Game of Reflection
by Gemma Maye47
Summary: "I am the Reflection of Lyris." Lindsey Walsh was your average, nationally ranked magician master, until everything had been taken from her. With a covet for retaliation, she took residence in Domino City, unaware of the Ancient Egyptian destiny that was to unfold, and of the dark desires that would soon consume her.
1. Domino City Arrival

**Author's Note: Welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! Much appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

_ Impossible. Absolutely, impossible. How could a newbie duelist beat the legendary Maximillion Pegasus? I could care less about his defeat and drop off from humanity. What I do care about is how I went from the second best duelist in the world, to third. All because one little runt got lucky. If this is how I feel about being knocked down a rank, I can only imagine how Seto feels…_

"Were now beginning our descent into Domino City," exclaimed the flight attendant over the PA system. "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing.

_ This is it. I left everything back in New York to move to Domino and get back my title. Most people would think its ridiculous to leave behind your whole life just to get back a second rank, but in the world of dueling, the difference between two and three is everything and more. My all-powerful deck of spell casters has never failed me, and now were ready to fight harder than ever before. Were coming for you. Yugi Moto. _

Lindsey exited gate 207, with a not so enthusiastic smile. Although she had been knocked down a rank, she was still famous in the dueling world, and fans throughout the airport didn't cease with the cheers and applause for her.

_I should be enjoying this. I should have a real smile upon my face. But how can I look any one of them in the eye? All ill see is disappointment. My Failure. Ill stop at nothing to climb my way back up…_

She walked through the airport without making eye contact with a single fan. The only thing on her mind was to grab her suitcase, find her ride, and get the hell out of here. Thankfully her luggage was the first to appear in baggage claim, making for a quick getaway. She grabbed her Louie Vuitton suitcase, and made her way straight towards the front of the airport.

_Where the hell is he? He's never late. That son of a bi…_

"Miss Walsh."

"Roland. Good to see you."

"As well as you. Shall we go?"

"Yes please."

* * *

><p>Lindsey arrived at the Kaiba mansion within an hour. No matter how many time she had been here, she never ceased to be awe struck by the size and beauty of the place.<p>

_ I really should remind myself more often that my best friend is a billionaire…_

Roland opened the limo door and Lindsey ducked out.

"Ill bring your luggage to your room miss Walsh. Mr. Kaiba should be home by 10."

"Thank you Roland."

_ Really? 10? Its only 6:30! What the hell am I supposed to do for four and a half hours?_

"Lindsey!"

Lindsey looked up from her train of thought only to greet the small boy running towards her with a huge smile.

"Mokuba!"

"Long time no see Linds! How ya been?"

"I've been better."

"Well com on! Ill show you to our room and get you settled in. Also I made the butler buy the ingredients for fun-fetti cupcakes since I know they're your favorite. Thought we could use some entertainment while we wait for Seto!"

_ God I love this kid._

"Awesome! Thank you Mokuba! That's so sweet of you!"

The grin on Mokuba's face was more the enough to make her feel true happiness, even if only for a brief moment.

* * *

><p><em> I'm settled in, cupcakes are in my belly, and its only 9. For once can Seto not stick to schedule and come home early? I don't how much longer I can stand being alone with my thoughts.<em>

Mokuba had gone to bed around 8:30 due to it being a school night. Lindsey had reached the peak of boredom and really needed to get her mind off of things. She decided to give her self a tour of the mansion. Just about everything was modern but also a very classy chic. Lots of neutral colors, not a lot of pop. She had been in just about every room except one. Seto's bedroom. A small grin started on Lindsey's face.

_ I've never been in Seto's room before… How fun would it be to say I've been in the bedroom of the infamous Seto Kaiba. Although its damn near 10. If I get caught, there's not telling what would happen. Yea he's my best friend, but he's still an emotionless asshole… Better leave this excavation for another day… _

Lindsey walked back into the living room just in time to hear the click of a lock, and the turn of a door handle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seto POV<strong>

_I haven't seen Lindsey in almost two years. Wonder if she's still hot… please don't be fat… here goes…_

Seto unlocked the door to his mansion, turned the knob and stepped in.

"SETO!"

Seto was welcomed with a strangling hug that he was oddly okay with because he knew it was from the only person he cared about/trusted, besides Mokuba of course.

"Hey Lindsey. Glad to see you got here safe. How was the flight?"

"Long."

She stepped back and he finally got a good look at her.

_Same brown hair. Same piercing green eyes. Same beautiful Lindsey. _

"Well I still have work to do," said Seto. "So if you want to talk do it now."

"Still an impatient as ever. Come."

Lindsey walked over to enormous white couch in the living area and Seto followed. They both sat and Lindsey turned to Seto with a more than serious look in her eye.

"Tell me everything you know about Yugi Moto."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lindsey POV <strong>

Seto had told Lindsey just about everything. From their encounters in duelist kingdom, the defeat of Pegasus, even about his friends at school he referred to as, the "Nerd Herd."

_ There's got to be more to this kid… no way is he the champion. _

"So, Lindsey, before I go back to work, why did you call me asking if you could stay here for the year, and why are you asking about Yugi Moto?"

_Oh shit. I almost forgot I never actually told Seto why I was coming. Just to have a room ready for me when I arrived.._

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't want to tell you the details over the phone, because I had this gut feeling my mom was listening in. If she knew I was leaving for duel monsters she would never let me go, so if she asks, Domino High has a great beginners science program."

"That's Possibly the worst lie I've ever heard." Lindsey scoffed. "But that doesn't explain why you want to know so much about Yugi."

"Seto, there's only one person who stands in the way of us getting back our old ranks, and that person is Yugi. I'm here to take Yugi down. Don't you want our old ranks back, you were number one Seto."

"Of course I want to be number one again!" He said Forcefully" I'll stop at nothing to be number one again. But beating Yugi is easier said than done. You'll be on attack away from victory and then he somehow manages to pull the exact card he needs."

"Don't tell me. Heart of the Cards?"

"Heart of the cards."

"Pshh. Whatever. My main concern is finding him and challenging him. That's the first step.

"Easy. Lay low for a while. Don't make it seem like you're after him. The paparazzi would have a field day with you. A better idea is to become friends with him, and then challenge him. If there's one thing everybody knows about Yugi, its that he would never hurt his friends."

"Alright well do this your way. When can I meet the little dweeb."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow at school."

"School tomorrow? It's a Wednesday! Can't I start Monday?"

"Sure. That is if you like to stay cooped up in the mansion all day?" An evil grin spread across Seto's face.

_I really rather not be the awkward kid who starts school in the middle of the week. But I am Lindsey Walsh so, it shouldn't be too bad. But id hate to stay here all day… I really have no choice then…_

In defeat Lindsey said, "Fine. Ill go to school. Happy?"

"Very." Seto said triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review, fav, and follow. Love the feedback!<strong>


	2. Yami

Chapter 2

**Lindsey POV**

"What the hell is this…?"

Seto didn't look up from his computer. "What's what?"

"This." Lindsey pointed up and down to her new pink and blue school uniform. "I look like a more pathetic version of shining friendship!"

"Humph." Seto smirked.

"What's this? A smile? Someone must be in a good mood this morning." Lindsey teased.

"No. Quite the opposite. It's just slightly amusing to see you struggle."

"Bite me rich boy."

Seto closed his laptop. "We better get going. School starts in half an hour." He got up and walked out of the room.

"Great." Lindsey said not so enthusiastically.

_First day at school. Should be fun. Right?_

* * *

><p>Lindsey arrived at Domino High School about ten minutes before the first bell. Due to the fact that they pulled up in Seto's limo she had already turned more than a few heads.<p>

_Great. I've been here two minutes and I'm already the center of attention. But that was to be expected. Right? I mean I am a top ranked duelist after all…_

Except the students at Domino High could care less about Lindsey Walsh. Except for a few people here and there, no one even acknowledged her presence. The new rage at Domino was the new champion, Yugi.

_No one is acknowledging Seto either. Is that because he lost his number one spot, or because he's an asshole? This school is weird…_

Seto pulled her out of her train of thought. "You need to go to the office and get your class schedule. Lets go."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"What's your homeroom?"<p>

Lindsey looked down at her schedule. "Uhh, Biology with Mr. Carvine."

"I Have calculus."

_Calculus? Were sophomores…_

"It's in the north wing." Seto exclaimed. "Biology is in the south wing, which is lucky for you because your locker is in the south wing as well. Go down this hall and take the first left. I'll see you at lunch."

"Um, okay." Seto left and Lindsey was on her own.

_Might as well find my locker. Class starts in two minutes. Hope I'm not late…_

Lindsey took Seto's directions and quickly found locker 4710.

_4710? How many kids are in this school? Oh shit. I have one minute to get to class. Where is that exactly? God I miss New York. A lot. I even think I'm starting to hear Brooklyn accents from the students here. Just a figment of my imagin…._

"Hey! You there. Ya deaf?"

Lindsey turned to face the nuisance that broke her train of thought.

_Not a figment of my imagination at all…_

In front of her was a tall goofy looking blonde with brown eyes. "Can I help you?" Lindsey asked questioningly.

"Sorry if I startled ya! Your da new girl right? Lindsey? The names Joey. Joey Wheeler. Second place in da Duelist Kingdom tournament. Not ta brag or anything."

_Second place? You act like that's an accomplishment. I'll wipe that smug smile off his face with ease… but why does his name sound so familiar…?_

"Uh.. yea.. I'm Lindsey. Lindsey Walsh." She saw Joey's eyes widen. "Look, I would love to stay and chat but I'm going to be late. Do you know where Mr. Carvine's class is?"

"Right ova here! And you're in luck. You get ta spend the whole morning with me! I'm in dat class to!"

_Oh isn't this just peachy…_

* * *

><p>Joey and Lindsey arrived in the classroom just as the bell rang. Joey walked back to his desk while Lindsey awkwardly stood in the front of the classroom watching all the students conversing with their friends, smiling and laughing.<p>

_Wish I had friends… damn…_

Lindsey walked up to Mr. Carvine's desk. He was intently glued to his computer screen. "Um, excuse me?"

He looked up. "Ah. Miss Walsh. Welcome to biology. I'm Mr. Carvine." He extended a hand to her and she shook it as he stood up. "Everybody, this is Miss Lindsey Walsh a transfer student from Manhattan High. Please do your best to make her feel welcome. You can take the empty seat in the back by Mr. Wheeler."

_Dammit… of course I would get seated by the most annoying kid in class. But he's all I got… Might as well try to be friends._

Lindsey walked to her seat and sat down next to Joey. "Hey Lindsey. Looks like we're gonna be desk mates." He then gave a thumbs up. Next to Joey was a tall guy with pointed brown hair. "This is my buddy Tristan."

"Heya Lindsey. Tristan Taylor." He extended a hand to her and she took it. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." She replied

_Tristan Taylor. That name sounds familiar too…_

"So what brings you here to Domino?" Tristan asked.

"Umm, Science. I heard they have a great science program here."

"Yea. Uh, Mr. Carvine is great, I guess…?

"Anyway," Joey interjected, "just out of curiosity, are you Lindsey Walsh, as in the third best duelist in the entire world Lindsey Walsh?"

_Oops… I hate him.._

"Uhh.. yea… that's me." Lindsey laughed nervously. "Number three."

"Well, dats fantastic!" Joey cheered. "Maybe we can get together sometime and you can teach me a thing or two. Maybe even duel a little!"

_Okay. Maybe he's not so bad._

"Oh. Yea. That sounds great Joey."

"Cool!"

Mr. Carvine then interjected. "Alright class. Settle down. Today were going to discuss the phases of mitosis." The class groaned as Joey put his head down for a nap. A small smile spread across Lindsey's face.

_Maybe this school wont be so bad after all…_

* * *

><p>Biology had ended and Lindsey, Tristan and Joey parted ways. She didn't have the next three classes with Joey or Tristan, not even Seto, and she had yet to cross paths with Yugi. It was finally lunch and she was ecstatic to meet up with Seto and finally see a familiar face. She found him sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria with his computer and walked up to him.<p>

"Hey you. Social much?"

"I don't have time for these idiots." He said dryly, not looking up. "I have work to do."

"Okay. I can take a hint. I'll sit somewhere else."

He looked up. "I didn't mean you-"

"LINDSEY!" Seto and Lindsey both turned in the direction her name was called, only to see Joey and Tristan running towards them.

"Lindsey, please don't tell me you befriended the nerd herd?"

_Nerd herd? No wonder their names sounded so familiar. They're Yugi's friends!_

"Yea, I guess I did. Sorry."

"Humph." He took back to his computer.

Tristan had reached Lindsey first. "Hey what are you doing talking to Kaiba? He wont give the time of day to hardly anyone." Joey ran up next.

"Yea Linds. Rich boy doesn't care about anyone but himself! Why don't cha sit wit us?"

_I thought I was the only one who called him rich boy…_

"Actually Joey, Seto is my best friend. I'm actually staying with him for the year."

"Rich boy has friends?!" Seto rolled his eyes. "Ya learn something everyday... well if ya change your mind well be sitting over there. We'd love for ya to meet the rest of da gang! See ya!" Joey left, and Tristan reluctantly followed.

"Just for clarification, this is the same nerd herd that's friends with Yugi correct?"

Seto nodded.

"Alright. I'm going to go sit with them. It's time to meet the famous Yugi Moto. What class do you have after lunch?"

"Leadership."

"Me to! I'll see you there." He nodded as Lindsey made her way over to sit with Joey, Tristan and the gang.

* * *

><p>"Hey Guys."<p>

Joey responded first. "Lindsey! Glad ya decided to join us. First things first. It's time for some introductions."

_Perfect. I'm finally going to meet Yugi. I wonder how long I have to be his 'friend' before I can take him out._

"We'll start ova here. This here is Duke Devlin." Joey pointed to a skinny guy with green eyes and black hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Dungeon Dice Monsters. Right?" Lindsey asked.

"Yup that's me." Duke said triumphantly. "Pleasure to meet you." Lindsey nodded.

"Ova here is Tea Gardner," Joey continued. She was a petite girl with short brown hair. She looked almost pixie like. Tea greeted her with a huge smile.

"Don't forget about me." Up walked a tall girl with long blonde hair, and a body that made Lindsey feel beyond insecure. She extended a hand to Lindsey. "Mai Valentine. Duelist extraordinaire. An honor to meet _the_ Lindsey Walsh."

"An honor to meet you as well. I've heard about you. Duelist Kingdom finalist correct?" Lindsey asked.

"You got it honey."

_Did she just call me honey?_

"Alright," Joey continued. "Lets move on. This here is Ryo Bakura, but we just call him Bakura."

"Pleasure," Bakura said.

_Is he British?_

"And last, but certainly not least, this here is ma best bud, Yu-"

"YUGI MOTO!"

Every head in the cafeteria was turned at the sound of the voice, even Seto, and whoever it was did not sound happy. Through the crowd stalked a small blue haired boy in the blue school uniform.

_Is that Weevil Underwood? Since when does he live in Domino City?_

Weevil marched right up to Yugi. "We have a score to settle Yugi. You got lucky in Duelist Kingdom but this time around things are going to be different! I challenge you to a duel!" Everyone, including Lindsey, looked startled.

A shrill voice said, "A duel in the middle of lunch? Can't we wait till after school." It took Lindsey a second to realize the voice was Yugi's.

"What are you backing down from a challenge? Never thought I'd see the day when the champion said no to a duel."

"I'm not saying no Weevil, I'm just saying not now."

"Whatever Yugi. I'm sure everyone would love to hear how you cowered at the hands of Weevil Underwood!" Weevil opened his mouth and uttered the most terrifyingly creepy laugh Lindsey had ever heard. Weevil started to exit the cafeteria.

"I'll duel you."

_Oh crap. Did I really just say that? Shit shit shit. Way to lay low Lindsey. Wait a minute. I'll just say I'm dueling him to protect Yugi. Genius!_

Weevil slowly turned back around. "Heh. You're challenging me? As if I would be scared of someone who lost their rank because of a complete newbie? Ha! This wont take long. Let's Duel!"

_Considering this twerp has officially royally pissed me off, defeating him should be a lot more fun that expected… time to throw down Mr. Underwood._

"Let's Duel."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later the duel had finished. Weevil had stalked out of the cafeteria in defeat. No surprise, Lindsey had won. There wasn't much cheer and applause considering Lindsey beat him in three turns. In fact most of the duel was Weevil's attempt to brag about himself.<p>

"Wow. Great duel Lindsey. You really showed him a thing or two." It was Yugi. This was the first time Lindsey got a good look at him. He was small, with spikey multi colored hair and deep violet eyes. He was actually quite adorable.

"Yea, well, I couldn't have him going around lying saying you were scared to duel him. After all, we are friends now, right?"

_Judging by the way I'm lying through my teeth, I'm probably going to hell…_

"Right Lindsey. Thank you." Yugi smiled.

_Perfect. He took the bait. Gullible little twit…_

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and students fled out of the cafeteria. Lindsey, Seto, Yugi, and the entire gang had their leadership class together.

_Well this isn't so bad. Besides my hatred for Yugi, I quite like everyone. Wonder how all of us in one class is going to be. It's definitely going to be interesting…_

* * *

><p>Leadership class was definitely more than interesting. Joey and Tristan were up to their usual antics, pranking the teacher and messing with students, making Lindsey and the others laugh so hard they all got detention.<p>

_Detention on the first day. So much for good first impressions._

The school day had finished, and Lindsey had served detention with the others. They all waved goodbye and went their separate ways. All except Yugi.

"Hey Lindsey! Wait up!"

_Oh Great. Here it comes…_

With a huge fake smile Lindsey said, "Hey Yugi! Why aren't you heading on home?"

"Well I heard you were on your way to the library to study for the World History quiz, I was wondering if I could tag along with you?"

_Turns out Yugi was in my history class before the lunch period… wait.. how in the high hell did he know I was going to the library… The only person I told was Joey… oh wait. Never mind. That explains everything. Big mouth…_

"Uh, yea sure. A study buddy could be fun, I guess."

"Great! Lets go."

Lindsey and Yugi walked to library with Yugi talking the whole way, nearly giving Lindsey a migraine. Seto had offered to have the limo take her but she refused, wanting to explore the city a little. Now she regretted turning down his offer.

_Does this kid ever shut up? Seriously. This is getting ridiculous. Are we almost to the library? Please let us almost be to the library where silence is golden!_

They were walking down an ally Yugi had said was a short cut when they heard a laugh. They both picked up the pace trying to get out in the open again. They had almost reached the main street when a huge man stepped out in front of them. He said nothing. All he did was pick up Lindsey and start running.

"LINDSEY NO!" Yugi yelled.

"YUGI HELP!" Lindsey replied. She didn't know who this man was or what he wanted but there's no question that he's bad news. About ten minutes passed before Lindsey was brought into a dirty room that smelled of rot and mold. She was thrown onto a couch that clouded her with dust when she hit.

_What is this place.? What did I do? I hate to say it, but I hope Yugi is okay. He's the only one who can help me now…_

"What the hell. Who are you? What do you want with me!" Lindsey screamed.

"Patience Miss Walsh. You'll find out in due time, but first, your deck."

"What about it?"

"Give me your deck."

"I'm not giving you my deck! Are you insane?"

"You will cooperate with me or you will never see light again!"

"Fuck off, you bastard…."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said, fuck off, you bastard."

"Why you little bit-"

Just then the door to the room burst open. Lindsey made out a figure that resembled Yugi, but when she got a good look, she realized it wasn't Yugi at all. He was almost like Yugi's doppelganger, just taller with more serious eyes, a deeper voice, and, attractive.

_What the hell? Either Yugi endured puberty in the last 20 minutes or there's more to this kid than meets the eye…_

A flash a light occurred and she heard this other Yugi utter "Be Gone!" and just like that, her kidnapper was limp on the ground.

_I still don't know what he wanted with me? I'm sure he wanted to get his hands on my spell caster deck, but is that all? Guess I'll never know._

A deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Lindsey. Are you okay?'

"Yes. I, uh, Yugi, what happened to you. Your voice and your face, I don't… I don't understand. Who are you?"

"I can't really explain it. I don't know much about it myself. All I can tell you is I'm a 5,000 year old pharaoh whose spirit resides in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. I'm referred to as Yami."

_Yami? 5,000 year old pharaoh? Yea. Yugi has officially lost it. He's probably traumatized but the events that just occurred… There is no such thing as spirits. The only logical explanation is puberty. Yup. Puberty._

"Yugi, that sounds absolutely ridiculous."

"I told you I'm not Yugi. He is present but when things get bad I take over. When Yugi duels I take over. I can prove it."

The Millennium puzzle then flashed and the Yugi Lindsey met at school took over.

_What the..? So it is true. There's two Yugi's? No. One Yugi, and a Yami. A Yami who duels for Yugi. But that means, Yugi isn't even a duelist! It's Yami that does all the dueling. Everything is slowly falling into place now…_

"See Lindsey. Yami really is a spirit that can take over at will."

"Wow. That's really… interesting."

_I hate this kid even more now. How could you take credit for something you didn't even do? You're no champion. You just took credit for something someone else did. You're a cheat. A fake. I can't wait to take you down…. For now though, I'll just keep this to myself._

"We should get out of here and get home." Yugi suggested.

"Yea. Lets go."

* * *

><p>Lindsey decided to leave out the whole kidnapping fiasco when she told Seto about her day. Considering he's in his usual hurry, he didn't question her further. He went straight back to work in his office, and Lindsey headed off to bed.<p>

_Yami. He may inhabit Yugi's body, but I respect him. I don't feel hatred towards him like I do Yugi. Even though he is technically the one who knocked me down a rank, Yugi is the one taking the credit. There's nothing I hate more than a cheat. When I duel him, it won't be Yami. It will be Yugi. He want's to take credit as king of games, then he can be the one I face!_

Lindsey was alone. She tried to fall asleep but she could only think of two things. Her hatred of Yugi, and the mysterious Yami. She could not figure out what it is about him that draws her to him. Soon Lindsey lulled into a deep sleep, and dreamt of Yami.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

_What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been so restless in my chambers before. At least Yugi is sleeping. What is it about that girl. Lindsey. I sensed something dark about her. She's more than she appears to be. She's hiding something. But what? I need to know more. Perhaps I could take over at school tomorrow… but how do I get Yugi to agree. I see here he's grown fond of that girl. The last thing I want to do is alarm him. This wont be easy, but I need to know what she's hiding…_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Mai was made a High School student for the sole purpose of Joey getting a little love:) Feedback is welcome! <strong>


	3. Realization

Chapter 3

**Yugi POV**

_Well, another day. I'm still feeling a little jumpy from yesterday's events… I hope Lindsey is okay. Wonder if she told anyone? I doubt she'd want me to go around telling people… hmmm…_

"Something troubling you Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh hey Yami. I guess I'm just worried about Lindsey."

"She was fine when we parted ways yesterday. She's strong. She'll be fine."

"Yea. I guess your right. Thanks." Yugi Smiled.

"Hey Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yea?"

"Would you mind if maybe I took over for the day? I'd really like to… uh… get to know the gang…."

_Get to know the gang? What is he up to…?_

"Um.. I don't see why not. Sure! Sounds great!"

The millennium puzzle flashed and Yami had taken over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

_I hope Yugi is not too suspicious. That wasn't exactly a great reason wanting to take over. I hate lying to him, but if Lindsey truly is hiding something, it may be the only way to protect him… 7:30. Better get to school…_

Yami walked down the stairs, and made his way out of the game shop.

"Have a good day Yugi!"

_Uh… what was that… oh right! Grandpa!_

"Uh.. Thank you…Grandpa." Yami could see Grandpa had a confused look on his face.

_I would be confused to if my grandson acted like he didn't know his own grandpa… but technically I'm not his grandson, and I don't know him…. Humph. Lindsey and Yugi are the only ones who know of me… this is going to be a long day…._

He greeted Tea in front of the game shop and like they do everyday, they walked to school together. 15 minutes later they arrived at school.

_My gods this girl can talk. Longest 15 minutes of my after-life…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

Lindsey and Seto were in the back of the limo a couple blocks from school. It had been silent the entire ride until Lindsey broke the silence.

"So….. how's, uh, calculus going?" _Is it sad this is all I can think of to break the silence?_

"Humph. Too easy."

"Oh. Well then, how's physics?"

"Waste of time."

"Cool…"

_God. If you're so smart take a hint I'm trying to break the silence._

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride there. As soon as they arrived Roland opened the door and they stepped out, Lindsey being extra careful not to flash everyone.

_Stupid, ugly, short school uniform skirts… this is absolutely ridiculous! Hmmm.. I wonder what's up with Seto. You would think he would be a little more talkative since we haven't seen each other in two years._

"Hey Seto." He turned to her. "Can I ask you something?" He silently nodded. "Do you want me to be here? You just don't seem like yourself lately and I'm wondering if it's because of me"

Seto looked shocked at the accusation. "Lindsey, of course I want you here. Understand I have a lot on my mind, and a lot of work to do. This weekend I'll try to make time for you, me, and Mokuba to hang out."

"Just like old times?"

"Exactly."

Lindsey spread a huge grin, and threw her arms around Seto. He didn't exactly return the hug, making it brief and awkward.

_Oops. I forgot Seto isn't much of hugger. At least, not in front of the public. I'll get him at home tonight!_

Still grinning, Lindsey said, "See you at lunch!" She waved goodbye, and the new day started.

* * *

><p>The school day had been going great. With the entertainment of Joey and Tristan, Biology had flew by, she aced her English quiz, and she had dominated the tennis courts in P.E. She only had one class before lunch. History. With Yugi.<p>

_Damn. I was having a great day until I realized I would have to endure 70 minutes with Yugi. Time to fake smile!_

Lindsey entered the classroom and greeted her teacher. She scanned the room and spotted Yugi in the back with his head down.

_Alright. I can do this. All I have to do, is not be a bitch. Though I've found this is much easier said than done. Especially when you hate the person's guts…_

She sat down in the desk next to Yugi. "Boy am I excited for history! Aren't you Yu- AH!" The entire class turned to look at Lindsey, wondering why the sudden scream.

"Miss Walsh, are you alright?" The teacher asked.

"Yea. Fine."

_What the hell is Yami doing here? Where's Yugi? I suck at history. The last thing I need is a….. distraction._

"Yami? What the hell?"

"I convinced Yugi to let me take over. Sorry I startled you."

"Yea. Don't worry about it…"

"Anyway Yugi want's to know if your okay from the event yesterday?"

_Oh. I had almost forgot what happened. Too bad Yugi didn't forget either. Pest._

"I'm fine and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. Not exactly something I want documented."

"I'll pass on the message."

"Wait, he can't hear me?"

"He can, but out of respect, he's decided to give me privacy till we switch back."

"Oh."

_Well, that's kind of sweet of Yugi to do that. Wait… what am I saying? Yugi isn't sweet. He's a persistent pest who needs to be taught a thing or two!_

"Okay class open to page 264." The teacher ordered. Lindsey and Yami hadn't spoke another word to each other for the rest of class. Instead they exchanged awkward eye contact every now and then. Lindsey had never been more relieved to hear the sound of a school bell signaling lunch.

* * *

><p>After briefly greeting Seto at his lonely lunch table, Lindsey was sitting with the gang at their usual table. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, until Mai interjected.<p>

"So, Lindsey. How in the world did you and Kaiba become such good friends? He doesn't like anyone." All eyes fell on Lindsey.

"Heh. Um… I guess Seto respected me as a duelist. I mean we were the top two duelists in the entire world. We saw each other at every tournament, and it was always me against him in the final round. Seto always managed to beat me but, hey, he was good, and I'm not ashamed to admit he's better than me. Seto also thought of me as a worthy opponent. Yes, he won every time, but I made it a victory he fought hard for. He felt as if he finally found a duelist who could match up to his skill. That duelist was me. We basically exchanged numbers at the world tournament 5 years ago, and our friendship took off from there! Besides Mokuba, I'm the only person he can tolerate! It's quite the honor!"

"Wow you must be something else to catch the interest of Seto Kaiba," Mai said in awe.

"Yea I guess so!" Lindsey smiled.

"Wait a tick. We all know da reason Kaiba didn't duel in da duelist kingdom tournament, but, why weren't you dere?"

_Well that's a random ass question…. And what do you mean you know the reason?_

"Well, Seto and I had planned to enter the tournament together. We were gonna take down the competition and make it the finals together. We planned to be the final two to duel together, winner take on Pegasus. When I found out he wasn't going to enter the tournament, I dropped to."

"Are ya crazy?!"

"Yea I guess so. I mean the only way our ranks would be at stake is if someone defeated Pegasus. We figured no one would, so it doesn't really matter. Guess Yugi proved us wrong. Heh."

"No I mean, you dropped out of da tournament just because one rich boy couldn't show his face after a miserable defeat?!"

"What? Joey what are you talking about?"

"Kaiba dropped out of Duelist Kingdom because Yugi beat him in a duel!"

_Lies. Impossible._

"Excuse me? Look I know Yugi beat Pegasus, but there is no way he defeated Seto!"

_If only they knew Yugi actually didn't beat shit!_

"Ask rich boy yourself if ya don't believe me. I don't know how ya didn't know. It was in da news everywhere! Yugi was considered number 1 even before Duelist Kingdom."

_How did I not know about this. It can't be true. I would have known. Seto would have told me._

"I… I, uh…. NO! NO, NO, NO! He didn't beat Seto! There is no way some loser newbie duelist could ever beat Seto Kaiba!" The entire cafeteria went completely silent, all eyes on Lindsey. Seto even looked up from his computer to spectate on the scene. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Lindsey turned towards Seto. "Why didn't you tell me?" No reply. "ANSWER ME!" Still no answer. Seto simply grabbed his laptop and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Loser newbie?" It was Yami who spoke.

_Oh God no…._

"No, Yam- I mean, Yugi I didn't mean that. I was upset I-"

"Humph." With a grim look on his face he got up and left.

"Yugi! Wait up!" Tea was the first to run after him. The rest of the group followed shortly after, but not without giving Lindsey a stank eye or two. She sat at the lunch table alone.

_Oh great. In just two minutes I managed to embarrass Seto and lose all my friends. Way to lay low Lindsey. This was a mistake. I should have never came here. I should have just accepted my new rank. No matter how terrible it may be…_

The rest of the school day went by really slowly. Lindsey hadn't uttered another word, and no one had spoken to her. When the final bell rang, she bolted out of the school faster than a bullet and ended up walking home to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed. Lindsey was waiting for Seto to get home so should could say some sort of apology. He arrived home at ten on the dot.<p>

"Seto. Do you have a minute?"

"No."

"Please talk to me." Silence. "Seto, I'm sorry! Look, I didn't mean to have such an outburst! It just took me by surprise! I still don't know if I even believe it…"

"Well believe it! And to answer your question from earlier, I didn't tell you because it's embarrassing. A complete amateur duelist beating someone like me? How would you feel if it was you he beat?"

"In a way he did beat me. He robbed me of my second ra-.."

"ENOUGH with the bullshit sob story about you losing your god damn rank!" Seto roared. Lindsey was shocked speechless. "You lost it by force! I lost mine to the very game that I have devoted my life to! Stop acting like you're so victimized! You want your rank back? Fine. Stop bitching about it and go challenge Yugi!"

"You told me to lay low!" Lindsey snapped.

"Well I was wrong! Challenge him, lose, and go back home!" He stalked down to his office. The slam of a door echoed through the house.

_Have I really fucked up so bad that all my friends left me? Whatever. Who needs them! I'd rather be home anyway! But first I have one last thing to take care of…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

_How could I not have seen her intentions the moment she entered Domino. Lindsey had no desire to be Yugi's friend. She only wanted to defeat him. To get her own selfish revenge. I trusted her. We trusted her. Girls like that are just too good to be true…_

The ring of a doorbell interrupted Yami's train of thought. Yugi hadn't taken back over due to the fact that Yami didn't want to explain to him the events that occurred at lunch. He walked downstairs to answer the door.

Yami opened the door only to discover Lindsey standing there. "We need to talk." She said emotionlessly.

"Then talk."

"No. Not you. I need to talk to Yugi."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Please review! <strong>


	4. Seki

Chapter 4

**Yugi POV**

_I lost. Plain and simple. I should have known I was hardly going to stand a chance. She's a great duelist. Thank you for this experience. It was an honor to duel you. Lindsey._

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

Lindsey had arrived at the Moto household late in the night. She was on her way out of Domino City and back to New York, but she had one last order of business. Yugi. She had promised herself she would duel, and defeat him. Not Yami, Yugi. She had succeeded. After dueling hard for almost an hour, she came out victorious, the last blow dealt by her most prized card, the Magician of Black Chaos. It was now around 1 o'clock. Lindsey was on her way out.

_Yugi, we should switch places again._

"_Switch? Why?"_

_Just trust me._

Without needing anymore convincing, Yugi and Yami switched, and Yami took over.

_I know she broke our trust, but I can't help but feel that there is more to her. I feel as if the Lindsey in the cafeteria wasn't the real Lindsey. She was blinded by rage. Regardless of everything that's happened, I can sense Yugi doesn't want her to go. Even after I filled him in on the previous events, he was still willing to forgive. I'm willing to forgive…_

"Lindsey."

"What Yugi?" She turned to face him. "Oh. Yami…"

"What happens now? You got what you wanted. You beat the king of games, you can get your rank back. So go ahead. Tell the world, but first, do you feel satisfied, or proud. Do you really feel like you accomplished anything?"

"Of course. Everything can go back to normal now. All is how it should be."

"All is how it should be?" Lindsey nodded. "What about Kaiba?" Lindsey froze. "Is all how it should be with him? Did he forgive you for the scene you caused in the cafeteria?"

"Uh-"

"I can see in your eyes he didn't. And your really just going to leave?

"I-"

"Go on. Go. Tell the world you defeated Yugi. Get your precious rank back. I hope all you went through was worth it." Yami turned and started to walk away towards his bedroom.

"It wasn't worth it." Yami froze and slowly turned back around to see Lindsey with tears flowing out of her emerald green eyes. "Nothing was worth it. You were right. I was blinded with rage! I let it take me over! I was beginning to really like it here, and because of my own selfish desires, not only did I lose my best friend, I lost a group of friends that accepted me for me. Not because of the fame… I fucked up…" She couldn't choke back her sobs any longer. She let out a cry and fell to her knees. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Yami!"

As soon as she fell Yami rushed to her and knelt by her side. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he had his arms around her, cradling her head to his chest as she heavily cried. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm here. Please don't cry Lindsey.."

_It worked. I knew the real Lindsey was in there. I knew forcing her to face reality would make her present. She's scared. She doesn't know what to do now… she needs…. Comfort._

He started stroking her hair while cradling her. He couldn't explain it, but to him, it felt, right. He never wanted to let her go. If he could stay in this moment for the rest of eternity, he would.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

She broke into another sob and said through thick tears, "Seto doesn't want me to come back. I have no where to go…" She buried her face into his chest and continued to cry.

"Don't worry. You can stay here tonight."

"_Um… Yami? I don't really think grandpa would approve of that…"_

_Yugi? What are you doing here? What happened to privacy?_

"_And miss the night where you finally stop denying your feelings for Lindsey? Pshh think again Yami!"_

_How-_

"_I see everything about you just like you see all about me. And yes I have grown fond of Lindsey. But, not in a loving way. I only have eyes for Dana…"_

_Who the fuck is Dana?..._

"_But….. I guess just for you she can stay here, but only tonight"_

_Thank you Yugi._

"Do you really mean that I can stay here?" Lindsey asked, her voice muffled in Yami's chest.

"Yes." Yami smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

Lindsey awoke with a start. It's 7:15 on a Friday, and Lindsey was on Yugi's couch.

"Hey! You're awake! Good morning!"

"Huh? Oh, Yugi. Um, thank you for letting me crash here. I should get going though." She got up and started to leave.

"You're not going to come to school?"

"No. I can't show my face there." A flash of light illuminated the air, and standing in Yugi's place was Yami.

"You can and you will. Come on. I'll be by your side the entire time."

"Well, alright… but what about my uniform?"

"Yugi called Tea and asked her to bring an extra."

"Okay then… lets go to school…"

* * *

><p><em>What the hell! I thought my uniform was bad! Tea's is even worse! It's like she purposely orders a size smaller. My ass is literally hanging out! Well I guess it will make a good side conversation… Lindsey Walsh, form top duelist, too most hated girl at Domino High, to slut… heh.<em>

The walk to the high school took no more than ten minutes. The closer they got to the entrance, the more nervous Lindsey got. Eventually they reached the front doors to the school, and pushed through. Tea immediately ditched Yugi and Lindsey making it obvious she wants nothing to do with Lindsey.

_I should be offended, but she has every right to treat me like shit…_

"Don't worry about her. She'll come around."

"What if she doesn't Yami? What if none of them do? What if Seto never speaks to me again? I don't want to lose anyone but I fucked up bad."

"Stop. If I have the will to forgive I'm sure the others will to. Start with Joey and Tristan in first period. I'll see you in history and then we'll face everyone during lunch hour together. Okay?"

"Fine. Wait; what happened to you'll be by my side the entire time? "

"I can't randomly show up in all your classes Lindsey."

Lindsey groaned. "Your right. But I wish you could."

"As do I." Lindsey smiled. "I've got to get going. Yugi's Algebra class is starting soon. I'll see you later." A scared expression formed on Lindsey's face. Yami rubbed her arm and said, "Don't worry. You'll be fine." And with that he walked away towards the North Wing.

_Great. I'm alone. Biology here I come.._

After a brief visit to her locker, she entered Mr. Carvine's room. She walked back to her usual seat next to Joey and Tristan.

"Hey guys." Neither replied. They just kept talking as if she wasn't there. "Um, Guys?" Nothing. "Look, I know your mad at me but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I offended you in any way... Guys?" Still, no reply.

_Great. So much for the others forgiving me._

Lindsey sat at her desk in silence. Mr. Carvine had started the lesson about Meiosis putting nearly everyone to sleep. Occasionally, Lindsey would glance over at Joey and Tristan. They never even bat an eye towards her. After what seemed like forever, the bell signaling second period rang. Lindsey watched as Tristan darted out of the room. As she collected her stuff to leave, she heard someone say her name. It was Joey.

"Heya Lindsey?" She turned to face him. "About yesterday, did ya really mean what ya said to Yugi? About him being some loser newbie?"

"No Joey I didn't mean it. I was upset about the whole thing with Seto and I was bitter about him knocking down my rank, but that doesn't even matter anymore. I apologized last night and he forgave me. I can understand why the rest of you are mad at me. Insulting Yugi is like insulting all of you. I'm truly sorry."

"So it's true da only reason you came here was to 'take down' Yugi?"

"Yes."

"Why don't ya just duel him already then?"

"I alrea-" _What am I doing? I can't tell anyone I dueled and beat Yugi. It's not going to prove anything, and it might make things worse. I just got to remember this isn't about me anymore. It's about them._

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Lindsey?"

"Um. I guess I didn't expect him to be so friendly and accepting of me. Truth be told, I don't think beating him in a duel would satisfy me like I think it would. Sure, I would have my rank back, but, I would lose all the people who cared for me." _If only I could tell him I know this from personal experience… sorry Joey."_

"I guess dat makes sense. Humph. Your really not all dat bad Linds."

Lindsey's eyes widened and she gave a small gasp with a slight smile. "You called me Linds!"

"Well, we are friends. Right? Her grin spread.

"Absolutely." Together they exited the room and set off for their next class.

"Have fun in English Linds. Smell ya later!" She smiled and waved goodbye.

_Wow. Joey really is great. I can see why Yugi is friends with him. Talk about loyal. Maybe today wont be a complete bust after all…_

* * *

><p>World History had ended and it was now time for lunch. Yami still took over in Yugi's place. Lindsey couldn't help but laugh thinking about the Pharaoh doing Algebra. They entered the cafeteria and the first thing she saw was Seto sitting alone with his laptop, at his usual table.<p>

"Hey Yami, you go on ahead. I'll meet you in a minute." When Yami saw Lindsey looking at Seto, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." He nodded and went to sit at their usual table, and Lindsey slowly walked towards Seto. She walked up to the table and cleared her throat.

Seto looked up with a slightly shocked look on his face when he saw Lindsey. He went back to typing "What are you still doing here?"

"I apologized to Yugi and he convinced me to come back to school. I stayed with him last night." This got his attention.

He stopped typing and slammed his fists on the table. "You did WHAT!?" Several people looked in their direction.

_Oh god. Seto please. Don't cause a scene. That the last thing I need._

"You kicked me out with no where to go. What choice did I have?"

His rage seemed to grow. "Oh, I don't know. Were in a huge city full of hotels and it didn't cross your mind to check into a room?"

_Why didn't I think of that? Come to think of it, I could even get an apartment, I have years worth of tournament prize money saved up._

Apologetically she replied, "I guess I could have done that. Wait, why do you even care Seto?"

"Kaiba."

"What?"

"The only person who calls me Seto is Mokuba."

"And me."

"Not anymore. Get out of my face, I have work."

_What the hell is he so pissed about? I can't call my best friend by his real name all because I spent the night with Yu-…._

Lindsey's face immediately dropped. She whispered, "No…"

"Did I stutter when I said leave?" Seto said Dryly.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going. Sorry." As she turned to leave she said over her shoulder, "Love you Seki." Seto literally froze without moving. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

_Lindsey and Seto gripped hands. "Wow! Great duel." Lindsey had a grin on her face and she was laughing._

"_Great duel yourself, Lissey!" Seto was smiling and laughing._

"_Well, congrats! You're the youngest duelist to ever win a world tournament! Bet it's a slap in the face for every other duelist in the world to pale in comparison to a 10 year old!"_

"_Ha! That's pretty funny!" They both laughed together._

"_Here." She handed him a slip of paper._

_Questioningly he asked, "What's this?"_

_Lindsey blushed. "Um. My number. But just so we can keep in touch!"_

"_Great! I promise to call at least once a week!" Lindsey launched herself at Seto and bear hugged him._

_Through tears Lindsey said, "I'll see you soon! Love you Seki!" And with that she ran off._

"_Love you to, Lissey."_

* * *

><p><em>Lindsey hasn't called me Seki since that tournament five years ago. What the hell was that about? Is this her feeble attempt to earn my forgiveness? Good luck.<em>

Seto, Lindsey, Yugi and the whole gang were in their leadership class. Though they didn't get to talk at lunch, Lindsey apologized and explained herself during class and everyone had forgiven her. Everyone, except for Tea. She had a smug look on her face as she noticed Lindsey and Yugi sitting a lot closer than usual.

_Humph. Wonder if she knows Lindsey spent the night at Yugi's. That might just piss her off almost as much as it does me._

Though she thinks it is, it's no secret that Tea has an undying love for Yugi who in no way feels the same. Seto breathed a sigh of relief when the class finally ended and he could leave. He still had his advanced English class left, but he was utterly done with today. He called Roland and left for Kaiba Corp.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"Hey Yami?"

"Yes Lindsey?'

"Since school is out, I was wondering if you wanted to come apartment shopping with me?"

"Uh, yea sure. What are you getting an apartment for?" Lindsey said nothing, but Yami immediately understood when he saw her face drop. "Kaiba?" She nodded, silently. "Hey don't worry. I'm sure he'll come….around…." She responded by giving him a dead faced look. "Or not…" She nodded. "Anyway, apartment shopping sounds great!"

"Cool! I saw an ad for this place not to far from yours actually. It comes fully furnished with Internet access, cable TV, washer/dryer unit, and free maintenance! Lets start there!"

* * *

><p>"I. Love. It!" Lindsey squealed after viewing the apartment. It was a quite spacy two bedroom, two-bathroom apartment, with its own kitchen, living room, washerdryer room, and personal balcony! It was perfect. As the ad said, it was fully furnished. The living room consisted of warm colors like red, brown, and orange. It reminded Lindsey of her favorite season, fall. The kitchen was very modern and looked like any kitchen would. Both bathrooms were decorated in blacks, whites, and reds. The bedrooms were the only things not decorated, but included a bed and dresser.

"Rent is $1,076 per month and you have to sign a twelve month lease." The landlord exclaimed.

_Only $1,076?! What a steal!"_

"Done!" Lindsey signed on the dotted line, and now had a home of her own. The landlord handed her the keys, and excited the room! While squealing, Lindsey threw her arms around Yami. "I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

"Glad to hear that." He said. She let him go showing off a beautiful smile. "Sorry to leave you so soon, but I must get home. I'm sure Yugi's grandpa is wondering where he is."

Lindsey slightly frowned. "Aww. I wanted to celebrate my new home. OMG! Tomorrows Saturday! I'll just throw a house warming party! You'll definitely be there right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She smiled.

"Good."

They walked towards the front door. They opened it and stepped out into the hallway together. "So, uh, I'll text you with the details and then you can just tell everybody else yeah?"

"Yes, of course."

"Great!" They stood there in awkward silence after this, not sure what to do when the door across from Lindsey's new apartment opened.

"Yugi? Lindsey? I knew I heard your voices!"

"Mai? You live here?" Lindsey said with a shocked look.

"Of course. These are some of the best luxury apartments in Domino. A girl like me only expects the best! What are you two doing here?"

"Lindsey just moved in here." Yugi said. Mai beamed with glee!

"You're my new neighbor!? Oh my gosh! We are going to have such a great time! We must go shopping to get things for your apartment! Or, better yet, that party I overheard you talking about, which I better be invited to!"

"Of course you're invited Mai!

"Perfect. Now Yugi, leave! Lindsey and I have girl stuff to attend to!"

"Uh, okay." Lindsey smiled apologetically. "See you tomorrow then." Lindsey nodded. Mai looked at Lindsey with a smirk.

"What Mai?"

"Oh nothing! Come on! It's only 5 o'clock and Domino Mall is calling our name!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yay for flashbacks. Just a little insight on their past. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	5. The Crystal Magician

Chapter 5

**Lindsey POV**

"Are we done shopping yet?" Lindsey said with a groan. They had gotten just about everything for the party. Plates for appetizers, food, cups, beer pong kits, and alcohol from the local bum.

_I definitely did not plan on having alcohol at this party… but Mai said that's what makes a party good. Yay for peer pressure.._

"Almost, but we need to get you a kick ass party outfit!" Mai replied excitedly. They both walked into Love Culture, a store that sells a lot of cute, but skimpy clothes. Mai walked towards the back of the store and practically screamed when she saw the perfect dress. "This is it. This is your dress." Lindsey's eyes nearly popped out of her head. It was gorgeous, and like Mai said perfect. "Here. Go try it on."

Lindsey looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly. It was strapless and went just above mid thigh. The dress was snow white with gold and silver glitter detailing. The way it hugged her curves made Lindsey feel more beautiful than ever. "Lindsey. You're stunning."

"Aw. Thanks Mai. I love it!" She smiled.

"There is no way Yugi is going to resist you in that!" She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Yea…..Wait…What!? NO! No, absolutely not. I see nothing in Yugi!"

_I see something in Yami. It's technically not a lie…_

"Okay Lindsey. If you say so." She smiley sheepishly. "Alright. I think we have everything. Let's buy that dress and head on home."

_Oh thank the lord._

Lindsey arrived home around 10:00 PM that night completely exhausted. Her living room was mobbed with party supplies and it looked like a disaster waiting to happen.

_I'm starting to think his whole party idea wasn't a very good one. But since it's only the usual gang, it should be okay. Right?_

* * *

><p>"MAI! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" The party had started the next night at 8:30 and 9, Lindsey's new apartment was crowded wall to wall with students from Domino High. Music was booming throughout the building. Just about every girl was wearing her skimpiest outfit and all the guys were dressed in typical club outfits. Mai stood next to Lindsey with a beer in hand. She was wearing a black tube top with a purple leather skirt and purple boots. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail.<p>

"What do you mean what is this?" Mai replied. "It's a party!"

"I know it's a party. I mean what are all these people doing here?" Lindsey's frustration was growing.

"I invited them. Don't get me wrong, a social gathering with the gang is fun, but this," she waved her hand showing the entirety of the party, "This is legendary. Lighten up Linds. Have a beer and go show off your beautiful self." Mai then raised her cup in the air and yelled "PARTY ON BITCHES!" What seemed like the entire party raised their cups in response and erupted in cheers and screams. She then disappeared into the crowd.

Lindsey just stood there with a blank expression on her face. At least Mai was right about one thing. She was beautiful. She wore the white dress she purchased and her brown hair was in long ringlets. She complimented the dress with sparkly gold stiletto heels, and her cat like eye makeup made her piercing green eyes even more electrifying.

_Maybe Mai is right. After all, you're only in high school once. Might as well live it up while I still can._ She started making her way through the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi POV<strong>

"Oh my God." Yugi's jaw dropped to the floor when he arrived at the party. He was in his usual school uniform "I thought this was a small gathering guys?"

"Does it matter Yug? A parties a party!" Joey had a stupid grin on his face. He wore a white t-shirt with a grey jacket, jeans and sneakers.

"Yea seriously? How often do we even get to go out and have fun like this Yug?" Tristan exclaimed. Tristan wore jeans with a grey shirt and black leather jacket. Yugi gave them both a nervous look.

"But guys. If grandpa found out what I was doing, he'd freak."

"Well, here's an idea." Joey leaned in and whispered in Yugi's ear, "Don't tell him."

"I don't know guys…."

"YUGI!" Tea was running towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"Now you have to stay Yug. Tea saw you…" Tristan and Joey grinned wickedly. "Have fun!" They both ran off to join the party.

_This is just great. A little help pharaoh? _Yugi's puzzle flashed and Yami took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

"So , Yugi, having fun?" Tea asked. She wore a silver sequined halter top with a dark wash jean miniskirt. She had thigh high black boots on, her hair in its usual style. She was holding a drink.

"Uh, sure Tea." Yami looked very uncomfortable with his surroundings. "Have you seen Lindsey by any chance?" She immediately got a pissed off look on her face, and her mood turned sour.

"Humph. Over there," She pointed to a large crowd. Lindsey was in the middle of it with a drink in hand dancing with the guests, clearly intoxicated, "and by the looks of her, she's to far gone to even know who you are."

"What does that mean?" he asked. Tea just raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. She walked off. Yami made his way towards Lindsey. Her back was turned to him. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Lindsey?" She turned around and squealed.

"Yami! You made it!" She stumbled a little and laughed as she took a drink. "Have you had a drink yet?" He shook his head. "Here." She handed him her drink and he took a swig.

_This is possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever had…_

"What is this? He asked handing it back to her.

Lindsey replied with a smile, "Jungle juice."

"And that is?"

She just winked. "Do you wanna dance?"

He looked around still very uncomfortable. "Actually, I think I'm going to head home."

What normally would have made Lindsey sad had no effect on her at all. "K, bye!" She went back to dancing with her classmates.

Yami left the party and started walking home. _Yugi, mind explaining to me what is wrong with her?_

"_Well, there is some substances in the jungle juice that cause people to act funny. It's referred to as alcohol. When you consume it, it takes over. That why Lindsey is being so weird."_

_How long will she be like this._

"_I'd say she should be okay by tomorrow."_

_Thank you, Yugi._

Yami was alone with his thoughts for the rest of the way home. _I thought duel monsters was how people had fun these days…. Guess I still have a lot to learn about this world._

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

_The least Lindsey could have done was take ALL her stuff with her when she left. It's quite annoying having to track down her new address and take time out of my busy schedule to give it back._

Seto's limo arrived in front of Lindsey's new apartment. He could hear loud base music and he recognized student from school loitering the area. He narrowed his eyes. _What is going on?_He grabbed Lindsey's stuff and made his was to her apartment.

The next sight he saw pissed him off to no end. Lindsey's entire apartment and now a good portion of the hallway was crowded with people. He fought his was through the crowd into her apartment. Seto thought it would be best to put her stuff in her room so people wouldn't mess with it. He pushed his way through and found her room. He opened the door to find a couple inside making out. They broke apart when they noticed him, fear on their faces. "Get out." Seto said emotionlessly. They ran out.

He set down Lindsey's stuff and went to go look for her. _That stupid immature child…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

Lindsey was so glad she had taken Mai's advice and lightened up. This was probably the best night of her life. She, Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Duke were wildly dancing in the mob of people. Tea and Bakura stood off to the side and talked the whole time. They just looked awkward. "Where's Yug? Joey asked.

"Oh he went home a while ago." Lindsey replied. Joey looked sad.

"Yea, I should have expected him ta leave early. We'll just have ta party twice as hard in his honor!" The groups laughed and cheered.

In the middle of dancing, Lindsey had finished her drink. "I'll be right back guys." She turned and left to refill her cup. You could call it walking, but Lindsey more stumbled through the crowd and had to hold on to people for support. At one point she stumbled into someone whose chest was as hard as a rock. "Ow. Dammit." She looked up and immediately broke into a wild grin. "Seto! When did yo fine ass get here!?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she laughed.

"I came to drop off your stuff since you so kindly left it at my house." His words were like ice.

"Pshh. Come on Seto! Have fun at the party! Grab a drink and stop acting like a little bit- BLEH!" Her sentence was abruptly cut off by the bile that erupted out of her all over the front side of Seto. He looked more pissed off than her had ever been, as well as mortified. Lindsey looked up and slightly smile. "Your welcome," she whispered. She hit the floor, then entered into a black state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Pounding. The only thing that Lindsey could focus on was the pounding in her head. She woke up around 3pm the next day. She looked around and noticed she was tucked in her bed, in pajamas.<p>

_What the hell? How did I get here? Where did these pajama's come from? Why does my head hurt?_

She groaned loudly. She looked at her nightstand and noticed her cell phone, a glass of water, and two ibuprofen.

_Huh? How did that get there? _She took the pills and checked her messages. Nothing important except a bunch of unknown numbers telling her what a great party she had.

_How did they all get my number? _She shook her head and walked out into the living room. Expected to see a disaster, it was spotless. It looked cleaner than it was when she bought it. _Can anybody please tell me what happened? _If it wasn't for the multiple messages she received, she would have thought last night was a dream. No way can her apartment be this clean. She noticed a figure reading on the couch. _Seto?_

She walked over to him. "Hey." She said nervously.

He looked up. "Good your awake. I can leave." He started to gather his stuff.

"Wait wait wait. Before you go, two things. One, why are you here? Two, why is this place so clean?"

"I had a cleaning crew come. This place was trashed." Lindsey winced. "and I'm here because I came to drop off your stuff. The reason I stayed is because after you so kindly vomited all over me, you passed out."

"So you're taking care of me?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." She smiled a little.

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes and gathered his stuff.

"whatever." With that, he left.

_Ha! He still cares about me. I see right through your icy exterior! Wait. Damn. Now I'm alone. Now what?_

* * *

><p>After the ibuprofen had taken effect, Lindsey showered, and got dressed. After grabbing her purse and keys, she knocked on Mai's door to see if she wanted to go with her to the library but no answer. <em>Wouldn't doubt that she has a massive hangover. <em>She got in the elevator to the lobby.

As she walked through the lobby, the front desk receptionist said, "Hey Lindsey! Great party last night!" Lindsey smiled and replied "Oh. Thank You." _I guess that answers my suspicions how I didn't get a noise complaint…_

She stepped out of the building an into the city. _Nothing like a walk through the city, and a trip to the library to pass the time. _She had walked for about 15 minutes before she was just around the corner from the library when her cell phone rang. She ducked into an alley to answer it and avoid the people on the streets. "Hello?"

"Lindsey? It's Yugi."

"Oh hey Yugi. What's up?"

"Uh, Yami wanted to make sure you were okay." Lindsey flushed a little while smiling.

"Yea I'm fine. Slight headache but I'm okay now. Actually, I'm on my way to the library."

"Oh cool. You mind if I meet you there? I got some studying to do."

"Yea that sounds gre-" She stopped mid sentence to look at the two men who were approaching her. _God dammit. Why do I keep going into alleyways?_

"Lindsey?" Yugi asked on the other line.

"Hold on Yug." She put her phone I her back pocket and turned to face the two men. "Can I help you?" She asked bravely.

"Actually yes. You have something we want, and since Reece failed the first time, were gonna have to get it ourselves."

_Reece? He must be the guy who kidnapped me the other day._

"What exactly is it you want?"

"The Crystal Magician." Lindsey's eyes widened.

"N-Never. I'll never hand it over."

"Then we'll just take it by force!" She screamed as the two men lunged for her. One took her purse and the other threw her over her shoulder

"YUGI! HELP! PLEASE!"

"She's got a phone" She heard on the men say. He reached into her pocket and took it out. "Not anymore." He threw it on the ground, and smashed it. The two men then took Lindsey off to an unknown location.

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi POV<strong>

The line had gone dead. "Lindsey? Lindsey!" He continued to scream into the phone. "No! She's gone!"

"_Yugi! What happened?" _Yami demanded.

_I don't know pharaoh. I was talking to her and then these two men took. They mentioned something about a Crystal Magician._

"_We've got to find her and help her fast!"_

Yugi nodded. _Yes I know. I'll call the guys and get them to scour the city looking for her. I'll ask grandpa real quick if he knows anything about a Crystal Magician._

Yugi made his was downstairs to find grandpa. He found him sitting behind the counter waiting for customers. Trying to sound calm, he asked "Hey grandpa? Do you know anything about a Crystal Magician?"

Grandpa face immediately lit up. "Do I ever! The Crystal Magician is an ultra rare card that compares in power to the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon. There is only one in the entire world. Legend says only those worthy to wield the spell casters power may control it. I've never heard of anyone ever processing the magician so there is no way to tell if it really does exist, but I just know one day I'll see it for my very self."

_Good old gramps. Always keeping his spirits high._

"Why the sudden interest Yugi?" Grandpa asked questioningly.

"Oh, um, I stumbled across the name on the internet, and I wasn't sure what it was."

"Oh alright then. It's always nice to educate a curious mind."

"Yea gramps thanks. I'm going out! See you later." He ran out of the game shop.

_Yami. I found out what the Crystal Magician is!_

"_Yes. I heard. My question is how Lindsey has come to process it."_

_Think about it. She's one of the top duelists in the world and her deck is full of spell casters. It would make sense._

"_For now."_

* * *

><p>Yugi had called the gang to meet up at domino square. They met right next to the clock post.<p>

"Hold on Yug. You mean ta tell me Lindsey has an ultra rare card called the Crystal Magician and these two men kidnapped her for it?" Yugi shrugged.

"That's what I heard through the phone."

"Hold on," Duke interjected. "I've seen Lindsey duel multiple times and never has she played a card called the Crystal Magician."

"Maybe she couldn't play the card for this exact reason. If what Yugi says is true, and there really is only one in the entire world, I don't think she would want to risk playing it on national television."

"Good point Tea. But somebody had to have known she had it." Yugi pondered. "Wait, what about Kaiba? He and Lindsey have been best friends for years! He has to know."

"One problem Yugi." Mai interjected, "Lindsey and Kaiba aren't exactly on good terms. I doubt he'll want to speak to anybody about her." Everyone nodded.

"We have to try Mai. Even Kaiba can't be that heartless to deny Lindsey help when she needs it."

"Yugi. Do ya know Kaiba? Dat rich boy doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"And Mokuba." Tristan added.

"Then why don't we ask Mokuba to ask Kaiba for help?" Bakura suggested.

"Dat…is actually da smartest thing anyone of us has said all night… good thinking Bakura!" He blushed.

"Alright.," Yugi said, "We'll ask Mokuba. There's no was Kaiba can say no to him."

"Yeah!" Joey got into a battle stance. "To Kaiba's place we go!" He trotted off with his fist in the air.

Tea sighed, "Joey you're an idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Joey is one of my favorite characters but... he isn't the brightest. Anyone agree? :)<strong>


	6. Rescue Mission

Chapter 6

**Lindsey POV**

Hands and feet bound to a chair, Lindsey sat forcibly with a bored look on her face while her kidnappers rummaged through her purse. She was in a small room viewing the two men through the open door. They were in hearing distance. It appeared as if she was in a warehouse. It was nothing but a big dull room with crates everywhere.

"It's not in here Blaine!" One of the kidnappers exclaimed.

Blaine looked annoyed. "Look harder Geo! Her deck has to be around here somewhere." Lindsey chuckled under her breath.

"I've searched this whole bag twice. Nothing."

"I said keep looking! Get to it!" Blaine snapped. Geo growled. He rummaged through the bag some more, until he yelped really loud and threw something out of the bag onto the floor. It was a tampon.

"EW! Girly things!" Geo shrieked.

"God dammit Geo!" Lindsey fought the urge not to burst out laughing. Blaine got up and snatched the bag from Geo. He looked thoroughly through the bag.

"Find what you're looking for?" Lindsey asked smugly. Blaine looked up with a snarl and threw the bag down. He strided over to her and grabbed her by the throat. Lindsey gasped for air.

"Not so much of a smart mouth now are ya?" He gripped her throat tighter and shook her. He roared, "WHERE IS THE CRYSTAL MAGICIAN?" He released her throat and she coughed and gasped.

Through deep breaths she replied, "Not…. Here…. Obviously…" She gave a slanted smirk. Blaine's eyes widened with rage as he struck her across the face with his fist. Lindsey screamed.

"When I get back, you better be ready to talk!" He stalked out of the room.

_Oh god. Someone please find me quick. I don't know how much longer I can hold off not telling them. I hope my deck is safe back at the apartment… Yugi, Yami, someone. Help._

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

Seto was furiously typing on his laptop at Kaiba Corp. carefully preparing for his new tournament. Though the tournament wouldn't be starting till after school lets out in a month, Seto didn't want to waste anytime organizing it. He was concentrated and focused until Mokuba burst in and interrupted him.

"SETO! You've got to help!" He was frantically waving his arms.

Seto looked irritated. "Mokuba. I'm very busy what is it."

"It's Lindsey!" Mokuba cried. "She's been kidnapped! She needs our help."

Seto didn't look up. "Humph. I have better things to do than play superhero for her."

"But, Seto you-" He was cut off by a major display of Brooklyn rage.

"YOU SELF CENTERED, GOOD FOR NOTHING RICH PUNK!" Joey burst in the room. The gang tried to hold him back but was unsuccessful. "Your only friend is in danger and ya don't even care!?" Seto never looked up from his computer. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to ya!" He still didn't look up. Joey marched over and grabbed Seto by his perfectly ironed collar. The gang gasped. "Now you listen to me- AH!" Joey flew threw the air and hit the ground hard. Seto had punched the daylights out of him.

"Look you mutt. Lindsey can take care of herself. Why should I bother to waste my time with her anyway? She's not my responsibility. Now I suggest you all leave before you all end up like wheeler." Joey was doubled over in pain on the floor, Yugi supporting him.

Mokuba looked at Seto. "But big brother, if you think she can take care of herself so well, why did you stay at her apartment last night?" Seto turned pale.

Mai raised a brow. "Well, looks like your busted Kaiba." Seto growled in defeat.

"Fine. I'll find her." He talked to his collar. "Roland. I need a search team to scour the city for Lindsey Walsh. Now."

"Yes sir."

"There. Happy? Now since your not leaving, does anybody actually know why she was kidnapped?"

Duke answered. "We don't know much, but we do know it involves a card by the name of the Crystal Magician." Seto looked stunned. "Ring any bells?"

Seto tightened his lips into a grim line. He reluctantly replied, "no."

"Mr. Kaiba. She's been located at the warehouse by the pier."

"How did you find her that fast Kaiba," Tea asked.

"Seto gave her an anklet a few years back with a tracker in it. She never takes it off," Mokuba exclaimed.

"I never noticed an anklet on her," said Mai.

"Forget dat. I wanna know why he gave her jewelry with a tracker in it."

Mokuba weakly smiled, "Unknown reasons. Not even I know." He left it at that.

"Are you guys going to stand in my office all day or are you going to go get Lindsey?" Seto snapped.

"Kaiba's right guys," Yugi said. "Let's go before it's to late. Everyone nodded in approval and they ran out.

Seto turned around and looked out his window to the vast Domino skyline. "Seto. We should go to the pier to help out."

Seto turned to Mokuba. He was intently staring at Seto with pleading eyes. After a long sigh he said, "Get in the chopper."

* * *

><p>"<em>Psst. Seto." Lindsey whispered out her Hotel room door. He was walking down the hall to his room till Lindsey whispered at him. He turned to her.<em>

_He whispered back, "Yes Lissey?"_

"_Come here." She gestured with her hand. He walked toward her room and she grabbed his arm and yanked him in._

"_Woah. Lindsey what's going on?" He said loudly._

"_Shh. Keep it down. I want to show you something." She walked over to the rooms safe and unlocked it. She pulled out a duel monsters card. She walked to him and handed over the card. "Check it out."_

_He studied the card. "No way! It's a Crystal Magician! I didn't think this card even existed."_

"_I know! Daddy said only a true master of the spell casters can use it. He gave it to me before he left tonight"_

"_Where did he go?"_

"_I'm not sure, but he promised he would come back." She smiled._

"_Hmm, okay. So do you plan to use this in our duel tomorrow?"_

"_Absolutely not! There is no way I could wield the power of this card."_

"_Lissey. You're a finalist in the world tournament. I think your more than capable of wielding the power of this magician." He gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder._

"_I'll put it in my deck, but no promises I'll actually use it." He raised a brow and she laughed. "By the way you better PROMISE you wont tell anybody about this card. Only you and daddy know. Mom doesn't even know." Seto nodded. "No. You pinky swear." He raised a brow and reluctantly locked pinkies with her. "Good! Now, you better get to bed. Big day tomorrow."_

_He nodded. "Yea." He started to exit the room._

"_Hey." He turned to face her. "Just letting you know I wont be going easy on you."_

_Seto chuckled. "I look forward to it." Lindsey laughed._

"_Night Seki."_

"_Night Lissey." And with that he left the room._

* * *

><p>Seto and Mokuba were on the way to the pier. They were both sitting side by side in the chopper. The memory of when Lindsey received the magician had popped into his head during flight.<p>

_How could anyone know she has that card. Besides her father, I'm the only one who knows. Unless…._

"He never came back." Seto didn't realize he said this out loud till Mokuba asked, "Who didn't come back."

There was no way out of this one. Seto knew if he didn't tell him, Mokuba would bug him for eternity. Seto sighed. "Lindsey's father. He was the one who gave her the Crystal Magician. After that, he left and was never heard from again."

"Think he has something to do with this?"

"Maybe. I doubt he would kidnap his own daughter though." Seto furrowed his brow.

"You look mighty concerned for someone who doesn't care big bro." Mokuba was looking at Seto. He didn't respond. "Oh come on Seto! I know you've been in love with her since you were ten. Why else would you give her the tracking anklet?" He didn't respond. "I'll tell you why. You knew that card was dangerous to posses so you wanted to protect her cause you can't bear to lose her. Am I right?"

"Enough Mokuba." He didn't meet his eye.

"I am right. Well stop pushing her away and drop the icicle, don't care act or I guarantee you you'll lose her for good." Mokuba was talking with extreme force.

"I said ENOUGH!" Mokuba shrunk back.

_As if. I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't have time to care for others. I've been on my own for years, and I plan to keep it that way. People just hold me back._

Not a word was said for the rest of the helicopter ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey POV<strong>

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Bakura, and Duke arrived at the pier within half an hour. It was 9pm on a Sunday night. Yugi spoke. "Alright guys. We need to bust into that warehouse and get her out. We need to be subtle. Don't upset her kidnappers."

"Leave it ta me! Subtle is my middle name." Joey proudly said.

"I though it was Sebastian?" Tristan said questioningly.

"SHUT UP TRISTAN!" The gang cracked a slight smile, except Yugi.

"Focus guys." The millennium puzzle flashed and Yami took over.

Tea interjected. "Yugi's right everyone. We can't provoke them."

"I have an idea. Why don't we have Joey cause some commotion out here to distract them, while Yugi and Tristan sneak in and grab Lindsey?" Bakura suggested.

"Hey. What eva happened ta your good ideas?" Joey looked unhappy.

"Actually Joey, that could work. Good thinking Bakura." Tea smiled at him and he blushed.

"Why am I always da bait!?" The gang looked at him with puppy dog eyes while saying please. "No. absolutely not." Mai walked up to him.

"Pwease Joey. For me?" She batted her eyelashes and joey drooled a little.

"Uh…duh…okay." He was dazed.

Yami said, "Great, now that that is settled, lets get started. Tristan you come with me, Joey you distract, the rest of you stay hidden." The group nodded in agreement. They set off to their distinct duties.

* * *

><p><em>Damn. Why is Mai so dang good lookin'? Why can't she be ugly like that one girl from school. What's her name? Oh yea… Dana. I wouldn't even be in dis mess if it weren't for Mai. Now, how do I distract the big thug men inside the warehouse without dying?...<em>

Joey looked around for inspiration. He saw a wrecking ball machine.

_Hmm… set off da horn, or swing in on top of da ball like Miley Cyrus? Option two might be a little extreme… horn it is!_

Joey walked over to the wrecking ball machine and got inside the cab. "Well, here goes nothin'." He took a deep breath and started madly pounding on the horn.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

_This is so effing stupid. They're never going to find that card. They're too stupid to think to check at my house. Although that card game looks fun…_

Lindsey was still tied to the chair in the same room. Blaine and Geo were playing slapjack to pass the time. Lindsey face was throbbing. Though skin wasn't broken, she knew there was a huge bruise where Blaine had punched her. The two boys were really getting into their game until they heard what sounded like a car alarm.

"What's that?" Geo asked.

"Sounds like a car. There shouldn't be anyone around here. We better check it out." Blaine stood up and faced Lindsey. "You move, you die." She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The two boys exited the building. Lindsey started humming to pass the time.

"NYEH!" Lindsey stopped humming.

_Joey?_

"Hey get back here!"

_That was definitely Blaine. What the hell is going on?_

She started struggling against the ropes thinking if she could break free, Joey could help her.

"Psst. Lindsey?"

She stopped and looked around. "Whose there?"

The person emerged for the shadows. "Thought you could use a little help."

"Tristan! Thank God! Hurry. Untie me. I don't know when they're going to come back."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Joey's got them occupied."

"OH BLOODY HELL! HELP!"

"And apparently Bakura is helping him…" Lindsey laughed. "Okay. Let's get you untied."

* * *

><p>Lindsey was untied and Tristan was guiding her out of the warehouse. "Wait my purse."<p>

"Already got it." Lindsey looked confused until they reached the front door and she saw Yami there with her purse. He smiled at her.

"Missing something?" She smiled at him and ran up to him. He immediately put his arms around her and they embraced. She looked up at him. His smile turned into concern. "Your face? What happened?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." She gave him a reassuring smile.

They exited the building to find Blaine and Geo being arrested by the police. "GUYS!" Tea ran up. "I called the police. Joey and Bakura weren't gonna hold them off much longer."

"Good thinking. Thank you Tea." Yami nodded at her and she flushed. He turned his attention to Lindsey. "I'm going to go check up on Joey. I'll be right back."

"Okay. Sounds good." He left and Tristan went along with him leaving Lindsey and Tea alone. Lindsey gave Tea a small smile and started to walk away.

"Lindsey?" She turned around. "I know we haven't been on good terms and were not exactly friends, but know that I'm glad that you're okay." Lindsey could see Tea genuinely meant what she said.

"Thanks Tea. I really appreciate what you did. I owe you." She smirked and walked towards Yami and Joey. While walking a strong wind and loud noise engulfed her. She looked up and it was a helicopter.

_That Seto's chopper…_

The chopper landed and Mokuba immediately jumped out while screaming "Lindsey!" He ran over to her and crushed her in a hug. "I'm so glad your okay. I was worried."

"Aww. Thank Moki. But how did you guys find me?"

"Seto did."

Lindsey's eyebrows raised and she looked up to see Seto leaning against the chopper with his arm crossed.

_Damn. He looks FINE!_

She made eye contact with him and mouthed 'thank you.' He nodded in response. Everyone soon gathered all around Lindsey. She gave hugs and reassuring smiles to everyone. Yami walked over to her. He slung an arm over her shoulders and she responded by grabbing his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. Seto turned to stone. Lindsey noticed and immediately let go of Yami's hand.

_He's already pissed at me. Probably shouldn't give him another reason._

"So, what now?' Yami asked.

"Well, its nearly midnight, we have school in a couple hours, I say we go home." Everyone nodded in agreement with Tea.

"Good idea, but I meant what do we do about Lindsey and the Crystal Magician. Obviously people know she has it. It's not safe anymore."

Lindsey replied, "I guess I'll just continue what I'm doing and keep it locked up till I find an alternative."

"Or you could give it back to the person who gave it to you!"

The gang turned around at the sound of the new voice. It was a tall man with dark hair, and electrifying green eyes. He was well built and sharply dressed.

Seto's eyes widened in surprise. "No way…"

Lindsey sucked in a breath.

"Daddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Dana is just a fun joke I inserted. She has nothing to do with anything. Review please!<strong>


	7. Lance's Return

Chapter 7

**Lindsey POV**

_Death. It was the only logical explanation we could think of for daddy disappearing. He was so loving. He treated my mother and I like royalty. He would never just up and leave. Yet here he is in front of me. Alive and well. Five years later…. But why?_

"Daddy."

"Hello Lindsey. I see that card I gave you has gotten you into a bit of trouble." He chuckled. "Now why don't you go on and be a good girl and give the card back to daddy."

"You're a fool if you think she's going to give you back that card, Lance." Everyone looked shocked as Seto snapped at Lindsey's father. "You leave her life for five years and now you just re-appear out of the blue asking for one of the most powerful cards in all of duel monsters back? Tell me, why did you give it to her in the first place?"

"Seto. When did you become such a snarky ass?" Lance said un-amused.

"I believe I asked you a question first Lance."

He sighed. "Very well. The answer is quite simple really. I gave Lindsey that card to protect until the time was right."

Lindsey looked puzzled. "Time was right? What's that supposed to mean?"

Lance chuckled. "Lindsey dear. Far to many people knew I had the card. Master Lucian would be much displeased if I lost it so I gave it to you for safe keeping until I needed it back. I left to protect you."

"Yea. That turned out real well dad. Or have you not noticed the huge bruise on my face? That aside, who is Lucian and why does he need the magician?"

"Lucian is who I work for. He needs the power of the magician to complete the ritual."

Yami gasped. "Ritual? What kind of ritual?"

"All will be known in due time pharaoh." Lindsey gasped, while the rest of the group looked confused.

_How does he know about Yami? Something isn't right here…_

"Why did he just call Yug a pharaoh? Lindsey, I'm sorry. But your father is nuts!"

Yami looked at Joey. "I'll explain later."

"I'll explain now." Everyone turned to Lance. "The spirit of a 5,000 year old pharaoh lives within your friends puzzle. His purpose here on earth will be revealed in the future, but for now it will remain secret."

"Is everything a secret with you dad?"

"For now yes. Now I need that magician Lindsey, now."

"I don't have it with me."

Lance's eyes narrowed. "Then where is it?"

"Away."

His frustration became noticeable. "Away where, Lindsey?"

She smirked. "It's a secret."

"You little brat!" He started towards her until Seto stepped in between them.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Seto said through gritted teeth.

Lance looked amused. "You and what army is going to stop me?"

"That would be us." Joey and Tristan said in unison and they stepped up cracking their knuckles.

Lance barred his teeth until the sound of a boat engine was heard. He turned his head towards it. "Well, looks like my ride is here. So sorry to leave so soon again Lindsey, but I must be going, but don't worry. I will come back. Very, very soon." He gave an evil smile and started towards the dock. As the boat passed the dock he gracefully got in and sped off into the night.

"Not ta be rude or anything Linds, but your father is a class A creep."

"Joey!" Tea elbowed him.

Lindsey shook her head. "That man was a lot of things, but he's not my father. He can't be." She started to tear up. Mokuba walked up to hear and gave her a bear hug.

"Don't worry Linds. Everything will be okay. Seto will protect you. Right big brother?" Seto looked stunned but quickly recollected himself.

"Mokuba, I have better things to do than babysit her." He spat.

"Then explain why you jumped in between her and Lance a moment ago." Mai demanded. "You looked like you were out for blood. Face it Kaiba, you care and there's no way around it." Mokuba smirked.

For once Seto was speechless. "Uh…"

Lindsey interjected quickly. "Anyway guys, its after midnight. We should all be getting home."

"What about the Crystal Magician?" Duke asked. "There is no way you can keep it at your place anymore."

"Good point Duke." Bakura agreed.

Lindsey pondered a moment. "Uh… I'll figure something out. You guys go on home though, it's late." The group nodded. Joey, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, Duke and Tea left but Yami, Seto, and Mokuba stayed behind. "You guys. Seriously. Go. I will be okay."

Yami looked at Lindsey with an eyebrow raised. She patted his arm. "Seriously go. I just need to talk to Seto. I'll call you later." He curtly nodded and left, leaving Lindsey alone with Seto and Mokuba.

"Mokuba go wait in the chopper." Mokuba didn't question him and went to wait in the helicopter. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Two things. One, I really would appreciate it if you hired someone to protect me," He raised an eyebrow. "Two, I need you to keep the Crystal Magician in like a vault of some sort. I know Kaiba Corp has them."

"Who do you think I am? You can't just snap your fingers and expect me to do everything for you. I'm already wasting time being here."

Lindsey sighed. "Okay Seto. I am sorry I have been a mega bitch since I got here. I caused a scene at school, I threw up all over you, and I know you don't like me hanging around Yugi yet I do it anyway. Okay? I am sorry. Can you please drop the icicle act now?"

Seto stared at her in silence and finally said, "I'll send a body guard tomorrow morning. Bring the card by after school and we'll lock it in the vault." Lindsey smiled.

"Thank you Seki." She hugged him, and to her surprise he hugged her back.

He rested his chin on top of her head and replied, "Welcome Lissey." She laughed. When he pulled back he noticed she was crying. He raised a brow. "You okay?"

"Yea." She replied while wiping her tears. "It's just been so long since you called me Lissey." She smiled.

"Yea. Well, tell no one." Seto demanded, and she burst out laughing.

"Oh. By the way, can I get a lift home?" She pointed to the helicopter.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Get in." He turned and walked towards the chopper as Lindsey squealed and ran for it.

Lindsey took the seat next to Mokuba and Seto sat across from them. After everyone was safely buckled in, she was finally on her way home.

_Everything is finally almost back to normal. Key word almost. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But Seto will hire nothing less than the best to protect me. So why am I so worried?_

* * *

><p>"No mom I am not coming home for the summer….. Because I can't… I can't because the science program extends into the summer with an internship at a company….. what company? Um… uh…" Lindsey gestured the phone and gave Seto a pleading look. He motioned for her to give him the phone.<p>

"Miss Walsh will have a top of the line internship at Kaiba Corp assisting in the development of a new product set for release in the near future…. Yes… good day." He rolled his eyes and handed the phone back to Lindsey.

"Anyway mom, I would love to chat but I have finals to study for so I'll talk to you later… Love you too… bye!" She let out a sigh of relief. Her mom had been dead set on Lindsey coming home for the summer. After about the third try, she had finally convinced her mom to let her stay. "Well, I'm staying for the summer!" She said happily.

About 3 weeks had passed since the incident at the pier and no signs of Lance had been traced. Seto had given Lindsey a bodyguard named Riker, who stayed very well hidden until needed, and the Crystal Magician was locked in a vault at Kaiba Corp. It was finally the last week of school before summer, the only thing left to do was survive finals then its hello freedom. Lindsey was sitting on top of Seto's desk. It was around noontime. She was spending her last Sunday before finals with Seto, in his office, studying for her Algebra final. Well, it was more like Lindsey reading a textbook and Seto typing furiously on his laptop.

"That's good to hear." He replied dryly.

She hopped off his desk and put her hands on her hips. "You could at least act a little happy." She mumbled, "Grinch."

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Probably. But I cannot stress enough how much I do not care about the Pythagrium Theorem. Am I ever going to use this is life? Nooooo!" He didn't look up. "I'm hungry." He still ignored her. Pissed off she walked to the center of the room and started making furiously loud growling noises. "RAWR! RAWRARWRWRWRAWR!"

Irritated, Seto finally looked up. "What the hell are you doing?" She giggled.

"Imitating my stomach. I'm hungry. You should feed me." She gave an innocent smile.

He let out a long breath of irritation. "I'll have my secretary grab something. What do you want?"

"Yeah. No." She walked over and closed his laptop. "You and I have not hung out together once since I got here. Were going out for Lunch!" She smirked.

"Lindsey, were hanging out now." He said curtly.

"Nooooo, I'm hanging out. You're working. Now lets go!"

"I don't have time for this." He started to re-open his laptop when Lindsey snapped it shut with force.

"Seto Kaiba you are taking me out to lunch now!" She had her eyes narrowed and her electrifying green eyes made her look seriously intimidating.

He gazed straight into her eyes. His fierce cobalt eyes meeting her piercing green. "If I take you out will you shut up and let me work?"

She shrugged. "Probably not, but it's worth a shot." Their gazes were still locked in place.

Giving in Seto finally said, "Were going to Pietros. No arguments. Lets go." She gave a triumphant smile. He got up and exited the room and Lindsey followed.

_YES! Italian food! Cheese stuffed raviolis ftw! God I'm a terrible person._

* * *

><p><em>I knew Pietros was fancy, but I don't remember it being this fancy! I am so out of place!<em>

Pietros was a fine Italian restaurant. It was one of those dimly lit ones where you could hardly see the menu. Looking around Lindsey could tell the rich business people were taking their lunch break, as they were all dressed in fine work attire. Seto fit right in in his very flattering white tux he usually wore to work. Lindsey was wearing jeans with black stiletto boots, a black leather jacket with a white tee underneath, and a colorful floral scarf to tie it together. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail. She was far out of place.

"Seto, I look like a hood rat compared to these people." She whispered to him.

"Relax. These people are to engrossed in each other to care about their surroundings."

The waitress came up. "Table for two right this way." Her gaze never left Seto. She was a cute petite girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes, her skin was perfectly tan. They reached their table. "Here we are." Lindsey and Seto sat at their table. "My name is Bridgette and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" She batted her eyes at Seto.

He never made eye contact with her and shortly said, "Water." She wrote it down and turned to Lindsey with a disgusted look.

"And you?" Lindsey raised a brow and smirked. "Same." The Waitress wrote it down and left.

"What are you smiling about?" Seto asked questioningly.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She smiled wider.

They had both ordered their meals. Lindsey ordered the cheese stuffed raviolis, and Seto ordered the chicken Parmesan.

"So, mind telling me what you've been working so hard on?" Seto met her eyes.

"It's a new invention that will revolutionize the world of duel monsters."

"And that would be…?"

"I'll show you sometime. I don't feel comfortable talking about something so secretive in such a public place." Lindsey nodded, understanding him.

Their food arrived and they ate.

_Talk about hitting the spot. That was delicious!_

They finished their meal and Bridgette brought their bill. Seto picked it up and got an uncomfortable twisted look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked. "Is it to expensive?"

He scowled. "Don't be ridiculous." He handed the bill to her and she burst out laughing. On top of the bill was Bridgette's cell number with a winky face.

"You should call her sometime. I'm sure she's delightful." Lindsey was highly amused by this event.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I've already got one girl in my life who's a royal pain in the ass, the last thing I need is another one." She kicked him under the table and he winced.

"Hey. I'm not that bad!" Seto didn't reply. When the waitress came around he handed her his credit card without word. "Thank you for lunch. It was lovely and we should do this more often. Well, minus the waitress hitting on you and stuff." She smirked.

"Whatever." The waitress returned with his card, and they left. They stepped into the limo waiting out front.

"Well what now?" Lindsey asked

"I have work to do so you are going home so I can get it done." His tone was serious.

"Geeze. Am I really that unbearable to you?"

He sighed. "No Lindsey that's not it. Everything will be explained later but for now just trust me when I say I need to get things taken care of."

"Alright." She laughed. "Must be pretty important. You planning a duel monsters tournament or something?" He looked forward with no response. Lindsey's eyes widened. "Shut up! You're planning a tournament? Oh my goodness this is going to be amazing! I can't wait!"

"You're not entering."

"This tournament is going to suck. What the hell Seto? Why not?"

"Duel Monsters tournament. Nationally televised. Mother. Put the pieces together." Lindsey looked mortified.

"Your completely right. But mom was never really into duel monsters so she probably won't watch."

"But she will hear your name on the news considering you will more than likely be a finalist."

"Damn." Lindsey thought. "Alter ego?" She smiled at Seto.

"No Lindsey." She crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm sorry but unless you want to risk being sent home, I suggest you stay out of this one." Lindsey silently nodded. "and tell no one. Understood?" She nodded again. The rest of the ride to her apartment was silent.

_Stupid non-existent science program. I'm going to miss out on the tournament of the century all because my mom thinks I'm here to study. I hate life…_

* * *

><p><em>My hair is a mess, my ass is falling out of my skirt, but I don't even care cause I just dominated my algebra final!<em>

It was a Friday. The last day of the gang's sophomore year. Lindsey had just aced her last final. Now she just had to get through lunch and kickback in leadership, seeing as their final for that class is karaoke and having fun.

She greeted Seto like usual then went to sit with Yugi and the gang. Everyone was now fully aware of Yami and starting addressing him by his name rather than by Yugi. Tea had taken an even larger fascination with him after their visit to the museum together, which really annoyed Lindsey but she pretended not to notice.

Lunch had gone great and now the real fun began. Two hours of American idol wannabees singing their hearts out. Joey took the mic first. "I'd like to dedicate dis song to all da ladies out there. This ones for you." Mai blushed as Joey pointed straight at her. A few seconds later _Baby Got Back_ by Sir Mix A lot started playing and Joey happily sang along. Mai and Tea looked mortified and Lindsey face palmed.

"I'm so done with everything right now." Lindsey said aloud as she shook her head.

"I don't understand what Joey is singing." Lindsey turned towards the familiar voice.

"Yami! Hey. I didn't even know you and Yugi switched. And to answer your question, its best if you don't know." She gave a small giggle.

"Alright then. Truth be told we switched so I could talk to you a little." She blushed. "Everything is okay I presume? Meaning no sign of your father yet and the magician is safe?" He had deep concern in his violet eyes.

"Yea everything is okay. Don't' worry. Okay?" He nodded. "Now why don't you enjoy the fine education we so kindly pay to receive." She pointed to Tristan and Duke wailing at the top of their lungs into the microphone. They were singing _Skywalker_ by Project Dirty. Yami couldn't help but laugh.

"They sound ridiculous."

"Its karaoke. If you sound good, its no fun at all." She laughed with him.

Tristan and Duke finished their song. "Thank you guys. Thank you very much." Duke said.

Tristan added on, "Yea! Well be here… well for the next ten minutes cause that when school is out! Whoo!" The class cheered. "Now I think we should end the school year with a memorable performance."

"Tristan. If ya wanted me to perform again, all ya had ta do was ask!"

"Sit down Joey!" Just about the entire class said this in unison. Seto sitting alone in the corner reading slightly smirked.

"I meant Mr. Wrent." The teacher looked up. He was a tall Asian man with dark eyes and fantastic jet-black hair. He was quite handsome. He looked flattered to be called up to the stage. "Alright now were picking your song so just go with it." Mr. Wrent nodded. A moment later _Like a Virgin_ by Madonna started playing and Mr. Wrent and the class laughed. Mr. Wrent was singing at the top of his lungs and was dancing like an idiot. Students were recording his performance. The final bell had rang and students were crying from laughter and cheering because they were finally free. Seto immediately left, and the gang congregated outside the school.

Tea spoke first. "Alright guys. I say we celebrate the start of summer by taking a small vacation. We all could use one."

"Nothing to far though. I'd say a days trip to Domino beach would be great!" Mai suggested. The gang looked excited and agreed with the idea. Tea smiled.

"Domino beach it is! Can't wait!"

"Everyone meet at mine and Lindsey's apartments at 11 tomorrow. We'll all head down together."

"Sounds good Mai! See ya!" Everyone parted ways except Yami, Lindsey, Joey and Mai.

"Hey Yami. What do ya say you and I go back to da game shop and duel a little? Practice couldn't hurt."

"Uh sure Joey, but what about the girls." He gestured to Mai and Lindsey.

"Don't worry about us. We have bathing suit shopping to do." Lindsey groaned.

_I HATE SHOPPING!_

"Mai I love you, but I really hate shopping." Mai rolled her eyes.

"We'll be an hour at max. Suck it up."

Yami looked at her apologetically.

"Guess I'm going shopping." She said unenthusiastically. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Yami nodded and pulled her into a long embrace. Joey and Mai just stood there awkwardly as they hugged.

After waiting what felt like forever, Joey broke them apart and dragged Yami to the game shop. Mai Just looked at Lindsey with an amused look.

"Don't say a word."

Mai held up her hands defensively. "I didn't say anything."

"Uh-huh. Lets just go and get this shopping thing done." Lindsey started walking towards Domino mall when a thought occurred to her. "Hey Mai? Do you think the others would mind if I invited Seto and Mokuba?"

"I doubt they'd come, but I don't see why not." Lindsey nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good!" She pulled out her phone and sent off a message to Seto.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

'**Domino Beach day tomorrow! Everyone is meeting at mine and Mai's apartment complex at 11 so we can head down together. You can meet us at the beach though if you want to. Mokuba is invited as well! Hope you can make it Seki! Xoxo – Lissey'**

_Well that was positively the most annoying text I've ever received. Why the hell would I want to spend the day at the beach with the nerd herd. I have a tournament to prepare for. I don't have time for such childish activities. Humph. As if I would ever go…_

'**We'll be there.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Beach day with Seto. What does that mean? Certainly not a small filler while I watch the battle city arc and write the new chapters! Review, Fav, and Follow!<strong>


	8. Tormented Tournament

Chapter 8

**Lindsey POV**

_That was agonizing in so many ways… Apparently one hour to Mai means 6…_

Lindsey had gotten home at nearly nine at night. She and Mai had gone to the mall to go bathing suit shopping. Lindsey got a basic black bikini with jeweled accents. Mai on the other hand bought eight, because one she couldn't decide, two, she really wanted to wow Joey. They had also grabbed dinner at a nearby burger joint.

Before going to bed she gathered everything she would need. Sunscreen, her favorite fluffy beach towel, camera, black flip-flops, and she picked out her outfit.

_Tomorrow is going to be perfect! Just pure relaxation. Hopefully._

* * *

><p>Mai scoffed. "Where is Joey? It's 11:15!" She was not too pleased. Mai was wearing nothing but very small shorts and her purple gold studded bikini top with flip-flops. Lindsey felt very insecure compared to her. She herself was wearing dark wash short shorts with an off shoulder loose cream shirt, with her bikini underneath. Her hair was in a loose side braid.<p>

"I can call him?" Yugi suggested.

"No! Let's just go!" Everyone gave a nervous look as Mai walked towards the elevators and they all followed. They exited on the ground floor only to see Joey running towards them

"Nyeh! Sorry I'm late!" He said frantically.

"Let's just get in the car and go!" Mai snapped. They walked out front to Mai and Duke's cars. Mai's was a purple convertible BMW, and duke's was a red convertible mustang. "Tea and Lindsey, Your with me."

"Then looks like I got Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Bakura!" Duke said happily.

_I wonder where Seto is? He said he would come… Maybe he'll meet us there?_

"Shotgun!" Bakura called. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey groaned as they got into the back seat.

"Tristan! Move ya big ass ova! It's taking up da whole seat!"

"I'll move my big ass over when Yugi moves his skinny ass to give me more room!"

"Guys can't our asses just get along?" Yugi laughed nervously.

Lindsey bursted out laughing as she got into Mai's car. "God I love those boys."

"Don't we all." Tea laughed.

* * *

><p>The gang had been driving for quite some time. Lindsey took front seat, Tea took back. They were about 25 minutes from Domino beach. Mai could see in the rearview mirror that boys were horsing around having a good time. The girls on the other hand, were having some girl talk.<p>

"So Mai," Tea spoke. "What's up with you and Joey?"

Mai sighed. "I wish I knew Tea. I really do. I feel like he maybe likes me but then he'll just pretend like I don't exist. This whole mixed signal thing is getting real old, real fast. Anyway, enough about me. Who are you crushing on Tea?"

Tea blushed, and Lindsey became tense and attentive. "Uh, that's kind of a secret."

"Oh come on! Were all friends here right Linds?" Lindsey didn't respond until Mai elbowed her.

"Huh? Oh yea! Totes besties for life!" Lindsey said in an obnoxiously preppy voice.

_Why is Mai asking such a ridiculous question? We know she likes Yugi. That's why she hates me. Strongly._

"Sorry guys. I just don't feel comfortable telling anyone yet? What about you Lindsey? Interested in anyone?"

Lindsey smiled. "Actually, yes Tea. I am."

"And that is?"

_So, yea, I have some feelings for Yami, but it'll really eat at Tea if I tell her I like Yugi! Today is gonna be fun!_

"Oh, just Yugi." She could she Tea tense up in the back seat. "He's just so adorable. Also super sweet, and he gives the best hugs." She turned around and gave a lopsided grin to Tea whose face looked like stone.

Lindsey was about to add one more tiny comment when Mai said, "We're here!"

They parked their cars, and the boys nearly leaped out with excitement! "Yea! Nothin' but relaxation and beach babes!"

Tristan laughed. "You said it Joey!" Everyone grabbed their stuff and headed off towards the beach. They found the perfect spot and set up the blankets and umbrellas. The beach was fairly full today. Lots of people were in the water swimming, surfing, and snorkeling, while the rest were in the sand playing volleyball, tanning, and making sandcastles. The day was literally perfect.

"Hey Joey. beach volleyball?"

"Hey Tristan. Yea beach volleyball!" The boys stripped off their shirts so they were just in their swim trunks. Joey' were black with yellow tribal like patterns on it, while Tristan's were striped shades of baby blue. Lindsey was slightly shocked to see that they had fairly nice abs. They ran off towards the courts.

"Alright well Bakura and I are going surfing." Duke and Bakura both wore plain black swim trunks and they to had nice abs. They ran with their boards towards the water.

_Are all my friends like secretly hot. Where did all this muscle come from?"_

"Well, I'm tanning." Mai laid out on her beach towel in the sun.

"Same." Tea laid out next to her in a pink bikini.

Lindsey had removed her cream shirt leaving her in only her bikini top and shorts. "I'm gonna walk down the beach."

"Mind if I join?" Lindsey smiled at the recognized voice. She looked up to see Yami, shirtless as well.

_Holy hot abs! The pharaoh did well in his time._

"Yea sure lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Bakura, you're supposed to stand up!"

Lindsey and Yami laughed as they passed by. They were walking just at the waters edge. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Actually yes. I don't think I've ever been to a place like this before. It's peaceful."

Lindsey laughed. "It's a beach. It's supposed to peaceful. Oh! How pretty!" She pointed to a tide pool area that no one was around. They decided to walk over and sit in front of the tide pool. They watched as two fishies played around in an anemone. "This is nice." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Very."

"_Yami. Psst. Yami!"_

_Yugi? What are you doing here?_

"_Making sure you do something about the pretty girl on your shoulder!"_

_What do I do?_

"_Anything other than what you're doing now."_

"That's good to hear." Yami nodded. He put an arm around her and she leaned on him, and she nuzzled into him. "Lindsey can I ask you something?" She nodded. He pulled her back so he could look her in the eye. "Would you mind if I-" Lindsey looked confused. He cupped her face and slowly started to lean in. She smiled when she realized what was going on.

They were less than an inch apart, lips almost touching. "Ahem."

They broke apart and Lindsey looked over only to find herself staring into a pair of furious cobalt blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"SETO! You're here! So glad you made it!" Lindsey stood up quickly and faced Seto. He was wearing his usual all black outfit with his badass sleeveless grey trench with the talking collar. Lindsey could see Mokuba playing in the water through her peripheral.

Seto's stare was like knives going through your skull, and it chilled you to the bone. He said nothing except, "Mokuba, we're leaving. Now."

"But Seto we just got here." He replied with a groan.

"I said were Leaving. Move." With one last icy stare at Lindsey he left along with Mokuba. Lindsey's mouth was agape, and she was shocked speechless. Yami came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lindsey? Talk to me are you okay?" He was concerned.

She looked at him but then quickly turned away. "We should get back to the others." She started walking away before Yami could respond.

_No matter how much he hides it I know I'm hurting him. But in the end someone is always going to get hurt. Someone help me. Guide me._

They got back to the gang and saw everyone was packing up. It was only four, which fueled Lindsey's confusion. "Why are we all packing up?"

Mai answered, "Apparently, the announcement of a very exclusive tournament is going on tonight in Domino Square. These invites just showed up at our beach site. Word is, any duelist who is worth dueling has been invited and will be there. Definitely not something I want to miss."

_Uh oh. Could Seto's tournament be starting tonight?_

"Must be big." Mai nodded.

"Exactly. Which is why we need to get home, get changed, and be there. Now let's go guys!" The gang gathered their stuff, loaded up the cars, and set off for home.

* * *

><p>Lindsey decided to go to Kaiba Corp and talk to Seto before heading out to Domino Square. She showered and let her hair air-dry. It dried in its usual waist length ringlets.<p>

_If duelists are going to be around, I'll have to dress the part. I know Seto said I shouldn't enter, but I still have a physical image to uphold._

She settled for a new look. She had a trench like Seto's only no shoulder padding, no talking collar, hers was pure white with black buttons, and it went just above the knee. Underneath the trench was a black strapless skin-tight dress that was a much shorter than the trench. She bound the waist with a black belt, and topped it off with black stiletto boots, and a black deck holder fastened to her thigh. She did cat like makeup and finally felt like perfection.

_If I can't duel, I might as well dress to kill!_

She shot Mai a quick text, slipped her deck in her deck holder just in case, and headed out to Kaiba Corp.

**Meet you at Domino Square at 8. Got errands to run.**

* * *

><p>Lindsey confidently walked into the lobby of Kaiba Corp and nearly turned every head. Several mouths were open to the floor, and a couple women, including the receptionist had scowls on their faces. Lindsey walked up to the receptionist's desk.<p>

Her nametag read Missy.

_The look on her face though…. She must be so friendly…_

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba."

"Do you have an appointment." Lindsey's brow raised at the sound of the attitude in Missy's voice.

_Well, two can play the mean girl game.._

"Do I look like I need an appointment?" Lindsey snapped back. "I'm Lindsey Walsh. Now tell me where I can find Seto!"

"That's Mr. Kaiba to you!" Missy looked enraged.

"No, it's Seto to me, Mr. Kaiba to you, cause you mean nothing to him. Now, where is he?" She looked hurt but defeated.

"B1f. In the testing arena."

_Testing arena?_

"Thank you, Missy." Missy scoffed and Lindsey walked to elevator and soon arrived at B1f. She walked down a colorless corridor until she heard a man over a PA system.

"All hands standby for the test of the new duel disk system."

_Duel disk system. What the hell is going on?_

"Your crazy if you go through with this Seto! Without the safeguards, those monsters could really hurt you?"

_Mokuba?_

Lindsey kept walking until she reached a control room. In it she found Mokuba, and several other employees. She looked down through the glass and saw Seto standing there with some weird invention on his arm.

"Mokuba, what's going on? He turned to face her.

"Oh, hey Lindsey. Seto is doing the final test for the new duel disk system that's going to be used for the tournament. Except he turned off the safeguards, and I'm worried he'll get hurt." He had a sad look on his face.

"Probability of Injury, 90%."

"Why don't you keep your calculations to yourself!" Mokuba snapped on one the employees.

"I'm just doing my job."

Lindsey put on a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine Moki, just relax."

"But Lindsey, the duel robots deck contains all three Blue Eyes White Dragons, his injury risk is high." Lindsey silently gasped, but said nothing.

"Launching holographic projectors." Two disk like projectors flew out of Seto's duel disk. Lindsey's eyes widened.

Seto set a card face down and summoned Battle Ox. Lindsey watched in disbelief as it appeared with the use of the projectors. Battle Ox was taken down, and Seto then summoned four monsters. The computer summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon next.

Mokuba cried, "Turn off the machine. Now!" Lindsey had no words.

Seto sacrificed a monster and summoned Dragon Seeker, in order to destroy the Blue Eyes, but the computer countered by summoning Lord of Dragons. The computer equipped it with Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon the other two dragons. They were then fused together to create, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Seto smirked, "Just great." Lindsey's mouth dropped and she was in disbelief.

_He wanted that to happen? I don't get it._

"That dragons neutron blast will disintegrate Mr. Kaiba into dust!"

"WHAT?!" Mokuba shrieked. "Get out of there Seto!"

Seto drew a card and sacrificed three monsters. "Obelisk the Tormentor, I summon you!"

_Obelisk the what?!_

Bright lights appeared and a huge blue monster appeared before them.

Lindsey took a step back as she gasped. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"No way! That Egyptian god card is humungous!" Mokuba yelled.

"Egyptian what!?"

"Obelisk, I offer you my remaining two monsters. Absorb their power to increase your own."

"I've never seen anything like this," the employee said. "Obelisks attack points are off the charts!"

"Obelisk, attack now. Show Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon why you're the tormentor. Attack, Fist of Fate!" Lindsey watched as Obelisk punched the Ultimate Dragon and it shattered causing the Computers life points to reach 0. The computer then began to explode.

_Oh my god. He plans to enter the tournament with that thing?!_

* * *

><p>Seto exited the dueling arena and entered the corridor. Lindsey ran out of the control room and shoved him into the arena across the way and slammed the door shut.<p>

"You mind telling me what the hell that thing was."

"That thing is the Egyptian God card Obelisk the Tormentor and he's the key to winning this tournament." Seto smirked.

"Egyptian God card? I don't understand. I haven't heard of this card ever. What is going on." She was flustered and very obviously displaying fear. In fact, Lindsey was absolutely terrified at the power of this card.

"I'll explain. This," He pointed to his duel disk. "Is a duel disk. Rather than using duel arenas, we'll use these. I'm testing the use of my new invention as well as the power of this card."

"Where did you get that card?"

"It was given to me by someone who knew it could obviously only be handled by a top ranked duelist such as myself."

Lindsey took a deep breath. "Seto you can't use that card. It's to powerful. You could get hurt, or worse you could hurt someone else. Please don't use that card."

"Don't be ridiculous Lindsey. I'm the only one that can handle this card, and I fully intend to use it in this tournament." A tear slid down Lindsey's cheek and she shook her head.

"You're a fool. You're a goddamn fool Seto. How could use a card that could put others in danger?" He was speechless.

_She's crying again. Why do I always seem to make her cry. But I have nothing to say to her. I'm using this card in my tournament whether she likes it or not._

He said nothing. He just walked out the room without a single word, leaving Lindsey alone. When he was a distance away and knew everyone was out of hearing range, he whispered, "I'm sorry Lissey."

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

_Finally on our way to Domino Square. You ready for the big announcement Yugi?_

"_Mmhmm! According to Ishizu, the fate of the world depends on this…"_

_Yes. Whatever it is will not be easy. But I have faith we will prevail._

"_Yeah!"_

"Mai said the tournament is supposed to announced tonight." Tea and Yami had grabbed a quick dinner before heading to the square. Yami took it as a friendly get together. Tea thought it as much more but would never admit it.

"Yes. I must enter and win this tournament to fulfill my destiny."

"Just be careful Yami." He nodded.

"Yugi! There you are!" Mai was running over along with Joey and Tristan. Mai got to Tea and put an arm around her. "Your looking snazzy Tea. Is this a date?" Yami looked over his shoulder to see if Lindsey was around. He breathed a sigh of relief when she wasn't.

"We're just friends Mai," Tea said.

Everyone silently laughed while Yami looked uncomfortable. "Anyway, do you know whose hosting this tournament Mai?

"I have no idea. It's a mystery. Nobody seems to know. Everyone I spoke to got an anonymous invite. But there is a buzz going around that it's someone with a ton of cash, and an obnoxious attitude. I'd guess Kaiba."

"Kaiba? Dat sneaky rich punk! I'll take him out. You watch me!" Joey got into one of his battle stances.

"Easy Joey. Easy. Let's go find Duke and Bakura." Tristan dragged Joey off into the city.

"Idiot…" Tea Sighed.

"If the events of the past are to happen again, I must face Kaiba in this tournament." Yugi said aloud.

"What are you mumbling about? Anyway, no one knows for sure who it is that is throwing this thing."

"I suppose we'll find out soon." Yami said.

"It's pretty safe to say it's not Pegasus again." Mai said with a scowl.

"Speaking of Pegasus, this is beginning to look like Duelist Kingdom all over again."

"You can say that again. There certainly are a lot of familiar faces in this crowd. Most of whom I'm not happy to see." Tea was looking around.

"Ah! You're right. That's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor." Tea groaned.

"And that's Espa Roba." Mai pointed to a weird looking kid with blue hair. "They say he uses psychic powers to duel."

"And Mako's here to!" Tea exclaimed.

"If what Mai says is true, then this tournament is going to have one new wrinkle…."

"And there he is now…" Joey and Tristan returned with Bakura and Duke in time to see Kaiba's face on a huge monitor. But not just Kaiba, Lindsey to.

Yami gasped. "Kaiba and Lindsey." Kaiba looked cocky as usual, but Lindsey looked more solemn.

"Wow it's Seto Kaiba and Lindsey Walsh!" A couple people in the crowd said, followed by several, "Seto is so dreamy," comments and, "Lindsey is one fine girl." Seto spoke first

"Greetings Duelists. Welcome to the town of Domino. But more importantly, welcome to my tournament."

"I don't know which is bigger, his ego, or his melon on the big screen." Mai said, and the gang laughed.

"Let's hear what they both have to say." Yami said very seriously.

"I see each of you received your invites, to Kaiba Corps exclusive Duel Monsters tournament, and you had enough brains to show up here tonight." Lindsey was stone faced on the monitor. The crowd of people cheered.

"Rich boy just insulted all of Ya and you're cheering? Okay then.." Joey was confused.

"Lindsey looks so sad." Bakura noticed. "I wonder why."

"I'm sure she'll tell me tonight back at the apartments." Mai said. Bakura nodded and Yami 's eyes grew more intense. Kaiba spoke again.

"Being that you are all elite duelists, I've added special rules to my tournament, just for experts. Lindsey here will explain."

She gave a nervous look and said in a small voice, "You will duel using these new improved duel disks." She held one up that was fastened to her wrist. "

"Check that out!" someone in the crows exclaimed. "That Kaiba Corps got the coolest products!"

Lindsey continued. "Another new rule designed for the tournament, is that before each duel, both players must ante up their rarest card, and the loser of the duel forfeits their card to the winner." Lindsey held up her Dark Magician, as she said this.

"Forfeit my Dark Magician!?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not Red Eyes!" Joey gasped.

"That means losing even one duel can ruin my deck!" Mai said.

Seto spoke again. "My competition will make Pegasus and his Duelist Kingdom tournament look like a joke." The crowd cheered. Just then a helicopter approached the large crowd of duelists.

Kaiba was hanging off of it as well as Lindsey. Kaiba stuck a finger in the air and exclaimed, "Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk!" Lindsey spoke next.

"Exactly one week from today, the Battle City tournament will begin." She wasn't thrilled. With that said they flew off towards Kaiba Corp. The crowd cheered one last time and everyone slowly started to leave.

"Why on earth is Lindsey with Kaiba right now?" Duke asked.

"I told you, I'll find out tonight." Mai said. "For now we should all go home and get some rest. Let's meet back here tomorrow to register and get our Duel Disks." Everyone nodded and they separated and went home for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

Lindsey had not spoken to Seto since the announcement of the tournament. The only reason she had helped him announce it, is because he asked her to in an attempt to get her to forgive him. She said yes because she knew it would make him a little happy and Lindsey and Seto's friendship was on the rocks lately. They were sitting in his office.

"Well, are you going to speak to me?"

"No."

"Stop being difficult."

"Okay. Then I'll leave." She got up and starting to walk away.

"Lindsey are you serious? Stop." He got up and crossed the room. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "If I promise to be careful and only use this Egyptian God card if it's absolutely necessary, will you talk to me?" She shook her head. "What if I let you enter the tournament and do everything in my power to keep it from your mother?" Lindsey pondered a moment, then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Seto. Please know I'm not mad at you. You are entitled to your own decisions, and this is what you want. I have no right to judge you. I just don't agree with this tournament at all, and I want nothing to do with it." She gave him a quick hug and left leaving Seto alone and blank faced.

_I seriously don't understand her sometimes… I'm almost positive she's pissed at me… so why is she hiding it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

***Lindsey! Where are you!? I've been texting you for hours! Are you home? ***

***Sorry Mai. No I'm not home. I'll be there soon.***

***Where are you?***

***I'll be at Yugi's***

Lindsey set the last text just as she arrived at Yugi's place. She knocked on the door and Yugi's grandpa answered.

"Oh. Hello Lindsey. What brings you by at this hour? It's nearly midnight."

"I'm sorry Mr. Moto for coming so late, but I really need to talk to Yugi and the pharaoh. It's important." Solomon nodded.

"Go on upstairs, he's in his room."

"Thanks." Lindsey climbed the stairs and made her way towards Yugi's room. She pushed open his door and found him sleeping.

_How do I wake him up without making him mad?... Ah! Screw it! I've had a bad night and I need a little fun!_

She walked over to his bed. She grabbed his mattress and flipped it over while at the same time yelling, "Wake up bitches!"

Yugi yelped as he flew and landed on the hard floor. He rubbed his hipbone. "What the heck was that for Lindsey?" Yugi looked like he was in pain.

"Cause it was fun, and I need to talk to Yami so, Switch over. Here." She grabbed the Millennium puzzle off his desk and threw it at him. The puzzle flashed, and Yami took over.

"What is it Lindsey." He was standing up now.

"You plan on entering the tournament don't you?"

"Of Course. Why?"

"It's not safe Yami!"

"I know."

"No. You don't. Seto possesses a card with power that is unheard. That card took out the ultimate dragon in one punch. I believe it can even take out the Crystal Magician. It's dangerous."

"I understand. But know that I have to enter this tournament. The fate of the world could depend on it." Lindsey started to tear up.

"Then I'm entering with you. If I can't convince you not to enter, then I'll be right along side you. Seto would never play that card against me. I'll do what I can to keep you and everyone else safe."

"Oh. Thank you, Lindsey." Lindsey nodded and launched herself at Yami. Yami hugged her back. They stood like this for a while until Lindsey pulled back. They locked eyes and Yami starting leaning in for a kiss but Lindsey turned her head so he caught just her cheek. "Lindsey?" He said questioningly.

"I'm so sorry Yami. Believe me, I want to, but not now. I just can't" A tear rolled down her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, or whenever. I gotta go. I'm sorry." She quickly exited the room, and sent Mai a text.

**I hope your still up cause, Good News: I'm entering the tournament. Bad News: I'll explain over a carton of Ben and Jerry's and a box of tissues. Moral of the story, my love life sucks. Be there soon. Xoxo.**

Tears were streaming down her face and she stepped out into the cold night air and made way towards her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Is Lindsey entering the tournament? Read on to find out!<strong>


	9. Dissappeared

Chapter 9

**Lindsey POV**

Lindsey had woken with a groan. She felt like crap and had no intentions of looking in a mirror without showering first. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee.

"Bout time you wake up." It was Mai, sitting at the dining table with a cup of coffee as well. She and Lindsey had spent the night together eating fatty foods and watching chick flicks, just what Lindsey needed with everything that has been happening. Lindsey turned to her.

"Hmm? What time is it?" She was confused.

"Almost noon. Yugi and the others already registered and got their duel disks."

"What?! Mai! Why didn't you wake me? We were supposed to go together!" She gave a pouty face.

"Lindsey, I'm not sure you should see Yugi right now. What you need is a day to yourself. Why don't we both go get registered, and take a girls day. The tournament doesn't start for another week, so we have plenty of time to prepare. What do ya say?" Mai winked.

"Actually, I could use a girls day. Alright! I'm down! Let me make myself decent and we'll both go register." Lindsey showered and got dressed in her white trench outfit. She pulled her hair in a high ponytail. Once she was ready, she and Mai made their way to the registration area.

* * *

><p>The bell above the door jingled as Mai and Lindsey walked into the registration building. The clerk looked up as they walked in and greeted them. He wore glasses and had a stubbly face. Lindsey was slightly creeped out by him. Mai spoke first.<p>

"Hello. We're here to register for the battle city tournament." She walked up to the counter.

"Yes of course. Your name please."

"Mai Valentine." The clerk began to type on his computer.

"Ah yes. Here you are. Mai Valentine, Duelist Kingdom finalist. Says here you're a five star duelist, with your rarest card being Harpies Feather Duster." Mai blinked twice in shock and gave a questioned look at Lindsey.

Lindsey shrugged. "Seto has a record of every duelists rank. Anyone below a certain number of stars can't enter, to make the tournament more challenging. He also has a record of the rarest card in every competitor's deck."

"Seriously? That means that he already has the advantage by knowing the cards we have!" she turned back to the clerk with a scowl. " Just give me my damn duel disk."

"Yes Ms. Valentine." He turned and grabbed one off the shelf, then handed it over to Mai. "Here you are." She snatched it out of his hands without a word. He looked past Mai at Lindsey. "Will you be entering as well?"

Lindsey walked towards the counter. "Uh, yeah. My name is-"

"Lindsey Walsh. You were on the big screen last night with mister Kaiba, correct?"

"Yea that was me." He began to type on his computer. He typed a little longer than necessary until he got a confused look on his face.

"That's odd. The computer has no record of you in the database."

Lindsey looked like she had just been slapped. "I can assure you I am more than qualified for this tournament. Look again." He began typing and after a moment he just shook his head. Lindsey was pissed. "I'll be back." She began to walk out of the shop. Mai watched her walk out, then turned to the clerk and gave a nervous smile.

* * *

><p>"PROTECTING ME?! UGH! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TO TOLERATE YOU!"<p>

"Because deep deep down, you know you love me." He let out a small laugh.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY SETO!?"

"Lindsey you need to calm down now." Lindsey had stepped out of the registration center to make a quick call to Seto. He had been exclaiming to her that he knew she would try to enter the tournament behind his back, so he took her information out of the database. "You can't enter this tournament for two reasons. One, your mother will find out and take you home, two, if your fathers boss is really out to get you and the Crystal Magician, publicizing you is the last thing we want to do."

She let our a long breath. "That is not your call to make. Plus you said you would keep this from my mother."

"Yes. If you forgive me and start talking to me again."

"I am talking to you now!"

"Not willingly. It's cause you want your way as usual."

"Can you NOT speak to me like that!?"

"Can you stop acting like a priss for five minutes?"

Lindsey was boiling mad. "I'm the priss? I'm the one who wants her way? Who's the arrogant asshole that took their best friend out of the tournament database for their own selfish reasons?"

"Considering I didn't do it for my own selfish reasons, not me." Lindsey could hear the smug smile in his voice, making her anger grow.

"Seto Kaiba you let me enter this tournament or else-"

"Or else what? You'll waste even more of my time yelling at me? I'm shaking."

"UGHHHH! I AM SO DONE WITH YOU!"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Well if you ever need to complain again, make sure to schedule an appointment. I'm a very busy man."

"Man? More like coward." Lindsey spat.

"Okay Lindsey. I'm a coward by protecting the only person I love besides Mokuba. Sorry. It wont happen again." She said nothing but angrily growled. "Oh and Lindsey, one more thing."

"What?"

"Your not entering my tournament and that is final. Am I clear."

"Crystal clear, Kaiba." She put sharp emphasis and made her tone icy and clipped on the last word. Lindsey never calls him Kaiba. The last word stung him and took him by surprise, but Lindsey was proud. She hung up without another word. She walked back into the building just in time to hear an interesting conversation.

"No, you can't have my number."

"Aww, come on." Mai looked more than annoyed.

"No!" Lindsey cleared her throat.

"We're leaving Mai. Now." She walked out and Mai followed.

"Can you believe that guy? What a creep." Mai let out a sigh.

Lindsey and Mai walked through Domino city. Mai fitted her duel disk on her arm. "Isn't it lovely? Where's yours Lindsey?"

"Ask Kaiba." She stared forward and had no emotion in his voice.

"Oh… did you guys get into another… wait… did you just call him Kaiba?"

"Yes." Mai looked stricken.

"Oh. That bad?" Lindsey nodded. "So I take it your not entering the tournament?" She shook her head. "Well, on the bright side, you can still cheer us on!" Lindsey just looked dead. "Sorry. I guess being on the sidelines really isn't that exciting."

"Mai I'm sorry. I would love to cheer you on and stand by your side through the tournament. I'm just a little ticked right now. I can't believe he would do that. To me of all people. It's not like he has any friends to spare."

"Well, he must have good reason. Right?" Lindsey narrowed her eyes.

"He did it to protect me. So my mother wont know the truth as to why I stayed, and so my father can't find me so easily. But I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself."

"You do understand where he is coming from though. Right?"

_Are you serious Mai?_

"I don't have to. It's my life and I should decide how I live it. Not him." Rage was starting grow inside of her.

"Lindsey, I know Kaiba is an asshole, but for once it almost seems like he is trying to do, if not doing, the right thing. Face it, you could use a little extra protection."

Lindsey stopped dead in her tracks and the rage unleashed. "I DON'T NEED PROTECTION. I AM NOT HELPLESS, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY UNDERSTAND THIS!?"

Mai was shocked almost speechless. "Lindsey were just trying to help you." Her voice was small.

"WELL STOP! I DON'T NEED HELP. I DON'T NEED YOU, I DON'T NEED KAIBA, I DON'T NEED ANYBODY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She ran off into the city as Mai stood there with a tear-streaked face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

Mai had called the gang hours later to meet her at the clock post in Domino Square. Everyone had gotten there within 15 minutes. She explained to them everything that had happened within the day.

"What do you mean she's gone!" Yugi gasped.

"I mean she just ran off and I haven't spoken to her since two-ish." Mai replied.

"Well, it's nearly six, so she could be anywhere. Have you tried calling her?"

"No Duke. The thought never occurred to me. Of course I have tried calling her! 47 times!" Duke's eyes widened.

A light flashed, and Yami appeared. "Give me a second." He walked a few feet away as he dialed Lindsey's number. it rang once…twice…three times, and twice more till it went straight to voicemail. Yami turned back to the gang. "No answer."

"I could have told you that." Mai said.

Yami ignored her. "Why don't we split up and look for her."

"Or we could give her a little personal space until she's ready to come to us?" All eyes turned to Tristan as he spoke. "I mean she ran off to be alone anyway. Give her time to cool off." Bakura nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Tristan. She has to go back to her apartment anyway so Mai can just call us when she gets there. Heck for all we know she could be at her apartment right now."

Yami shook his head. "I'm not going home until I know she's safe."

"Plus I checked the apartment. She wasn't there." Mai added.

Yami looked grim as his phone began to ring. He checked who it was. On his screen was a picture of him and a girl with electrifying green eyes. The caller ID read Lindsey Walsh. "It's Lindsey!"

"Act natural." Mai warned. "Do not let her know you're with all of us." Yami nodded and answered the phone.

"Lindsey."

"Yami. Hey sorry I missed your call. Things got pretty hectic here."

"Here? Where exactly are you Lindsey?"

"Um.." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Lindsey. Where are you?"

"Uh, JFK."

"JFK?" she nervously laughed again. "Your in New York?!" The entire groups eyes widened. "Lindsey! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, I'm tired of everybody trying to control me in Domino so I decided to come back home."

"Home? To your mother who tries to make every life decision for you"

"I didn't say I thought this all the way through. It's better for me here anyway."

"Yes. I guess it is best to leave behind the ones who care so much about you for your own selfish desires."

"Yami I'm sorry. We can still keep in touch-"

"No. It'll hurt less to just get used to a life without you." He hung up. The gang looked awe struck. A tear rolled down Mai's face.

"She's not coming back is she?" Yami shook his head. Joey walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"You'll be okay man. I know it. For know, ya gotta focus on da tournament." Yami nodded. Tea and Tristan walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Duke and Bakura looked solemn. Mai just cried. Yami spoke.

"It's getting late. We should all get home." He walked off without another word. The gang exchanged glances and finally went home themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV<strong>

Mai arrived at Kaiba Corp early the next morning. She walked through the front doors with a confident stride right up to the front desk. "I need to see Kaiba. Now." Missy the receptionist looked at Mai with a scowl.

"Do you have an appointment?" Mai didn't appreciate her tone.

"Do I look like I give two fucks about having an appointment? Where is he?" The look on Mai's face made it seem like she was out for blood. It was enough to scare Missy into giving Mai the information she needed.

"In his office. Top floor." Mai walked towards the elevators without a word. Missy sighed. "I really hate my job."

Mai rode up to the very top floor of Kaiba Corp. She exited into a long hallway. She started walking.

_How am I supposed to know which door is his? There is so many._

Mai approached huge glass double doors at the end of the hallway with the KC logo on them. Inside was Seto looking out the huge window that displayed the city below.

_I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say this is it…_

She didn't even knock, she just barged in and said, "we need to talk." Seto turned and rolled his eyes. He walked to his desk and pressed a button. The glass doors turned a solid color so you couldn't see in or out.

"My employee's know not to bother me when the doors are solid. I have an appointment in ten minutes. Make this fast."

"Really this is it? You're not going to snap my neck or call security? I mean I just kind of barged in un-announced."

"Would you like me to throw you out?" He raised a brow.

"No! I'm just saying. You're being fairly nice right now." He narrowed his eyes.

"You're wasting my time."

"Sorry! I came here to ask if you heard about Lindsey." Seto's face turned to stone.

"Considering she won't speak to me, no. What happened?" Mai tried to blink back tears but couldn't, they flowed endlessly. Seto grew impatient. "Mai! What happened?!"

"She's gone. She went back to New York. I finally have a friend I can trust and hang out with, and count on to be there for me, and then she leaves as quickly as she came. It's your fault." Seto gaped.

"My fault? It is in no way my fault. She did this on purpose. She knew the second I found out she left, I was going to go after her, and give her exactly what she wants. Not this time. She can rot in New York for all I care." His tone was serious, and his cobalt eyes were fierce.

"You're just going to let her go?" Her eyes looked pleading.

"Like she said, she can take care of herself." Just then the phone rang and Seto picked it up. "Kaiba….. send them in. My ten o clock appointment is here. I trust you can find your way out." Seto pressed the button on his desk, and the doors turned clear. He turned back towards the window.

Mai shook off the tears and stood up with a serious look. "I always thought people go after the ones they love. Never knew pride and dignity was more important than accepting everything that's right in front of your eyes." No response. Mai got up and started to leave. "Enjoy isolation Kaiba." With that she walked out the door and headed for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

_Well, today the tournament starts. I'm so glad Joey is safe. It may have cost him his Red Eyes, but he's safe and Serenity's operation went off without a hitch. I better get ready. _A week had passed since Lindsey left, and it was finally the day the tournament starts.

"You've assembled a powerful deck Yugi"

"_What if it's not good enough to win?"_

"There comes a time when there is nothing left to do but believe in the deck you've created. This is unlike any challenge we've ever faced before. The fate of the world depends on us, so you've got to be strong, and trust in your cards."

"_But there is still so much we don't know."_

"Our destiny will reveal itself when the time is right. we can save the world with this deck if you believe in the heart of the cards." Yami extended the deck towards spiritified Yugi.

"_We can do this!"_

"Yes we can, but it wont be easy."

"_I'll stand by you."_

"Thank you."

In unison they both said, "LET"S DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi POV<strong>

Yugi walked trough Domino Square with a locator card in hand. He had his thoughts to himself until Mai came running up.

"Yugi!"

"Hello Mai." He smiled at her.

"Pretty big turnout for this thing. All losers."

"Well, there is a lot of duelists here I've never seen before."

"Oh this is so exciting! I wonder whose butt I should kick first in this tournament."

An annoying voice interrupted them. "Yugi. I thought I'd see you buzzing around." It was weevil, along with Rex.

"If it isn't Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. I though I smelled something." Mai smirked.

Rex spoke next. "I'll never forget how you played me like a chump-a-saurus at duelist kingdom Mai. Now it's payback time."

Weevil laughed. "Yugi. Next time we duel, you won't be so lucky. My deck is infested with swarms of rare and powerful insects!" He started to laugh again until Mako grabbed him around the neck.

"Those are large words coming from such a small guppy."

"Mako Tsunami." Yugi exclaimed.

"If anyone shall make any waves, it will be me."

Weevil grew angry. "You think you can win this tournament!?"

Mako laughed. "Of course. There is nothing that can withstand my mighty denizens of the deep."

Rex smirked. "Your sardines will be crushed by my dino horde."

"Don't be so sure. My brand new Fortress Whale card is much mightier than your Two-Headed King Rex."

"Well, I have a monster far superior to my great month, but don't think I'll tell you what it is."

"Well maybe I can just shake it out of you Weevil." He picked up Weevil by the collar and shook violently.

Off to the side watching in silence and awe, Mai spoke. "Some duelists never change."

Mako spoke again. "If I'm not mistaken Weevil, I vaguely remember hearing that Lindsey Walsh beat you in a duel in just three turns!" Mai and Yugi looked at each other and began to feel sad. So much for excitement.

Rex bounced off of Mako's words. "Yeah. I hope you remembered to bring your dignity! Anyway, we will settle this feud later when the tournament begins!"

"Fine. I will be waiting." The three boys ran off in separate directions. Yugi turned to Mai.

"Any word on Lindsey?" Mai shook her head.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." They both took a moment of silence. "Anyway, Yugi, I think I'll head off. Next time we meet, we're rivals."

Yugi nodded. "Right!" They laughed and Mai walked off.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder where Joey is….<em>

"Greeting Duelists. Welcome to Battle City." They heard a voice but saw no face. A moment later a huge blimp loomed above and on the side of it, a huge screen displaying the face of Seto Kaiba. "It's time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. Battle City will be an all out war! Before my tournament begins, I thought I'd let you know what your in for, in case you want to back out now. Lets begin with my new duel disks."

"Everyone who I decided was good enough to enter received one. With it, you can duel anytime, anywhere, and they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make. Next lets talk about the most important tournament rule. The loser of each duel is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner." He held up his Blue Eyes. "If you don't have the guts to risk losing your previous cards, then I suggest you forfeit now."

"And anyone who's foolish enough can challenge me to a duel. Because I'll also be competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up, because I intend to win, and there is one duelist out there I cant wait to defeat."

"Your on Kaiba." Yugi said confidently.

"And speaking of winning, only the 8 best duelists will make it to the final round. And these finals will be held in a hidden location. In order to find the finals, you'll need the locator cards. You each received one with your duel disc, but don't get to excited because ones not enough. You'll need 6 of them to make it to the tournament finals."

"Every time you win a duel, you get a locator card from your losing opponent. When 6 cards are stacked together, they produce a map of Battle City, and activate a global positioning satellite, which will transmit the location to you. But the tournament finals are a long time away, and most of you will be eliminated before that. All right, everything I said and more can be found in my tournament rulebook. Just remember, only one player can win and claim the title of number one duelist in the world! Now get ready duelists. Let the tournament, BEGIN!"

Cheers erupted everywhere throughout Battle City. The tournament has finally begun. Yugi started to walk away until he heard a very familiar Brooklyn accent.

"Where are ya, ya creep!" Joey was stalking through the crowd. He approached the rare hunter who took his Red Eyes, and attempted to try and win back his card. The rare hunter refused the duel. Yugi ran over to find out what was going on.

Though the hunter wouldn't duel Joey, he was more than happy to duel Yugi. Yugi accepted the challenge.

"I promise you, I'll beat him Joey!" The millennium puzzle flashed and Yami stood there triumphantly.

The first Duel of Battle City had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

Seto was back in the Kaiba Corp building. A signal for a staring duel was received to the tower.

"How fitting that Yugi is in the very first duel of my tournament."

Mokuba said, "Hey look, the other duels are coming in now too! Our system is recording all the card being played. If anyone uses one of the two remaining Egyptian God cards, well know exactly where it is!"

_And then I will claim them for myself. But first, one thing to take care of._

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

_I am peaceful. I am happy. This is what I chose. This is where I belong._

Lindsey was in her Manhattan apartment alone. She had been lying on the floor with her headphones in staring at the ceiling. She had "Beating Heart," by Ellie Goulding on repeat. She was in a perfect state of tranquility.

_What day is it? Tuesday? The Battle City tournament started yesterday. Not that I care. I am peaceful. I am strong. Alone. I am brave. Nothing will break me._

A knock sounded on the door. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

_3 hours of peace interrupted by this jackass. This better be good._

She got up and cracked the door not even an inch before Seto threw it open, then slammed it, all while he spout words of hatred and rage. "You have a lot of nerve pulling a stunt like this. You call me stuck up and arrogant? Look where we are Lindsey! I have to fly my ass here to New York in the middle of my tournament to talk some sense into you! All because for once in your perfect little life you couldn't get your way! Think before you act next time!" His face was almost red with rage, but Lindsey couldn't help but see a little hurt in his eyes.

"I have a lot of nerve? Who's the jackass that just burst into my apartment to yell at me for no reason! I can make my own decisions and this is what I've chosen!" Lindsey had gone from peaceful to majorly pissed off in about two seconds.

"No! It's not what you've chosen! You still own your apartment. It hasn't been put up for rent. In fact, everything you own is still inside. If your doing this for attention, congratulations! It worked! Everyone is worried about you."

"I didn't do this for attention, I did it to prove a point!"

"Prove a point to who?!"

"YOU! EVERYBODY! I want all of you to stop trying to protect me and tell me what I can and can't do. I can't enter your tournament? Fine. Whatever. If you had a logical reason, it wouldn't bother me!"

His anger grew. "I have explained to you my logic over and over again!"

"I understand where you are coming from! You want to protect me, because you care! I get it! I really do appreciate it, but you need to stop! I am missing out on the biggest tournament of my life because you're over protective of me!"

"You will be thanking me when you're alive, and safe." His eyes narrowed.

"Hello! That's what the bodyguard you gave me is for!"

"WHO HAS BEEN FIRED BECAUSE HE HAD NO CLUE WHERE YOU WERE AT!"

Lindsey winced. "Oh…" was all she said. "I'm not coming back to Domino. Not yet at least. I need to spend some time home. Can you at least let me do that?"

"No. You're coming back with me. Now." He snapped.

"I am staying home!" She took an assertive step towards him.

"You're coming with me!" He mimicked her assertive step with a stride of his own.

"Stop controlling me!" She stepped towards him again.

"I'll stop controlling you when you get some sense knocked into you!" He took a step towards her and they inches apart.

She stared straight into his eyes. Blue locked with green. Both intense and angry. Lindsey spoke next. She didn't yell, but she spoke with great force. "You can go fuck yourself Seto K-" She was broke off by a pair of soft lips crushing down on hers. Both of Seto's hands were on both sides of her face, gentle, not forcefully. Though she wanted to hate him and be mad, right in this moment, she couldn't find it within her. Instead, she placed both hands on his chest and kissed him back.

Their lips moved in unison, and he was always gentle. Lindsey reached up and knotted her hands in his hair to make the kiss deeper and it was. It was more forceful, but still soft. It was a passion that made any girl know she was loved. It was pure bliss. The kiss seemed to end as soon as it begun. They broke apart and touched foreheads, breathing heavily.

"Seto…" Lindsey couldn't find her words.

"You called me Seto again. You don't need to say anything else." He pulled his forehead away from hers and stared straight into her eyes. "I'll arrange for a jet to come get you when you're ready. I need to get back to my tournament." She stared blank faced. "You are coming back, right?"

She wanted to say no, but she had no control over her words. She stared into his eyes and whispered, "Yes." He bent and kissed her forehead.

"See you soon." And he was gone.

_What have I done…._

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

_Two locater cards! As much as I would like to celebrate, I must move on to the next competitor. And I must be extra cautious, as this new Merik guys is new threat._

It has been a couple days since Yugi's duel with the rare hunter. He had won and ended up getting Joey's Red Eyes back. Joey let him keep it due to the fact that he wanted to win it back honorably. After the duel, a new enemy named Merik, who now had everyone on edge and alert, had talked through the rare hunter. Yami wonders where he will strike next.

_I should just keep my eyes open and stay alert.._

He was walking by himself through the city. Spectating other duels, and looking for his next opponent. He rounded the corner to see a familiar grey trench coat in front of him. It was Kaiba. He was holding hands with someone, walking down the street. And the girl who wore the all to recognizable white trench outfit looked…happy. She was laughing, long, wildly curly hair blowing with the wind. They started to walk into a coffee shop and the girl turned just enough so that Yami could see her face.

Her green eyes radiated even from a distance. Yami suspicions had been confirmed. It was her. He thought it was impossible, but she was standing right there.

"Lindsey." He whispered.

Almost as if she had heard him, she looked in his direction and they locked eyes. At first she looked apologetic, but then her face turned to stone, and Yami remembered he told her he was better off without her in his life.

She turned away and walked into the coffee shop and not a moment to soon. For if she had stayed outside a second longer, she would have seen Yami fall to his knees, and break.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>**Seto and Lindsey...What? Why? Keep reading and find out! Please Review!**


	10. Magician Show

Chapter 10

**Joey POV**

"Go Roulette Spider! Spin now!" Everyone watched in anticipation as Joey's Roulette Spider spun Jinzo around and around. If it lands on one of Espa Roba's monsters, he will lose. The same for Joey.

"JINZO! STOP!" Espa Roba cried. Jinzo slowly stopped spinning and eventually pointed to Espa Roba's Reflect Bounder.

"Jinzo's pointing to my reflect bounder, and if it attacks, they're both doomed!" Jinzo begun his attack. "Don't reflect! You'll send his attack right back " His attack still went on. "No! You Can't! If Jinzo attacks, they'll both be gone!" Jinzo attacked. "Ugh."

Joey stood smirking across the field. "Too bad Roba. Looks like both ya monsters are destroyed, and your history!"

"No! I had it won. I… You couldn't beat me."

"What do ya think just happened? Let me do the math for ya, ya psychic sneak. Jinzo started with 3200 attack points, subtract Reflect Bounder's 1700, and you lose 1500 Life points!" Espa Roba's life points dropped from 1400 to 0. "And this duel is ova!"

Tea and Grandpa cheered loudly on the sidelines. Joey walked up to Espa Roba. "It was a tough duel. Now fork ova ya Jinzo, and your locator card."

Espa Roba had angry tears in his eyes. "No! I Can't! Please don't make me! You just don't understand!"

"Whatta ya freaking out about? Just stand up and face defeat. Besides, you know the Battle City rules, I get ta keep your rarest card. Everyone loses once in a while, heh, even Joey Wheeler blew a few duels in his day."

"But it's not that simple!" Espa Roba wailed. "People count on me to win, Wheeler!"

"We all have our own reasons for dueling."

"Stop! You just don't get it do you! Losing is not an option. I have to win at all costs. I'm not dueling for myself, I'm dueling for my brothers!"

"Brothers?" Espa Roba continued to explain why he dueled for his brothers. Joey provided comfort by offering his hand in friendship, but Espa Roba swatted it away.

"Come on big bro. You didn't disappoint us. You fought an awesome duel, and you did it without cheating." Joey looked like he just saw a ghost as he stared at the talking earpiece that flew off of Espa Roba. Espa Roba's brothers appeared and they had a family hug in appreciation for Espa's efforts.

"So I guess these are da cosmic forces you were talking to. Now all I need is his rare Jinzo card to finish this happy ending." Espa handed Joey his locater card and Jinzo card, and apologized for cheating. They then went off their separate ways.

_My first duel of the tournament, and not a bad job if I do say so myself. There'll be tough times ahead, but I know I'm not in this alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

"Well done Joey!" Yami had been watching Joey's duel from a nearby balcony. He was truly happy that his best friend won his first tournament duel. For the hour that the duel lasted, Yami was able to block out everything, but the second it ended, reality came back, and he thought about the events that happened yesterday. How he saw Lindsey with Kaiba, and the rush of people that came to him when he fell to his knees. It was a real life nightmare.

_How did this happen? Lindsey and Kaiba. I should've known. So is this it? Is this where we end?_

He walked off the balcony down to Battle City below. Though he was grieving, he still had a tournament to win. He went in search of his second opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"I know you won. But you can't change the rules, it's not fair!" The boy was pleading to the man who had just defeated him in a duel.

"That's loser talk chump. This card is worthless." The older man demanded.

"But the rules say you only get my one rarest card if you win."

"Yea well I'm making my own rules. Now give me the two rarest cards in your deck, and make it fast!"

"Two cards? Come on." The older man grabbed the boy by the collar.

"Give 'em up!" A loud whistle noise the pierced through the air.

"Dueling foul!" Mokuba exclaimed.

The man looked at Mokuba. "Huh? Hey, beat it junior."

"Junior? You're talking to the official commissioner for the Battle City Tournament. I will settle any, and all dueling disputes, and when it comes to the rules, what I say goes. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'll keep that in mind, now get lost!" The man yelled.

"If you want to stay in this tournament, your gonna have to do what I say!"

"Or what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with me." A husky voice said.

The man turned around. "What did you say?" A small giggle escaped a girls mouth.

"Hey Bro! Hey Lindsey!" Mokuba was elated.

"S-Seto Kaiba and Lindsey Walsh!"

"When you speak to my brother that way, you dishonor me and the Battle City tournament." Seto's face was solid and his voice like ice.

"And besides, Seto has very little patience for bullies." Lindsey had more emotion in her voice, but she spoke in a taunting way.

"What's your problem?" The guy stupidly asked. Seto knelt down and opened his briefcase to the man. He looked awe struck.

"It's time you learn some respect. I challenge you to a duel here and now, with one condition. You must use these rare cards to boost the dueling power of your pathetic deck."

The man laughed. "Your sure about this?"

"Mokuba, come here." Lindsey gestured for Mokuba to walk over and she hugged him close as the duel started.

"With all these rare cards and my skill, there's no way I'll lose. Watch out Kaiba." Lindsey let out a small laugh. "You're setting yourself up for a fall."

Seto smirked. And the man got angry. "I just need to play one card, to teach you a lesson you wont forget."

"Seto, no. Not even this guy is worth it." Lindsey calmly retorted as she hugged Mokuba tighter. Seto ignored her.

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack now!" Seto commanded, and the man cried out on impact. The duel was over in one turn. Seto walked over to Lindsey and Mokuba. "No one messes with my little brother."

"You didn't have to use that card, Seto. You know I don't like it." Lindsey finally released Mokuba as he started to slowly walk away so he could hear their conversation.

"I couldn't resist." He smirked and Lindsey gave him a death glare. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug, but she didn't hug him back. "All right, sorry. I wont use it again…at least not in front of you."

She sighed, and wrapped her arms around him. "Good enough…. Can we go walk around now?"

"Fine." They broke apart and hand in hand, caught up to Mokuba.

_What am I doing? It feels right to be here with Seto, but it also feesl wrong… I wonder where Yami is…. Not that I care. He means nothing. Yes. Nothing. I hope Seto can't hear my thoughts…. _She snuck a quick glance at him. Emotionless. As usual.

Together, the three of them walked through Battle City, unaware of the events that were about to unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristan POV<strong>

"Okay Serenity, see you later." Tristan, despite Joey's acceptance of it, had been staying with Serenity in Domino City Hospital until she was clear for release. Serenity had undergone a surgery on her eyes so she would be able to see clearly again. Serenity was a small girl. She had long auburn hair and fair skin, with bandages covering her eyes.

"Hmm?" Serenity questioned.

"I'm gonna go down and see how Yugi and Joey are doing. Bye." He turned to leave until Serenity interrupted him.

"Um… Tristan, will you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Will you take me downtown to the Battle City tournament on the day that I get my bandages removed?"

"To Battle City?" He questioned.

"Yeah. It's really important to me that the first sight I see is my brother Joey dueling."

"It would be my honor!" Tristan said proudly. Serenity smiled. "Catch ya later!" and he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

Yami had been wandering through Battle City. He was currently thinking about Joey's Red Eyes and how grateful he was to have it. He was also contemplating about where Merik and his rare hunters would strike next. He was cut off from his train of thought by a creepy laugh nearby. Yami looked up to see a black and red clown.

"Who are you?" He asked. The clown laughed.

"Hello Yugi. We've been looking for you."

"Who's we?"

"You'll find out if you walk that way." He pointed towards a large tent. "53 steps forward and into that tent. My master is waiting for you inside. It's in your best interest to go." He laughed, then disappeared.

Most people would run if a creepy clown told them to go in a random tent, so naturally, Yami walked forward into the tent, and for some reason while he was walking, he could not hear Tea and Grandpa yelling his name.

Yami entered the tent. It was dark. "Hmm? There is no one here." The lights turned on and the clown guy laughed. Yami read a sign that said Magic Show. He appeared out of a big magic box and gestured for Yami to follow.

"Enter here Yugi. My master's waiting." Yugi followed the clown. Tea and Grandpa watched as Yami entered the box and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"That's Weird. Seto!" Mokuba gasped and stopped walking. Seto and Lindsey stopped to look back at him questioningly. "The tracking surveillance system just lost track of Yugi Moto! He's disappeared!"

"He's disappeared? Impossible. Make sure the satellite link is working. Now." Mokuba nodded. Lindsey stared forward blank faced.

_Oh no. Seto's technology is top of the line. If Yugi's signal is lost, it means he's in some sort of trouble. He may not want to see me…heck no one wants to see me… but he needs help. Think Lindsey. Whose the one person who is always with him, and would know where he is at all times…OH! Duh! Tea! Now to get away from Seto…._

She tugged on Seto's trench. He looked down at her with a weird look and irritably asked, "What are you doing?"

"Uh… just going to tell you that I'm gonna head back to my apartment. Nothing is really going on right now anyway, so…. Yea…." She gave a nervous smile and he raised a brow. "I'll call you later….. for dinner…. And stuff." She nervously smiled again. Mokuba was giving her a knowing look.

Seto was blank faced with no expression or emotion. After what felt like eternity he finally said, "fine. If you leave your apartment, I want to know. Got it?"

_He's pissed. He totally knows I'm lying…. But I know him better…._

"Yea sure. No prob." She gave him a quick hug. "See you soon!" She walked towards her apartment. While walking, she dialed Yugi's phone. It went straight to voicemail without ringing.

_Dammit!_

She hoped she wouldn't have to, but she then dialed Tea's number. She picked up on the first ring. "What?" Tea snapped.

"We're aware Yugi is missing. Where was he last seen?"

"We're? What do you mean?"

"Seto, Mokuba and Myself."

"Your back in Domino!?"

"Yes Tea. I don't have time for this. Where did you last see him?"

She scoffed. "Why do you care?"

Lindsey sighed. "Look, your wasting my time. The faster you tell me, the faster he's found."

There was a long pause. "He was last seen walking into a large circus tent. He disappeared inside a magical box thing."

"Tea! The truth would help a lot faster!"

"That is the truth! It's on the lower east side of Domino. Grandpa Moto and I saw it happen with our own eyes."

"Fine. I trust you. Thank you, Tea."

"Humph." She hung up the phone. Lindsey arrived at her apartment as soon as the call ended and rode up to the top floor in the elevator. She arrived and finally stood in front of her front door. She was unlocking it when she heard the door from across the hall swing open.

"Lindsey?" She froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Slowly, she turned around.

"Hey Mai." Her voice was shaky.

"Your back in Domino." It wasn't a question. Lindsey just nodded. An awkward silence formed between them. It was broken by Mai. "Well, I'm gonna get back to the tournament. I only need three more locater cards to get to the finals, so chao." Mai started to walk away.

"Good luck. You'll do great." Mai didn't respond. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Lindsey unlocked her apartment, and entered. She flipped on the TV and sat down.

_And now we play the waiting game…._

Right on cue, 25 minutes later, the door to her apartment swung open. Lindsey smiled. "Hey Seto. What brings you around? Also, how did you get in? The door was locked." He looked like he had just been slapped across the face.

_So predictable. How did I know he would check my apartment to see If I was here… also, how did he get a spare key?_

"Do you really think I wouldn't have a spare key to your apartment?" Lindsey just shrugged. "and I was around and thought I'd stop by and say hi."

_Bull-shit! It would be more convincing if you weren't acting so nice._

"Oh ok. Hi." She waved at him. She then got up and walked towards him. Lindsey grabbed him by the collar, briefly kissed him, then shoved him out the door. "Bye!" she said, as she slammed the door on his face.

_Now we wait five minutes and get on with my original plan._

When five minutes was up, Lindsey gathered her things, and went in search of the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

The door to the box swung open, and Yami stepped out. He wondered where he was. A computer flashed in front of him.

"Hacking into Battle City database. Dueling profile for Yugi Moto. Dueling level, five stars. Rarest card, Dark Magician." The computer showed Yugi's Dark Magician on the screen, and he watched as it turned from purple to red, then the screen went up in flames, and the red Dark Magician projected out and told Yami he was not worthy of the Dark Magician.

Yami smirked. "Alright, enough of these tricks." The same creepy laugh from the clown emerged from the shadows, only it wasn't a clown. It was a man in a red suit and a mask.

"Welcome Yugi Moto. I am the illusionist known as Arcana, and soon your favorite card will be dueling for me! Only a true master of illusion deserves to hold a Dark Magician. You will never understand its full potential."

"That is enough, Arcana!"

"Sorry Yugi. I know it must be hard to think of your favorite card in another duelists deck. Well, I challenge you to a duel! The winner will take the losers Dark Magician."

"And I accept. You must know that when a duelist chooses his deck, he chooses from many different types of cards. But sometimes a card can choose a duelist. The two are connected, and the duelist can tap into the cards true power, because each is bound by the heart of the cards, and the Dark Magician has chosen me!" He shuffled through his deck, and took out his magician, and held it up. "He has never let me down, and I place my complete trust in my Dark Magician."

"So it's true. The great Yugi Moto never backs down from a challenge. Very impressive. But this room is a little cramped. Don't ya think? Fortunately, I know of a special duel ring close by. Follow me." The walked down a flight of stairs into a circle dueling ring. They walked to the center and shuffled their decks. Yugi didn't trust Arcana, so he cut his deck for him.

They were transported back to their positions, and their feet were shackled. A blue glowing disk emerged. A dark energy disk to be exact. The more life points you lose, the closer the disk gets to you. If it touches you, you go straight to the shadow realm. The only way to escape the shackles, is to win.

"You've met your match, so get ready. "It's time for us to duel Arcana!"

"The spotlights on us. Showtime!"

"Then draw." Yami was eager to get this duel going.

"As you wish." Arcana drew and he got his Dark Magician first turn, by fixing his deck. Yami started off the duel by placing a card facedown, and playing Alpha the Magnet Warrior. Arcana summoned a monster as well.

On Yami's next turn, he played card destruction, forcing both players to discard their hand, forcing Arcana to send his Dark Magician away. Before Yami ended his turn, he played Brain control and took control of Arcana's monster. He sacrificed it along with his own, to summon his own Dark Magician, and attacked Arcana directly. His life points dropped from 4000 to 1500. The dark energy disk moved closer, but Arcana had plenty of tricks for this duel, he was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Tea POV<strong>

Tea and Grandpa Moto were walking though Battle City, unaware of what had just happened. How could Yugi just vanish?

"I just don't understand what happened to Yugi." Tea said.

"Hmm. He must have fallen into a trap door." Grandpa thought.

"Yeah, but what I am worried about is where that trap door may have led him. We just gotta find him!"

"Yes, and we'll check every square inch of Battle City until we do!"

Tea and Grandpa continued to walk, but they were silent. Eyes scanning forward, Tea noticed a blur of brown hair whirring through the crowd like lightning.

"Is that…?" Grandpa looked at Tea questioningly. She kept staring at the blur. "Ah! It is!" She plunged into the crowd of City goers to grab hold of the blur. She grasped the blurs forearm. "Lindsey!"

"Ow! What the hell Tea?!" She yanked her arm out of Tea's grasp. Grandpa had caught up to them and stood next to Tea.

"Where are you going?"

"To the tent you said Yugi disappeared in…. shouldn't you be there?"

"No. He disappeared there, but we think he may be somewhere else in the city. We wont stop searching till we find him."

"Good point. Well, wherever he is, it's somewhere that the duel disk signal can't reach. It would be more beneficial to split up." Tea nodded in agreement. "Good luck." She started to turn away until Tea grabbed her arm again.

"Hold on."

"Ow!" She yanked her arm free. "Stop doing that! Now, what?"

"You up and leave out of no where, and then you come back and expect us to just accept you back without question? You hurt all of us!"

"Except you. But to answer your question, no. I don't expect to walk back into your lives…and I don't plan to. So if you've prepared a friendship speech, save it. I'm just here to help Yugi, then I'll leave you all alone. For good. You'll finally get what you've always wanted Tea." They locked fierce eye contact and neither spoke for several moments. Grandpa had a confused look on his face. The eye contact was broke, not by words, but by Lindsey turning away, leaving Tea and Grandpa in the crowd.

Hours had passed and Tea and Grandpa were now frantically running around Domino looking for Yugi.

"Yugi!" Tea called. They had no luck at all.

"We've been everywhere and there is no trace of him anywhere!" said Grandpa.

"We've just gotta keep looking for him!" At that moment, Mokuba came running up to him.

"Hey guys! Seto found Yugi! I'm heading there now!"

"What timing. You lead the way, we'll follow."

"We have to hurry!" The three of them ran to Yugi's location.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

_I've got to protect my life points._

Yugi had only 1500 life points left, and things were not looking good for him.

Arcana had his dark magician on the field. Yugi had a big shield Gardna, and his Dark Magician, but it was unusable at the moment. Arcana had just played a magic card that drained the soul of one of his monsters, causing a direct attack on Yami, lowering his life points down to 700. The dark energy disk moved closer.

_One more hit, and my life points will go down to zero._

_Arcana drained the soul of his own Dark Magician next, but because of his lack of knowledge, it drained Yugi's Dark Magician's soul as well. Because of this action, it canceled out the attack, and Yugi was safe another turn._

Turns out, Arcana had been working for Merik. Merik had a love named Catherine. When Arcana was in an accident, Catherine left, leaving Arcana heartbroken. Merik had promised him if he beat Yugi in a duel, he would reunite him with Catherine. What Arcana failed to realize, is that it was a lie.

* * *

><p>"But wait! I was told you only had one Dark Magician in your deck!" Arcana cried. Yugi had turned the duel in his favor and was about to summon his second Dark Magician.<p>

"Well, you're partially right but mostly misinformed." Yami had a smirk on his face.

"Stop speaking in riddles!"

"The card that I hold in my hand is a different variety of Dark Magician, Arcana, and it is even more powerful than yours is!"

"You lie! I would know if another Dark Magician card existed. It can't be!" Arcana had a mixed emotion of shock and fear in his voice and on his face.

"It is! Say hello to Dark Magician girl!" Out from Arcana's dark curtain came the Dark Magician Girl.

Dark Magician Girl absorbed the power of every Dark Magician in the card graveyard, giving her an extra 600 attack points. More than enough to defeat Arcana's second Dark Magician and plunge his life points down to zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

_I don't know how much I can keep running. Searching. I feel as if I have searched this entire city. Maybe I should just give up. He's not my problem anyway… wow. How could I say that… I…_

"Lindsey?" Lindsey whirled around to the noise behind her. She saw a tall tan guy with brown pointed hair standing beside a motorcycle.

_WHO gave him a motorcycle! _"Tristan. You have a motorcycle license?"

"Yea. Got it on my sixteenth birthday before you got here. Anyway, what's going on? I thought you moved back to New York?"

"Uh…" _Ring…Ring… _Lindsey's phone had rang. The caller ID said Mokuba. Lindsey answered. "Talk Moki…..yea…. Got it." She snapped the phone shut. "Tristan I need

you to take me somewhere. I'll explain later."

He looked confused. "Um.. Alright. Hop on."

* * *

><p>"Seto said Yugi is in here!" Mokuba, Tea and Grandpa had ran to the location Seto tracked Yugi's duel disk to. Tristan and Lindsey ad pulled up the same time they had arrived.<p>

"Hey! Is everything alright guys?" Tristan removed his helmet as he asked what was up.

"No Tristan. Yugi has been missing for hours!" Tea exclaimed.

"He's missing?" He looked at Lindsey with his brow raised.

She shrugged. "I told you I'd explain later. You know, once I actually figured out what was happening." She nervously smiled and Tristan snorted.

"He walked into a tent and disappeared."

"And my brother traced him to the basement of this building."

"He must be trapped!"

Tristan smirked. "Well, then we gotta bust in there and rescue him. So lets do it!"

All five of them ran into the building. Grandpa shouted Yugi's name as they descended into the basement. They had reached a door. "Hey guys. Listen." They stopped to listen for a second. Tea asked, "What's that humming?"

_Whatever it is cannot be good…._

Tristan was banging on the door that was locked. "Hey Yugi! Is that you in there?"

"Yugi! We'll get you out of there!" Grandpa was frantic and worried.

After pounding the door, Tristan eventually just rammed it and it flew open. "Yugi! You okay?

"We're here!" Tea yelped.

"Hi guys!" Yugi's eyes stopped on Lindsey and grew solemn. Lindsey knew he felt what Yami was feeling.

"Your okay!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yea I guess I am. Heh."

"Well don't just sit there! Lets get out of here." Tristan started to leave. Tea stopped him.

"Wait, what about that guy?" She pointed to Arcana. Lindsey looked at Mokuba.

"Mokuba. Call a medical team and get him to the hospital." Her eyes turned to Yugi. "I'm glad you're okay. Good luck with the rest of the tournament." She left the building without another word.

She had walked a few blocks away from the building and found herself in a crowd of duelists. Many had stopped her to ask for autographs and pictures.

"Excuse me miss, may I hava picture?" Lindsey knew that Brooklyn accent all to well. She looked over her shoulder.

"Hi Joey. And are you serious or taunting me for being and inconsiderate ass to all of you."

"Neither. In a way, I've gotten used ta ya doing stupid shit. So I just figured it would run its course and ya would come back and apologize. I'm friends with Tea, and I have a sister. Girl issues don't surprise me."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"With the exception of Tea, none of us do. We were sad when ya left, but then we realized, you would come back. We just didn't expect it ta be this soon. Why are ya back so fast anyway?"

"Seto brought me back. And Yami might hate me…" She became really small.

"Why do ya say that?"

"Uh… he kinda saw me and Seto holding hands…because we're kind of a thing now…."

"Okay. Now I'm mad. ARE YOU INSANE!?" anger spread on is face and he tensed up.

"Yes! No. I don't know! It feels right and wrong at the same time. More wrong than right."

He relaxed a little. "Here's my theory. Deep inside you know ya love Yug more. It feels right to be wit Kaiba because your making him happy therefore you feel your making da right decision, but when it comes down ta thinking about your own happiness, ya come to the conclusion that it can only be fulfilled if your with Yug but ya keep denying it cause your tryin' ta be fair ta Kaiba." Lindsey's jaw dropped, and she said nothing. "Whatta ya starin' at?"

"You. Not only are you completely right, but you might be a genius... That never leaves this conversation."

"No. Ya called me a genius. Ima tell everyone!" Lindsey laughed.

"Joey, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Can I hug you?" He smirked and pulled her into a crushing hug. It was a little painful, but Lindsey didn't mind at all. They pulled apart. "I got something I have to take care of. Text me later." He nodded and she ran off.

* * *

><p>"Seto? Say something?" He stared straight forward with a cold icy stone look on his face. His whole body was tense as he sat in his office desk chair. Lindsey stood in front of his desk looking down at him. He didn't move a single inch. "Seto?"<p>

"Out."

"What?"

"Get. Out. Now." Lindsey was taken aback. She didn't move. "NOW!" Seto roared with rage.

"No." He was stunned.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no. I am not going to get out. I am going to stay here and you're going to talk to me like a mature adult!"

"You're 15 Lindsey! Don't play that bullshit!"

"At least I'm trying to be the bigger person." He stood up then, towering over her.

"You want to talk? Fine. If you don't want to be with me then leave, and don't come back. I've put up with you all these years because I love you, but if you don't feel the same, then just go. I am not about to live life in the friendzone. It's best for both of us if we just forget and move on! So go!"

"Seto…"

"No. I'm not about to just stand idly by while you're happy with someone else. Go."

"I'm so sorry…."

"Don't. Its not like it's your fault." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Now go! Before you're escorted out by force."

She nodded. "okay."

* * *

><p>Lindsey returned home around 10 that night. She threw her keys on her kitchen counter and sighed in relief. <em>That was easier than I thought. It might be a long while before Seto talks to me again, but it's better to do this now rather than later when I know I wont feel the same.<em>

Lindsey paced around the apartment. She decided to change into yoga pants and a large sweatshirt that had Domino across the front in teal letters. She settled on the couch with a cup of hot cocoa until someone knocked the door. "Dammit." She got up and opened the door. Mai stood there with a bag of food and held a bunch of Disney movies in hand.

"Joey filled me in on what might be going on." A single tear rolled down Lindsey's cheek.

"I'm sorry, and I love you."

"I know. Now let me in! I look like shit!" Lindsey scanned Mai. She was in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was in a giant messy bun. Lindsey opened the door and waved Mai in.

Thus began a much needed girls night with a friend Lindsey felt incredibly blessed to have in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: If you were rooting for Lindsay and Kaiba... I apologize... but don't give up just yet! Please feel free to PM me or ask me in the review section if you have any questions about the fic. I would love nothing more than to interact with y'all! <strong>


	11. Slifer

Chapter 11

**Lindsey POV**

_Where am I? These look like the streets of Domino, but no one is here? Just keep looking forward… I'm so scared… wait a minute… is that?_

_She looked forward to see a spiky haired boy up ahead._

"_Yugi!" She called out. The boy turned and it appeared to be Yami. "Oh… Yami." He had a cold look on his face, directed straight at her. She started to approach him, but she felt another cold gaze on her. She looked slightly to the left and saw Seto eyeing her._

_She stopped and flicked her eyes back and forth between the two, neither moved an inch._

"_Seto? Yami?" No reply. Fear grew inside of Lindsey._

_Yami and Seto's duel disks began to glow and the Dark Magician and Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged out of them. Lindsey's eyes grew wide in amazement as the two monsters merged together._

_That's not possible. Blue Eyes Dark Dragon…_

"_You don't need us." Yami said calmly, but darkly._

"_You can take care of yourself." Seto said the same way._

"_Guys. Please. I never meant to hurt anyone." She backed away slowly._

_They both smirked and Seto spoke, "Well, we fully intend to hurt you."_

_Then together, in emotionless unison, they ordered the beast to attack. "Dark Lightning Attack." The new beast charged up an attack, and unleashed it._

_She screamed._

* * *

><p>Lindsey woke screaming. She was drenched in sweat, and crying. When the screaming stopped she took deep breaths in and out. Every time she inhaled it sounded like wheezing mixed with fear. It took several minutes to steady her breathing and calm down a little.<p>

_Eww. My bed is covered in sweat… whatever. I need some water. _Lindsey walked out of her bedroom into the living room and saw Mai dead asleep on the couch. _Oh right. she slept over last night. I wonder how my screaming didn't wake her? _She proceeded to the kitchen and filled a glass full of water. She idly sipped it in silence. _I should probably shower now. _She jumped in the shower, and while the hot water engulfed her, she tried to decipher her dream.

_What could it mean? Shit… I already know what it means. It means I'm a royal bitch and I deserve any pain that's coming my way. Maybe that was Karma's way of warning me? Or maybe it was the universes way of saying both of them are way to good for me. Either way, I am a bitch…._

She sighed and shut off the shower. She dried herself and got dressed in a black, lacey, mid-thigh sundress with a bright pink belt. She put on matching pumps. She brushed her hair out and let it air dry into its natural waist length tight curls. She walked back into the living room to find Mai dressed and helping herself to breakfast.

"Morning sunshine. I made you breakfast." Lindsey looked at the table to see Bacon, eggs, and toast on the table.

"Looks great Mai. Thanks!" She hurried over to the table and dug in. _Do I tell her about my dream? Hmm… maybe not right now. It's not like it's relevant anyway._

"So this morning I got a text from Joey asking to meet in Clock Square. You're more than welcome to come, but Yugi may or may not be there…. Meaning he will be." Mai smiled nervously.

Lindsey thought a moment. _This isn't debatable Lindsey! No! _"Um.. I better not. At least, not right now."

"Understandable. Alright," She got up from the chair, put her dish in the dishwasher, and gathered her stuff. "I gotta get going if I want to meet them in time. Will you come to the tournament later?"

"Yes, of course. I actually plan to come as soon as I'm done eating here, so I'll text you." She smiled.

"Awesome!" She gave Lindsey a quick hug and left.

_Maybe I should have told her the part where I plan to go watch the tournament, and avoid Seto and Yugi… NOT going to be easy._

* * *

><p>After applying makeup and throwing her hair in a high ponytail, Lindsey set out in Domino. She was walking in the middle of the tournament when she heard the familiar Brooklyn accent.<p>

"Alright! Now I just need two locator cards to make it to da finals!" This was the only part of the conversation Lindsey heard. Joey was with Tristan, Tea, and Grandpa Moto. Lindsey thought it would be best to leave them alone. _That's awesome Joey! I know you'll make it to the finals! _She kept walking forward until she crashed into an unfamiliar women.

"Ow! Ugh!" She looked up to see a women in a cream colored dress with a gold belt. She had long hair as black as night, and was very tan. She was gorgeous. The woman was rubbing her head. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

She laughed. "I'm fine. No worries." The woman looked straight at Lindsey. "Ah! You're the one my necklace senses."

"I'm sorry?" Lindsey was confused.

"You are the one destined to wield the power of an ancient item. But this item is not one of the seven."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you are talking about. Who are you?"

"Forgive me. My name is Ishizu Ishtar. My necklace led me to you."

"Uh…. Okay?" Lindsey was blank faced. "So… is your necklace like, magical?"

"You could say that." Lindsey burst out in laughter.

"Are you serious right now? That's ridiculous."

"I am not laughing. This necklace is one of the seven millennium items."

Lindsey stopped laughing. _It can't be… _"Just like the puzzle?" She was curious now.

"My necklace yields a different power, but yes. It is like the millennium puzzle." Lindsey gaped.

"So what do you mean I am destined to wield the power of an ancient item, but it is not one of the seven?"

"When you received the Crystal Magician, did you father mention anything about a ring?"

"How did you-"

"Just answer my question."

"No, he didn't."

"Good. Then he doesn't know."

Lindsey shook her head. "Doesn't know what? Explain yourself now!"

Ishizu pulled out a ring. It contained one Crystal in a princess cut shape. It looked like a wedding ring almost, but up close, you could tell it wasn't a diamond. "This ring will allow you to control the magician. As long as your father doesn't know about this ring, he can never use its power."

"I don't understand how this is an ancient item?" she looked at the ring questioningly.

"All will be revealed in time. Put this on and guard it with your life. Stay safe Lindsey Walsh." Ishizu handed her the ring and Lindsey looked down at her hand as she put it on.

"It's gorgeous. Wait, how did you know my name?" She looked up, and Ishizu was gone.

_That was… weird…_

* * *

><p>Lindsey was walking in the streets of Domino when she received a text from Mai.<p>

**Hey Linds. Got caught up with my final duel and forgot to tell you! Sorry! I now have 6 locator cards so I am heading back to the apartment. See you later! Xoxo.**

_Aww… I really wish I could have seen her duel…. Oh well… I guess I'll cheer her on in the finals!_

**Congrats! I am going to keep looking around. See you later!**

It was late afternoon, but out of nowhere it started to grow dark and cloudy.

_What the hell? It's not supposed to rain today…_

A strong wind picked up and up in the sky appeared to be a portal with a huge light and lightning coming out of it. Lindsey stopped to stare at it.

_What the hell is that!?_

Soon a huge beam of light and lightning shot out of the portal and hit the ground below.

_Shit! That beam was huge?! This probably isn't the brightest idea, but there are people everywhere. I should see if someone is hurt!_

She ran in the direction of the beam only to be face to face with the most fearsome creature she ever laid eyes on.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey POV<strong>

"You should have challenged him." Tristan said in regards to the nervous duelist walking by. "You would have destroyed him 1, 2, 3. Come on! You're just two locator cards away from the finals!" Joey, Tea, Tristan and Grandpa Moto had taken a quick moment to relax, while looking for Joey's next opponent. They were resting at some random location in Battle City.

"He was a lightweight." Joey responded. "I got a reputation ta uphold ova here. I can't go dueling every inexperienced chump I see!"

"Dude, I don't care if that guy couldn't even play go fish! His locator cards are just as good as anyone else's, and you need them now!"

"Look Tristan, you don't undastand how it feels. I came in second place at duelist kingdom. Dat puts a lot of pressure on me ta kick some serious kiester in dis tournament. No one is going ta claim Joey Wheeler did it da easy way. Plus, afta da way I've been dueling lately, I know I am ready ta take on anyone in battle city, and I mean anyone!"

"Well," Grandpa began, " It's true your dueling skills have improved quite a bit, especially during your last two duels. But besides having confidence in oneself Joey, being a great duelist means knowing that there is always more to learn."

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

"Well, what do we have here?" Seto and Mokuba had been walking through the city when he stumbled upon Joey and the other members of his group.

"Kaiba!" Tea said in surprise.

"Why is a complete amateur like you wearing one of my duel discs, Wheeler?" Seto said with a smirk.

"Amateur!? I'm goin' to da top!" Joey snapped back proudly.

Seto smirked again. "Looks like someone screwed up at registration. I'll deal with you later. Come on Mokuba." He started to turn away when Joey shot off his big mouth.

"Tristan, I think I feel a challenge coming on here!"

"Maybe you should save Kaiba for the finals Joey….." Tristan had a grim look on his face, knowing there was no convincing Joey otherwise.

Joey stepped forward and displayed a mild case of Brooklyn rage. "Kaiba! You wanna piece of me!?" Seto stopped in his tracks and slowly turned. Tea, Tristan, and Grandpa got a scared look on their face, but Joey was pure determination.

"You might want to re-think this…" Grandpa suggested.

"No one disses me in front of ma friends." Mokuba spoke next.

"Joey, you're an okay duelist and all, but playing against you would be a complete waste of my big brothers time." Seto loaded his duel disk.

"This wont take long." Mokuba looked at Seto in shock. "You're a fool. Looks like I'll have to teach you to behave like the dog you are."

"Kaiba, you're toast! Ah!" A huge gust of wind picked up. "What's with all this wind?!" One of Kaiba's choppers had appeared above head.

"Mr. Kaiba. An Egyptian God card was played exactly 5 minutes ago." Kaiba got the message as the chopper was descending thanks to his badass-talking collar. "We'll fly you to it."

"It's your lucky day." Seto said as he grabbed the dropped down ladder."

"Huh… What!?" Joey looked up in shock.

"Later Joey! We got a date with an Egyptian God card!" Mokuba yelled as they ascended in the air.

"Then it's your lucky day Kaiba! I was about ta wipe da street wit ya! Ya better run from me!" Seto looked down to see Joey let out a sigh of relief.

_Idiot…_

Seto and Mokuba got into the chopper and Seto put on his headset. As soon as he put it on, more information about the God card came in. "It seems this card was activated in a duel involving Yugi Moto."

"Yugi!" Seto said in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

_What the fuck is that!?_

Lindsey was staring at a huge crimson red dragon with two rows of teeth and eyes that looked filled with death. It took up what seems to be the whole sky. Lindsey looked down to see who summoned it. It was a man who appeared to look like a mime. Lindsay recalls hearing the name Strings. She looked over at his opponent. She gasped. "Yugi!"

Yugi broke away from his gaze on Slifer to see who called his name. "Lindsey?" He saw pure fear on her face. "Stay back. This beast has great power." She nodded and said nothing else.

Lindsey wished she knew what was going on in the duel. She didn't even know who was winning, but she could tell things were about to get tough.

"And now," Strings began. "Slifer the Sky Dragon, take down his buster blader and a chunk of his life points!" _So his name is Slifer the Sky Dragon… one of the God cards._

Slifer attacked and Lindsey saw that Yami now had 2100 life points. Yami tried to make a comeback by using Dark Magician Girl, but was stopped by Slifer's hidden ability. For every new monster summoned to the field, Slifer will open its second mouth, and wipe out 2,000 points from whichever mode it is in, and Strings draws 3 cards.

_Dark Magician girl has only 1,700 points. If Slifer attacks, she's done for!_

The attack was called and Slifer let out a ferocious blast, but as usual, Yami had a counter move.

"It really is a pity your magician is gone." Said Strings from across the field.

"Who said she's gone.." Yami said with a smirk. Strings gritted his teeth.

"I Did!"

"Guess again. I activated magical hats just in time."

_Whew… dodged a bullet there. Way to go Yami!_

"Your hats only provide a temporary hiding place…" He played a magic card of his own. "Infinite Cards will let me exceed the six card limit and hold as many cards as I wish in my hand!"

Yami's face fell. "No! That can't be!"

_Why is that so bad…. I'm confused._

"Since Slifer gets 1,000 attack points for every card in my hand, I'll have infinite power!"

_OH. SHIT._

"Slifer, attack the right-hand hat!"

"You made a lucky guess Marik."

_Marik? I thought this guys name was strings…. Who's Marik? On another note, Yami can't just let him destroy his Dark Magician Girl! Counter it! I have faith in you!_

The hat was destroyed but Dark Magician Girl wasn't destroyed. Yami had hidden two magic cards in that hat. Magic Cylinder, and Spellbinding Circle to send his attack right back.

"You can't attack with my Revival Jam in play! Forget so soon?"

_Revival Jam? Oh no…_

Revival jam jumped in front of Slifer, took the attack, then regenerated unharmed. Strings drew again giving him over 8,000 points. Slifer then proceeded to destroy Dark Magician Girl.

Merik and his puppet had created the perfect five-card combo to make Slifer virtually undefeated. Thinking he had no other options, Yami fell to his knees.

"I can't let Marik win my puzzle…"

_Yami… I have to help him…. But how? I can't just go waltz in the middle of a duel…Maybe I can-_

"Get on your feet, Yugi!"

_Huh? _Lindsey looked to her left and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. _Oh shit! Seto! Don't say a word Lindsey! Maybe he didn't notice me…._

"Since when do you bow to your rivals."

"Never!" Yami replied.

"Then get up and stop embarrassing yourself, so you can defeat this nobody, and relieve him of his Egyptian God card. You can take down Slifer the Sky Dragon, just find its weakness. Unless of course you've lost your touch." Seto Smirked.

_Weakness? Hold on. Slifer attacks every time a new monster is summoned, and Strings draws 3 cards every time it happens. So what if Yami can run this freak shows deck dry. He'll win by default. But how…. Multiply Kuriboh?… no I doubt it…. If only Yami had that Revival Jam…. That's It! Screw if Seto see's me, he needs help!_

"Yami!" Seto and Yami looked at Lindsey. _How do I say this in a way that wouldn't be considered cheating… _"Total control over one monster will be the downfall of another! Every "ABILITY" has a weakness, and not every game is won on points." Yami just stared at Lindsey. _He looks like he was just hit the face with a brick…. _She sighed. "Never mind… Carry on."

"Genius." It took Lindsey a moment to realize it was Seto who said this. Seto turned to Yami. "I would listen to her if I were you." Yami nodded and tried to decipher the meaning of Lindsey's words.

Ten minutes had passed and Yami still hadn't gotten the hint. _This is absolutely ridiculous! Your burning daylight here! _In the middle of her thoughts, she heard Yami speak.

"The magic card, Brain Control! Now I'll control your monster!"

_Oh thank the heavens. HE GETS IT!_

Yami had taken over Revival Jam, and since it had reformed on Yugi's side, Strings drew 3 cards. Due to Slifer's ability it was forced to attack Revival Jam, which just regenerated, causing Strings to draw another 3 cards. Each event will trigger the next into a never-ending cycle, till Strings runs out of cards to draw. Yami had it won no matter what.

"Alright Yami!" Lindsey cheered.

"It's over!" Yami Said.

Mokuba had run up to Strings who was now lifeless on the ground. He thought Strings was sulking, so like the great kid he is, he tried to be comforting. "Hey, everyone loses once in a while, it's just a game."

"Mokuba get away from him! He's not as innocent as you think!" Lindsey yelled as she ran towards him. She grabbed him and hugged him close. She looked down and saw Slifer and a locator card on the ground. "Mokuba, go by your brother. Now." He went away and picked up the cards. Just as she did this, Strings stood up, laughing evilly.

"You Fools!" He growled and Lindsey screamed.

"Lindsey!" Yami snapped. "Get over here." Without question she ran to his side. "I've had enough of your mind tricks Marik! Time to show yourself."

"Not to worry Pharaoh. You'll meet me sooner than you think. I'm on my way to Battle City as we speak. Once I'm there, the next phase of my plan begins. I assure you the power of the pharaoh will be mine. My mind servants are preparing for my arrival right now."

_Mind Servants….?_

"Where are they, Marik?" Yami asked in a serious tone.

"I have rare hunters everywhere, and I'm always looking for new mind slaves. So which of your friends would make a good mind slave? Tea? Joey perhaps?"

_Tea. Tea. Tea. Please be Tea._

"You leave them alone! You understand? I'm Warning you!" Lindsey had never seen Yami so aggressive and ticked off.

_Not gonna lie…. This is kinda hot… but seriously, take Tea!_

"Or I could take your little girlfriend there. Her and her impeccable dueling skills would make a great asset to my Rare Hunters. What do you say Lindsey? As if you have a choice."

Lindsey trembled and instinctively grabbed Yami's arm and slightly hid behind him. To her surprise he didn't shake her off.

"You won't touch her Marik." His tone was low and serious, and he had a sort of darkness in his eyes. He looked ready to kill.

"Well, it appears I've hit your sensitive spot. Perhaps I can use all of them to get your Millennium Puzzle, and the God card you have won."

"I told you leave them out of this!"

"Or else what? Your friends mean nothing to me. I have nothing to lose, and the whole world to gain!" He laughed a shrieking laugh.

"Do not test me!" Lindsey gripped his arm tighter. "If any harm befalls my friends, you will regret it. They did nothing to you so you settle your score with me!"

"Your loyalty to your friends will soon destroy you!" And then strings fell lifeless to the ground without another word.

Lindsey released Yami's arm and stepped in front of him, still holding Slifer and the Locator card. "Will someone please explain to me what the fuck is going on!?"

"I must save them." Yami murmured. He then turned and took of in a sprint towards the heart of Battle City.

"Yugi! Where are you going?" Seto yelled.

"Yami. Wait!" Lindsey sprinted after him.

"Lindsey! Get back here!" Seto yelled again.

"I think they have more important priorities big bro." Mokuba stated. Seto just gave him a dead face look.

* * *

><p><strong>Marik POV<strong>

_Finally I have arrived! I may have lost one of my two Egyptian God cards to Yami, but no matter. With the power of the Millennium Rod in my hand, and his precious friends at my disposal, I'll get everything I desire._

Marik got off his boat at Domino Pier and proceeded to get onto his motorcycle. Marik had silvery blonde hair, and purple eyes. He wore a purple top with black pants. Basically he looked like a badass. He took off and started riding towards Battle City

_This time the pharaoh is in a battle he can't win. Soon the Egyptian God card he took from me and his Millennium Puzzle will be mine. Then I'll be pharaoh and the world will cower at my feet!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

Lindsey was sprinting after Yami, who is much faster than her, making it hard to keep up. "Yami! Can you please stop for two seconds!" Yami had slowed to a stop and turned to Lindsey.

"What is it? I don't have time for this Lindsey!" He was mad and she could tell.

"Uh… just thought you might like these." She held up Slifer and the locator card.

"Oh. Thank you." His mood instantly changed. He walked up to her to take the cards and noticed the big bulging ring on her finger. "Is that a," He cleared his throat. "An engagement ring?"

Lindsey looked confused. "Who would I possibly be engaged to?"

"I thought you and Kaiba were together?" He raised a brow.

"Oh… no… not anymore." She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She thought she saw a ghost of a smile as he said this. "Well, what's the significance of this ring then?"

"Well, I could tell you, but then I would have to know that myself." She smiled and he laughed in response. "I'll try to explain, but later. You have friends to save."

"You need to be safe as well."

"Don't worry. Mai is back at the apartments. I'll stay with her."

"Alright. Just check in every now and then." He was intently looking at her.

Lindsey sighed. "Yami. It's best if we don't talk to each other. I made an exception right now, but, I'm not good for you." He grabbed her shoulders.

"Your right. you're not good for me. You're perfect." _Wow… that was incredibly cheesy and incredibly cute…_

Lindsey shook her head silently. "Your so stubborn." This made her laugh. While she was laughing he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I've missed that laugh. Such a beautiful sound." Her smiled stretched from ear to ear.

"I've missed you." He pulled away to look at her. He was smirking, but it faded with Lindsey's next words. "But I don't want to hurt you anymore, which is why this," she pointed between the two, " Can't happen." His face was expressionless.

"I'll never understand you. I have made more than an effort to fix things between us, and you keep pushing me farther away." She was speechless. "We'll discuss this later, I have to save my friends. Goodbye Lindsey." And he sprinted away.

_Every time he says goodbye, I can't help but wonder if it will be the final goodbye… do I want that? No time to think. I need to check if Mai is okay. Hopefully Marik hasn't gotten to her. But first things first. Things are getting serious with this Marik guy, and with my life being threatened, I'll need to defend myself._

_I'll need a duel disk….._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Please Review. <strong>


	12. Domino Pier

**Authors Note: Super long chapter! Just a heads up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

**Yami Bakura POV**

_I sense a familiar dark energy…. The same force that took over Bandit Keith… and my ring senses another Millennium item approaching. I'll be sure to add it to my collection. Soon I shall possess all seven._

"Hey Bakura!"

"Huh?" It was Joey, Grandpa, Tea, and Tristan. "Oh hey guys! So tell me, how is the tournament progressing so far?"

"Great!" Joey replied. "I already scored four locater cards. All I need is two more and I'll be in da finals."

"That's quite impressive. And where's Yugi?"

"We've been looking all over for him." Tea answered. "I bet he's somewhere kicking some serious butt!"

"Can't ya see it? Me and Yugi in da finals, battling da rematch of the century."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself there champ?" Tristan smirked.

"Hey guys," Tea said. "Isn't that Mako Tsunami on this poster?"

"Your right! Lets go find him! I'll Challenge him to a duel!" Joey ran off toward the aquarium where Mako was and the others followed, except Bakura. He was now alone.

_Play your foolish games while I become the most powerful being in the world!_

* * *

><p>Bakura was walking through the back alleys of Battle City searching for the location of the detected Millennium item. Eventually he crossed its path, and stopped a man on a motorcycle.<p>

"Your in my way!" The man said.

"You have something I seek." Bakura replied. His Millennium Ring then flashed.

"The Millennium Ring!"

"It seems you're the dark force whose presence I've been sensing. Give me your Millennium item and you may pass by."

The man got off his motorcycle. "You are somewhat familiar with the ancient ways. Why do you want my item?"

"If you must know, I'm a collector of sorts, and once I possess all seven Millennium items, I'll control ancient powers strong enough to rule the entire world. So, I'll ask you again to hand over your Millennium Rod."

"My name is Marik."

"I don't care."

"What if I told you I had knowledge of certain secrets? You can have my Millennium Rod, but before I hand it over, you have to do something for me in exchange. For I am somewhat a collector myself, and once I possess what I desire, the Millennium Rod will mean nothing to me!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Why should I help? I can take your item by force as I have done to others in the past."

"Because I know the whereabouts of the other Millennium items, including the Millennium Necklace worn by my sister!"

Bakura slightly smiled. "Perhaps there is a way we can work together, and help each other get what we want."

"You have made a wise choice. With our combined power, no one in the entire world will be able to stop us!"

* * *

><p><strong>Joey POV<strong>

Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Grandpa were outside the aquarium. Joey had just won his duel against Mako, and gained all six locator cards. He had used Tea's cell phone to call Serenity who was now clear to leave the hospital. He had hung up and was so full of glee, that he threw Tea's phone up in the air while rejoicing. Tea watched in horror as her phone flew through the air.

"JOEY!" She ran and caught her phone just before it hit the ground. "Joey! Easy with the technology dumbass! You're using your own phone next time!"

Joey laughed. "Sorry! My phone died! But on another note, Serenity takes her bandages off tonight!"

Tea softened a little and smiled. "That's awesome!"

"And She is coming to da finals wit us!"

"What wonderful news!" Grandpa added.

Joey thought a moment. "I just need someone ta go pick her up. Someone I can really depend on. But where am I gonna find someone of such short notice?..." Tristan walked up to Joey and got in his face with a big grin. He was pointing to himself. Joey's face fell into a grimace. Then Tristan brought him into a headlock.

"I'll go get her!"

"You!? NO way!" But before Tristan heard Joey's reply, he had already taken off. "Hey! Tristan! Get back here!" But it was useless. Joey sighed. "Oh well…."

"Oh no!" Tea shrieked. Grandpa and Joey turned to see Bakura, barely conscious and being supported by some stranger. They ran up to him.

"What happened?"

"I just found him lying on the ground." The stranger replied. "I tried to take care of his injuries… You know him?"

"He's a buddy. Who do ya think coulda done dis?"

"Joey." Bakura weakly said.

"Bakura! What happened?"

"It happened so quickly. I can't remember."

"I'm lucky I found you all. He needs a hospital." The stranger said.

"I'll take him now." Grandpa said. They called a cab and off Grandpa went with Bakura.

Joey extended a hand to the stranger. "Hey thanks a lot… um?"

Tea interjected with loving eyes. She definitely thought he was cute. "What Joey means is we haven't introduced ourselves!"

"I'm Namu. You are?"

"I'm Joey Wheeler."

"The names Tea. Thanks for all your help!"

"Of course!" The three of them conversed for a while before Tea and Joey walked away. While they walked away, Namu evilly smiled, enjoying the fact that they had no idea he was really Marik.

"Hey wait up!" Marik called. He distracted them as his Rare Hunters closed in to kidnap them. He pretended like he didn't know what was going on. The hunters then took Joey and Tea to an unknown location.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

Lindsey walked into Kaiba Corp with utmost confidence. She knew Seto wouldn't be there, but she might be able to convince someone to give her a duel disk. She walked to the front desk and saw Missy typing away.

_Ugh. She's still here? I am so not in the mood for miss attitude…_

Lindsey cleared her throat. "Ahem." Missy looked up and scowled.

"Can I help you?" Lindsey's eyebrows raised at the tone of Missy's voice.

_Bitchy as usual…_

"Yes. Is Roland around?"

"So what if he is? Only Mr. Kaiba speaks to him."

_She scowls one more time, I'm gonna lose it._

"Mr. Kaiba, _and_ Miss Walsh speak to Roland. Now you listen to me Missy. I don't like your attitude and I have no patience for anyone right now. You are going to tell me where Roland is, and you are going to be a pleasant person from here on out or so help me god you are going right through that fucking wall!" Lindsey pointed at the wall as Missy's eyes widened in fear. "Now, lets try this again. Where is Roland?"

Missy was trembling. "16th floor. In his office."

_Roland has an office? Cool._

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" Missy didn't answer. "Excuse me. I asked you a question!"

"N-No." Missy stammered. Lindsey smiled.

"Have a great day, Missy." She walked off without another word.

* * *

><p>"Miss Walsh, I would love to help you out, but I just can give you a duel disk. Mr. Kaiba would have a fit."<p>

Roland's office looked like any other office would. Neutral colors. Boring neutral colors. It was a huge snooze fest.

"Oh dear. God forbid Seto throws yet another fit. It's not like we have to tell him you gave it to me. We could say that Missy chick did it. I never liked her."

"No one does. Mr. Kaiba keeps her around because other businessmen find her pleasant to look at."

"Considering Seto is only 16 and all his other business partners are much older, EWW!"

"He knows how to do business." Lindsey nodded.

"Apparently. Anyway, do you know how I can acquire a duel disk?"

"Ask Mr. Kaiba?" Roland suggested.

Lindsey snorted. "Yea. I'm sure that'll go over well. Cause we're on such great terms right now."

Roland sighed. "Alright. I'll make an exception." Lindsey was slightly taken aback. "But if Mr. Kaiba asks, just use your usual attitude and refuse to tell him." Lindsey grinned.

"Not a problem at all! Thank you Roland!" He left his office and returned a moment later with a duel disk.

"Unfortunately, we will have to register it in your name, meaning Mr. Kaiba can find you at any time." He walked over to his computer and began to type.

"No big deal. I wear an anklet with a tracker in it. He would find me either way."

"I'll never understand why you wear that knowing he can watch your every move."

Lindsey laughed. "It can be a bit annoying, but it gives Seto a little bit of peace. He would never admit it, especially now cause he's pretty pissed at me, but I know he worries about me."

"You have no idea Miss Walsh."

She laughed. "Roland, there's one more thing I need to do while I'm here."

* * *

><p>Roland had finished registering Lindsey's Duel Disk, and she had finally returned home. She checked on Mai to make sure she was ok and she was fine, so now Lindsey was back in her apartment forming a new, lethal spell caster deck. She was kneeling in front of her living room coffee table with a mass variety of Duel Monster cards spread across.<p>

_Okay, I get 40 cards. Now, because I am a master of the spell casters, my deck is similar to Yugi's. The difference is, I know how to use them better, but if we were to ever duel together, it would be best to build a deck that could win on its own, but still be useful to Yugi. Okay here goes._

_Obviously the dynamic duo is in. Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl, check. Obviously Magician's Valkyria is going in and Magician of Black Chaos. Okay four down._

Lindsey looked through her mass pile of cards, and found a mass amount of magic and trap cards that would help greatly.

_Alright! Ancient Rules, Mirror Force, Magical Dimension, Book of Moon, Magicians Unite, Dark Magic Attack, Magic Cylinder, Polymerization, Monster Reborn and of course Black Magic Ritual for my Magician of Black Chaos. Hmm… Thousand Knives could be useful as well. I'll put it in. Lets go with Emergency Provisions and Ego Boost as well. Shoot, lets kick it up a notch, Swords of Revealing Light, and Spellbinding circle are in to. Dark Hole would be a quick comeback as well. Ok. Enough trap and spell cards._

She sifted through the cards on the table and revealed quite the prize.

_Red Eyes Black Dragon. Joey thought he was the only one. But lets not forget I have cards just as rare as Seto's. This card stands alone great, but even better with Yugi's Summon Skull. Alright. It's going in. Skilled Dark Magician is in, as well as Skilled White Magician and its partner Buster Blader. Old Vindictive Magician is good to. Okay how many is that? 25? Okay 15 left._

Lindsey found 14 more cards to put in her deck. Monster, Magic, and Trap, including a few more dragons.

_Breaker the Magical Warrior, Gemini Elf, Alexandrite Dragon, Marshmallon, Miracles Wake, Forbidden Lance, Magical Hats, Mystic Box, Waboku, Magic Formula, Sage's Stone, Zolga, Blizzard Dragon, and Vanguard of the Dragon. Okay that makes 39… now for number 40._

She walked over to a small safe on the counter and opened it. She pulled out the Crystal Magician.

_Thank You Roland for letting me into the vault! This makes 40! Alright! Now for the final touch. New deck equals new outfit!_

She dug deep into her closet for her tournament clothing. Lindsey had a certain bin full of showy tournament clothes only worn during televised events. But she made helping her friends defeat Marik an exception. She chose black leather skinny jeans, with a matching leather jacket. Underneath her jacket she wore a skintight deep red tube top that bared most of her midriff, and she topped it off with a black choker with a dangling gold L, and sparkly gold stilettos. She let her hair fall in its perfect waist length ringlets. She did a smoky eye with dramatic black liner, and finished off with a dark red lip color. Her piercing green eyes had never stood out so much. She strapped her gold deck box to her black belt that hung off her waist, and fastened her Duel Disk to her wrist.

_Perfect. I should call Yami and find out where he's at._

The phone rang and rang, and no answer.

_I hope he's okay… I'll try Joey._

Joey didn't answer his phone either.

_It's a long shot, but Seto always answers so…._

Except Seto didn't answer either. In fact, no one answered their phone. Mai was the only one and she was right across the hall so Lindsey didn't worry about her.

_Well, there isn't really much I can do except wait for one to call back. I'm sure everything is fine. Their probably just dueling or watching a current duel. Yea. That's it._

She waited for about an hour before her phone rang, and the caller ID said Yugi. She picked up first ring, knowing it would be Yami on the other side.

"Yami! What's going on? Literally no one is answering their phones and I don't know why! Is everything okay?"

"_Kaiba, Mokuba and I are on our way to Domino pier right now. It seems Marik has my friends held captive there. We were temporarily delayed with a duel but we managed to defeat them."_

"Good. How close are you to the pier?"

"_We're landing now. And it looks like Joey is standing on some sort of wooden arena!"_

"Arena?! You mean a dueling arena?"

"_Exactly. He doesn't look like himself though. I'm going to go see what's going on. I'll call you later."_

"Please be carful. If you don't call me, or at least text me within ten minutes I'm going to assume you're in trouble. Just saying."

"_Alright. I'll see you soon. Stay safe." _He hung up without another word.

_If Yami thinks I am going to miss this he's insane…_

"MAI! GET DRESSED! SHITS GOING DOWN AT DOMINO PIER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tristan POV<strong>

"Well, we finally made it Serenity."

"Great!"

After picking up Serenity from the Hospital, Tristan had brought her back to Battle City so she could finally see her brother Joey. Though the bandages were still on, the first time she would take them off is to see her big brother duel.

"So lets say we go find Joey now!"

"Sounds great!"

_If only I knew where Joey was…_

They walked through Battle City searching for Joey. "I messed up big time Serenity. If only I had asked the guys before I left where they would be."

"It's fine. I'm sure we'll find everyone. Think about it, they've gotta be in Battle City, right? So how far could they have gone? I'm sure I'll see Joey in no time!"

Just then a bunch of Marik's goons emerged from the shadows. Tristan immediately pulled Serenity closer. "Hey! Who are you punks and what do you want? We don't want any trouble."

"You don't, but we do." The goons all laughed in unison.

"Tristan, I'm Scared!" Serenity whimpered.

"Get on my back!" She did as she was told, and Tristan Ran.

"You can't run forever!" One of the goons yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Tristan shouted in response as he ran into a tunnel. He stopped in his tracks when he saw yet another goon blocking the other side.

"Yes I do. Nice try kid. You're going to take a little trip with us." Tristan put Serenity down, and got ready to fight.

"We're not going anywhere."

"I guess we'll do this the hard way."

"You guessed right, so bring it!" The goons all together went after Tristan until dozens of Dice slammed into the goon's faces.

"And there's more where that came from!"

"Woah! Duke!" _Where the hell has he been?_

Duke threw more dice at the goons and Tristan lifted Serenity on his back and ran.

As Tristan ran by Duke asked, "So how's it going Tristan?"

"Talk later, run now!"

* * *

><p>Tristan, Serenity, and Duke all hid in the back of a pickup truck, and watched the goons run right past them.<p>

"Finally a chance to catch our breath." Tristan sighed in relief. "And also catch up. We haven't seen ya since this tournament started two weeks ago! Where ya been?"

"Just getting some Dungeon Dice monsters stuff situated. Sorry I haven't been in touch, but I have been following the duels online! Congrats to Joey by the way on his big win against Mako Tsunami! Now he's in the finals!"

"Yea! He'll do great."

"Uh Tristan." Duke whispered. "Whose that?" He pointed at Serenity siting quietly in the corner.

"To you? Off limits. That's Joey's sister."

"Ah. Gotcha. By the way. Who were those punks chasing us?"

"No idea. But I don't like the looks of them. I wonder what they were after?"

"Who knows. But I can tell you one thing, they weren't very found of you guys."

"No shit Sherlock. Did you figure that out all on your own?"

"Funny."

"Hey guys!" Serenity interjected. "If those guys are after us then does that mean they're after the others to?"

"Your right." Tristan agreed. "Joey, Tea, Yugi, Mai, Lindsey, and Bakura, wherever he is, might be in more trouble."

* * *

><p>The three of them got out of the truck and went in search of the rest of the gang.<p>

While walking they met some old friends. Marki's goons. They ran the opposite way but they followed.

"Wait a sec guys!"

"Are you nuts Tristan they'll catch us!"

"Take Serenity and run! I got some unfinished business."

"But what about you?"

"Just go!" Duke nodded and took Serenity and Ran. Tristan ran straight for the goons.

He was prepared to fight. "Lets do this." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"So elaborate Lindsey. What's going down at the pier?"

"I honestly have no clue.."

They were driving in Mai's Purple BMW with the top popped down. It was silent most of the way. Mai had taken a quick second to check her phone and was paying no attention to road until Lindsey Screamed.

"MAI STOP!" Mai looked up and slammed on her brakes to avoid hitting the two pedestrians crossing the street.

She yelled at them! "Cross on the green, not in between!"

"Mai wait, Duke is that you?"

"Lindsey! Oh my God! Am I glad to see you."

"Please help us!" The girl in Duke's arms said.

"Were being chased by a gang of robed weirdo's." Duke added. Mai and Lindsey gasped.

"Hop in." Mai said. They drove. "So whose the girl Duke?"

"This is Joey's sister Serenity."

"Oh. Nice to meet ya kid. The names Mai Valentine. This here is my best friend Lindsey Walsh." Lindsey waved.

_Why did I just wave… she can't see…._

"Wow. I'm not even a duelist and I know who you guys are. Pleasure to meet you." The girls smiled. "Um guys, I don't mean to pry, but my friend Tristan is still out there with those goons. We have to help him."

Lindsey slowly turned around. "Please don't tell me you mean Tristan Taylor?"

"Yea, why?"

"Nothing." _Anything to impress a pretty girl Tristan…._

* * *

><p><strong>Tristan POV<strong>

Tristan was out of breath. He had been fighting these goons for a long while. He had taken them all down with ease. He was about to punch another one until Mai and everybody pulled up.

"Need a lift Tristan?" Mai humorously asked.

"Hey Mai, hey Lindsey. How did you all end up together?

Lindsey replied, "No time for questions. Joey and everyone are at Domino Pier. Get in and let's go!"

"Right!" Tristan got in, and they sped off towards Domino Pier.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Lindsey turned around and snapped, "Would you two stop acting like such babies. So Mai is a reckless driver. Point is your still alive so stop screaming like little girls!" Serenity and Mai laughed and they boys turned beet red.

"Hey! Something's going on over there!" Duke shouted and pointed.

Lindsey gasped. "It's Yugi and Joey! And their…. Dueling…" she scanned the scene. "Mai! Over there! It's Seto and Mokuba!" Mai stopped the car and everyone got out.

Lindsey could hear Tea from across the way. She was restrained in a chair with a crate hanging overhead. "They found us!"

Tristan responded. "Tea? What's going on?" He started to run towards her until Mokuba blocked his way.

"Don't get any closer! If we try to save her, that rare hunter will drop the crate on her head so we don't break up Joey and Yugi's duel."

"I'm willing to take that risk…." The gang all slowly turned towards Lindsey. "Did I say that out loud…?"

"Anyway…." Mokuba continued. "Look at the dueling setup. Marik took over Joey's mind and forced him to duel Yugi. Whoever loses will be plunged to the bottom of the sea, but if the duel isn't finished before the timer hits zero, they both go down!"

Lindsey stared in disbelief. _This is sick. It needs to be stopped. There is only four minutes on the timer! _She walked over to Seto. He emotionlessly stared at her.

"Yes?"

"Seto, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we gotta find a way to save Tea so we can stop this duel."

"Don't you think we've thought of that? The problem is how?"

"I know how…" She smirked and Seto raised a brow.

* * *

><p>Yugi had 1000 lifepoints left and Joey had drew a card that could end the whole duel. He was fighting to break Marik's spell and regain control of his body, but it was a struggle like no other. Lindsey watched in pain and Joey yelled and cried out how he refuses to destroy Yugi.<p>

"Fight him Joey!" Yugi yelled.

There was two minutes left in the duel, and Joey couldn't break the trance he was in. He played Meteor of Destruction. The attack was about to fire until Joey screamed, "Help me please!" and the trance broke just like that.

Yugi activated a trap card to counter Joey's attack. "Mystical Refpanel, activate! My trap card absorbed the effect of Meteor of Destruction. Now I can redirect the attack at anyone I want!"

_Oh no… I know where this is going…_

Just then one of Kaiba's choppers appeared and took out the machine holding the crate. Seto Charged at the guy who had the power to press the button. Lindsey ran over and released Tea from the chair.

"But Lindsey, why are you helping me?"

Lindsey laughed a little. "You helped me out when I was kidnapped by my father's men. I told you that I owed you. Now it's my turn to save you. No matter how much we dislike each other and how much I don't want to admit it, I'll always help you out if you need it." Tea smiled.

"Thank you."

"Lindsey, didn't you say like 5 minutes ago that it would be okay to drop a crate on Tea?"

"YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT TRISTAN!" Once Tea was safely out, they all turned to watch the duel.

Yugi was in tears. "Now it's time. Take care of my puzzle Joey."

"No!" Joey yelled.

_Yugi you fool_

"Refpanel, direct your attack at me!" The attack blasted Yugi and plunged his life points to zero. They box with the key on Joey's side opened.

"I can't just save myself…. I gotta get Yugi to! Wait, Meteor of destruction has another effect. Since Yugi has a monster on the field, it can attack me! Red Eyes attack me!" Red eyes attacked and his life points fell to zero. The box on Yugi's side opened.

Joey was about to save Yugi when the clock hit Zero and they both were drug into the sea. Joey managed to get Yugi's key before they both went under.

The whole gang screamed in terror.

"Joey NO!" Mai screeched.

Lindsey ran towards the end of the arena. "Yugi!" Tears were streaming down her face. _God. Please no. Please don't let this be the end._

They waited helplessly on the arena for what felt like forever until Yugi surfaced. Lindsey gasped. "Yugi!" Tristan dove in after him.

"Where's Joey." Mai asked breathlessly.

"His key," Mokuba replied. "It's still in the box!" Just then everyone watched as Serenity dove in with the key.

"Serenity!" Tristan gasped. A coupled minutes later they both surfaced, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Once both boys were safe and on the pier, Joey endlessly apologized. Yugi tried to comfort him.

"That Marik made a fool outta me! How can I show my face at da finals now!" Mai ran over and slapped Joey across the face.

"Get a grip! You showed real courage out there Joey, so who cares how you looked. Look at Serenity, what she just did she did cause of you! You're her idol. Idiot."

"What kind of idol gets turned into a zombie and almost destroys his best friend!?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Your sister gets her strength from you! That's why she waited till now to take her bandages off." Tristan said.

"Huh? Serenity! You can see now!"

"I made it through my operation because of you. Today it was my turn to be there for you." She began to cry and she launched herself at Joey in an embrace.

Lindsey and Tea watched and shed a couple happy tears. "I'm so happy." Tea said.

"So damn beautiful.." Lindsey added. The girls sniffled then awkwardly looked at each other. "Never speak of this."

"Deal." Tea agreed.

* * *

><p>The gang was all standing on the pier together, happy to be altogether again. Minus Bakura of course.<p>

Lindsey noticed Seto start to walk away. "Hey guys, give me a sec." Lindsey said as she ran towards Seto. "Seto!" He stopped and turned towards her. "Thanks for what you did. It was very, nice of you." She smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He started to walk away but Lindsey stopped him.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. "I know things didn't work out between us from a relationship standpoint, and I know you said you'd rather not be friends, but I miss you Seki." His eyes widened at the mention of his nickname. "I want everything to go back to how it was. When we were friends and could just hang out and mock duel and go out without it being weird."

"In all honesty, I miss it a little to." Lindsey slightly smiled. "But no more running off when ever you have your issues, at least try to accept my ways of keeping you safe and no more lying. Agree to that, and I'll make an effort to go back to how things used to be. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Quick question though. Where did you get that duel disk?" Lindsey's eyes widened.

_Oh Shit! I forget I had my duel disk on! I promised Seto no more lies, but I promised Roland I wouldn't tell…. One more lie cant hurt."_

"Missy gave it to me."

Seto groaned. "Idiot…" and he and Mokuba walked off without another word. Lindsey walked back towards the gang and grabbed Yugi by the arm.

"A word please." She dragged him behind the corned of the building and heard stifled laughs from behind. She also managed to hear a snide comment from Duke.

"Those two just need to hook up already!" She shot back a death glare and he recoiled.

Once behind the building Lindsey said two words. "Switch. Now." The Millennium puzzle flashed and Yami stood in front of her.

"Everything okay Lindsey?" She blinked and tears started to form. Before Yami could ask what was wrong, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and began to cry. "Lindsey. Talk to me. What's wrong."

Through thick tears she replied, "Everything. This whole situation is just fucked up! You and Joey almost died back there. This needs to end."

"And it will. I will defeat Marik and save all of you. It is my destiny to do so." Lindsey just kept crying. "You don't need to cry. Joey and I are safe. Everything's okay." He stroked her hair in comfort.

"That's not why I'm crying." She said in his chest. Yami became confused. She pulled back to look at him. "Earlier when we talked and you said goodbye, I wondered if that was going to be the last goodbye. Then just now you were drug towards the bottom of the sea and I thought, that really was the last goodbye. I would never hear your voice again, see your face. I would never be held by you again." He tightened his grip. "I don't want to lose you Yami." He intently looked at her showing no emotion on his face.

"I know I push you away and I don't know why I do. I guess it's because I feel like I'm not good enough for you and-" She was cut off by a pair of soft lips dominating hers. It was a much different kiss than the one from Seto. This one was more gentle, more loving. This one felt right. There was no regret. Yami broke away and murmured against her lips.

"You are more than deserving miss Walsh. I wouldn't have fought so hard if you weren't." Lindsey smiled as tear rolled down her cheek. Yami wiped away the tear and looked deep into her eyes. "Well, all that's left are the Battle City Finals." He held out his hand to her. "Shall we?" She laughed and took his hand.

"We shall."

* * *

><p>"Mai are ya sure were going da right way?" Joey was pestering Mai and she was highly irritated. After stopping at their houses to pack their bags, they along with, Tea, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Lindsey were all on their way to the finals.<p>

"Joey. You've asked me that three times already. Shut up! Were almost there."

"I just don't see anything that could be super secret. All I see is a giant stadium up ahead."

Lindsey laughed. "Joey, that stadium is where all the finalists are meeting, then we'll be taken to the secret location."

"And you know dat how?" Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"I don't even need to answer that Joey." It took Joey a moment to realize that Lindsey knows just about everything Seto plans.

"Ohhhhh….. Now I get it." Tea face palmed and everyone laughed. Yami and Lindsey were walking hand in hand. Even Joey's stupidity couldn't take the smile from Lindsey's face. She hadn't felt so content in a long time. She slowed her pace so she and Yami could walk behind everyone. Once they were a good distance away, she spoke.

"So, Yami." He looked down at her and she continued to speak. " Earlier you asked me about my ring." He nodded. "Well, according to the freak who gave it me, it possesses the power to control the Crystal Magician, hence the giant crystal on the ring." She showed him the ring and Yami raised a brow.

"How does a ring control a Duel Monster?"

"That's what I would like to know, but the only answer I got was, 'all will be revealed in time.' I just hope I actually can figure out how this ring and the magician coincide." She sighed.

I'll help you figure this out in any way I can." Lindsey smiled.

"I appreciate that, but one thing at a time. You have a tournament to win." She looked at him and smirked. "Whatever happens I'll stay by your side. I believe in you Yami."

"I sense the worst has yet to come. You may be by my side, but don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and the others as well. Marik is only just getting started."

"We'll be fine. But if it comes down to it, Joey, Mai and I will take care of things."

"And what if they're preparing for a duel?"

"Yami! Stop worrying. At least try to make the best out of this experience. I know there's danger involved, but your in the top 8. These are the best duelists around. Another opportunity like this wont come for a while. And besides, if I can beat you in a duel, I know I can beat Marik. He doesn't stand a chance."

"Dammit. I forgot you have beaten me in a duel before. I can't really win in that argument."

"Exactly. But I wont do anything stupid until I talk to you about it. Okay?"

"Fine." He wasn't smiling.

_He needs to lighten up. I'm going to make him smile!_

Lindsey stopped and let go of his hand. He turned around and got a confused look on his face. "Lindsey? What are you doing." The rest of the gang noticed and turned to watch them.

"Are they fighting already?" Duke murmured.

"No you idiot." Mai answered. "Look at Lindsey face. She's smiling." And it was true. Lindsey had a grin spread on her face.

"Smile for me Yami."

"Uh.. what?" Yami looked lost.

"Smile. I'm not moving till you do. And make it genuine."

"Lindsey I'm not really in a smiling mood."

"You were smiling pretty big when you were sucking my face 20 minutes ago!" Yami's jaw dropped and he looked back at the gang. He saw nothing but jaws dropped and eyes widened. Except for Joey who was yelling at him.

"Way ta go Yug! I'm so proud of ya! Must be all dat advice I gave ya!"

Mai snorted. "You mean the advice where it takes ten years to make a move on the girl? You must follow that advice yourself." Lindsey stifled a laugh.

"What da ya mean Mai?"

She smirked. "Oh nothing Joey. Nothing at all."

Yami turned back to Lindsey. "Lindsey can we just go? The stadium is right there."

Lindsey sighed. "But Yami, Seto is in that stadium. And I left him because I wanted to be with you. Now its awkward." A huge grin spread across Yami's face, and Lindsey squealed with delight. "You smiled! Your also an ass for taking pride in another's misery!" He was still smiling.

"I wont deny it." Lindsey laughed and walked up to him. He pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Seto and I don't actually hate each other. We agreed to be friends again. I just knew you would love to hear that."

"I did love it." He was still smiling. "Can we go now?" She replied yes, but instead of staying with Yami she skipped off towards Mai. The boys all went to Yami and gave him high fives and pats on the back.

_Typical men….._

* * *

><p>They gang walked into the stadium. Yami, Mai and Joey all walked in first, locator cards in hand. . "This is it?" Yami said.<p>

"This place is still under construction." Duke added. Lindsey giggled and walked up to Seto. Yami carefully watched her.

One of Seto's men walked up and handed Mai, Joey and Yami their tournament IDs. "So, where is everyone?" Joey asked.

"On their way." Just then a gust of wind picked up, and someone walked in. It was Marik, but to Joey and Tea, it was Namu. Joey was very suspicious.

Lindsey leaned over to Seto. "Keep a close eye on him. There is something about him."

"Noted."

The next person to walk in the stadium was Bakura. Everyone was shocked. "Bakura," Yami started. "Why are you wearing a duel disk? I was told you were in the hospital."

_Hospital? Where have I been… why was he in the hospital?_

Bakura replied, "How else was I supposed to win six locator cards and make the finals." He held up his locator cards. The gang gasped and jaws dropped.

"Bakura! You don't even duel!" Lindsey wailed. "How is that possible?" He said nothing and just smiled. Unknowingly, her attention was brought to his chest. She kept staring and suddenly the outline of an object started to form. Silently Lindsey murmured, "The Millennium Ring…"

_Millennium Ring? I don't even know what that is. How did I mange to identify it…. I'll talk to Yami later._

Bakura broke everyone's confusion by saying, "Look guys. The seventh finalist!" In walked a man in a hooded robe. He had no emotion his face. He handed his locator cards to Kaiba's men and stated him name. It was Marik's right hand man, Odion, posing as him.

"I am Marik."

Joey growled. "I'll kick ya brain washing kiester!"

"You are no match for me fool." Joey narrowed his eyes, and Odion walked away.

"I think I scared him Yug." Lindsey rolled her eyes and Odion approached her.

_No way is he the real Marik._

Odion looked down at Lindsey's hand. "Nice ring." She silently gasped, but quickly recollected herself.

She looked at the Millennium Rod. "Nice Rod." She replied. She amusingly waggled her eyebrows to turn her remark dirty. Odion's eyes widened and he walked away. Lindsey snickered.

Roland appeared before the crowd to make an announcement. "Can I have your attention. Seven of eight of you are here. So I must say, although your locator cards led you here, this is not the site of the Battle City finals. The actual arena will be here shortly."

"Look up guys." Lindsey said. Everyone did and watched in awe as a huge blimp loomed over them.

Roland continued speaking. "We'll be boarding shortly. Kaiba craft 3, you're cleared for landing." They all watched as the blimp landed right in front of them.

Roland continued. "We'll depart as soon as the eighth duelist arrives. Climb aboard everyone." Mai, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Marik, and Odion climbed in with ease, but Tea, Duke, Serenity, and Tristan were stopped before they could get on. Kaiba's other employee spoke.

"I can't let you four board. Finalists only."

"But Fugata, your letting me board and I'm not a finalist." Lindsey said mockingly.

"But… Miss Walsh… You're approved by Mr. Kaiba." He said nervously.

"So Surely if Seto approves these four they can board as well, right?" She has an innocent smile.

"Uh… yes I guess."

She giggled and turned back to Seto. "Seto, these four are coming on board with us. Cool?"

"Whatever."

"Great! All right guys! Lets go!" The five of them ran onto the blimp with a cheer.

* * *

><p>"Did da eighth duelist ever arrive?" Joey asked.<p>

"Who cares." Tristan replied. "Less competition." They usual gang, minus Bakura, were hanging out in Lindsey's room which was the same luxury suite as Kaiba's. Everyone else had standard size rooms. They had the whole night to themselves until the first match the next night.

"FYI everyone, the eighth duelist did arrive. No clue who she is though." Joey looked at Lindsey with a pout. "Besides who cares about that. You all should be preparing for your duels tomorrow. I know you think that you'll have all day tomorrow, but odds are you'll want to sleep and relax. Stress yourself tonight, perfect your strategies, and take tomorrow to prepare mentally rather than physically."

"Your right Linds. Come on Serenity! You can help me prepare!" Serenity eyes lit up.

"Wow sounds like fun! Thanks Joey!" The two of them walked off towards their rooms.

"Tea, lets go." Mai said. Since the extra room went to Duke and Tristan to share, Mai offered to share her room with Tea. "Just be quiet and let me concentrate."

"No problem."

"Good luck Mai. Love you!" Lindsey called as she walked out. Tristan and Duke followed them out leaving Lindsey and Yami alone. Lindsey was sitting in a chair with a coffee table in front.

"I'm going to go as well. Goodnight Lindsey." Yami started to walk away.

"Yami wait." He stopped and Lindsey motioned for him to sit in the other chair. He did so and she took her deck out of her deck box. She spread her deck across the coffee table. His eyes widened in shock. "These are some of the rarest spell caster cards of all time, with a few dragons thrown in there. Obviously I expect them back, but they are yours to use for the duration of the tournament." He grabbed her hand.

"I appreciate this a lot, but Yugi and I have formed a deck that we work well with and believe in. While these cards are amazing and explain why your so damn hard to defeat, I'm going to have to pass on your offer."

She smiled. "No worries. I understand. I don't think I would ever borrow someone's cards either. I just wanted to someway attempt to help you. Not much I can really do if I'm not dueling in the finals." He motioned for her to sit in his lap and she did so. He hugged her close.

"Why are you so perfect?" He was stroking her hair.

"I think the question is why wouldn't I be perfect?" She looked at him and innocently smiled while batting her eyelashes.

"You sarcastic little shit…" he lifted her up as he stood and she laughed with delight. He walked over to the bed and tossed her onto it. The sound of her laugh was like heaven to Yami. He pinned her down with his arms and claimed her mouth, silencing her, but she was still smiling. He broke away much to soon and inside Lindsey pouted. "I need to go now." She frowned. "Get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow." She nodded. He bent and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Lindsey."

"Night," she replied in a small voice. She didn't want him to go, but she didn't want to distract him from the tournament. He walked out of her room and Lindsey was alone.

_Well throwing me on the bed was a lost cause. I still need to shower and put on my pajamas._

She showered and chose her pj's. She decided on blue, pink, and green plaid flannel shorts with a matching blue tank top that showed her belly button. She tied her hair in a high ponytail still damp. She sat in bed for ten minutes before she decided she wasn't tired.

_Well, I guess exploring this blimp would be okay. Not like anybody's out and about anyway. It's almost midnight, so they're either sleeping or duel prepping._

She grabbed her phone and room key and walked out. She walked by Yugi's room and heard talking.

_Yami and Yugi are having another heart to heart. I suspect Yugi is worried about tomorrow. I'll talk to him tomorrow. I haven't seen him in a while… well, I've seen his body, but Yami was always there and…. Well, I know what I mean…_

She kept walking, and approached Seto's room.

_Do I dare? He might murder me…. Eh… why not?_

She knocked on his door and disheveled Seto answered. "Woah." His hair was out of place and he looked exhausted. He took off his trench so it was just an all black outfit. No shoes.

"Can I help you Lindsey?"

"Um, just wanted to see how you're doing. Everything good?"

"Fine. I was about to go to bed until you bothered me." He didn't look happy.

"Sorry. I figured you would still be working on your deck. Thought I could lend a hand."

"I'm fine."

"Ok." Then, unexpectingly he pulled her into a hug.

"Goodnight Lindsey. Now leave me alone."

"Not exactly the nicest thing you can say but, I'll take it." She pulled away. "Night Seki!" She skipped back to her room without another word. When she got back to her room, before she could slip the key card through to open it she was stopped.

"Lindsey." She turned and backed against the wall with fear.

"Marik." Actually Odion as Marik, but Lindsey doesn't know that.

"That ring. It has great power in it."

"What do you know of this ring?" It was a long shot, but she was hoping Marik would tell her something.

Calmly he replied, "It is the ring that will give you the power to control an all powerful card." He didn't say the name, but Lindsey already knew it was the Crystal Magician. She figured best not to tell him she has the card on board the blimp.

"Go on." She prompted.

"The ring is better know as 'The Reflection of Lyris'."

"Lyris?"

"In ancient Egyptian times, Lyris was said to be the loyal partner of the pharaoh, but she was killed before they wed, in the great battle of Egypt. Before she was killed at the hands of the great Thief King, she locked half her soul in this ring, the other half in her most trusted monster. She vowed to one day return and help the Pharaoh in battle. Lyris had great power. If only you knew how to use this power. You would be unstoppable."

"Well what does it matter now? That battle happened 5,000 years ago."

"History has a way of repeating itself, and I didn't say it had to be the battle of Egypt."

"So the power is in this ring?"

"Yes, but you need the other piece to use that power, and only an elite duelist can use that power. Your good Lindsey, but I think it would be much better if I had that power."

"Think again fuckwad." He started towards her a seized her wrists. She grunted. "Let me go!"

"That ring is mine!"

"No! Let go!" He pinned both her arms with one hand and slammed her face against the wall.

"And now my prize." He began to take the ring off until she let out the most ear-piercing screech she could manage. Within seconds Joey, Tristan, and Duke emerged and saw what was happening.

"Lindsey!" They said in unison. Then together, the three of them charged Odion and knocked him to the ground.

"Ya mess wit her, ya mess wit us!" Joey loomed over Odion and Duke stood right behind him. Tristan had carried Lindsey over to Mai, Tea, and Serenity, who were watching the event close by. Everyone was in pajamas, but Lindsey was to freaked out to find amusement in it.

Lindsey had also noticed that Namu, and Bakura were watching to.

_Where is Seto and Yami?_

Right as she thought this, Yami emerged from his room still in day clothes, he looked exhausted. Seto rounded the corner wearing just flannel pants that loosely hung off his hips. He was demanding to know what was going on.

Yami saw Lindsey on the ground and immediately went to her side. "What happened?" He was filled with concern.

"I'll explain in a minute. Just… just give me a moment to breathe." She was heavily breathing, still in shock.

Joey and Duke still had Odion on the ground and Seto approached. "Listen here. The only reason you're still here is because you possess something I want, but I won't say this again so listen clearly. Childish behavior will not be tolerated, and attempting to hurt Lindsey is certainly unacceptable. Learn to behave or I promise you, I'll teach you myself, and that isn't something you want to happen. Let him go." He snapped at Joey and Duke. They did as they were told and Odion got up. He smirked at Seto.

"Threaten me all you want. You wont be smug for long." And with that he left.

"Are you really keeping that freak on board Kaiba, all because you want some stupid Egyptian God card!?" It was Mai who spoke, and she was furious. "Who knows what he wanted with Lindsey. Its just not safe."

"Mai he doesn't have a choice." Lindsey said. Mai looked at her in shock. "Yami needs those God cards. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Don't ask me how I know a lot of the things I do. I can identify all the Millennium items, and I know things of Egypt's past I didn't know before. All since I got this ring from Ishizu."

"Ishizu!" Yami said. "You never said that ring was from her." She looked at him apologetically.

"Yugi wont be the one to possess those cards, I will. Then I will take back my title as number one duelist in the world! Get to bed now. All of you." Kaiba didn't say another word and he went back to his room. Bakura and Namu made sure Lindsey was ok and went back to their rooms as well.

* * *

><p>The gang all gathered in Yugi's room so she could explain what happened. She told the story.<p>

Duke spoke. "So all this was about the Crystal Magician?"

"Yup. Apparently this ring is the key to controlling it. I've never summoned it before because I didn't think I could. Now I know I can."

"Okay. So, dat ring possesses da spirit of some ancient chick named Lyris, who is supposed to help the pharaoh in some battle?"

"I don't know which specific pharaoh it is, but yes. That is what Marik said.

"Lindsey, for all we know Marik could be lying." Mai suggested.

"I thought of that, but if he was lying, why would he want the ring?"

"Good point." Tea said.

"All of this seems to be connected." Tristan said. "The seven Millennium items. Your ring. The God cards. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that the Pharaoh inside the Millennium Puzzle is the one that Lyris fought beside. I mean, it would make sense considering Lindsey is somehow acquiring knowledge of something she didn't even know existed."

"Wow Tristan." Tea started. "That actually makes perfect sense."

"Yea! I guess it does! Pretty good for it being almost two in the morning and me being dead tired!" He laughed and so did the others. Even Lindsey managed a smile.

"I didn't realize it was so late. You guys go on back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"You sure Lindsey?" Mai was worried. "You can stay with me and Tea tonight?"

"Thanks Mai, but I'll be okay. He can't get into my room anyway."

"Okay. Goodnight. Or good morning? Whatever you prefer…" Lindsey let out a small laugh. They all left Yami's room leaving the two of them alone. Lindsey started to leave to.

"I'm going back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Lindsey. Your staying here tonight." She was taken aback.

"Yami, you need to prepare for tomorrow. I'm not about to distract you."

"You wont be. You'll be sleeping, therefor silent." She sighed.

"Fine." She walked over to the bed and got under the covers. Yami walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep now. Your safe." She smiled and watched him walk over to the table where he was preparing his deck. She continued to watch him as he strategized and before she knew it, she had lulled into a deep dreamless sleep, not even realizing that today was the beginning of her very own destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Reflection of Lyris? Do you understand the title of the story now!? <strong>


	13. The Reflection of Lyris

Chapter 13

**Lindsey POV**

_My internal alarm clock says wake up, but this bed says keep sleeping. Story of my life… I guess I'll get up…_

Lindsey opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone. In Yugi's room.

_Where the hell did he go? And what time is it?_

She checked her phone. It was nearly noon.

_WTF?! It's almost noon! I should head back to my room and get dressed._

She grabbed her room key and phone and went back to her room for a shower and got dressed. She decided to stay casual till the duels later that night, so she went with skinny jeans and a sweatshirt that said 'Domino' across the front. She pulled her hair in a messy bun.

_Okay. Now where is everyone?_

She walked around the blimp until she found everyone in a beautiful dining hall. There were chandeliers and white walls. A couple of beautifully draped tables, and a large buffet, complete with a chocolate fountain.

_Woah. This is amazing._

"Lindsey!" Mai was waving Lindsey over to come sit at their table. She walked over to the table and greeted them with a good morning.

"Morning guys. How's it going?" Joey, Tristan and Duke were gorging themselves with food. Everyone else was staring at them in awe.

"It's going great." Mai responded. "We're just wondering which one of them is going to tap out first." She pointed to the three boys and Lindsey laughed.

"We're going to be here a while."

"Here Lindsey," a shrill voice said. It was Yugi. "I saved you a seat."

She walked over and sat down. "Thanks Yug!"

He smiled. "Not a problem. Would you like to talk to Yami?"

"No. That's okay. Let him rest a little before the duels tonight. Besides, I haven't talked to you in forever! It was always Yami."

"Yea you're right! By the way, sorry for leaving you alone in the room this morning. Yami refused to let me wake you up." Lindsey blushed, as Joey, Tristan and Duke stopped eating and looked up at them.

With a mouthful of food, Tristan said, "She slept in your room Yug?" Yugi slowly nodded. All three boys quickly swallowed their food and then in unison triumphantly cheered.

"ATTA BOY YUG!"

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU MAN!"

Yugi was frantically waving his hands. "Guys no! It's not like that. Lindsey slept in bed while I slept on a chair. Yami just didn't want her to be alone."

Duke's faced dropped. "You had a girl in your bed, and you slept on the chair? Are you an idiot!?" Yugi had a nervous smile.

"Duke, in my defense, she isn't my girlfriend, she's Yami's and he's resting at the moment."

"Ok then, Lindsey." She looked at Duke afraid of what he was going to ask her. "You were in Yami's bed and he slept on the chair. Would you prefer that or would you like him to sleep with you?"

"Um…" Lindsey wasn't exactly sure how to answer that. _I honestly don't know… this is kinda embarrassing. _"I don't really know Duke, and I don't feel comfortable answering that."

"I'm going to take that as a yes, she does prefer you to sleep with her." Duke had a wicked smile.

"That's not what I said!"

"Too bad!" He turned to Yugi. "Relay that message to the pharaoh, will you?" Yugi was blushing. He slowly nodded.

Lindsey groaned. "You guys are so embarrassing."

Duke, Joey and Tristan laughed. "But you know we love you Linds! Embarrassing you is our job. Were like the annoying brothers you never wanted."

She smiled. "And I love you guys to, but just remember, I can be the annoying sister you never wanted." Their faces fell. "So Duke, Tristan, which one of you has more brownie points with Serenity?" Their faces froze except for Joey who looked at them with a death stare.

"You're both dead." Joey said. Then all in a quick motion, Duke, and Tristan had launched themselves out of their seats, and were running from a furious Joey.

The gang wildly laughed. "Well played Lindsey." Mai said as she high fived her.

Still laughing Lindsey said. "I don't feel like they'll bother me anymore."

* * *

><p>"Dark Magician, attack Harpie Lady." Mai's lifepoints fell to zero. "I win again girly." Mai groaned.<p>

Lindsey, Mai, Serenity, and Tea were hanging out in Lindsey's room. Mai and Lindsey had been mock dueling to test Mai's new dueling strategies, but she never won against Lindsey.

"How am I supposed to win with this strategy if I can't beat even beat you." She was frowning.

"Mai, the only person on this blimp that can beat me in a duel is Seto."

"And Yugi!" Tea quickly added.

_LOL no he can't!_

Lindsey smiled. "Right. And Yugi. Don't beat yourself up Mai. It's a good strategy. I've just had a little more practice with getting myself out of sticky situations."

"You really think it's a good strategy?"

"I would tell you if it wasn't good enough. You'll be fine. You're a good duelist. Just have confidence! Besides, you might not even be dueling tonight so stop stressing!"

Mai laughed. "Yea you're right, but that doesn't mean I should look frumpy! I need to get dressed! The finals start in an hour!" She got up and left the room.

"I'm gonna go to." Tea said. "Maybe I can lend some fashion knowledge to Mai!"

"See ya later." Tea left the room.

"So, Serenity. We haven't really gotten to know each other. Tell me, how old are you? Where do you go to school? Favorite food? Etc.

"Well, I'm turning 14 in a couple months, and I'll be a freshman in high school. Hopefully I can go to Domino High with all of you." Lindsey smiled. "My favorite food is Lasagna, and I like the color blue. What's you're story Lindsey?"

"Hmm… turning 16 soon. I'll be a junior. Favorite food is enchiladas, favorite color is gold, and my boyfriend stripped me of my number two rank. Now I'm a loser." She looked over to see a horrified expression on Serenity's face. "I'm kidding." Lindsey laughed and Serenity relaxed. "Well, not really. But I'm not a loser. I'm still loved."

"So why aren't you in this tournament? You know competing? Did you get eliminated?"

Lindsey gasped. "I am offended you would even think that!" She said it in a mocking way to let Serenity know she wasn't serious. "Actually, I'm not in this tournament due to my over protective BFF Seto Kaiba."

"He would be attractive if he wasn't so mean." Lindsey uncontrollably laughed till tears came out. Serenity just looked confused.

"I'm sorry. It's just weird to hear someone say that. It's also funny because you're the only one who's had enough balls to say that."

"I don't have balls." Lindsey just stared at Serenity with a look that said she thought Serenity was a clueless moron.

"Why don't you go check on Joey." Serenity nodded and left the room.

_Ahh… Seto attractive. It's still funny. I mean it's completely true, but that's the last word people use to describe him. They usually use words like, ass, or rude, or bitchy…. Idk… still funny. I should get dressed._

She dug in her suitcase and decided to go with a long sleeve tight crimson red blouse that bared her shoulders, and waist high black shorts with gold button accents. She wore black heels. She let her hair fall in its ringlets and did dramatic makeup.

_Pretty basic, but it's just the first round._

Lindsey had half an hour left before they announced who would be dueling who. She hid her deck and duel disk and decided to go find Yugi. She found him in his room.

"Hey Lindsey!" He greeted her with a smile.

"What's up?" She said as she went to go sit in a chair. Lindsey wondered if it was the chair Yugi slept in last night.

"Just doing some last minute preparations. You come to talk to Yami?"

"No." she shook her head. "Just came to hang out." _Why does he keep asking that everytime I see him!?_

"Oh. I'm sorry." He was blushing.

"Yugi. I will let you know when I want to talk to Yami. For now, you and I should catch up."

"Yea. Sounds good, but I will have to switch over in about 5 minutes." He smiled nervously.

Lindsey was staring at him. "Why are you so nervous?" He blushed. "Stop blushing. It's weird." He blushed more. "Yugi! Stop!" He looked away and turned beet red. "Oh dear lord. Switch over. Yami!" The millennium puzzle flashed and Yami appeared. He smiled warmly at her. "Tell Yugi to stop being so nervous around me. He's freaking me out."

Yami laughed. "He gets like that around beautiful women." Lindsey's eyes lit up.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She waggled her eyebrows.

He smirked. "Very." They held each other's gaze till Lindsey spoke up.

"Okay! We need to get you to the dining hall because that's where they're announcing the duels!" She got up to go past him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"Stay safe while I'm dueling."

"You don't even know if your dueling for sure tonight." She mumbled into his chest.

"Something tells me I am." She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Please be careful." He nodded and she wrapped her arms around him. They broke apart and she grabbed his hand. "Ready?" He nodded again and they walked out of the room into the hall.

"Winners first, monkey boy." Seto laughed under his breath as he made his way down the hallway.

"What did ya say tough guy? Yea. You betta walk away!" Joey walked behind Kaiba giving him an evil stare. The rest of the gang walked behind Joey. Lindsey shook her head.

"Can't those two stop trying to bite each others heads off for more than two seconds?" Yami laughed and they made their way to the dining hall.

When they arrived, it was decorated differently than before. Rather than white, it was decorated in Reds, Gold's, and Blues. Lindsey let go of Yami's hand and walked up to Seto. "Place looks great Seto."

"Well, I designed it so it should." Lindsey rolled her eyes. "The design got me thinking of making an entire building with this color scheme. Like a school maybe."

"What? Like a dueling academy?" Lindsey joked.

"We'll see." She chuckled, and swore there was a hint of a smile on Seto's face.

Roland stood up in front of the dining hall to make an announcement. "Attention Battle City finalists and guests. You will see that each table has four name cards on it. Find yours, and take your seats." Lindsey looked at Seto with wide eyes. He must have understood what it meant because he answered her question.

"Don't worry. Your with Mokuba, Roland, and I." He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the table. Lindsey noticed Yami eyeing her carefully. She gave him a reassuring smile. Everyone had taken their seats. At table one, Lindsey, Mokuba, Seto, and Roland. Table two, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Table three, Serenity, Duke, Mai, and one of Seto's guards. Table four, Bakura, Marik, Odion, and an empty seat where the eighth duelist should have been.

_What's the point of this? I'm glad Seto put a guard with Serenity though… I don't like being separated from Yami… I want to sit with Mai… Why are my thoughts all over the place?_

Roland continued to speak. "Before we announce the duels, we have prepared a special dinner in your honor. Please take this time to enjoy some last moments of relaxation, as well as a dinner prepared by some of the best five star chefs around. We will start dinner with the first course." The servers brought out an amazing salad to start off. While eating, Lindsey looked over at Yami who was just picking at his salad. He didn't look happy.

The second course was Steak, with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. It was perfectly cooked and Lindsey savored every bite. Lindsey looked over to see Yami still picking at his food.

"Seto I'll be right back." She scooted out of her chair and walked over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started massaging them. "Okay grumpy pants. What's wrong? You're not eating."

He shrugged. "Just not hungry. To much to think about." She walked next to him and knelt down to look him in the eye.

"Stop worrying. Everything will be fine." He smiled at her but it wasn't very convincing. He looked away and continued to pick at his food.

_Okay then…_

She got up and walked back to her seat. "Everything okay?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure it will be! Let's just enjoy that dessert coming out!" Mokuba turned around and beamed at the triple chocolate cake being served.

Seto leaned over to whisper in Lindsey's ear. "Way to change the subject." She elbowed him and he winced. She devoured her cake and came to the conclusion she was stuffed.

_Ugh. This food baby is huge!_

"Seto, are we going to announce the duels now?" Lindsey asked.

"Not just yet." Lindsey frowned.

"Why not? Let's just get this over with."

"Well, we decided to let their food settle a little." Lindsey looked confused. "You'll know why when you see the dueling arena." She raised a brow.

"Okay… I'm gonna go talk to Mai." She walked over to Mai's table.

"I'm just saying these finals would be ten million times cooler if they played dungeon dice monsters."

"Give it up Duke. It's not going to happen."

"Aww, come on Mai. I'm sure Duke will live his dream someday!"

"Thank you Serenity." Lindsey cleared her throat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Mai snorted. "Just Duke trying to impress the pretty girl." Pretty girl being Serenity. Duke blushed a little. "What's up with you?" Lindsey shrugged.

"I'm worried about Yami. He won't eat, and he hardly spoke to me. He was fine an hour ago." Lindsey wondered if he was upset because she had to sit with Seto at dinner.

"I'm sure it's just nerves." Duke chimed. "He would be crazy not to be a little nervous. Are you nervous Mai?"

"Petrified. Though I'm trying really hard not to show it." She gave a thumbs up.

"Well you're doing a good job. I guess I just worry a lot." Mai tried to comfort her by rubbing her back.

"He'll be fine Linds." She nodded.

"Attention everyone." Roland spoke again. "While we set up the machine to determine the duels, please proceed to the ballroom side of the hall for refreshments." Everyone got up and walked to the ballroom.

Mai squealed with excitement. "Lindsey! They're serving appletini's!"

_No way are any of us finalists 21…. Oh well… guess I better savor the moment rather than complain._

She and Mai both got their complementary Appletini's and joined the group to chat. Lindsey however pulled Yami aside for a private chat. He was still glum.

"Okay. Talk to me. Whatever is on your mind, get it out now." He was staring at her drink.

"What is that?" He rose his brow.

"Confidence in a fancy glass," She joked. "Start talking."

He sighed. "There is just so much at stake. I have to win. I have to defeat Marik. The world is depending on me. What if I fail?"

"Then we are all royally fucked." He wasn't amused. He had genuine worry in his eyes. "Sorry." She muttered. "Yami you won't fail. I know you wont. You never lose."

"Except to you…"

"I'm not Marik. I'm you're loving girlfriend who is here to support you through anything. You've faced his minions before, how is this any different. He controlled them. Just think of this as a rematch, just with a different deck, and with the most powerful Egyptian God card." He winced as she said this. Trying to reassure him she said. "But he can only control Ra if he can read the Ancient Egyptian scriptures on the card, so there is still hope he cant use it. Maybe you'll get lucky and he won't be able to decipher the message…" She smiled nervously.

"How do you know that?" it seemed as if every word she said went over his head and he only focused on her newfound knowledge.

"I… I honestly don't know." And it was true. She didn't know. She didn't know where a lot of her knowledge was coming from. "Oh by the way, Bakura isn't what he seems. He's being controlled by some evil spirit in his millennium item." Yami looked over at Bakura who was talking to the gang and laughing. He looked like innocent old Bakura.

"Are you okay Lindsey? Something in your confidence juice making you loopy?"

"You don't believe me do you?" He shook his head. "Fine then. You and Bakura will be the first duel and you'll see what I'm talking about. You'll also struggle in the duel a great deal." He had almost a scowl on his face. "When they announce the first duel, you'll see I'm right." She sipped her drink. "Ahh. Good shit." Yami stared at her in disbelief.

She took another sip of her drink, then her eyes grew wide. She looked at Yami. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said those things. You'll do great in your duel." He just stared. "I'm gonna go now…" She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

_What the hell just happened? It's like that wasn't even me talking. I'm not drunk, I've had two sips. How could I have known who Yami would be dueling, or that he would struggle? Simple… I don't know. I was just babbling. I can't predict the future. Can I?_

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit. I predicted the future.<em>

Sure enough, Yami was up against Bakura, and he brought out his evil side. And even more sure enough, he was struggling half way through his duel with the evil spirit of the Millennium ring. Seto had been right about letting the food settle. They were dueling on top of the blimp, thousands of miles in the air, with fast wind speeds. It was the ultimate test.

While Yami had cornered him by destroying Dark sanctuary and disenabling him to play the final letter of Destiny board, Bakura had another trick up his sleeve. Bakura had 1200 lifepoints left, with no monsters on the field. Yami was up in lifepoints but had three monsters on the field.

_This duel isn't over… it's the farthest thing from over._

"I Summon Jowgen the Spiritualist!" Bakura said from across the field.

"I'm Stumped. What does dat do?" Joey said puzzled.

"You tell us Mr. Expert!" Tristan snapped.

"His special ability you idiots! Now pay attention to the damn duel!"

"Dang Linds. Sorry I asked…" Joey grumbled.

"By sacrificing one monster, I can use Jowgen's special ability to destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field!" Bakura laughed.

"No way!" Joey yelled.

"Way." Mai answered. "Since Yugi summoned Dark necrofear with a magic card, Bakura can destroy it."

"But doesn't that mean that thing with all the eyeballs will come back?" Tea asked. Mai nodded and Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"It's called Dark Sanctuary, Tea." Bakura sacrificed a monster and Jowgen's ability activated. Dark Necrofear left the field and Dark Sanctuary returned.

_Back to square one…_

"This will allow me to play the final letter of the Destiny Board! It all happens in one turn, so prepare to say goodbye to the Battle City finals and so much more." He grinned evilly.

"Come on Yug! You can do it!" Joey cheered.

"Um…" Serenity started. "Are you sure Joey?"

"Absolutely. I'm not saying it will be easy, but Yugi always pulls through! No matta how tough da fight!"

_Come on Yami…_

"I'd suggest giving up now Yugi! Nothing you do will stop me from completing the destiny board. I shall reveal the last letter the next turn, and you will automatically lose everything! And since I must sacrifice a monster to maintain Dark sanctuary, farewell Jowgen." Jowgen left the field. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. Remember my ghost is back as well to possess one of your monsters, thanks to Dark Sanctuary."

"I'm well aware!" Yami growled.

"But which will I choose? You'll just have to guess. But attacking with a possessed monster could cost you your lifepoints, so choose wisely."

"Fine. I have no intention of losing. I outsmarted your spirit once before, and I'll do it again! The first thing I need to do is figure out which of my three monsters your spirit possessed."

Bakura grinned. "That wont help, thanks to my face down card. No matter what monster you choose, my card will shift the spirit to the attacking monster."

Mai leaned over to Lindsey. "Did that idiot just tell Yugi his strategy?"

"Apparently. Normally when you have a face down card you don't tell your opponent what it is. Guess the spirit of the ring didn't get that memo." Mai laughed.

"Yugi. You can't win!" Bakura said triumphantly.

"I hate to say it guys, but I think he's right." Duke said solemnly. Lindsay cleared her throat and walked right in front of duke. She smiled a sweet, innocent smile, and then decked him right in the nose. Duke fell to the ground whimpering.

"Wanna lose faith again Duke?" He shook his head. "Good. Now, shut the fuck up, and be positive! If I can think of way Yami can get out of this, he can! There is a way. He just needs to find it!" She extended her hand to Duke. "Now get up!" He took her hand and she brought him back to his feet. They turned back to the duel and started yelling out cheers of encouragement.

"Make your move Yugi!" Bakura snapped.

"Prepare to experience a power like no other!" Yami drew a card.

Lindsey gasped. _He did it…._

White light flashed around the blimp. I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the almighty, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" A large red dragon appeared and fiercely growled.

"What is that!?" Tristan yelped.

"Dat's the hugest duel monsta I've eva seen!"

Lindsey smirked. "That's an Egyptian God card, and his ticket to victory."

"I'm afraid it's over Bakura! Your Dark Ghost has no effect on Slifer! Slifer, attack with-" Yami gasped.

"Perhaps you should wait before you attack." Everyone looked over to see Odion. Well, Odion posing as Marik.

"What do you want Marik?" Yami asked.

"Joey no!" Tristan was holding Joey back as he tried to get at Marik.

"For once in your life Joey, Listen." Tea sighed.

"Bakura is under the control of the Millennium Rod, he does what I command." Marik said calmly.

"Impossible." Lindsey said. "Bakura is under control of the spirit of the Millennium Ring."

"Partially right Lyris."

Lindsey growled. "Don't call me that!" She snapped.

Ignoring her he stated, "I am now in control of both Bakura and the spirit, and now I'll prove it, by freeing your friends mind." Lindsey and Yami gasped.

They turned back to Bakura to see him on the ground gripping his arm. "My arm. It hurts!"

"That's the real Bakura!" Lindsey said.

"Yugi, help me. I don't know where I am! Why am I in a duel?"

"He is weak without the spirit of the ring." Marik started. "You may want to reconsider your attack. The devastation may make your friends condition worse. Would you really risk the health of your friend?" Marik left without another word.

"Stop the duel." Tea said. "Bakura needs a hospital now!"

Yami stood in disbelief, afraid to make another move. "If you don't continue the duel, you will be disqualified." Roland stated. Yami clenched his teeth as Bakura whimpered in pain.

"Yugi," Kaiba started. "I'll make this decision really easy for you. Finish him off." Lindsey narrowed her eyes at him and he scowled in return.

"I offer a second warning." Roland said. "Make your move or lose your spot as a finalist." Just then Joey climbed up on the dueling platform.

"Chill out buddy! Can't ya see da poor guys injured? What kinda show you guys running here?"

"Get down or you'll be disqualified to." Roland stated calmly.

"Are ya kidding me!" Joey scowled. "If I come down there, He's not the only one who's gonna need medical attention, you ar-!" Before Joey could finish, Duke and Tristan pulled him down and they crashed to the ground. Lindsey and Mai stared in disbelief before returning the duel.

Before Yami could make a decision, the spirit of the ring took back over. Yami gasped.

"Yugi, attack now!" Lindsey yelled.

"Alright, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Attack!" Slifer charged up an attack, and unleashed it, plunging Bakura lifepoints down to zero." As soon as they hit zero, everyone ran to help Bakura. They carried him to his room, and lay him down to rest.

They all stood around his bed. Joey Spoke, "Some crazy stuff went down in dat duel. What exactly happened when Marik showed."

Yugi answered. The spirit and him had switched places so it was just little Yugi now. "For some reason Marik didn't want Bakura to lose, so when I was about to win the duel, Marik used the Millennium rod to free the real Bakura. Marik though I'd forfeit since he was injured. But the spirit of the ring thought I would attack Bakura, so he took back over."

"Why would he do dat? Joey asked.

"Um.." Yugi looked puzzled.

"Simple." Everyone stared at Lindsey. "The spirit needs Bakura to survive. If Bakura is to weak, the spirit is essentially helpless itself. He took back over at the end, because if Slifer attacked the spirit, Bakura would be spared, and the spirit would be okay."

"What she said." Yugi smiled at Lindsey.

"I think it's time to go ask Kaiba to land this thing and get Bakura some help." Tristan suggested. The gang agreed and started walking out until Yugi gasped.

"Hang on guys! It's gone. The Millennium Ring!"

"That Egyptian God card probably blasted it sky high!" Joey said. "Let's go!"

Yugi nodded and said goodbye to Tea, who was staying behind to watch Bakura. They all walked out into the hallway when an announcement came over the P.A System. "Attention duelists. With the conclusion of the first duel, there will be a half hour intermission. At the completion of this time, all remaining finalists are instructed to report to the main hall for the selection of the next match."

"We have to help Bakura." Yugi said as if he didn't even hear the announcement. They were looking for Kaiba's room when Mokuba came out of the elevator.

"Hey you guys, You can't be over here. It's restricted." Lindsey giggled.

"Mokuba please. It's me. Seto doesn't care what I do."

"You no, everyone else yes! That's my brothers room guys so keep it down!"

"Alright!" Joey started banging on the door. "Come out Kaiba Lets go!" Mokuba grew frantic.

"Are you nuts!?" He said. Lindsey's eyes were wide.

"Joey, for the love of all that is good, please stop! You're making a mistake." He continued pounding of the door. When it opened, he accidentally punched Kaiba. Joey's face fell.

"If it isn't Wheeler." Kaiba drew back a punch. Lindsey pushed Joey out of the way and then braced herself for the impact.

"Seto!" Mokuba yelped. Lindsey waited, but the pain never came. She opened her eyes and whimpered as a huge fist was frozen right in front of her. She looked up to a wide-eyed Seto.

"Way ta go rich boy! You almost knocked out a girl! Ya must be so proud."

"Joey!" Lindsey snapped. "Now isn't the time to pick a fight. I'm fine."

"Kaiba," Yugi started, "We need your help. Bakura's hurt! We need to land so he can see a doctor."

He regained his composure and answered Yugi. "You're asking me to do the impossible. We can't make unscheduled stops."

"I've had enough of your attitude Kaiba! Land dis blimp now, or be prepared to say hello to the business end of my fist!"

"Joey! Enough!" Lindsey was furious.

"Why are ya taking his side Linds?" Joey was getting mad to.

"I'm not on a side! If you would stop running your mouth, you would know we don't need to land the blimp!" She nudged Seto. "Go make the call." Seto got up and walked over to a wall speaker.

"Hey! Come back!" Joey yelled. Lindsey punched his arm.

Seto pressed a button on the speaker and spoke into it. "Send a medical team to Bakura's room."

The gang looked surprised except Lindsey. "Good call Bro." Mokuba said.

Joey looked at Lindsey and she scowled. "You should have known Seto would have an onboard medical team. He's not exactly stupid."

Joey grew solemn. "I'm sorry. You must hate me right now for the way I've been acting."

"I disapprove, yes, but if I hated you I wouldn't have been willing to take a punch in the face for you. If Seto wouldn't have stopped, I would need medical attention." Joey scratched his head with a nervous look. Lindsey smiled. "But I'm fine, so no worries. You all go check on Bakura again and I'll meet up with you shortly." They nodded and left, leaving Mokuba, Seto, and Lindsey in Kaiba's room. As soon as the door shut, Seto grabbed Lindsey into a tight hug.

"Never attempt to do something that stupid again. I could have seriously hurt you."

"Seto I'm fine. Don't beat yourself up." He let her go and narrowed his eyes.

"Just do as your told." She raised a brow. "Now leave. I have a duel to prepare for."

"Ok then?" She walked out and waved to Mokuba. "Later Moki."

"Bye Lindsey!" He said back.

_Alright. There's about 20 min left until the announcement of the next match. I should probably go find Yami._

* * *

><p>She found Yugi in his room. He was staring out the window. <em>He's probably talking to Yami in his head…<em>

"Yugi." He turned around and smiled when he saw her. "Switch over please?" He nodded and Yami took over a second later. She let out a sigh of relief and before he could speak she walked up to him, hooked her arm around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They broke apart all too soon, but they were still holding each other. Lindsey closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm so glad your okay." She whispered. He rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you predicted I'd face Bakura. I'm sorry I didn't listen to your warning about this being a tough duel as well." He was rubbing her back.

"It's not me predicting this. It's Lyris." He pulled back to look her in the eye. He looked puzzled. "It sounds crazy but I know it's her. This is her ring on my finger. Her spirit is in the ring. It's not like the Millennium Puzzle. I can't control her. She takes over whenever she damn well pleases. I'm scared of her to be honest." Yami pulled her back into an embrace.

"I do not think she means you harm. This just might be her only form of communication."

"Maybe…" She took a deep breath.

"Attention duelists. This is your five-minute warning. All finalists report to the main hall for the announcement of the second Duel." Roland's voice came over the P.A and Lindsey could hear several doors opening, and battle cry from Joey.

"Alright! Round two. This one's gonna be me! Hopefully against rich boy so I can teach him a thing or two!" Joey voice faded as he walked to the main hall. Yami laughed but Lindsey tensed. Yami noticed.

"Something wrong. Why are you tensing up?" He was concerned.

"Joey will be dueling this round."

"Against Kaiba?"

She shook her head and tears fell. "I wish it was against Seto. He'd have an easier time walking out alive." Yami's mouth dropped but before he could respond she ran out of the room.

_Okay Lyris. I know this is you predicting the future and what not! You have five seconds to tell me how you know all this and is Joey going to be okay!... Answer me!... Lyris answer me n-…._

Her internal conversation with herself was cut off due to Lindsey crashing into a body. That Body was the disguised Odion. "Marik."

"Evening Lyris."

"I said don't call me that!"

"Why deny your true identity?" Lindsey smirked.

"I'll stop denying mine when you stop denying yours Odion." She spat these words and watched the shock spread across his face. She ran off toward the main hall.

* * *

><p>When she got to the hall they were just about to select the competitors for the second duel. Like Lindsey had predicted, Joey was dueling and his opponent, was Marik. Somehow Odion had beat her to the hall and he and Joey left for the playing field.<p>

The rest of the gang began to follow until Lindsey's ring began glowing. She gasped.

"_Lindsey!"_

_Lyris?_

"_Listen to me now. You seek answers, and those answers are on board. Go to room 8 and the person inside will answer any questions."_

_I Can't leave. My friend is about to duel!_

"_Go now. You won't want to miss Mai's duel tomorrow or Seto's."_

_And what makes you think I want to miss Joey's!? He's dueling Marik!_

"_It's not Marik! Just do as I say and trust me!"_

_ok….._

When they got into the hallway instead of turning left with everyone else, she went right towards the rooms. Yami caught her hand. "Where are you going?"

"Uh… No clue. But the spirit of Lyris told me to do this so I have to."

"Lindsey…"

"Just trust me. I'll be back soon. Hopefully." She ran off towards room eight.

* * *

><p>She found room 8 and raised a hand to knock, but before she could, a voice said, "Come in."<p>

She entered into the room and found the room owner. "Ishizu? You're the eighth finalist.?"

"Yes. I'm only here to ensure the safety of my brother and carry out some other plans."

"Brother?" _This chick is weird._

"Marik is my brother. I'll explain later, but first, let me explain why Lyris brought you here."

"Woah! You can talk to Lyris?" Lindsey was confused as to how that was even possible.

"Of course I can." She smiled. "Anyway. I asked her to bring you here because I know you have questions. Especially since Odion confronted you last night. It's because of him that Lyris was able to make herself known to you. I apologize for him attacking you. That was my brothers doing. Odion didn't have a choice."

"Marik is controlling Odion isn't he?" Ishizu's mouth tightened.

"Something like that."

"So the guy who everyone thinks is Marik, is really Odion?" Ishizu nodded. "So who's Marik?"

"The guy who you all refer to as Namu is my brother." Lindsey's mouth dropped.

"But Namu is so nice! There is no way!" Ishizu shook her head.

"All an act. Let's get back to why you're here. What questions do you have?" She sat down in a chair and folded her hands in her lap. She motioned for Lindsey to sit across from her. She did.

"First off, Why can she predict the future?"

Ishizu cleared her throat. "Lyris has many magical powers and it isn't Lyris predicting the future, it is you. She cannot take over your body, but you can tap into her spirit. By doing this, you yourself will gain all her powers."

"But how? I don't will myself to predict the future, it just happens." Lindsey was confused. None of this was making sense to her.

"I Didn't say you could control these powers at first. You must learn. Just wait till you experience your first vision."

"Vision?" She asked nervously. Ishizu just smiled.

"Not like a vision into the future. It's a vision of the present. Lyris used it to locate the pharaoh when he turned up missing."

"So, I can see what a certain person is doing, anywhere in the world, at the exact time I will myself to see them?"

"Exactly."

Lindsey leaned forward in her chair. "So you mean to tell me, I can watch Ryan Reynolds shower in the morning?"

Ishizu's face twisted into a grimace. "It doesn't quite work like that. It is to be used to help people. Not for your own personal gain."

"Oh…. Yea… I totally knew that…" She twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm sure you did. Anything else?"

Lindsey thought a moment. "Does Lyris have any other powers?"

"A few. She's a protector for one. That would explain why you were willing to take that punch for Joey." Lindsey nodded. "I guess you could say she's a walking encyclopedia, that how you know all this knowledge about ancient Egypt and other things you can't explain. Her final power is the gift of voice." Lindsey opened her mouth to ask what it was but got cut off. "I'll explain. You can talk to others no matter where they are, but like vision, it only works if someone else is in need."

"Okay. So Lyris is good? Right?"

"She is not the enemy if that is what you mean." Lindsey shifted in her seat.

"No. I mean, is she good, evil? What is she like?"

Ishizu sighed. "Lyris was the type of girl who stopped at nothing to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was the pharaoh to be safe. She wanted Egypt to be safe. She was very stubborn and temperamental."

"Okay so what do you mean by she stopped at nothing to get what she wanted?" Lindsey asked fearing the worst.

"I mean… Lyris has… killed people." Lindsey gasped. "But not anybody innocent. Only if she had probable cause. She has good intentions."

"Why me? Why was I chosen to hold this ring." She looked down at her ring that started to twinkle.

"You are the reincarnation of her. It's not chance that you obtained the Crystal Magician. Fate led that card to you."

"My dad gave me that card…"

"Did you ever ask him who gave him the card?" She stared into Lindsey's eyes.

She snorted. "Yea. Because my dads been around long enough to have a meaningful conversation." Lindsey then thought of another question. "Do you know anything about a man named Lucian? Why he wants the Crystal Magician so bad?"

She smiled. "I was wondering when you would ask. Lucian is dangerous. He has been a longtime enemy of Lyris'. Remember when Odion told you she sealed her soul in the ring?" Lindsey nodded.

"Odion said someone named the Thief King did it."

"Wrong. A close follower of the Thief King did it, everyone just assumed it was him. That follower was Lucian." Lindsey was taken aback.

"That's impossible. That happened over 5,000 years ago. No way is he still alive."

"His spirit lives on though. The day you were born, that spirit, along with Lyris' was awakened. History is going to repeat itself. Lyris and Lucian will battle once again, this time, only one spirit will remain. The one who prevails will take on a form of its own. It is your job to make sure that is Lyris taking on her true form. Which looks exactly like you I might add. The only difference is she has crystal blue eyes and white blonde hair. A prettier version of Kisara."

"Who is Kisara?" Lindsey asked.

"_A bitch! I hate Kisara. Thinks she's all cool because she can turn into a dragon? F her! I turn into an equally stronger magician!"_

_Um…. Lyris…._

"Is she speaking to you?" Ishizu asked.

Lindsey nodded. "Yea. She says Kisara is a bitch." Ishizu started laughing.

"I guess I should have mentioned Lyris was also quite the drama queen." Lindsey laughed in response.

"So why does he want the Crystal Magician card?"

"So it can't be used against him of course. Without that card, you can't beat him."

"So why did my father give it to me in the first place? He said I was supposed to keep it till he needed it."

"Well the only answer to that is your father is an idiot, and Lucian is furious with him." Lindsey laughed at that. "I think he hoped you wouldn't figure out your true destiny so soon. You'll be in grave danger when Lucian realizes Lyris has made contact with you."

"How do I defeat Lucian? Do you know?" Ishizu smirked.

"Well I think you know that answer. In a duel of course. Your not one of the best by chance. You, like Lyris are an amazing duelist. Everything you have learned up until the battle will be put to the test. I wish you the best of luck. Just be careful. Lucian likes to play dirty. He'll try to emotionally and psychologically destroy you. It's exactly how Lyris lost."

"What did he do?"

"That is for Lyris to tell you. When she is ready of course."

"I feel like I'm already connected to her."

"She means well. You'll just have to get used to her."

"Thank you Ishizu, for every-" Lindsey was interrupted by a huge crash. "What?! Lightning? What's going on?"

Ishizu stood up quickly. "The Gods are angry! How could my brother be so foolish!"

Lindsey ran to Ishizu and grabbed her shoulders. "Explain now."

"Marik had Odion play a counterfeit Winged Dragon of Ra card, and the Gods have grown angry and are striking back! Joey and Odion are in great danger!"

Lindsey gasped. "I have to help them!" She ran towards the door. Before she exited she turned around and thanked Ishizu for her help. With that she ran for the elevators.

* * *

><p>She ran out of the elevators at the top deck and shrieked in horror. "Joey!" He and Odion lay unconscious on the dueling field. She ran over to Yami. "Yami. Is he okay?"<p>

"I don't know Lindsey. I hope so." He pulled her to him by the waist.

"_Lindsey. Look back. Ishizu forgot to mention the part where Odion is the only thing keeping Marik sane."_

_What?_

Lindsey looked back to see who she thought was Namu clutching his forehead and grunting in pain. She broke from Yami and went to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Marik are you okay?" She whispered.

"_Get away you idiot!"_

_NO!_

Without Lindsey noticing, Odion started to get up on the dueling platform. He was about to be crowned winner of the duel until he collapsed again. The gang cheered for Joey to get up. "Mai elaborate?" Lindsey yelled out.

"The first duelist to get to their feet wins. If neither get up in two minutes, they both lose." Lindsey clenched her teeth.

"That's sick."

"Blame Kaiba." She groaned and turned back to Marik who was still clutching his head.

"He's up!" Lindsey whipped back around to see Joey standing on his feet..

"The winner of this duel is Joey Wheeler." Roland announced.

_Well that's one way to win a duel… Joey you are one lucky punk. _She smiled.

Marik began grunting louder and everyone turned to him. "Marik?" He grunted one last time until he thrust Lindsey off of him. She landed a few feet away and cried out in pain. "Lindsey!" Tristan, Tea, and Mai went to help her.

"I am the real Marik you fools." Marik manically laughed.

"So Namu lied to us?" Tea asked.

"There is no Namu you dumbshit!" Lindsey snapped.

"He was a disguise to get me closer to Yugi." Marik continued. "So we finally meet face to face pharaoh. Your puzzle and power will soon be where they belong!" His last few words took on a new voice. A deeper more menacing voice. He clutched his head again.

"_It's Marik's dark side. Odion was the only thing keeping it at bay, and now with him being so weak, he can't!"_

_Oh no…_

Marik groaned louder and eventually yelled out in pain.

"I'm gonna file dis is da category of, not good…."

Marik started laughing. Except it wasn't Marik. It was a new form. He was more evil. More menacing. He was spouting threats at Yami.

"Yugi. That battle for the pharaoh's power begins now. A battle 5,000 years in the making, and there is no turning back!" he left the dueling field while laughing maniacally.

_Remember when I thought moving to Domino was a good idea? Yea… shoulda stayed in New York._

"Get Odion a doctor. Now." Lindsey said. Tristan and Joey picked him up and took him to his room for medical attention.

* * *

><p>"Attention duelists. This concludes day one of the Battle City finals. We will continue tomorrow with the third and fourth duel of the finals. The remaining finalists are to report to the main hall at approximately 6:30 tomorrow evening. Good Night." The announcement ended.<p>

Lindsey was in her room alone playing with her ring She was sitting in a chair looking out the window. _Why me. Why can't I go back to my normal life in New York, where my father didn't bother me, and my mom hated me for being a duel monsters champ rather than a doctor…._

"_Your mom hates you? That's rough. Any siblings?"_

_I have a little sister that I never speak of. I usually tell people I'm an only child._

"_Why's that?"_

_Because I can't stand her. She doesn't really live with us anyway. She's the perfect child and mom still doesn't like her much. She stays with my aunt on the other side of Brooklyn._

"_Your mom sounds pleasant…. What does she think of you moving away?"_

_She hated me more. I got her to agree by lying to her. I honestly don't even care if she finds out. When I turn 16 I'm claiming independence. I have more than enough money to do so._

"_Wow. You really are me…"_

Lindsey smiled. A very angry Mai interrupted her conversation with Lyris. She burst into Lindsey's room and quickly closed the door.

"I CANNOT believe Joey! Apparently before he woke up from being unconscious he had a dream about the gang helping him overcome fears and shit, and I wasn't in it! Am I not important enough to him to be in his damn dream! Bakura was in it for Gods sake!" She let out a sigh of frustration and sat down in a chair. She crossed her arms. "I am upset." She pouted.

"Uh…." Lindsey didn't know how to respond. "That's just Joey. I'm almost positive he likes you back, it's just, Joey doesn't have any game. He's not someone you can pursue. He's gotta go to you. I'll talk to him." Mai calmed down a little.

"That would be great, but until then, I am officially mad at him!" She got up and stomped out of Lindsey's room.

"_You have weird friends Lindsey."_

_She's like you. You'll learn to love her._

"_She has huge boobs. Don't you feel self conscious around her?"_

_Everyday Lyris. Everyday._

It was nearly eleven when Lindsey showered and changed into her plaid short pajamas. She left her hair down.

_Is your hair curly like mine?_

"_Nope. Straight as a board. Only similarities are our facial features and body structure. People will think we're twins but were completely different. Can you do me a favor and use my vision power?"_

_Um… Why?_

"_To spy on the Pharaoh. I wanna see if he still looks good shirtless."_

_Ishizu said I can't use it for personal gain…._

"_The pharaoh is the one and only exception to the rules. Guess she didn't mention that part."_

_Well, I don't know how anyway. I'll just go to his room._

"_YAY!"_

Lindsey grabbed her phone and room key and went to Yami's room. He was inside, and as if Lyris predicted it, he was shirtless, and in a pair of black boxers.

_How did you…?_

"_It amazes me you haven't figured out he's on the other side of you. You guys are wall buddies. I heard him undress."_

_Oh my…_

"Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Uh… no! I just wanted to say goodnight."

"_Good save!"_

_Go away!_

He pulled Lindsey into an embrace and she felt the warmth of his bare skin. "Goodnight Lindsey." He pulled away., and went back to whatever he was doing before. Lindsey remained in the doorway.

"_I thought you two were a thing? Go get in his bed."_

_I will do no such thing!_

"_Look, back in my day when we were engaged, he loved nothing more than to come home to my sexy ass in his bed. Go get in his bed!"_

_Lyris!_

"_Lindsey!"_

_I hate you!_

"_No you don't! Now do as I say!"_

Lindsey groaned and did what she was told. She walked over to his bed drew, back the covers and made herself comfortable. Yami looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing, Lindsey?"

"_Act like a little girl. Bat your eyelashes and stuff."_

Lindsey fluttered her lashes, and said in a small voice, "The real reason I came over here, is because I'm scared of Marik. He tried to hurt me before, and I think he'll do it again. I thought it would be okay, if I stayed here tonight?" She smiled innocently.

"I don't see why not. I'll just take the chair again." He sat in the chair and attempted to get comfortable.

"_Stop him!"_

"Um… Yami?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"I was actually hoping you would sleep here." She pointed to the bed. "With me. So I'm not alone. I would feel safer." She fluttered her lashes again.

"_I am so proud of you!"_

He smirked. He got up off the chair and went to his dresser. He pulled out a white T-Shirt and began to put it on.

"Oh you don't need a shirt." He looked her and she smiled.

"Alright then." He threw the shirt back in the dresser.

"_Damn girl!"_

He slid into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close. "Sleep now Lindsey." She snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

"_Say you love me."_

_NO!_

"_Say it!"_

_Fine!_

"I love you." Lindsey's eyes flew open when she realized she said these words out loud.

"What did you say?" Yami asked.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"I said… um… I love…. You…..Tube…. They got some good shit on that cite."

"Oh okay."

_Whew… dodged a bullet there… I'm not saying it till he says it first!_

"Hey Lindsey?" Yami said.

"Yes?" She whispered. Yami craned his neck to kiss her on the lips and then whisper in her ear, "I love YouTube too." She laughed and snuggled closer to him.

_Looks like we both love YouTube!_

"_You idiot! He just said he loved you!"_

_Oh…._

"_Go to sleep!"_

And soon Lindsey did go to sleep, comfortable and content in Yami's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Lindsey walked down a corridor. A black and endless corridor. She was in a building she didn't recognize.<em>

_Where am I? She thought. She saw a light at the end of the tunnel and ran to it. Beyond that light was a girl. White-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She looked exactly like Lindsey._

"_Lyris?"_

"_Hey Lindsey. This is the only way you can see me. Sorry to disturb your dreams. BTW you might want to wake up. You're in bed alone."_

"_What!?"_

* * *

><p>She woke up and found out she was in bed alone. It was 9AM. "Yami?" She called. Nothing.<p>

"_I meant to tell you sooner, but I couldn't figure out how to contact you right away. Anyway, an hour ago he left. Went to breakfast with that Tea chick."_

_An Hour!? Lyris!_

"_I told you I couldn't figure it out!"_

_UGH!_

Lindsey grabbed her phone and room key, and in her pajama's stomped off toward the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Gotta love Lyris.<strong>


	14. A Lost Friend

Chapter 14

**Yugi POV**

"So Tea, how are you doing after all the commotion yesterday?"

"I'm still a little bit shooken up, and obviously a little scared. I mean, who wouldn't be? You'd be crazy not to be." Yugi nodded in agreement.

Yugi and Tea had decided to grab breakfast together considering the rest of the gang was still asleep. They were sitting in the dining hall eating a huge plate piled with hash browns, bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes on the side. It was delicious!

"Anyway, how's the pharaoh doing Yugi? He must be a little scared."

Yugi thought a moment about Tea's question. "I don't think he's scared at all. Or, maybe he is… I think he just has so much adrenaline going through him that he wouldn't show if he was scared. He'll stop at nothing to protect us, and don't even think of bringing up the possibility of Lindsey being in danger. He gets furious." Tea frowned at Yugi's last choice of words.

"Why? Why does he feel the need to protect her all the time? Are we forgetting she threw a bitch tyrant and flew home to New York because she was sick of people protecting her?" Tea rolled her eyes. "She's so much drama."

_Pharaoh I know your listening. Don't say anything to Lindsey! She'll have Tea's head on a platter…_

"…"

"Hello? Yugi?" Yugi broke from his thoughts and looked at Tea. "We were talking about Lindsey?"

"Oh yea. Well Tea, the answer to your question is simple. It's the same reason Kaiba puts up with her." Tea looked confused. "When you love someone, you put up with them no matter how difficult they are. You learn to work with their flaws, not against them. Lindsey may have created a little drama, but they saw past it."

Tea snorted. "The pharaoh didn't see past shit! He sulked while Kaiba flew to New York to bring her back. Its obvious Kaiba is willing to go to greater lengths than Yami, yet she still chose him. I really don't understand her."

"I have an answer to that statement as well." Tea raised a brow.

"And that is?"

Yugi smiled. "Kaiba is a major douchebag!" Tea and Yugi burst out laughing. Tears were streaming down Tea's face and Yugi was clutching his stomach.

"I can't believe you just said that, but I'm glad you did!" Tea said through laughs.

The two continued to laugh until they were both silenced by a familiar voice. "Am I interrupting something?" They both turned to look at a smiling Lindsey.

"No." Tea snapped. "We decided to get breakfast cause we were hungry and no one else was awake."

Lindsey held up her hands. "No need to give me attitude. I was just asking. I'll grab food and go eat with Mai."

"Yea I'm sure the fake smile says you weren't trying to hide the fact you're mad I'm alone with Yugi."

Lindsey smirked. "I'm not mad. I was just wondering why I woke up in Yugi's bed alone this morning." Tea's jaw dropped and then she got mad. Lindsey and Tea continued to argue while Yugi had a conversation with Yami.

_Should I let them kill each other?_

"_They might kill you if you get involved."_

_Good point. Well, what do we do? Lindsey will listen to you._

"_You're funny. No she won't, but she will listen to Lyris."_

_Oh okay. Let me just call her up. Wait? Lindsey and Lyris can talk to each other now?_

"_That or Lindsey is going insane."_

_Hmm… we'll you take over. I'm out!_

"_Yugi!"_

The pharaoh and Yugi switched places in the blink of eye, the pharaoh clearly not happy.

"Brunette, box haired witch!"

"Boy teasing slut!"

"Desperate waste of space!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Tea! Lindsey! Enough!" Yami was now standing and he didn't look happy. He looked at Lindsey with fierce eyes. "Can't you grow up?"

Lindsey was taken aback. "Yea, because it's my fault her jealousy makes her hate me." Tea looked like the argument between Yami and Lindsey was amusing her.

"You're making the situation worse Lindsey. Just apologize to Tea." Lindsey grew furious.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"_Excuse him! You don't need this shit Linds! Walk away!"_

Lindsey inhaled and loudly exhaled. "I'll be in Mai's room." She walked away.

"Where's my apology?" Tea called after her.

"Right here!" Lindsey responded as she flipped Tea the bird.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we just both be single. Like forever. We'll go to Vegas, and live the high life. We'll be the bachelorettes that no one can have."<p>

"Lindsey. That is an awesome idea. We could totally do that."

Lindsey and Mai were laying on the floor in Mai's room staring at the ceiling, having a girl conversation about why boys will forever suck.

"I just don't understand. Last night he's all, 'I love you Lindsey,' then today he's like, "Apologize to the box haired demon.' Like, really?" She rolled her eyes.

"Screw em all! Tell you what! I'll win my duel today, then I'll beat him in the next round. Sound good?" Lindsey laughed.

"Aww. You'd miserably defeat my boyfriend just for me? You're the best Mai!"

"Damn straight! All right! Let's prepare for my duel!" Mai got up and headed over to the table. Lindsey followed. They shuffled their decks, and the preparation began.

* * *

><p>The click of their heels was in complete unison as Lindsey and Mai made way to the Main hall. 6:30 had rolled around faster than expected and it was now time for the third and fourth round. Mai wore her usual purple outfit with her hair down. Lindsey was back in her white trench outfit, hair in a high ponytail.<p>

"Alright Mai. Deep breathes. You are more than prepared for this. And remember I'll be by your side the entire duel."

"Glad to know someone is supporting me. I literally feel like no one supports me. When Joey told me I wasn't in his little dream, it hurt a lot. You are literally the only person I even want to be around. I just want to win my duel, and go back to my room."

Worry spread across Lindsey's face. "Just breathe Mai. You know we're all going to support you."

"I don't want any of them there!" Mai snapped back.

"You don't mean that." She quickly responded. Mai just shook her head and rolled her eyes. They walked quietly into the main hall and found everyone lined up waiting for the announcement of the duels. Mai stood off by herself. Lindsey stood by Seto, fully aware of Yami's eyes on her.

"Attention." Roland called out. "It is now time to choose the next two duelists for the third round match."

"Hey! Before we start, I was thinking. Since Marik entered dis thing with a fake name, shouldn't he be disqualified?" Everyone just stared at Joey and Seto smirked.

"Wishful thinking. This contest is about skills, not names Wheeler."

"What's dat mean?" Joey growled.

"It means to get rid of the competition, you should be man enough to use your deck and not some trivial technicality." Joey groaned in response.

"Continue Roland!" Mokuba called out.

"Right! Selector start!" The selector spout out its first number. "Duelist number four! Mai Valentine!"

"Alright! Way ta go Mai!" Joey cheered. Mai didn't respond.

"Now for her opponent!" Mokuba was way to excited. While the selector was determining Mai's opponent, Mai started to walk away.

"Hey Mai!" Joey called. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Don't you want to find out who your opponent is?"

"Like it matters." She responded with attitude. "I'll win no matter who it is. As for you fellows, I'll be seeing you at the finals."

"We'll be rooting for ya!" Joey said as if mistaking the tone in Mai's voice for something pleasant.

"Don't bother. I was a pretty good duelist before I met you guys, and certain blonde haired idiots are getting on my nerves."

"Me?" Joey asked questioningly.

"That's right Joey." She turned to face him. "It's perfectly clear that you don't consider me as a friend or anything for that matter. So to return the favor, I don't consider you a friend either. Let's just leave it at that monkey boy!" Her rage was growing.

"Dat is completely untrue! And I am not a Monkey Boy!

"Yes you are." Seto Smirked. "Ow!" Lindsey elbowed him in the ribs.

"Later. I'm out of here." Mai turned and made her way towards the stadium. Joey whirled around and faced Lindsey.

"Mind elaborating Linds?"

"Oh no! I am not bailing you out Joey. The only thing I am going to say is stop pushing away the only girl who will ever find you attractive!"

"Plenty of girls find me attractive!"

"In your dreams. That Mai is not in." Joey got a dumbfounded look on his face. Lindsey face palmed knowing Joey didn't understand her reference.

"_How thick can you get?"_

_With Joey? Rock solid._

"Lindsey. Stop speaking to Joey in riddles and just answer him!" Lindsey's eyes flamed with rage.

"Do you really think you have a right to talk to me now Tea?" Roland was holding the ball determining Mai's opponent, but instead of saying it, he watched the scene going on in front of him.

"Freedom of speech you brunette bimbo!" Tea confidently replied.

Before Lindsey could spit out a counter insult, Seto moved in front of her. In a deep, husky voice Seto said, "I'm ending this feud now. Listen Tea. You are on this blimp only because I gave you special permission. I can, and will easily take away that privilege. You get into one more spat with Lindsey and you're out." His eyes were narrowed and his body language said he was more then serious. The entire room fell silent.

"Awkwarrrd." Duke and Tristan said in a high-pitched voice.

* * *

><p>"Where is Marik?" Seto was angry. Lindsey was there with Seto, and Mokuba. The rest of the gang was nowhere in sight. " The announcement was broadcast in every room!" They had been waiting at the arena for ten minutes. Right as Seto said this, Marik walked onto the arena. Within seconds, the duel had started.<p>

Mai moved first. I play Dunames Dark Witch! In attack mode!" Mai's monster appeared on the field.

Marik smirked. "Now I summon Revival Jam. In defense mode." His voice was calm. As if he was uninterested in the duel. "I also play the magic card, Jam breeding machine. This machine will create one slime token for me with every passing turn. I suggest you attack now." Marik smirked.

Before Mai could make her next move, Joey and the rest of the gang ran onto the sidelines of the arena. "It started already! I knew we shouldn't have waited for Tristan ta get outta da bathroom!"

"Just what are you all doing here?" Mai spat. "Didn't I make it clear I don't need your help to win this duel?"

"We know dat! But friends can still come watch right? Ta show we care!"

Mai rolled her eyes.

Yami scanned the field before he gasped. "Mai! There is something you need to know about revival-"

"Were you listening?" Mai cut him off. "I said I don't need your help so I would appreciate it if you could mind your own business."

Mai attacked Revival Jam, and was astonished when it revived itself.

"_Didn't the name give it away?"_

_Hush Lyris._

"_You know the revival tokens are probably going to be used to summon Ra right? I mean, they are easy sacrifices…"_

"I play Harpies Feather Duster! Now your machine is toast!"

"_Unless she does that…."_

* * *

><p><em>This is mad!<em>

Marik had taken this duel to the shadow realm. And as usual, the shadows have a lovely surprise. Every time Marik destroys one of Mai's monsters, she forgets one of her friends. She already forgot Tea. Not that Lindsey minded, but she was praying Mai wouldn't forget her.

"Makyura the Destructor, destroy her Amazon!" Mai's Amazon warrior was destroyed and another one of her memories was going to be wiped out.

"No! Joey! Please don't go!" Mai cried. "He's fading away."

"_She's lost Joey…"_

_No…._

Joey ran up to the platform. "Mai you okay?" She didn't respond. "Earth to Mai! Why are ya ignoring me?"

"She's not ignoring you Joey." Yami responded. "Marik made her forget who you are."

"Forget me?! Well see about dat!" He turned to Mai. "Hey Mai! How can ya forget a guy like me! It's Joey Wheeler. Duelist extraordinaire!" Mai just stared blankly.

"_Yami is using his Millennium powers to help Mai."_

_Why?_

"_He's trying to assure her that even though Marik is wiping her memories, she isn't alone. It's boosting her confidence back up. It's the only was to talk to Mai. Marik is furious the pharaoh is doing this."_

_I wish he would duel fairly. It's killing me that there is nothing I can do to help Mai…_

"_She's going to lose."_

_Lyris! How can you say that!?_

"_We all know the pharaoh has to face Marik in the final round. Sorry Linds, but you're going to need a new BFF for the next couple days."_

Lindsey continued to watch the duel as a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew what Lyris said was true.

"My move." Mai said. "Go facedown card! Grave arm! This magic card can bury one monster on the field. I'll use it on Amazon chain monster! And since I am destroying her I don't lose my memories. But before she goes, she lets me take a card from your deck! And I choose your Egyptian God card! The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"_Is she insane! She can't control that card!"_

_She can't read the ancient chant necessary to summon it either._

"I summon Cyber Harpie! Then I play graceful charity!" Mai smirked. "Now I play Elegant Egotist! Turn my Harpie Lady into three!"

"She got three monsters! She did it!" Joey cheered. The worry didn't leave Lindsey's face. Another tear escaped.

_Please don't Mai…_

"And now I'll sacrifice these three lovely ladies to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Mai stop! You can't control Ra!" Lindsey cried out, but it seemed like Mai didn't hear a word she said. A bright light formed in the sky, blinding everyone temporarily. When the light faded, a gold sphere stood suspended in the sky. Mai gasped.

"What in the world is that thing?" Mai looked confused.

"_Hahahahahaha! I shouldn't be laughing but it's been so long since I've seen Ra locked up in that sphere!"_

_Lyris…._

"_Sorry…"_

"The Winged Dragon of Ra is locked in that sphere!" Marik answered.

"But how do I use it?" Mai was getting nervous.

"You can't you fool! Only individuals with knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield the power of Ra!" Marik had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Whatever. You're just jealous cause now I control Ra!"

"Then why don't you try to read the ancient text on the card." Mai looked at the card and gasped.

"What is this?" Marik laughed.

"That is the ancient chant used to call on the hidden powers of Ra!" He continued to laugh. Mai looked defeated. "Why don't I read the chant and take back control of Ra!"

"It's written in a special form of hieroglyphic only people high up in ancient Egypt can read, and I doubt you fit the category." Mai stared in disbelief. " I bet Kaiba can read it." Seto gasped and Lindsey clutched on to his arm. "In fact, there is a couple people aboard this vessel that can trace their history back to ancient Egypt to a time when sorcerers and great kings waged their wars! Back then, the power of the shadows was everywhere, and the world feared those who controlled it."

"Blah Blah Blah!" Mai replied. "I don't need you're history lesson!"

"This is your last chance foolish girl! Show me how to control an Egyptian God card! Make your move!" Mai was frozen. Ra is the only monster on her side of the field. She was done.

"I place one card facedown, and end my turn." Mai was straight faced.

"It's over! I summon holding legs! So sorry dear, but say goodbye to your facedown card. When played, holding legs sends all facedown cards back to your hand." Mai gasped. "But holding legs has another ability! When played it calls forth the sacred Stone of Ujat!" A huge flat stonewall appeared behind Mai and holding legs binded her to the wall, making her immobile. Attack her lifepoints!" Mai was down to 800 lifepoints. "Now it is time to summon Ra!"

"Please Seto stop him. He's going to seriously hurt her!" Lindsey was full on crying now, unable to control any emotions.

"I can't do that Lindsey. There has to be a winner of this duel." There was no sympathy in his eyes.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight." The sphere started to glow and everyone watched as the gold dragon started to emerge. "Envelop the desserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" The chant was completed and Ra was fully emerged. A huge solid gold dragon stood on Marik's side of the field and it looked ready to fight. "Behold the great beast!" Lindsey was clutching to Seto, staring at the monster in disbelief.

_It's huge! And it has 5400 attack points!_

"This shadow game is over. Prepare to be trapped in the shadows forever!" Lindsey whimpered and buried her face in Seto's chest. She couldn't watch what was about to happen.

"Joey! No!" Yami called out. Lindsey turned back around to see Joey running up onto the arena platform.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, direct attack!" Marik called. A sob escaped from Lindsey.

Joey approached Mai and tried to get her un-bounded from the wall. Mai stared at him like a total stranger. "Mai! You gotta remember who I am!"

"I can't." She replied in a small voice. He cupped her face with both hands.

"Look in my eyes. It's me!" Mai blinked a couple times.

"Joey?"

_She remembers him!_

"_That's impossible…."_

"That's right! It's Joey! And I'm not going ta let anything happen to ya Mai, cause we're friends!"

"_OH! Friend zoned!"_

_LYRIS!_

"_I'll shut up…."_

"We're friends? Us?" Mai's voice was still small.

"Yes. And I'll always be here for ya Mai. No matter what!" Ra was charging up its attack. "And about that dream… You were in it. I told you that you weren't there because I was scared of something."

"Scared of what?" Her voice was shaking.

"Reality."

_I knew Joey liked her back…_

Ra had unleashed his attack, but Joey refused to leave Mai's side. He was willing to protect her no matter what. "That's enough!" Yami growled. Lindsey looked over to see Yami running up onto the platform. He jumped in the way of Ra's attack, taking the full impact.

"Yami!" Lindsey screeched. She started to run onto the platform but Seto caught her arm and wrapped his arms around her. "Let me go! He needs help!"

"Lindsey stay back. I can't let you risk your life to." She continued to struggle against him, tears flying out of her eyes.

The attack stopped and Yami fell to the ground. He wasn't moving. Meanwhile, Marik was crowned winner of the duel, seeing as how Mai's lifepoints were now at zero. Marik walked over to Mai.

"I want my Egyptian God card back. And since you lost, it's time to spend eternity in the shadow realm!" He waved his Millennium Rod, and just like that, Mai's expression turned vacant, and her body went limp. She was trapped in the Shadow realm now. Lindsey elbowed Seto and broke free. She ran up to the platform.

"Mai!" Joey was holding her as Lindsey knelt by her side. "Mai! Come on! Open your eyes!" She was fiercely crying. "Lyris! A little help please!"

"_I can't do anything… Not even in human form could I help her…"_

"Hey guys! Yugi is waking up!" Duke said. Lindsey turned her head to look at Yami.

"I'm fine. Joey! Are you and Mai okay?" He had a pained look on his face.

"I'm fine." Joey said, "But Mai ain't doin so well…"

"Alright geeks! Clear the field for the next duel!"

"Kaiba…" Yami started.

"Save it. I'm dueling next and I need to prepare the field so that the torment can begin!" He was smirking. Lindsey stood up and through thick tears wiped the smirk off his face.

"Shut the hell up Seto! Make yourself useful and get a doctor to her room! Now! No one is in the mood for your shit!" He looked stricken but he called medical attention anyway. "Get her to her room." Lindsey walked away after that, disappearing within the blimp.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

The gang, minus Lindsey, stood in Mai's room, filled with worry. The next duel was starting in a few minutes but they were all too concerned.

"Dis tournaments gotten way outta hand. Know why?"

"Cause there's a mind warping psycho on board?" Everyone slowly turned to look at duke. "Just being honest."

"Why don't you guys go watch the next duel. I'll stay with Mai." Serenity said. "It's the least I can do."

"Be carful." Joey said. Serenity nodded. The gang left to make their way to the arena. They all stood in the hallway when Yami spoke.

"I'll meet you guys up there. I just need to check on Lindsey real quick." Tea rolled her eyes and kept walking. The rest of the gang nodded and made their way up to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"_Aren't you going to go watch Seto duel?"_

_Why? I know he's going to win. The whole duel is basically going to be him ranting about the God cards and how he thinks he's the best duelist in the world._

"_So you're just going to sit in your room in the dark? By yourself? You have a boyfriend you know? Go talk to him."_

_I don't really want to see anyone right now._

"_He was struck by Ra. You should at least see how he's doing. Or you should be in Mai's room sitting with her. Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"_

_Lyris!_

"_No! I'm not going to sugar coat anything. When you're ready to get up and face the world, then we can talk. Goodbye."_

_Lyris!...Lyris….! God damn you!_

Lindsey continued to sit alone in her room, and Lyris had left her to really be alone. She wasn't crying anymore, but she still felt all the pain.

_I know I'm not alone… but why do I feel like this? Is this what it is like to lose someone you care about? I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose everyone else… guess I should go be with them rather than sit alone._

She made up her mind. She was going to go watch Seto's duel. She retouched her makeup, grabbed her room key, and then exited her room.

_First, I'll check on Mai. Hey Lyris! I'm doing something productive. You gonna talk?_

"_Nah."_

Lindsey rolled her eyes. She opened the door to Mai's room and walked in. Serenity was sitting by the bed texting on her phone. She looked up when Lindsey walked in.

"Oh. Hi Lindsey. I'm just watching over Mai while everyone else watches Kaiba's duel. What's up?"

Lindsey smiled at her. "That's so nice of you. I just came to check on her before I head up to the arena. She doing okay?" Lindsey bit her lip.

Serenity's face grew solemn. "Same. Hasn't moved an inch. But I'm sure she's going to be just fine." Serenity gave Lindsey a reassuring smile.

"You're always so positive. Don't ever lose that trait." Her smile grew.

"Aren't you going to watch Kaiba duel?"

"Yea. I'll get there, but I just wanted to check on Mai first. She's the closest thing I have to a sister. Which is sad considering I have an actual sister." Lindsey frowned.

"I didn't know that."

"You're the first one in the gang to know. Mai doesn't even know." Serenity beamed.

"You trust me enough to tell me that?" Lindsey laughed.

"I trust you all! Well, maybe not Tea, but that's for other reasons…" Serenity cocked her head to one side.

"Why do you two fight so much? Why can't she just come to terms with the fact that you're with Yugi and she needs to move on?" Lindsey took a seat next to Serenity knowing she just got sucked into a girl conversation.

"You ask a lot of questions girly." An apologetic look spread across her face. Lindsey dismissed it. "Don't feel bad. You need a girlfriend while you're here." She smiled. "To answer your question, I don't think she ever will get over Yugi. She loves him. Love isn't something that's easily dismissed. I can't completely hate her. Put yourself in her shoes. What if some random new girl came out of no where and snatched away Tristan?" Lindsey smirked at the look on Serenity's face.

"How did you know?"

"At first I thought you were more into Duke but, the way your face lights up around Tristan says it all. I can read you like a book." She blushed. "Anyway, I don't hate Tea. I say I do but, I'm in the heat of the moment when I say it." Serenity was intrigued and motioned for Lindsey to continue. Lindsey smiled. "You know something funny? When we first met, I thought she and I would become great friends. I always thought she was so pretty." She looked down. "I was envious." Lindsey laughed. "I've never admitted that. Not even to myself." Lindsey paused. "A part of me gets defensive when I'm around Tea. Even more so if Yugi is with us. I know it's me he chose, but I'm afraid one day he'll leave me for Tea. They know each other better. They've been best friends forever. I always ask, why me? Besides superior dueling skills, Tea has everything I don't. but I'm stubborn. I would never show or admit my insecurities. Instead I fight with her and today Yami got pissed at me. I haven't exactly spoken to him since then."

"He's doing okay. From earlier I mean. When Ra attacked him. Not a scratch on him."

Lindsey sighed in relief. "Good. I'm so glad."

"Hey Lindsey?" Lindsey looked at Serenity. "I'm envious of you." Shock spread on Lindsey's face. "I'm envious of you and Mai. You both are so glamorous!"

"Glamorous?" Lindsey said humorously.

"Yea! The fancy clothes, the makeup, beautiful hair. I'm not even allowed to wear heels!"

Lindsey eyed her up and down. "Well, you look about my size. Stop by my room tonight. I'll make you look just like me and Mai."

"Really? Thanks Lindsey!" Serenity threw her arms around Lindsey's neck and surprisingly, Lindsey returned the hug.

"Anytime. I should probably get going now. I've probably missed half the duel." Serenity let go and Lindsey stood up. "If you ever have any questions Serenity, don't be afraid to talk to me." Serenity smiled and nodded.

"Thank you! Now go cheer on Kaiba. I'll be here when you get back." Lindsey turned to walk away. "Lindsey?" She looked over her shoulder. "Thank you for trusting me. It means so much to me." Lindsey said nothing. She just smiled and walked out the door.

"_Look at you opening up and being a normal teenager!"_

_Oh! You're talking again. Cool._

"_Heads up by the way! Yami is around the corner looking for you!"_

_How did you know that?_

"_You can hear him…..?"_

_Oh…. Well, I will go talk to him._

Lindsey rounded the corner and sure enough, there was Yami. He sighed in relief when he saw her. "I've been looking everywhere for you." His eyes were filled with concern.

"I was in Mai's room talking to Serenity. Sorry to worry you. Glad to see you're okay."

"The question is are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll defeat Marik. When he's gone, this whole mess will go away." Yami pulled her into his arms. She hugged him back.

"I promise. I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore than he already has." He tightened his hold on her. They sat just like that for a moment. Lindsey wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment but she had to go see Seto's duel.

"We should probably go now. Seto's duel will be over soon." Yami kissed the top of her head, then led her up to the arena.

* * *

><p>"Obelisk and gadget soldier, I send you to the card graveyard!" Seto triumphantly yelled.<p>

"He's lost it…." Lindsey mumbled.

"Now, Blue Eyes, Show yourself!" Kaiba then summoned his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Ishizu had 1400 lifepoints left and no means of defense.

"Time to finish you off! Wipe out her life points with White Lightning attack!" Blue Eyes attacked, and Ishizu's life points hit zero.

"The winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba!" Roland declared.

"Dammit! I missed the entire duel! Joey, fill me in."

"Uh. Well, Kaiba talked some shit. Ishizu went on about Kaiba's destiny. Kaiba called her an idiot. Kaiba won da duel." Oddly, Lindsey understood Joey's summary.

"He did almost lose though!" Tristan added. "Ishizu found a way to use that crush card against him! The look on his face was priceless!" The gang laughed.

"Did you get a picture?" Lindsey asked.

"You know I did!" Duke pulled out his phone to show Lindsey a picture of a very shocked Kaiba. His eyes were wide and his mouth dropped to the floor. Lindsey bust up laughing.

"I shouldn't be laughing but that it fantastic! Send it to me!" Duke sent the picture. Still laughing, Lindsey said, "Alright. Lets go to bed." The gang all made way to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Attention everyone." Roland's voice came over the PA system as the gang walked down the hall. "The First round of the Battle City finals is over. The four remaining finalists are, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Marik. The Semi-finals will take place tomorrow when we land at our new duel site!"<p>

"Looks like we wont be dueling on the blimp anymore." Yugi said. He and Yami switched places again on the walk to the rooms.

"Oh well. I was getting airsick anyway." Joey responded. "I used up three barf bags!"

"Well, the important thing is that we're both in the finals!"

"Yea! It's duelist kingdom all over again! Watch out Kaiba. Joey's coming for you!" Lindsey groaned.

"Joey, why don't you go check up on Mai." Lindsey said. Joey shrugged his shoulders and went to Mai's room. "I'm gonna go talk to Seto." She turned and went in search of Seto.

She found him on the main deck in the control room. He and Mokuba were staring at a picture of the Winged Dragon of Ra card. Seto looked frantic. "What are you two doing?" Seto jumped at the sound of Lindsey's voice. "Woah. You're jumpy. Everything okay?"

"Lindsey come here." He grabbed her and pulled her to him. He spun her around so she was facing the screen. "Can you read that card?" She looked at the hieroglyphics on the screen.

"It's the chant to awaken Ra."

"Yes. But can you read it?" He sounded antsy.

"Yea…? I'm the reincarnation of Lyris. What do you expect? Why are you so frantic?"

"Because I can read it to!"

"_Because he's the reincarnation of Priest Seto. A humble follower of the Pharaoh."_

_I'm not telling him that. He'll freak._

"Wait! Why are you deciphering the ancient text in the first place? Marik literally said it out loud during the duel." Seto looked into Lindsey's eyes.

"Go to bed smart mouth."

"_Hey. Icicle man is back!"_

_That's my best friend…._

* * *

><p><strong>Yugi POV<strong>

It was nearly midnight. The entire blimp was asleep. Except for Seto who was still furiously trying to figure out how he read the ancient text. Everyone slept in their rooms except Lindsey and Serenity, who slept on the floor in Mai's room. Yugi was sound asleep, but his spirit was having a conversation within the chambers of the pharaoh's mind. Yugi was woken up by a loud banging on his door.

"Yugi! Yugi wake up! It's me! Tea!" Yugi rubbed his eyes.

"Tea?" he got up and slugged over to the door, still rubbing his eyes. He opened the door to see a frantic Tea. "It's a little late Tea?"

"I was just in Bakura's room, and he's missing!"

"What?!"

* * *

><p>"I don't get it Yugi. We've looked everywhere and there's no sign of Bakura anywhere! Even on a blimp and big as this one, you cant just disappear." Yugi then came to a realization.<p>

"I bet Marik is behind this! The Dueling arena is the only place we haven't checked! Lets go!" They ran and made their way to the dueling arena as fast as they could. When the elevator opened at their destination, they saw the thick purple clouds surrounding the arena.

"This is a shadow game, and Bakura is in there!" Yugi cried. The millennium puzzle lit up and Yami took over in Yugi's place.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami POV<strong>

"If Bakura loses this duel he'll be trapped in the shadow realm. This is dangerous. I can't let anyone else get hurt Tea. Please go back downstairs." His voice was calm and collected.

"There is no way I'm leaving you here alone!" her voice was forceful. "We're in this together! I was with you the day you found out about your ancient past and discovered your destiny!"

"But Tea.."

"But nothing! I'm going to help you and that's final!" Her eyes burned with determination.

* * *

><p><em>Bakura's been sent to the shadow realm…. I saw when I entered the shadows. Marik held the ring in his hands.<em>

"_Is Tea okay?"_

_When I came back out she was gone… I'm assuming she went to bed._

"_So, what? Bakura and Marik dueled tonight?"_

_It appeared so… I missed the entire thing. Marik did say that I was next to go to the shadow realm though._

"_Do you know why they dueled?"_

_No Yugi. I don't. But we should get some rest. We'll be at the new duel site tomorrow evening._

"_Yea…."_

The pharaoh and Yugi switched back, and Yugi placed the puzzle on his dresser. He got into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

_There it is Lyris. Kaiba Corp Isle. The standing representation of Seto's accomplishments._

"_Wow. Looks like shit."_

"Attention Duelists." Roland voice boomed throughout the blimp. "We are six miles from our destination. Preparing for descent."

_Finally. This all ends tonight. Praying my life will go back to normal after this._

"_Doubt it. You still have me to deal with!"_

_Oh yea… Great…_

"_You love me!"_

_Whatever… I'm gonna go find the gang._

* * *

><p>The blimp had touched down on the island and the gang exited together.<p>

"Dat must be da duel tower Kaiba was yappin about!" Joey pointed to a huge silver skyscraper. It was breathtaking.

"This is the location of the original Kaiba Corp. But I tore it down. That's my duel tower and I plan to defeat you on the very top Yugi!" Seto was amped for the upcoming duels. Lindsey had never seen him so fired up before. Yugi's puzzle flashed at the conclusion of Kaiba's rant and, Yami took charge. Before Yami could speak, Joey opened his mouth.

"Look rich boy! In case you forgot, I'm in da tournament to, and you won't be gettin' past me! I'll duel so many circles around ya, you wont know your trap cards from ya graveyard, punk!" Seto smirked.

"Must you insist on embarrassing yourself Wheeler? You shouldn't even be in this tournament you amateur!" Joey's rage grew and he lunged after Kaiba.

"WHAT?! Dat's it man! You want a piece of dis? Lets go!" Tristan grabbed Joey to stop him.

"Easy man! Save it for the dueling!"

"Yea!" Tea cheered. "Save it to beat Kaiba in the finals!

"Whatever." Seto rolled his eyes. "We've already wasted enough time. Let's go."

They were led into the entrance of the tower. They came to the middle of the tower and could see all the way up to the top. This is where they would determine the matches.

"So far it's not so impressive." Joey said. Roland started the instructions wasting no time.

"Attention finalists. As you can see, there are four doors that surround us. You must each choose a door. Choose wisely." Marik, Joey, Seto, and Yami all chose their doors. Mokuba motioned for everyone to follow him so they could watch the duels. Before Lindsey followed, she ran over to Yami.

"Hey! Yami!"

"Lindsey? I don't think you're supposed to be here. Go with the rest of the group." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Dude. I can get away with anything. I'll be fine."

"No you wont." Seto called from across the room. Lindsey whirled around to give him a death stare. "Go with the rest of the group now." Lindsey stuck out her tongue.

"Make me!" Seto was getting irritated.

"Lindsey Nevaeh Walsh! Go. Now!" His eyes narrowed. Lindsey scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Did you just go middle name on me?" Seto smirked.

"Yes I did. Now do as your told."

"Fine!" She turned around and pecked Yami on the cheek. "Good luck babe!"

"Nevaeh?" Yami questioned. Lindsey smiled.

"It's heaven spelt backwards!" Yami beamed.

"Beautiful."

"Lindsey! Go! Now!" Seto sounds angry.

"Gotta go Yami…" She spun around and started to walk towards the gang. "Whatever you say Seto Cain Kaiba!" A sadistic smile spread on her face.

"Cain!?" Joey howled with laughter.

"Did you just use my middle name Lindsey!?" He was furious.

"Cry about it!" Lindsey responded as she exited the room.

* * *

><p>The gang stood in the middle of a room, and soon, the four finalists shot up in what appeared to be dueling cars. Roland explained the rules.<p>

"First we must narrow down the finalists. This special duel will determine who faces who. All four duelists will participate in this duel. As you lose lifepoints, you will climb to the top of the tower. The first two to reach the top will face each other in round one. You will have 4000 lifepoints and you may attack anyone. Wining or losing this duel will not affect your overall placement."

_A four-way duel that can control who they wanna face. This should be good…. Good luck Yami…_

"Let the duel begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Review please! Thanks!<strong>


	15. End of Battle City

Chapter 15

**Joey POV**

"I hope you're prepared to be swallowed up by the darkness!" Marik laughed menacingly.

"Keep dreamin' psycho!" Joey was grinding his teeth.

The four-way duel had ended. Joey was against Marik, and Yami was against Seto. Joey and Marik were now zooming up to the top of the tower to face off. Marik was laughing as they emerged into the open air.

"Alright chump! I'm gonna enjoy taking you apart!" Joey looked around to see no one standing around him. "Hey! Where's my fan club?"

"Why would you want them here? To witness your defeat?" Marik laughed. Just then, Yami and Seto had emerged up top.

"This shouldn't take long." Seto said smugly in reference to the upcoming duel. Though he was finding it hard to hide the fact he was pleased he would soon be facing Yami.

"Joey, this is going to be the most difficult and most dangerous duel you've ever fought." Yami's tone was serious.

"Nah! Marik's got no chance! I'm gonna crush dat creep! Just wait and see!"

"You couldn't beat Marik if he was blindfolded and handcuffed you idiot!" Seto had his arms crossed and he looked amused.

"I don't rememba asking you!"

"Wake up Wheeler! You're no match for his Egyptian God card."

"Kaiba! You may not remember this, but I went up against Ra before, and I did just fine!" His arms were flailing and his frustration grew as Kaiba grew more amused.

"If memory served me, that Egyptian God card knocked you out cold. You don't have what it takes to win. I'm the only one who can defeat Ra!

"So lowly you speak of me Seto." The three boys turned towards the tower elevator to see Lindsey, Mokuba, Tristan, Duke, and Tea emerge. Lindsey walked past Joey and Yami to stand in front of Seto.

"What are you talking about Lindsey?" Seto questioned.

"You think_ I _don't have what it takes to defeat Ra? I'm slightly offended."

"And I care why?"

"Asshole."

"Whatever." Seto walked away over to where Mokuba was standing.

"I hate that guy!" Joey growled.

"We all hate that guy." Lindsey responded. Tea snorted.

"Aren't you supposed to be his friend?"

"Yes, but 99.9% of the time, I cant stand him." She said the last four words a little louder and emphasized them so Seto would hear. He smirked.

Joey walked away from the gang in silence and made way to the dueling platform. Roland announced the duelists, and the duel had begun!

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

Joey was shrouded in flames due to Ra's attack. He was shouting in fury.

"When the smoke clears, you'll be nothing! At least your friend Mai wont be alone. You'll be with her in the shadows." Marik's laugh was cut off quickly. He growled as the smoke cleared and Joey stood standing, weakly. "No one can withstand an attack from a God card! No one!"

"_Lindsey, it's true. Joey should be out cold!"_

_He's a fighter Lyris. I have faith in him._

"_You know just as well as I do he won't win this duel. Fate wont allow it."_

_Seto changed his fate in his duel against Ishizu; maybe the same rule applies here._

"_Seto isn't the Pharaoh."_

"Time to put an end to Marik's evil reign for good." Joey uttered weakly. Marik groaned.

"If he succeeds in this attack, I'll lose the duel and my Egyptian God card!

"This is it. My move." Joey was shaking. Lindsey looked across the filed to see a wide -eyed Seto. She smirked.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" He stared to shake and groan before he collapsed to the ground.

"Joey!"

"No!"

"Get up man!"

"Joey needs help!"

"No!" Kaiba's voice boomed from across the fields. "This duel is still going on. Wheeler has 30 seconds to get up or he's disqualified." Lindsey twisted her face in disgust.

"Kaiba! Forget your rules! Joey needs help!" Yami was frustrated.

"The duel is over!" Roland retorted. The entire gang rushed up onto the dueling platform, ignoring Roland's announcement of the winner.

"There goes another soul into the shadow realm." Marik uttered this as he walked away smiling. "You're next pharaoh."

Joey was carried down to the medical room and the gang followed. Yami and Seto's duel was set to begin in one hour. Serenity was by Joey's side, as he lay lifeless in bed. She was hysterical. Lindsey was rubbing her back trying to console her. Yami left the room.

_Private conversation with Yugi. He must be really upset._

Lindsey waited about ten minutes then went to go check on him. She found him, head and fist against the wall, shaking with anger.

"Yami?" He didn't move. She walked closer to him and touched his shoulder. "I know you're upset, but you got to pull it together. You're duel is starting soon, and the only way to save Joey is to defeat Marik. But you gotta get through Seto first. That alone will be challenging enough." He still didn't move. She took her hand off his shoulder. She slowly walked backwards. "Please be careful out there. And if you need somebody to talk to, I'll be here."

She was still slowly walking when Yami finally spoke. She sighed in relief as he turned to face her. "How did you deal with Mai being taken into the shadows?"

Lindsey pondered a moment. "Honestly, I didn't. I locked myself in my room and cried like a baby. I felt so alone. Like I had nothing left. Lyris is the one who made me realize that I'm the farthest thing from alone. I think the only reason why I'm not still locked in my room is because I'm spending all my time worrying about you and everyone else. Joey's bad enough, but if you were ever trapped in the shadow realm, I'd be…" She choked on her words as tears started to form in her eyes. Yami rushed to her and embraced her tightly.

He rubbed her back and held her. "I know you're going to defeat Marik, but I can't help but think about what happens if you don't." She was sobbing in his chest. "And it's not just you, if anyone else gets taken into the shadows, even Tea, I don't know what I'll do. I can't take any of this anymore. I want him to just take me and stop hurting everyone else."

"I would never let that happen. And Kaiba would be serving him for dinner if he sent you to the shadows." Lindsey laughed through tears. "There's that laugh I know and love."

"The next duel between Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba will start in five minutes." Roland's voice came over the P.A.

Yami sighed. "You're right about this duel Lindsey. Defeating Kaiba wont be easy. But I must win to save Joey."

"And the world." Lindsey added. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "I'm pretty sure everyone is going to stay in Joey's room, but I'll be up there with you. Supporting you. There's no way your facing off against Seto alone. He's kind of an asshole and I'm the only one who keeps him in line." Yami chuckled. He held out his hand.

"Time to duel." She took his hand.

"I'll be right here next to you." He kissed her cheek and they made their way to the dueling platform.

* * *

><p>"I surrender this duel to the pharaoh!" The gang gasped.<p>

Yami had won in his duel against Seto and he went on to face Marik in the final round. The good Marik had finally managed to break free from his dark side and the evil side is now gone for good. Joey and Odion had broken free from the shadows on their own free will, making it possible for the pharaoh to win this duel. It was all over. After over a month of pain and suffering, the evil is finally gone.

"Its finally over Pharaoh." Marik said.

"And the winner of the Battle City championship crown is, Yugi Moto!"

"Yeah!"

"Way ta go Yug!"

The gang rushed up onto the platform to embrace him and congratulate him. Joey, Tristan, and Duke had him in a brotherly headlock while Lindsey and Tea laughed and cheered.

"I hate to interrupt," Seto walked up onto the platform. "But as Battle City Commissioner, I believe I should congratulate the winner, even though you only won that duel due to Marik's forfeit." His eyes were narrowed. Joey and Lindsey had a smirk on their faces. They were trying not to laugh at Seto.

"Great duel Yugi!" Mokuba came running up. "And as winner, you get to keep your opponents rarest card!

Marik walked up to Yugi about to hand him Ra. "Make sure he doesn't give ya da fake one." Joey whispered. Tristan, Duke and Lindsey clamped their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing while Tea elbowed Joey in the ribs.

"Pharaoh. As I complete my final mission, rest assured that everyone who was banished to the shadow realm by my dark side will return."

"Mai!"

"It's about time!" Lindsey had a tear in her eye while Joey hugged her to his side. Both of them counting down the seconds till they could see Mai.

"Take this. My rarest card." Marik handed Ra over to Yami and he took it with gratitude. "You're going to need it Pharaoh." Finally, all three Egyptian God cards were in the Pharaohs possession.

Marik spoke again. "I have one more task before my tomb keepers mission is complete. Observe." In a swift motion, Marik stripped off his shirt to reveal the ancient scriptures tattooed on his back, as well as some nicely toned abs. Tea and Lindsey were in a daze.

"Oh my…."

"Back off Lindsey. I call dibs."

"Hey, he's all yours." She put up her hands as if to surrender. Tea smiled triumphantly.

"These are the ancient scriptures passed down in my family from generation to generation for 5,000 years." Marik said.

Ishizu spoke next. "We were told that the pharaoh had wiped his memory clean, but we knew someday he would return and would need his memory back. Now that you posses all the Egyptian God cards, all you need to do is read the scriptures on Marik's back."

Yami tried to read them but couldn't do so. Lindsey noticed the look on Yami's face. It was a look saying Yami and Yugi had come to a realization together. She would ask him later.

"It's time for us to leave now, but first take these." Marik handed over the Millennium Rod, and the Millennium Ring. Yami now had 4 of the 7 items in his possession.

"Thank you." Yami nodded at Marik.

"Alright you geeks! This celebration has gone on long enough!"

"Oh Seto…." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Always the charmer." Duke chimed in. She snorted.

"The Battle City tournament is over! So if you'd like a free ride home, I suggest you board my aircraft right now! And if I were you, I'd go now, because in one hour, this island will explode!"

"Say what!?" Joey roared.

"You're kidding right? Please say yes!" Tristan was infuriated.

"I don't kid."

* * *

><p>"Can you believe dat sore loser!"<p>

"I know! Kaiba loses the tournament so he decides to trash the place."

The gang now stood at the base of the tower, hurriedly making their way towards the tower. Lindsey knew Seto was upset about losing, but trashing the island was a little extreme.

"Hey Lindsey." Duke started, "Anyway you can get Kaiba to NOT destroy the island." She nodded solemnly.

"I wish I could, but once Seto makes up his mind there's no changing it. But never mind that, we need to hurry back to the ship. I haven't spoken to my best friend in days!" She broke off into a sprint towards the ship.

"Wait up Linds! I'm Coming to!" Joey ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Serenity!" Joey bursted into the room. "how's Mai doing?" Lindsey ran in a second later. Her eyes locked on Mai, still lifeless in bed.<p>

"Why is she still motionless?" There was no emotion in Lindsey's voice and her eyes were colorless.

"She hasn't moved." Serenity replied.

"What gives!" The rest of the gang walked in at that point. They all gasped a little when they saw Mai. Tears were spilling out of Lindsey's eyes, but she was silent. Yami came up and tried to embrace her, but she shrugged him off.

"You were supposed to be okay! Yugi beat Marik and saved ya! Your mind shoulda been released form da shadow realm!" He cupped her face. "Please wake up. I'd give anything in da world to have ya back! Please Mai!"

"Maybe you should kiss her like in Snow White. She might wake up." Lindsey suggested. She was smirking and Yami gave her a shocked look. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'll do whateva it takes!" He started to lean in for a kiss until Mai started uncontrollably laughing. Joey was speechless as Mai, Lindsey, and Serenity howled with laughter.

"Lindsey, how did you know she was ok?" Yami asked.

"Serenity texted me." She had a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"Some reason we haven't taken off yet?" Lindsey and the boys walked into the main control room.<p>

"The Kaiba's haven't come back yet. We can't leave without them." Roland answered.

"This whole island is gonna blow!" Tristan said. "We have to go!"

"Not without the Kaiba's!"

"We'll go look for them!" Yami said, and in a quick second, all the boys, including a newly woken up Bakura, went to scavenge the island.

"Start the engines Roland." Lindsey said. Roland tried to start the engines, but they wouldn't budge.

"Um…." He looked panicked.

"Something wrong." She didn't like the look on Roland's face.

"Well, the engines aren't exactly starting up." The color drained from Lindsey's face.

"Excuse me! You better find a way!"

"Yes ma'am!" She sighed in frustration.

_Seto. I hate you so much right now._

* * *

><p>With Seto nowhere to be found, everyone aboard the ship decided to take the nearby chopper seeing as they had no other choice. Everyone ran to their rooms to grab their stuff, then boarded the chopper. It was crammed wall to wall.<p>

"What about Mr. Kaiba?"

"We have no choice but to leave without them!" Lindsey gasped.

"Seto…" She buried her face into Yami who thankfully stood right next to her.

The chopper ascended into the air, and they took off as fast as they could go. The gang watched as the island exploded. In the midst of all the smoke a large Blue Eyes emerged. Except it wasn't a Blue Eyes, it was Kaiba's personal jet.

"Say WHAT!?" Joey was beyond shocked.

Lindsey's mouth was open to the floor. "Seto! You fucking asshole!" She flipped him off through the window.

"Easy there." Yami lowered her hand down.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the gang stood on Domino peer. The sun was setting and the gang never felt more relieved. Ishizu, Odion, and Marik had gone back home to Egypt. The original eight, plus Serenity said their goodbyes for the day.<p>

"Well guys, it's time for me to go. I got some Dungeon dice monsters stuff to attend to. I wont be back till school starts up again."

'You're leaving for the rest of summer?" Tea asked. He nodded.

"Afraid so. I'm gonna pack tonight, then I'm off to California till August."

"I'll be gone for summer as well." Bakura added. "My parents and I are flying out to Belgium for a while."

"Well, I'm leaving now," Duke said. "Need a lift home?" Bakura nodded. They all hugged each other and Bakura and Duke left.

"Lindsey, you ready to go home? My car is parked around back."

"Mai, I have been ready to go home since we left Domino, but I think I'll walk home with Yami. Joey needs a ride home though." She pushed Joey towards Mai. "Tristan will take Serenity and Tea home." It was obvious she was pushing Joey to finally make a move on Mai. The real question was if Joey would catch on or not.

Joey scratched his head. "Uh… I guess I could use a ride home. Serenity, you gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine. You go ahead!" She gave a sweet smile. Joey and Mai said goodbye to what was left of the gang and made their way to Mai's car.

When they were an adequate distance away Lindsey said, "Thank God Joey caught on!"

"Seriously. As his best friend, I don't think he would appreciate me punching some sense into him. Let's hope he's smart enough to make a move!" Tristan was crossing his fingers, praying Joey would do something. "Anyway I think it's time for us to head out as well. Tea, Serenity, ready to take off?" They both nodded and said goodbye, leaving Lindsey and Yami alone.

Lindsey turned to him. "You know, I don't think I ever said congratulations on winning the tournament."

"Thank you. Couldn't have done it without you by my side. You and everyone else gave me the courage to keep fighting till the end." He wrapped his arms around her waist and closely embraced her.

Lindsey breathed in his scent, happy they both could finally relax. She still held on to him but pulled away to look at him. "So what now."

"Well, we have two more months of summer left, and dare I say things are back to normal, I think we should just enjoy ourselves." He tightened his hold on her waist. "Starting now." He bent down to kiss her. Sweetly, yet passionately.

_A whole summer of Yami all to myself? Please and Thank You!_

"_Don't forget about me! Lyris is important to!"_

…_.Shit…._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Summer is always fun... right?<strong>


	16. Back to School

Chapter 16

**Lindsey POV**

Lindsey lay on the couch with just her head hanging off the side. She was staring at her phone upside down awaiting a phone call she could not miss. It was 2AM her time, but it was worth the wait. The apartment was silent, except for the ticking of her wall clock.

Summer had gone by much to fast and the new semester was set to start exactly one week from today. Seto and Mokuba had been gone all summer. Lindsey would get a text every now and then confirming Seto was still alive, but other that, she hadn't seen or spoke to him. He and Mokuba were off getting Kaibaland started.

Duke was in California all summer collaborating with other game makers about Dungeon Dice Monsters. He would be flying home on Saturday. Today was Monday. Bakura would be flying home Saturday from Belgium as well.

Serenity and Joey had spent most of their summer together. Serenity would be leaving soon so he wasted no time. Tea was off at a summer dance camp and Tristan took a summer job, occupying most of his time.

Turns out Lindsey and Yami wouldn't be spending all summer together. Three days after they came home, he was whisked away by Grandpa Moto on a surprise summer visit to London.

So, basically Lindsey's summer consisted of spontaneous road trips and eating a lot of food with Mai. She loved every bit of it, but a part of her wanted to be taking those road trips with Yami. Lindsey wanted nothing more than to have Yami to herself for at least one day.

Unfortunately, Yami wasn't coming back until the day before school started back up. It's only six days, but it was driving Lindsey mad. For goodness sake, she's been staring at her cell phone since 1AM. Due to out of country calling, it cost a fortune to talk to him. She only got a phone call once a week, and she was lucky if it lasted more than 5 minutes.

_Come on. Ring. RING!..._

"_Tik…Tok…Tik…Tok…"_

_Lyris!_

"_Sorry….."_

After a moment of more waiting, the chorus of 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy interrupted the silence, indicating an incoming call. Lindsey grabbed the phone immediately and saw Yami on the caller ID.

_FINALLY!_

She pressed the talk button and held the phone to her ear. "Yami?"

She melted at the sound of the voice on the other line. "Lindsey. How late is it over there?" So, not the most romantic thing he could say, but at least he's concerned for her.

"Um… around 2AM." She laughed nervously. "I always stay up this late in case you call me. I don't want to miss it."

"Well, you can go to bed now because this is the last call you'll receive. I'll be home late Sunday night." Lindsey groaned.

"So, I wont see you till school on Monday? Great… I'm taking harder courses than Yugi, so we'll see each other only at lunch most likely…. And the junior leadership class."

"Harder courses? Like what? You were in all basic courses last year."

"Seto and I decided last year that we were going to take all the advanced classes together so we can both be the valedictorians. I was on board because if I am valedictorian, I can most likely get into an Ivy League college. Seto just wants to be better than everyone…." Yami chuckled.

"Some things never change." Lindsey laughed. "You know I'm going to have to hang up soon? We've been talking almost six minutes. Grandpa will kill Yugi."

"I know." Her voice became small.

"Six more days Lindsey." His voice was always calm and collected. It soothed her.

"I know."

_Six days till he comes home and we've spent the last five minutes talking about school…. Stupid!_

"I'm gonna hang up now-"

"NO!" She unexpectedly shrieked out.

"Lindsey?"

"Umm… I love you. Please have a safe trip home." It wasn't her best save, but it worked.

"I Love you to. And I will. I'll see you soon." The line went dead after that. Lindsey took the phone away from her ear and looked at the lock screen, displaying a photo of Yami and Lindsey laughing and looking like a normal teenage couple that went out together, and didn't have to worry about saving the world.

If only that were the case….

_Alright Lindsey. No tears. Six more days. Put on your big girl panties and hold it together. Six. More. Days._

* * *

><p><em>What the hell Yami!<em>

A week had gone by and it's finally the first day of the gang's junior year. Only, no word on whether Yami made it back last night or not.

Lindsey was looking in the mirror adjusting her much to short skirt.

_I still hate these uniforms…. Either my ass got bigger, or these skirts got smaller!_

She looked herself over and huffed. She had given up on the skirt. Lindsey checked the time on her cell phone.

_7:47! Shit! School starts in 13 minutes!_

She grabbed her backpack, put on her shoes, and ran across the hall to Mai's place. She started pounding on the door.

"Mai. Lets go now! We're gonna be late!" Mai opened the door a moment later.

"Relax Linds. The first day of school is junior orientation. It's when we get our class schedules and other things we don't care about. But I guess you wouldn't know seeing as how you came at the end of the year last year…"

"So we technically don't have class?"

"Nope. We meet in one of the four gyms and the junior staff goes through the handbook, and blah blah blah." Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief. "Good news for you though, you can sit by Yugi all day!" Lindsey blushed. Mai walked inside to grab her keys and backpack, then both made their way to Domino High School.

* * *

><p>"This is chaos!" Lindsey was wide eyed as she looked around the Gym. Students were packed wall-to-wall, greeting each other with hugs and sharing stories of summer.<p>

"What do you expect. There's over 1,000 kids in the junior class alone." The juniors were assigned to the South gym. It was the biggest of the four gyms. The walls were a mess of Blue and White decorations and the far wall had a painting of the schools mascot, the Sea wolf.

Lindsey looked around wondering how she was supposed to find her friends in such chaos. Everyone was dressed the same and she was far too short to see over anyone. She and Mai made their way through the gym with their arms locked, looking for at least one of their friends. A lone brunette standing on the wall, looking at his phone, caught Lindsey's attention.

_Seto!_

Lindsey released Mai's arm and ran over to him. If it hadn't been for the wall, she would have knocked him to the ground as she threw her arms around him. To her surprised, he hugged her back. A few classmates stopped to stare. She pulled back to speak. "Long time no see! How was summer?"

He answered in an uninterested tone. "Long and busy." Lindsey raised a brow.

"What? No details on Kaibaland?" He smirked.

"Not in such a public place. Has your father contacted you at all?" Her mouth set into a frown. She had nearly forgotten that it would be her responsibility to stop Lucian from raising all hell.

"Not that I know of. But now that I think of it, now would be the perfect time to strike. We're back in school, we're distracted, we'll be stressed, it's a good opportunity. Can you see to it that I'm well protected?" He slowly inhaled.

"I'd rather not have another task on my agenda to worry about, but if I don't take precautions now it's just going to be a problem later."

She gave an innocent smile. "So, is this a yes?" He curtly nodded. "See Seki! If you were nice like this all the time, people wouldn't call you an asshole." He bore daggers into her eyes.

"Lindsey!" It was Mai, and following her was Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Bakura. They all ran up to her and hugged the breath out of her, even Tea.

"Guys! It's so good to see all you again! Duke! You need to tell me all about California, and Bakura, Belgium stories are a must!" They stood in a circle and talked about summer until Tea asked the million-dollar question.

"Hey guys, not to interrupt our conversation, but where's Yugi?" The gang turned to Lindsey, expecting an answer. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats the hell out of me!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"HE'S HERE! THE KING OF GAMES!"

"DIBS!"

"I CALLED DIBS FIRST!"

"I think we found him…." Tristan said. Sure enough, there in a mob of screaming fan girls was Yugi. No. Yami. Yugi must have panicked and switched over. The second Lindsey laid eyes on him a huge smile formed. She couldn't remember ever feeling this excited.

_He's here!_

"_Yea. I see that. Just remember, you're at school. You should address him as Yugi."_

_Good point…._

"Yugi!" She called, hoping he'd hear her over the screaming fans. Yami turned at the sound of her voice and made eye contact with her. Next thing they knew, they were both pushing through the crowd until they reached each other. Not a word was said. Yami picked her up, spun her around, then claimed her lips.

The entire crowd gasped as they kissed. Mouths were dropped, and jealous stares came from every direction. Guess the students of Domino High didn't know about their relationship.

They finally broke apart and were saved by the staff announcing the start of the junior class meeting. He took her hand and led her over the bleachers to sit. The gang sat together, and Yami and Lindsey still clasped hands. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear. She tightened her grip on his hand. "I also love you." He nuzzled her ear and she giggled.

_This is how normal couples act. This is all I've ever wanted. Lyris, I know we have your issue to deal with, but for now, I'm just gonna enjoy life._

"_I am okay with that. We'll worry about Lucian when the time comes."_

_This is gonna be a good year…._

* * *

><p>The bold letters were written right in front of her face, white, with blue outlining. The poster they resided on took up a huge portion of the wall. They read "Cheer Tryouts! Friday 3:30 in the North Gym."<p>

It was the first Friday of the school year. Like Lindsey predicted, she had only one class with Yugi and the rest of the gang. She had all seven with Seto. She loved everything about this year, and now, it was time for something new. She had been staring at the tryout poster for a while, contemplating whether to do it or not.

_Hmm… the uniforms are cute. And it looks like fun. Lyris? Opinion?_

"_Not really sure what a cheerleader is, but if you wanna do it, go for it."_

_Alright. That's convincing enough. I'll do it!_

Lindsey checked the time on her phone. _3:15. Better head to the gym._

She arrived at the gym. There were four girls standing in front of the large crowd of potential cheerleaders. These four were the senior captains. The only ones who didn't have to try out again. They were scanning the crowd and whispering. Probably talking shit and making fun of the candidates.

_Head up Linds. Don't let them get to you._

She walked in with her head held high. One of the girls in uniform noticed her and gasped.

"Lindsey Walsh!" She ran up to Lindsey. "I'm Skaila. Senior captain. Call me Skai." Lindsey smiled. "Are you here to tryout?" Lindsey nodded. This girl is unusually preppy. "No you're not! You don't need to try out! Meet here Monday, same time, for practice. Welcome to the team!" She quickly hugged Lindsey then ran back to the other captains.

_Umm…. Ok then…. I'm a cheerleader._

* * *

><p>"She was weirdly preppy. And I'm pretty sure she only did what she did because of my name, or because I'm dating you."<p>

Lindsey was sitting cross-legged on the couch using her Mac to research for her psychology experiment. Yami sat next to her, being there just for the company.

"Maybe so, but what does it matter? Your on the team."

"I guess so. The plus side is you get to see me bare my mid-drift and wear an even shorter skirt every Friday!" She gave a lopsided grin.

"So we should probably prep you for this duel with Lucian. I'm sure Lyris has an idea of what you'll be up against." Lindsey groaned.

"Do we have to do this now? I'm just starting to feel like a normal teenager. Besides, Seto is stopping by later. He's my lap partner for organic chemistry."

"We don't know when he's going to strike. We need to be ready." She exhaled loudly, closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. She turned to Yami. She was slightly irritated.

" Seto hired people to watch out for my father and any other suspicious behavior. I'll be fine. We're not going to get some surprise attack. Besides, I'm Lindsey Walsh. I don't lose."

"You're foolish to think that." Lindsey's eyes widened in response.

"Excuse me?" Her irritation was maximized.

"You can and will be defeated if you don't practice. When was the last time you played an actual duel Lindsey?"

"When I kicked your ass last April! Anything else you need to say to me?" Yami cleared his throat got up from the couch and walked towards the front door. "Where are you going?" No answer. Yami opened the door and stepped out. "Yami!" He shut the door.

_Just fucking great… I guess I shouldn't have been such a bitch. Can't help it when I'm irritated. Also to stupid to admit he's right…._

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

_Lindsey needs more security here. I'll have to notify Roland immediately. I refuse to take any chances with Lindsey's father still out there. Plus, with more security, I'll know he's here before Lindsey, then I can take him down for myself. Wait. Is that Yugi?_

Seto had exited the elevator and was now walking down the hallway to Lindsey's apartment. He was about to cross paths with a very angry looking Yami. Yami didn't even acknowledge Seto's presence when he walked by. Seto found this odd and put two and two together. He turned to face Yami's back.

"You better hope she's not crying when I get in there Yugi."

Yami barely looked over his shoulder as he got into the elevator, and the doors closed.

_I have a feeling this evening is going to annoy me._

* * *

><p><em>Yup. I'm pretty damn annoyed. At least we got our O-Chem done… <em>Surprisingly, Lindsey wasn't crying, but that didn't stop her from venting about what happened with Yami.

"I know he's right Seto. I should be practicing, but I just want to live a normal life. I wish all this ancient Egyptian shit would just go away."

"It will go away if you stop believing in it. It's all bullshit anyway." Lindsey rolled her eyes. "But if you insist that this is real, practice your dueling with Yugi. I'm far to busy with Kaibaland, and he's the next best thing."

"How is somebody I've beaten in a duel the next best thing? I'd rather practice with you." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth. Seto face was made of stone as he slowly turned his head towards her.

"What?" There was no emotion in his voice. Still wide-eyed and with her hands over her mouth, Lindsey just shook her head. "You've beaten Yugi in a duel?" Lindsey didn't move. She knew what was about to come. This was the calm. The storm was about to erupt. "You didn't tell me." It wasn't a question.

Lindsey replied in a very small voice. "No one was ever supposed to know." It was at that moment Lindsey realized, she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? This is the exact kind of thing we could use to take Yugi down!" He was on his feet and yelling quite loudly. No doubt he was angry. "We could be back on top Lindsey! How dare you keep this secret!"

"How dare I?" She shot up to her feet from the couch. She was yelling just as loud. "Why would I want to ruin the reputation of the guy I love, Seto!? It doesn't even matter to me what rank I am anymore. It's just a game! I don't need to be number one for people to know I'm good! When I beat Yugi, it didn't prove anything! I didn't feel satisfied. It meant nothing!"

"It means nothing to you, but it means everything to me!"

"So what!? The world finds out I beat Yugi Moto, and then you challenge me? You beat me and you think you'll be on top again? Is that what your planning? It's not going to work like that!"

"It will work exactly like that! You beating the king of games makes you the king of games!" Her body stiffened and she clenched her fists. She lowered her voice, no longer yelling.

"I don't want any title. You need to leave." Seto just scoffed. He grabbed his stuff and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"LETS GO SEAWOLVES" A week had passed since the incident with Seto and Yami. She hadn't said a word to Seto, and the only acknowledgement she got from Yami was a nod. It was the first school pep rally. The pep rally was held in the south gym. Freshman, sophomores, juniors, and Senior were in opposite corners of the gym, all competing against each other in various games. The cheerleader were kicking off the start of the rally with a school spirit chant. Lindsey was the main flyer. All eyes were on her as she was lifted and thrown the highest.

Lindsey was absolutely in love with her cheer uniform. It was mainly blue and white. It bared her midriff, and the skirt was in cut pleats. They wore giant pink bows in their hair, and their poms were a shimmery silver and blue.

They had finished their chant, but the girls remained in the air, as the ASB president walked out to announce the first rally event.

"Hello Domino High!" The gym erupted with applause. "My name is Ethan Mills, currently serving as your ASB president. You guys ready to start this rally?" Cheers rang through the gym. Ethan was about to say something when a certain brunette walking up and snatching the microphone cut him off.

_Oh god Seto. Don't. Please don't._

"I hate to interrupt this rally, but there is something you should all know."

_Seto. Stop. Shut the fuck up!" _Lindsey was still up in the air. She was starting to shake.

"Your little king of games isn't who he says he is. He's a fraud, and he's the farthest thing from undefeated." The crowd was silent, and people were staring at Yugi. Lindsey noticed Yugi had switched over to Yami. He was staring daggers into Lindsey's eyes when they made eye contact. He knew.

"But why should I tell you the story? I think there's someone here who could tell it a lot better. Right Linds-"

"NO!" Forgetting she was still in the air she lurched forward and next thing she knew, she was falling. The last thing she heard were the gasps from the crowd, as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Drama is the best! Review please! :)<strong>


	17. Preparation

Chapter 17

**Lindsey POV**

There wasn't a sound to be heard except for the beeping of the machine, and the soft voices calling her name. She didn't know where she was, all she did know was that she was in pain. Her eyes were closed as she tried to make sense of things. She could feel her face was swollen, and her entire body was sore. Slowly, everything was coming back to her.

The pep rally.

She had fallen. At least 7 feet, trying to protect the one she loved.

_I hope it worked… you would think me falling to my near death would distract a crowd._

She focused on the voices, trying to recognize one of them. One was definitely Mai. The other was Joey, and Serenity? Much to her disappointment, she never heard Yami's voice. She forced her eyes open.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" Mai had grabbed hold of her for a tight embrace.

"We we're worried about ya Linds!"

"Yea! But I'm glad you woke up!"

Lindsey spoke in a weak voice. "Thanks guys. Serenity, I'm glad you're here, but don't you have school?" She giggled.

"I guess you wouldn't know being unconscious in the hospital and all. My mom agreed to let me transfer to Domino High so I could be closer to Joey. I start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But today's only Friday." Mai grabbed her hand.

"Lindsey, it's Sunday."

"I've been out for two days?" She said surprisingly. Mai's face grew apologetic.

"More like two weeks." Lindsey gasped. "On the bright side, you woke up just in time for homecoming, and even though you haven't been there, you and Yugi won junior class prince and princess. You get to ride in the parade!"

"Mai! No! I've been out for two weeks! Who knows what Lucian could have done, or worse Seto! What happened after I hit the ground, did Seto keep talking?"

"No. For once in his life, he was speechless. In fact, he's the one who brought you those." Mai pointed to the bedside table. There was an array of roses in every color imaginable. It was a breathtaking sight.

_The bastard feels bad. Good. He deserves to live with the guilt._

"Has Yami came to visit?" She said the question, as if she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Yea. He was here all day yesterday with Tristan, and he comes at least once a day." She looked at Joey.

"Is he pissed at all?" Joey looked confused

"Why would he be pissed?"

"Didn't Seto…?" Lindsey tried to remember exactly what Seto had said before she fell, but was having no luck. Lindsey just had to assume her little secret was kept quiet. Mai, Serenity, and Joey looked at her questioningly.

"Didn't Seto what?" Mai asked. Lindsey shook her head.

"Nothing. Not important. Can someone give me my phone? I'd like to talk to him. I prefer to see him face to face, but I'll take what I can get."

"He should be here within the hour. I'll call him now ta tell him dat your awake."

"Thanks Joey!" Joey nodded and left the room to make the call. Serenity placed her hand on Lindsey's.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. And, I'd like to see a mirror. To see the damage to my face." Serenity grabbed a mirror off the bedside table.

"It was worse." She said as she handed Lindsey the mirror. She looked at herself. Her left eye was red, and there was faint bruising around her right. Her face wasn't swollen like she thought, but her lip had definitely been busted open. It was nearly healed now. She scowled at herself.

"It's nothing a little makeup can't fix." Mai encouraged.

"Yea lets hope. Did I sprain anything? Any fractures?"

"Nope. Doctors said you were pretty lucky to just have a couple bruises and a busted lip."

"Am I allowed to get up? As much as I would love to sit here and watch TV all day, I'm feeling a little stiff."

"I'll get the nurse." Serenity left the room. Mai and Lindsey stared at each other.

"A normal life. All I want is to have a normal life, Mai!"

"Falling off a pyramid in front of 5000 students is normal. It could happen to any cheerleader!" Lindsey gave her a deadpan look. "Okay sorry. But hey. Look on the Brightside. This Saturday is the homecoming dance. We get to go shopping for a dress, and you and Yugi get to spend the entire night together, not to mention this entire week is going to be fun. Homecoming is the best. It's every normal high school student's highlight of their year. You'll see." Lindsey gave a small smile. Maybe this week would be the time of her life.

"Does the dance at least have a theme?" Mai gave a nervous smile.

"Uh… Duel monsters… Everyone on the court is going to duel each other. Including the princes and princesses…"

"WHAT!?" Lindsey bolted to an upright position. She immediately regretted it as a searing pain radiated through her. She clutched her head and she slowly lay back down.

"Easy there. You don't duel Yugi, you tag team against others. It's a competition to see which class is best. The students are gambling on it though. A lot of people are betting a lot of money the junior class is going to annihilate the others, and you'd be a fool to doubt it."

Lindsey gave a weak smile, feeling stupid for her outburst. Just then, a petite blonde in a white nursing outfit walked in. "Lindsey?" Her voice was high pitched and annoying. "Glad you're awake. I'm your nurse, Sara. How are you feeling?" Lindsey looked at her.

"Shitty." She smirked.

Sara was a little taken aback. "Okay. Can you tell me why."

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "I fell about seven feet, I've been knocked out for two weeks, and now, I'm hungry. You do the math."

Sara looked hurt. "I'll go get you something to eat." She left the room. Mai shot a scowl towards Lindsey.

"You should really be nicer to the women who is handling your medication!"

"She asked stupid questions."

Mai sighed. "Where is Yugi..?"

"Good question." Then, almost as if on cue, Yami walked in. Immediately Lindsey's eyes brightened.

"Lindsey, the nurse says your being difficult. Stop being a shit head." He smirked at her. A wide smile broke out onto Lindsey's face. Mai slipped out of the room as Yami rushed up to embrace Lindsey. Immediately, she started to cry.

He stroked her hair. "Don't cry. Please. Everything's okay now." She was still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. I'm such a bitch, and you deserve so much better."

"There is no one better. Forget everything. Lets push it in the past, and focus on the future."

_How am I so lucky? I honestly did nothing to deserve something so great._

"So, were the junior class prince and princess?" He gave her a triumphant smile. She gave a small laugh.

"Yea. I heard. I also heard we're favored to win this class dueling tournament thing."

"Yup! Should be fun" Yami looked like he was genuinely excited about this tournament. Lindsey wasn't to stoked, but with the way Yami treats her, the least she could do was make him just as happy.

"So, when can I get out of here and enjoy my "normal" life?"

"Should be okay to leave tonight Ms. Walsh." A tall, attractive man in a white coat walked in. He extended a hand to Lindsey. She took it. "Dr. Pern. I've been watching over you. How do you feel?"

"Uh… tired. I just really want to go home. I want to see my friends."

"And family right?" Lindsey grew quiet.

"I don't live with my family."

"Why is that?"

"One half is crazy, the other half I'm pretty sure wants me dead." Her voice was like ice but the doctor wasn't fazed.

"Oh. Come on now. I'm sure Lance means well." He gave a wicked smile.

Lindsey's face drained when the realization set in. "You work with him. You work for Lucian!" She launched herself out of bed. She was wearing a hospital gown with nothing but a neon pink thong underneath. She didn't care. She charged the doctor but he ducked out of the way before she could impact with him. He was laughing, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Fight back you coward!"

"Lindsey!" Yami grabbed her by the waist to hold her back.

"Lindsey dear, do you know what Lance would do to me if I hurt you? He wouldn't be very happy to say the least."

"I don't give two fucks. Why are you here?" Her eyes widened. "Yami? My deck! Where is it?"

"I don't know. I thought it was locked up?"

"Get Joey, Mai, and Serenity. They should be down the hall."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"DO IT!" She shoved him off of her.

"What is going on here?" Mai walked in along with Joey and Serenity. They froze when they saw Lindsey crouched to fight.

"He's not a doctor. He works for Lucian." Joey wasted no time charging the man. This time he couldn't duck out of the way and he was taken down to the ground. Joey delivered a nice punch to the face and he was out cold.

"I don't know how long he'll be out for, but we betta go before he wakes up."

"Lindsey can't just leave the hospital." Mai exclaimed.

"Watch me." Lindsey walked to her bedside dresser to grab the flowers Seto had left, and started to walk out the door.

"Uh, Linds? Ya know your gown is backless, right?"

"I give no fucks!" She exclaimed as she stormed out the door.

* * *

><p><em>I'd call him if I had that option, but considering the circumstances, I can't ask for that protection. I need him most, but this is a situation that needs to run its course, and Seto can hold on to something forever. Good luck to me.<em>

Lindsey was home, changed into sweats and a tank top. She was sitting cross-legged on her couch drinking tea. Her deck had been safely locked away in her safe like she had left it, giving Lindsey a new form of peace.

Yami and Mai were keeping her company, though Mai had fallen asleep and Yami was sorting through his deck planning new strategies.

_I wonder if Yami knows that the people we'll be dueling have little to no dueling experience. We don't need to plan out a strategy or anything… but I need to get a bunch of dresses. After all, I'm a princess._

"Yami?" He looked up at her.

"Something wrong?" She shook her head.

"I don't have anything to wear for the upcoming week." He looked confused. Lindsey sighed. "Switch to Yugi." Yami obeyed and Yugi was in charge.

"What's up Linds?"

"You do know that all this week we're required to dress formal right? We don't wear our school uniforms."

"I'm pretty sure that's optional. I prefer my uniform anyway."

"It's not optional. I'm going to look cute and I want Yami to match. I'm never going to get this chance again." She sounded like a brat but Yugi went along with it.

"Until next year when we're nominated for King and Queen?" Lindsey contemplated this and thought they probably would be nominated. They're pretty famous, but then again, so is Seto. Speaking of Seto, Lindsey knew she shouldn't instigate him, but she had to talk to him. She had to get away.

"You're probably right, but I want to look cute this year so I need to go shopping right now!" She set her tea on the coffee table, and jumped off the couch. She grabbed her purse, keys and phone and was out the door.

"Umm….." Yugi was confused as the spirit of the puzzle told him to follow her.

* * *

><p>It had felt like forever since she stepped foot in the lobby of Kaiba Corp. Missy no longer worked there, that was probably Lindsey's fault. Now it was a petite brunette with long curly hair and green eyes.<p>

_Gee. Wonder who that's supposed to look like…_

_"You?"_

_Good job…_

The new receptionist didn't even bother to stop Lindsey. She walked right to the elevator and made her way up to Seto's office. His back was turned to the door. He was looking out the window and obviously on his phone. Lindsey let herself in anyway.

"See to it that it gets done." He clicked the off button on his phone and heavily sighed. He was obviously frustrated.

Lindsey leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. "Stressed out much?" Seto turned at the sound of Lindsey's voice.

"Just tired of dealing with idiots." His tone was icy. "Why are you here?"

"Lucian." Seto's body stiffened. "My doctor at the hospital wasn't really a doctor. He worked for Lucian. Had my friends not been there, I don't know what would have happened." Lindsey locked eyes with Seto. She slowly started to walk towards him. "I need your help. Whether you give it to me or not is entirely your choice." She stopped when she stood in front of him. Her eyes stayed locked with his. "But I would appreciate it. I know I need to face him, but I need time. I'm no where near prepared."

Seto took a deep breath. "I'm only agreeing because I'm the reason you were hurt. I'll hire the best security I can find. You better start preparing. Time is just about the only thing I can't buy." A small smile formed on Lindsey's face.

"Thank you. And I loved the flowers."

"Mokuba's idea." The smile vanished, but quickly returned when she let out a giggle.

"Tell your brother I love him." Seto nodded. "Oh! Is Paula here today?"

"Yes? Why?" Seto looked confused.

"Well, she's the reason why you always look great, I figured maybe she could help with homecoming week?" Seto walked to his desk and pressed a button.

"Paula, Lindsey Walsh will be down in 5. Make sure to accommodate to her every need." Lindsey heard squealing on the other line. Seto hung up. "She's always wanted to work with you." Lindsey raised a brow.

_OKAY?..._

* * *

><p>Lindsey stood in her room looking at the five beautiful dresses in front of her.<p>

_"That Paula girl is amazing. These are stunning!"_

_Yea they are._

_"You don't seem happy."_

_I am. That just felt like such a business deal. Our friendship is damaged and I don't know how to get it back to normal._

_"On the bright side, he hasn't brought up you defeating Yami in a duel, and I don't think he will again."_

_Yea. But at what cost._

Lindsey and Lyris' conversation was cut off by a knocking at the door.

_That's weird. I'm not expecting company._

She opened the door and Yugi and Joey stood there.

"We know dat ya went ta go see Kaiba." Lindsey's eyes slightly widened. "Don't worry, we don't care why, but we do care about helpin' out you and Lyris." Joey and Yugi lifted their arms to reveal their duel disks. "And we're startin' now."

Lindsey took a deep breath in, and exhaled loudly. Her voice became small. "I'm never going to have a normal life am I?"

"Not as long as you're friends with us!" Yugi said cheerily. Lindsey laughed.

"Alright. Let's do this." She opened the door wider and let them in. While she closed it, Joey spoke.

"Heya Lindsey?" Lindsey turned. "This is going ta be da most memorable week of ya high school career." Lindsey looked confused. "Happy Hoco!"

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Yugi chimed in. Lindsey widely grinned.

"In favor of ya liver." Joey added. Lindsey laughed out loud.

_"I have a feeling homecoming is going to be more memorable than we're expecting Linds."_

_Me too Lyris. Me too._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Homecoming is fun time! Review, fav, and follow! <strong>


	18. Parade Panic

Chapter 18

**Lindsey POV**

Lindsey fell to her knees with a loud groan. "Can we please call it a day?"

"Nope. Duel Joey again Lindsey." Joey was on the other side of Lindsey's living room ready for another match.

"But I've already dueled him 23 times. I've also beaten him. 23 times!" She was begging at this point. It was the night before the big homecoming game, and Yugi had her duel Joey multiple times everyday. At this point she was exhausted and wanted real practice by dueling Yami. But Yugi refused to let her. In fact, Yami and Yugi hadn't switched for almost a week, which added to Lindsey's stress.

On the bright side, tomorrow Lindsey would have the class duels, riding in the parade as a princess, and cheering in the big game to look forward to. There would be no time to waste dueling Joey. It would be a well-needed break.

"Hey! I almost won at least 4 of dose duels!" Joey looked offended.

"Keep telling yourself that Joey." Joey's jaw dropped at Yugi's remark. Lindsey shifted to sit cross-legged on the floor. Yugi sat directly across from her.

"Why can't I just duel you? I love Joey and all, but you're much better at dueling than he is." Joey threw his hands up.

"I'm not standin' here or anything!" Lindsey gave him an apologetic look. She mouthed the word sorry to him.

"Yugi." She sighed. "I know his deck by heart, and I know all his strategies. This isn't practice anymore. It's just sad, on Joey's part at least."

"Screw you! I'm eating your food." He took off his duel disk and walked into the kitchen to dig through the fridge.

"Lindsey, do you wanna know the real reason why I'm making you duel Joey so much?"

"Oh please. Do humor me." Yugi mouth set into a line.

"I'm teaching you how to control your frustration." Lindsey got a really confused look on her face. "Lucian upsets you like no other. You need to be able to control that frustration otherwise you wont be able to focus. What better way to do that than duel Joey and to keep you from Yami for almost a week?"

"I'm still not following you. Why?"

Yugi looked uncomfortable and awkwardly shifted. "Well, you've never really dueled for anyone but yourself." Her face started to twist in a scowl. "You don't know what kind a pressure is put on you dueling for the people you love."

She scoffed. "Excuse you! I defended you that first day I met you in the cafeteria when Weevil went all douche like on you!"

"You did that to gain my trust so I would be your friend, and you could crush my spirits easier by defeating me in a duel."

_Oh shit…._

_'Ha! He got you bitch!'_

_You want to find someone else to beat Lucian?_

_'No ma'am. Sorry ma'am.'_

_Yeah. That's what I thought._

"Okay. You're right."

"Just trust me. Grandpa would make you do the same thing. You need both physical and psychological skills to be a good duelist."

"I know. I'm kind of a champion." She paused for a moment. "At least I was."

"You're still that champion. You're still that same duelist. But even us people in the big leagues always have room to learn more. You're Lindsey Walsh, master of the magicians. I'm sure you could teach me techniques with the dark magician that I've never seen before. But right now, I'm teaching you what I know, and what I know is that Lucian is going to try your patience, you'll become frustrated and you'll lose focus. Yami knows it to." She heavily sighed and looked down. "And you know it to." Her head snapped back up to look at him. She nodded once, knowing it was true.

They sat in silence for a good while. Well, almost silence. The only sounds we're coming from the kitchen as Joey prepared himself a meal.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Lindsey looked at Yugi. "It's getting late, and you have a big day tomorrow." She gave a small smile. "Princess." She giggled.

"_We _have a big day tomorrow! Prince!" Yugi gave a wide grin. "I have one last question though."

"Yes?"

"Can I see Yami tomorrow?" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe." She narrowed her eyes. "Joey let's go!" Joey was mid bite when Yugi spoke.

"Ok." He said with his mouth stuffed. Yugi waved bye and Lindsey watched as Joey walked out the door with a sandwich in hand and three more on a plate.

"I want that plate back!"

"Never!" The door closed and Lindsey couldn't help but laugh.

_I've got a lot to think about Lyris._

_"Yes you do. But for now you should think about how best to get mustard off the kitchen floor."_

_What!_

She walked over into the kitchen to see mustard on the floor, the counters, and the side of the cabinet. There was also lunchmeat scattered across the counters and breadcrumbs covering every possible surface. Lindsey puffed up with anger.

_"The real question here Linds, is… how? He literally made a sandwich. Just. How?"_

"JOEY!"

* * *

><p>Lindsey adjusted her skirt in the mirror. It was finally the day of homecoming and as usual, the cheerleaders were required to wear their uniforms, only Lindsey got to wear an accessory with the uniform today. A blue and white sash that said 'princess' and a tiara. Her hair was in its usual waist length curls and her makeup was bold and daring.<p>

_"Lindsey? I know I don't have a body and all, but I have a funny feeling about today."_

_How so?_

_"I don't know. Just do."_

_I had that feeling to, but now I'm fine. Today will be perfect!_

_"If you say so…"_

* * *

><p>"I summon, Grass Clown!" Grass clown appeared in the arena. "I end my turn!"<p>

"Good move Drew!"

"Thanks Callie!"

It was the final round of the class duels, and as expected, it's seniors versus juniors. They were in the south gym and the stands were filled with the students of Domino, giving commentary on every move. Yugi didn't bother to switch over for these duels; they were nowhere near a challenge. He wore black slacks, black dress shoes, and a white dress shirt with a blue and silver tie at Lindsey's request. He wore the silver crown pin over his heart signifying he was a prince, as well as the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. She wanted nothing more than for Yami to switch over so she could see him in the yummy attire.

"Actually, bad move Drew." Lindsey smiled as Drew and Callie's faces dropped. "See, because you two are amateurs, Grass Clown is your only monster on the field, and you we're dumb enough to set in attack mode."

"SHIT!" They said in unison. The crowd snickered

"Shit is right because I have two monsters on the field, both much more powerful than your Grass Clown. The attacks from my Magicians will destroy your clown, and your lifepoints, so you have two options. Either I embarrassingly destroy you, or you surrender with your dignity." Lindsey smirked.

"Little harsh Linds." Yugi whispered.

"Seniors need to be put in their place to." Drew growled.

"Fine. I surrender." The crowd gasped.

"Good boy. Callie, do you object?"

She scoffed. "You're such a bitch."

"Yea well, people like us don't get to where we are today by showing mercy. Have you met Seto Kaiba?" The crowd cheered the loudest they have all day. Lindsey even heard a couple 'Amens' in there. She looked over to him in the stands and he was smirking, obviously enjoying her humor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of the class duel, Yugi Moto and Lindsey Walsh representing the junior class!" The corner where the junior class presided erupted into applause as Yugi and Lindsey received fake gold medals for their victory. "Our two victors will proudly wear these medals in the homecoming parade later today."

The crowd cheered again, as Lindsey and Yugi left the stage.

_Taking the day off of school to duel amateurs while looking gorgeous? I could get used to this._

_"The only thing that would make it better would be Yami…"_

_Seriously. It's been almost a week… I'm going through withdrawals._

_"I'm sure Yugi will switch for the parade. That's a lot of attention."_

_I really hope so._

"Lindsey! That was awesome! I hope we get to do it again!"

Lindsey grinned. "Something tells me we'll be nominated next year. And the year after that."

"But Lindsey, next year we'll be seniors. We'll have graduated after that."

"I know. It's a joke Yug."

"Oh." He gave an awkward chuckle. "That's funny." The mini tournament now over, they were fighting their way through the crowd to exit the gym. After what felt like eternity, they finally found the exit to the hallway. They eventually made their way outside the front of the school and stopped to converse.

"So what do we do now? We still have an hour before the parade." Yugi thought for a moment.

"Lunch? I mean neither of us have really eaten today."

Lindsey beamed. "Yes! I'm starving! Can we do sushi?"

"Sure! The pharaoh loves sushi!" Lindsey wondered if she heard Yugi correctly.

"Wait what?" The puzzle flashed, and Lindsey squealed.

Yami gave Lindsey a lopsided grin that made her heart leap. She couldn't help herself. She practically launched herself into his arms and kissed him. Hard. Not that she was doing all the work. He was just as fierce as she was. The two were tangled in each other and lost in passion. They didn't know how much time had passed when they broke apart, but they were both breathless. Yami rested his chin on the top of Lindsey's head, still panting, and holding her.

"Miss me?" He whispered.

"A little." She shifted so she could stand on her tiptoes and sweetly kiss him. She pulled back to look at him. "But more importantly I'm hungry!" Yami started to laugh.

"Really? After all that you're thinking of food?" She giggled.

"Not just any food, sushi!" She was grinning ear to ear.

"You're pathetic."

"Just love me, feed me, and never leave me and I'll be happy!" She was dancing around him and this was the happiest Yami ever saw her.

"I'll consider it." She playfully swatted his arm. She started to walk away teasingly when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "I love you Lindsey Walsh."

"I love you to." They stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "I also love food."

Yami said nothing but sighed and slowly shook his head. Lindsey just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

The only reason Seto would ever be at a parade would be because Mokuba wanted to go. Which is the exact reason why he was at the homecoming parade. It seemed as if the whole city was there watching the floats and various clubs walk down the street, waving and smiling.

_This is bullshit. I have a company to run. And since when does our school have this many clubs?_

Domino High had 150 different clubs to join and when the last one walked by, the class prince and princesses came riding by in fancy cars.

"Seto!" Mokuba tugged on his grey trench and he looked down. "Look! There's Yugi and Lindsey!" Seto looked up to see Yugi and Lindsey Riding on top of Mai's purple BMW, with Mai driving the car. Lindsey was holding a bouquet of blue and white roses and she looked happier than ever.

_She looks so happy…_

She and Yugi were waving to the crowd and throwing candy to the kids. Even Mai was smiling. It was a day for everyone to be happy, but Seto was the farthest thing from happy. He was disturbed.

_I should be the only thing to make her smile like that…_

The parade ended with the King and Queen candidates. Mokuba had a look of pure joy on his face, enough to form a slight smile on Seto's face. The joy on his face quickly disappeared as the ground started to shake and the ground began to scream.

"Wha- What's going on Seto!?" Seto's first thought it was an earthquake but something was off. This was so much more.

His intuition was correct as the ground cracked and soon a gaping hole opened. The crowd ran while uttering screams of terror.

"Seto!" Seto turned to see Lindsey, Yugi, and Mai running up to him.

Seto turned back to the scene to see a huge monster coming up from it. It was most definitely a duel monster, but an unidentifiable one.

"Lindsey," Seto started. "I think your duel with Lucian is coming a bit earlier than expected." On the top of the great beasts head stood a man. He wore a sleek black tux with his Lavender hair in a ponytail. Lindsey gasped.

The monster had fully emerged, and the ground stopped shaking. It was silent. A stare down between the stranger and Lindsey.

"Lucian." Lindsey whispered.

"Hello my dear." Lucian said.

The monster then roared, and attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Reviews make a happy author! Those of you traveling this week, be safe, and Happy Thanksgiving to all! <strong>


	19. Homecoming

**Authors Note: Fan girls... Prepare.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

**Lindsey POV**

Lindsey, Yugi, Mai, Mokuba, and Seto dove just in time to miss the blast from the monster. Mokuba cried out as they skid across the pavement.

"Mokuba are you alright?" Seto asked concerningly. Mokuba nodded in response. The five of them got to their feet, and then turned to look at their attacker. Lucian stood atop the beast's head with an evil smile and his arms crossed. Lindsey tried to identify the monster he stood upon, but she had never seen it before.

_Lyris? Do you know what he's standing on?_

_"His spirit monster, The Dragon of Desolate Shadows. Everyone believed that a monster named Zorc was the ultimate shadow monster. They were wrong. You're looking at it. Just like how a part of my soul lives within the Crystal Magician and the ring, a part of his soul lives within the dragon, as well as the pendant around his neck."_

Lindsey looked more closely to see a black pendant in the shape of a dragons scale around his neck.

"_It's called the Shadow of Lucian. Without it, he can't control that dragon, just like how you cant control the magician without me."_

_So if I get this pendant, this whole Lucian problem goes away?_

_"Oh goodness no. That'll just piss him off. He'll have people after you left and right. He must be defeated in a duel to be rid of for good."_

_Why didn't Ishizu, or you for that matter warn me of this creature?_

_"We told you there would be a great battle. That's about all we could tell you without angering the gods."_

_Oh screw the stupid gods!_

_"This is your destiny. You must unfold it yourself."_

"Lindsey!" It was Yami who spoke. He and Yugi had switched over while she was talking to Lyris. "We have to get out of here!" She looked up at the dragon. It was a solid matte black with spikes shooting out of every square inch of its body. It had glowing white eyes that matched its claws. "Lindsey now!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with the rest of the group.

_This isn't the time for our duel yet is it?_

_"No. Ishizu did tell you he was going to mess with you physically and mentally. He's just beginning his fun. The good thing is he never addressed you as Lyris which means there is a chance he doesn't know you have the ring."_

_I'm wearing the ring!_

_"Doesn't mean he noticed. He would have challenged you. He'll try to kill you before that happens though."_

_Oh fan-tucking-fastic._

_"Buy as much time as you can. We need the advantage."_

_The element of surprise._

_"Exactly! If he learns you have the ring, he'll challenge you. He'll find someway to lure you to the duel. He'll hurt your friends and family. We need to challenge him first."_

_Couldn't he harm my friends and family now?_

_"Yes but there is no need to go after the others if he thinks you yourself are weak and vulnerable."_

_That's Sick._

The gang continued running, Yami still holding Lindsey's wrist. The streets were empty; people had fled to go into hiding. Lindsey looked back to see…

Nothing.

"Guys stop!" The gang stopped and turned around as well. There was nothing. The gaping hole and cracks in the ground were gone. Any surrounding damage had disappeared as well. Lindsey was speechless.

"What on earth is going on?" Mai commented. "It looks as if nothing had happened here. Like it was just an ordinary day." The rest of the gang was speechless. Mokuba was silently sobbing as he clutched onto Seto. Yami laid a hand on Lindsey's shoulder as she stared emotionless at the seemingly untouched city.

"Lindsey?" Yami whispered after a while. She turned her head slightly in his direction. "We need to go. It's still not safe." After a moment of silence, she turned to face him.

"It's never going to be safe. Don't you realize that? I can't just keep hiding. I know you guys are going to want to stand behind me but this is my fight. If Lucian finds out I have this ring he'll try to hurt not only me but all my friends and family. Until this blows over you all need to stay away from me. I can't lose any of you."

Mai spoke first. "If one of us is going down, we're all going down with them. Were a family Linds. We're taking down Lucian together. Ten minds are better than one!"

"Ten?" Lindsey questioned.

"You, me, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Duke, and Serenity."

"What about me!?" Mokuba said through a few sniffles.

"If you think I'm letting you anywhere near Lucian you're seriously dreaming Mokuba." Seto snapped. Mokuba was tearing up again.

"What Seto means," She shot him a glare then diverted her attention to Mokuba. "Is that this is far to dangerous. With you being not a only a small kid, but a good friend of mine, you'd be an easy target for Lucian. It would give me one less thing to worry about if I knew you were safe."

Mokuba didn't look too happy but he gave her a nod saying he understood.

"So it's settled. You're stuck with us." Mai winked.

"Let me take a walk and think about it." She turned and started to walk away.

"Lindsey." Yami said with an edge.

"I'll stay on main roads." She kept walking without a glance back.

"Should we go after her?" Mai asked.

"No." Seto responded. "My guess is she has a lot to think about and it's best to leave her alone. I'll have my employees keep on eye on her via satellite. I'll know the second something happens."

"Thank you Kaiba."

"I'm not doing this for you Yugi." Yami nodded as Kaiba and Mokuba turned to leave. Yami and Mai called the rest of the gang to meet back at Yugi's place.

* * *

><p>The only sound was Lindsey's shoes against the pavement. She was still in her cheer uniform which was surprisingly still clean. Her arms and legs were slightly scratched up, but she was fine other than that. The streets were still empty. Lindsey wondered when people would finally come out of hiding. She rounded a corner, completely immersed in though when she crashed into someone. Both she and the stranger fell to the ground.<p>

Lindsey grunted. "Don't you ever watch where you're going!?"

The stranger grunted as well. "I could say the same for you." It was definitely a boy's voice. It was calm but with a slight edge. Lindsey looked to see the strangers face. He looked young, obviously younger than her, but his features were well chiseled. He had Slightly long blue-green hair and grey eyes. The stranger looked up as well. He gasped when he saw her. "Lindsey Walsh!" He scrambled to his feet just so he could help her up. He offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. "Forgive me."

"Not a problem. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I've just got a lot to deal with right now."

"Nervous for the homecoming game tonight?" Lindsey eyed him up and down.

"Uh… sure." He didn't look convinced. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Thirteen. And Yourself?"

"I'll be sixteen next month."

He nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, would you take a quick look at my deck? It's won me many tough duels, but I would like to know if it's tournament worthy."

"Well kid, any deck is tournament worthy if you believe it is, but a look wont hurt." The boy handed over his deck and Lindsey began looking through the cards. She was grinning a wide smile. "A cyber deck huh? Unusual choice." She handed the deck back to him.

"I know it's not very common, but I believe in it, and it gets stronger and stronger as time goes on. I'm the top duelist in the eighth grade class."

"Quite the accomplishment. Keep working and you could be in my league someday. Just remember to always respect your cards and most importantly your opponent."

"That's my main goal. Everyone wants to be the king of games, and maybe my day will come, but for now my goal is to be a respected duelist. Someone that people look up to. I prefer to be independent mostly, but it's nice to have the support of my friends. I say I can do things alone, but I feel more confident knowing they're by my side."

_By your side… friends._

_"You could learn something from this kid."_

"You know kid. That is an amazing goal. And you are absolutely right about having the support of your friends." The kid smirked. "I hate to cut this conversation short, but there's some people I need to talk to. It was nice to meet you." Lindsey started to run off but stopped after a couple steps. She noticed the boy was walking in the other direction. "Hey kid!" He turned just his head, not completely looking at her. "I never caught your name!"

"Zane Truesdale." He smirked, and continued walking.

_Zane. _Lindsey then gasped and clutched her head.

_"You okay Linds?"_

_Yea. I just got a sudden flash of Blue, yellow and red. Weird._

Lindsey pulled out her phone to see a text message from Mai.

***We'll be at Yugi's***

* * *

><p>"It is imperative that Lucian doesn't figure out I have the ring. That's when things are going to get a little tricky. We need the element of surprise so well need a plan. I'll fill Seto in later seeing as he is the only one not here.<p>

"Okay den. What's da plan?"

"No idea!" The group gave her blank stares. "What? I can't be expected to know everything."

"Well, why don't we find out where his lair is? We want the element of surprise, so that should be our first step."

"Thank God for Bakura!" Lindsey enthused. "That's a perfect plan that should be engaged another day because its 5:30 and I still have a game to cheer at! In fact I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago." She started towards the door. "I expect you all to be there!" She left and made her way towards the school.

Mai stood up. "Alright. Duke, Bakura, and Tea, you three start looking around the city to see if you can find any clues. Tristan, myself, and Serenity will snoop around locations we've encountered Lucian and his henchman at to see if there's something there. Yugi, Joey, and hopefully Kaiba will help to prepare Lindsey for her duel. We should let Lindsey stay as relaxed as possible. Let us do the work. Everyone agreed?" The gang nodded in response. "Alright. Now lets get to that game! After all, we're all still in high school, and its homecoming!" The gang cheered in response, then gathered their things to head to the big game.

* * *

><p>"Sea Wolves lets go!" The squad clapped in unison and then broke off into a spirit rally. Lindsey looked at ease and was having the time of her life. The gang had sat front row to watch the game and cheer Lindsey on. Kaiba and Mokuba sat close, but not close enough for social interaction. Seto was uninterested and came only for Mokuba to have a night of fun.<p>

Domino High was playing their rivals the Kingston High Bulldogs. Domino was up 28 – 21. It was a close game that had spectators on the edge of their seats. There was 5:45 left in the second quarter.

"Hey Linds. It's almost half time. You ready"

"Of course Marki! I've been ready to go since Monday!"

"Same here!" Marki was a fellow team member. She had dark skin with long flowing dark hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was also quite tall. Lindsey was smiling at her when the crowd erupted into applause.

"TOUCHDOWN SEA WOLVES!" Lindsey jumped up and down with joy. The buzzer had finally hit zero signaling half time. The band, cheer team, and drill team all lined up to prepare for one of the most spectacular halftime shows in all of Domino.

* * *

><p>The gang was erupting into laughter every other second at the nearby burger joint. The Sea Wolves had won the big game 52-49, a close game one in overtime by a field goal. The burger joint had been packed with students from Domino High, all celebrating the big victory. Lindsey and the gang barely managed to get a table seeing as they had nine people.<p>

"So den I said, 'I'll duel ya right here!' Den he left in his helicopter mublin about an Egyptian God card! Rich boy was scared ta duel me! I don't blame him. I am Joey Wheeler afta all!" Mai choked on her milkshake.

"Joey hun, I don't think Kaiba is scared of you. He just thought the Egyptian Gods were more worth his time than you."

"What!? Dat is not true! Everyone fears Joey Wheeler!" The gang then burst out in laughter again.

"Big brother! How could anyone fear you! You're the nicest most loving person I know!" Joey's face fell.

"Joey a loving person?" Duke asked

"That'll be the day." Tristan joked.

"I know it." Mai stated. The gang started snickering. Joey groaned.

"Alright. I think Joey's had enough." Tea chimed.

"Yes let's talk about how Duke struck out with that girl at the game." Bakura suggested.

"That shouldn't surprise you guys." Lindsey said as she took a bite of her burger. The gang laughed again. Lindsey had noticed Yami had been quiet most of dinner. She nudged him with her elbow. "You okay?" She whispered. He just nodded. She finished off her burger, slightly concerned for Yami.

"Well if everyone is done, we should go so we can clear some space for other people." Mai said. The gang gathered their things, paid for their meals, and then congregated outside the building.

"I say we all meet at Lindsey's tomorrow afternoon to further discuss this Lucian business."

"I agree with Bakura." Yami finally spoke.

"Okay but make it at noon on the dot!" Mai commanded. "The homecoming dance is tomorrow, and we are not missing it!" The gang agreed to meet at noon then went their separate ways for the night. Lindsey and Yami had walked together.

"Okay grumpy pants. What's wrong?" She grabbed his hand.

"Just concerned for you."

"Well don't be! I'll be okay. Yugi and Joey's help is really doing me good. I have faith we'll conquer this without any flaws." He stayed silent so she squeezed his hand. "Please stop worrying. At least for me?" She batted her eyelashes and he smiled.

They arrived in the lobby of her apartment building. "Yami, can I confess something?" He nodded. "I'm scared." He looked shocked.

"You just said not to be worried."

"I know. You didn't let me finish. I'm scared to be alone, at night. Earlier today it was still light out when I walked around the city. The shadows seem to be Lucian's specialty, so I hope you see where I'm coming from." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Stay with me tonight." She whispered in his hair.

"Of course." He whispered back. She pulled back only to lock lips with him. She was clutching to him as if her life depended on it. Yami could sense the urgency in her kisses. She threaded her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. He returned the favor with just as much passion.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lindsey and Yami broke apart to see a very grossed out looking boy. It was then that Lindsey realized she was still in the lobby.

"Zane!" Yami gave her a confused look. "I didn't know you lived here?"

"Yea. For thirteen years." Lindsey smiled in response. "Carry on." He then made his way to the stairs.

Lindsey sighed then began to giggle. Yami was still holding her. "We should get to bed. Big day tomorrow." Yami nodded in response. They walked towards the elevator hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian POV<strong>

_Stupid child. Thinks I don't know she has the ring. Thinks she can have the upper hand. She can't stop me. No one can. Once that wretched Lyris is out of the way, this world will be mine and mine alone. It's time to claim what I've worked so many years for._

"Master Lucian." Lucian slammed his fists on his desk.

"What is it Lance?" Lucian was irritated.

"The Pharaoh is staying with her for the night."

"Isn't she a little young to be staying the night with boys?" Lance got a grim look on his face. "If only she had a responsible father to teach her better." Lucian laughed darkly. Lance cleared his throat.

"Should we hold off the attack?"

Lucian paused a moment. "For now." Lance nodded in response then left the room. Lucian sat back in his chair and stared out his window towards the ocean.

_Safe for one more day. Lucky you Lyris. But your luck is about to run out…._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Zane! *Gasp* But GX takes place 10 years into the future? Well, that's the beauty of a fanfic. I do whatever the hell I want! Also, s<strong>**ome shoutouts are in order. Shout out to PumpkinQueen13 for the amazing reviews you have given me. I really enjoy them and genuinely look forward to them! Also shout out to FutureStar27! I've been following her stories since the beginning so when she reviewed my story I was super stoked! **


	20. The Dance

Chapter 20

**Lindsey POV**

Lindsey woke with a pair of strong arms encasing her. She couldn't help but smile knowing it was Yami. She rested a hand over Yami's that lay on her stomach. She wanted to look at his face but was afraid to wake him. She decided to whisper his name.

"Yami?" She felt him stir and then he spoke

"Good morning Lyris." Lindsey gasped then quickly sat up to see Lucian lying on the bed in Yami's place. She scrambled to get off the bed.

"How did you get in here? Where's Yami?" He chuckled darkly as he got off the bed and walked towards her.

"You don't enjoy my company dear? How disappointing." Lindsey swallowed hard. Lucian kept walking towards her. "Guess I have no further use for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smirked, and then lunged for her.

Lindsey screamed.

* * *

><p>She sat up screaming with tears cascading down her face. She had the sheets of the bed held up to her face and her eyes were shut tight. She heard footsteps pounding to her room. By instinct she grabbed the vase off her bedside table. As soon as the door opened she threw the vase.<p>

"STAY AWAY LUCIAN!" The vase impacted with the "intruder," and luckily didn't shatter, but did some damage to the face. The intruder groaned with pain as he fell to the floor clutching his nose. Lindsey's eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Yami! I am so sorry!" She rushed to his side immediately. "I had a dream and thought you were Lucian. Forgive me please!"

"No it's fine." He was still clutching his nose. "I'm sure the bleeding will stop soon." He got to his feet. "I'm going to go clean up. You should get dressed." She looked down to see she was wearing her baby blue silk pajamas that stopped mid thigh. "The gang will be here soon." She kissed his cheek and he winced a little.

"Sorry! Uh, first aid kit is in the bottom drawer." He nodded and made way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Ten people crowded Lindsey's living room. Seto had got word from Mai earlier that day and decided to show up. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed away from everyone. Lindsey and Yami stood at the front of the room while the rest sat on the couches and the floor.<p>

An awkward silence had filled the room; all eyes on the giant bandage covering Yami's nose. Joey was tilting his head side to side obviously trying to figure out what had happened.

"I'm just goin ta say it. What da fuck happened to ya face Yug?" Yami got an uncomfortable look on his face. He looked at Lindsey who looked apologetic.

Lindsey sighed. "I threw a vase at his face." Seto snorted while the rest of the group looked mortified. All except Duke who had a snide comment to add in.

"That bad in bed Yugi?" A couple people snickered but Lindsey wasn't amused.

"I had a dream Lucian was trying to attack me and when I woke up screaming Yami came running. I of course panicked not thinking it was Yami, so for self-defense I grabbed a vase and threw it as soon as my door opened. As you can see, it impacted with his face."

"Is the vase okay?" Seto mused. He was smirking. Lindsey glared but the smirk remained.

"Anyway, I said I was sorry but we need to talk about our game plan."

Mai stood up. "I came up with a plan after you left for the game yesterday!" Lindsey motioned for Mai to explain. She launched into her idea of splitting up with the various jobs. Lindsey was all for the plan until Mai started to explain the plan about her relaxing while everyone else did the work.

"The plan is great but I am not going to just sit on my ass while the rest of you put yourselves in danger! If anything I'm going wherever Yami goes, so, put me on the team that inspects places of past attacks please." Mai didn't look happy but she knew she wasn't going to win. She had agreed.

"Lindsey love, just promise you'll do the fighting with your duel disk and not a vase." She looked at Yami with a wide grin. He reached out and pulled her to his side. The gang had sweet smiles on their faces all except Tea and Seto who eyes filled with hatred and had facial features made of stone.

"Okay, now that this is settled, everyone out! Lindsey and I need to get ready for the dance tonight!" Mai was practically dragging people out the door while Lindsey and Yami watched with wide eyes. Yami tightened his hold around her waist as Lindsey scooted closer to him.

Lindsey looked up at Yami. "You know she's probably going to make you leave to?" He slowly nodded.

"Yugi! Out!" Mai just about growled at him. Yami didn't argue. He simply gave Lindsey a goodbye kiss and left without a word. "He's awfully quiet."

"He's awfully scared." Lindsey replied. Mai mouthed the word sorry to her. The gang had cleared out but Seto remained. He simply stared at Lindsey, looking like he had something to say. "Everything okay Seto?"

"Bring your deck tonight." It wasn't a suggestion. "I wont be there tonight so you'll need some sort of protection."

"And what makes you think she needs you to protect her Kaiba?" Mai snapped at him. Seto was about to snap something venomous back at her but Lindsey interjected.

"I'll bring my deck." Seto nodded and began to leave. "But I wish you would come tonight. If I recall correctly you were quite the dancer." She smiled at the memory but Seto kept walking and left without further word.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto POV<strong>

_She stood on the wall in a beautiful red gown. The satin straps hung off her shoulders and the rest hugged her body. Her curly hair was piled into an elegant up do and her eyes lit up the room. Lindsey Walsh was stunning even at the age of ten, and this was no secret to Seto Kaiba._

_Before every world tournament there's a welcome ball. Every competitor, as well as personally invited guests, were in attendance. Every guest wore his or her best attire. Seto wore his white tux with perfectly polished shoes. He himself was quite the showstopper. He stood on the wall opposite to Lindsey. In between them was a sea of dancers that Seto longed to join. He was eyeing her up and down and after what felt like eternity, he knew he had to share at least one dance with her._

_He confidently strode up to her and simply held out his hand. She looked at it skeptically before she finally took it. Seto twirled her around and she giggled. The sound of her laugh was music to his ears. He took command and guided her through the dance. He led her expertly through every move to a beautiful piece played on a piano. She had a smile painted on her face the whole dance, a smile that made Seto's stomach flutter._

_"Seki, wherever did you learn to dance so well?" He smirked at her question._

_"You know very well that I'm the best at everything I do Lissey." Lindsey laughed._

_"Conceded much?" He smirked in response. Seto twirled her around again and she purred with delight. He brought her to him again and they slowed to a stop as the song came to a finish. The crowd clapped at the conclusion of the song, Seto and Lindsey did the same. Lindsey grabbed Seto's hand and led him off the dance floor as the next song began to play. They stood on the wall near the hors d'oeuvres._

_"Thank you for the dance Seki it was wonderful." She smiled at him._

_"My pleasure. What should we do now?"_

_"Actually I should be heading off to bed. It's getting pretty late."_

_Seto fought to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Yeah. Me to. Goodnight Lindsey." She looked at him skeptically then laughed. She reached up on her tiptoes to give him a sweet peck on the cheek._

_"Night Seki." She skipped out of the ballroom leaving Seto standing there with the tips of fingers brushing over the spot she had kissed._

_After leaving the ballroom, Seto made way to his room. He walked with the same thought repeating over and over in his head._

_'Will that goddess ever discover the affect she has over me….?'_

* * *

><p>The memory of that night kept replaying over and over in Seto's head.<p>

_Why can't I escape this memory? I can't concentrate, and I need this paperwork done tonight. That irritable girl…_

He was sitting at his office desk, working as usual. He went about reading over his paperwork and signing where necessary. The documents were necessary if he wanted to further his duel disk invention. His new vision would take years to complete, but something about duelists being able to design their own duel disks had a nice ring to it. Just when he thought he could concentrate, the memory replayed.

He saw her red gown encompassing her as she twirled. He heard her melodious laugh and he recalled the feeling of her hand in his. Lindsey Walsh had the ability to torture him without even being in the room, and Seto was far beyond irritated.

He gritted his teeth and pressed down so hard on his pen, he ripped a hole in the page. He threw his pen across the room as he growled. Realizing he needed to calm down, he raked a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna regret this." He murmured to himself.

He dialed a number on his office phone, impatiently waiting for them to answer.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Paula. Is there a Black tailored suit ready to be worn available?"

"Of course sir!" Paula sounded overly excited. "What's the occasion?"

"Bring it to my office immediately." He hung up without answering her question.

He sat back in his chair and waited. He knew he wasn't getting his work done as long as he had this much on his mind.

The memory of that night snuck up his mind again. A tiny smile graced his lips, but it soon faded. She's still the only girl that can make him lose control.

_I wonder if she has yet to discover her affect over me. The affect that gets stronger day by day…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

"We're fucking hot." Mai said as both she and Lindsey posed in front of a large full-length mirror.

After hours of waxing, plucking, hair styling, and applying makeup, both girls had looked picture perfect. Mai wore a solid purple satin dress that was skin-tight. It had a sweetheart neckline and stopped just above mid thigh. She paired it with sparkly black stilettoes. Her hair had been straightened and she had finished her look with a Smokey-eye makeup design and bold lips.

Lindsey had been a little less daring. Her dress was an aqua color with a silver belt as an accent. It was strapless and fell right at her thigh. The fabric was an elegant satin up top, and toile like below her belt. Lindsey reminded herself to thank Paula again for the exquisite dress. Her hair, like Mai's, had been straightened. She finished her look with silver heels, and natural makeup.

They both truly felt like showstoppers.

"Alright. Joey and Yugi will be here in about 20 minutes so take this time to gather your deck and anything else you might need."

"You never did tell me how you got Joey to ask you to this dance." Mai blushed.

"Well, I may or may not have seduced him a little." Lindsey rarely saw Mai act this shy.

"Details woman!" Lindsey was persistent as Mai grew uncomfortable.

"Well it involved some touching and feeling and I may have kissed him a little." Lindsey's jaw dropped.

"You and Joey kissed!?" Mai nodded.

"And some other things…" He voice trailed off. Lindsey covered her mouth with her both her hands.

"Oh my god." Her hands muffled her words.

"You can't tell anyone Lindsey! Promise me!" She looked frantic.

"Of course I promise! But all that for a dance? Yami and I have been dating months and we haven't done….." She was searching for the right words. "You know, those kind of things."

Mai ran a hand through her perfectly straight hair. "I know. I didn't plan on it happening, it just did. And what do you mean you haven't done 'those kind of things?' Surely you two have done something?" Lindsey slowly shook her head and Mai gaped. "He's a teenage boy Lindsey. You're gonna bore him if you don't make some kind of move."

_Bore. Him?_

"Now is not the time to think about that though. Go get your deck." Lindsey nodded and went to grab it out of her safe. She placed it into her silver clutch purse. As she was doing this, her crystal ring caught her eye. She stared at it a moment.

_Ly, did you ever bore the pharaoh?_

_"Never!"_

_Do I bore the pharaoh?_

_"Of course not Lindsey. He loves you."_

Lindsey wasn't convinced, but she set the thought aside as someone knocked on the door.

"The boys are here." Mai sang out. She let the boys in and they both looked quite handsome. Both boys wore black dress slacks with shined black shoes. Joey wore a purple dress shirt with a black tie, and Yami wore a black shirt with an aqua tie, as well as the Millennium Puzzle.

Mai and Joey tightly hugged and Lindsey swore she saw him kiss her on the cheek. Yami greeted Lindsey with a brief kiss.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're stunning?" She giggled.

"You'd be the first." He smiled in response then took her hand in his.

"Well, let's go! Da limo is downstairs!"

* * *

><p>Thousands of people danced within the south gym. Lindsey looked around in awe. She had never saw her classmates look so dressed up before. Loud bass music boomed over the speakers, and the laser show above them was stunning. The lights were turned off to see the show, as well as to show off the disco lights going wild throughout the gym. Light up duel monsters hung on the walls to accommodate the theme of the dance. It was truly a night to remember.<p>

_If this is homecoming, I can't wait to see prom._

"Yugi!" The four of them looked over to see Tea running towards them with the rest of the gang. The nine friends all greeted each other.

After some time talking and laughing, the song, 'California Girls' by Katy Perry came on. Tristan, Duke, and Joey just about squealed with glee. They about pulled the group onto the dance floor, and everyone had tears streaming down their cheeks as the three boys danced like fools. Lindsey and Mai had recorded the whole thing.

At the conclusion of the song, everyone had grabbed their partners as the slow song, 'The Power of Love,' by Gabrielle Aplin came on. Lindsey had wrapped her arms around Yami's neck as he caressed her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder as the music carried them.

Some time had passed before Lindsey lifted her head to look into Yami's eyes. He looked at her with complete adoration. "Can I ask you something." Lindsey asked.

"Anything." He pulled her closer.

"Do I bore you?" He looked a little taken aback.

"Why would you ever think that?" She gave him a nervous smile.

"Just wondering." Yami raised a brow at her. She responded by leaning in and kissing him sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed once more before the song has ended. While another semi-slow song, 'A Queen's head' by RAIGN, had begun the gang had started to walk off the dance floor, but Lindsey arms was caught by a strong vice-like grip. She turned to see Cobalt eyes staring down at her.

"Care to dance?" Yami came up her side with a concerned look. She squeezed his hand for reassurance.

"I'll only be a few minutes." He nodded and went to join the group. Lindsey had noticed that Yami had switch over to Yugi, making her feel horrible.

Seto had grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. She noticed he wore a full on black and white tuxedo with polished black dress shoes. His tie bore the KC emblem on it. The look was enough to temporarily daze Lindsey.

Seto and Lindsey immediately commanded the dance floor. Moving elegantly and ballroom style-like. They hadn't noticed, but fellow students had formed a circle around them to watch.

"Thought you weren't going to show?" Lindsey breathed.

"I decided differently." His answer was short.

"Care to explain." He pulled her to him, their faces inches apart.

"I'd rather not." There was an electric charge between them that was noticeable by anyone that wasn't brain-dead. Lindsey pushed off of him and twirled. He smirked as he caught her hand and spun her back to him.

The gang watched in awe as they moved enchantingly, truly an amazing sight. No one had ever witnessed Seto Kaiba this outgoing but they definitely took advantage of the moment.

The two dancers never did notice everyone staring at them, and they never would because of the current events about to unfold.

The music cut off first, then the gymnasium went pitch black. There were panicked screams from her fellow classmates and people began to run in all directions.

"Seto!" Lindsey screamed. "Stay with me!" She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards an exit. The gymnasium was a scene from a horror movie.

_One night Lucian. You couldn't let me have this one night._

_"Lindsey. This isn't Lucians doing.."_

_What? Why is everyone panicking so much then?_

_"Wouldn't you?"_

The doors to the gymnasium were locked and no one could leave. The screams and panic grew. Lindsey was still holding Seto's hand.

"Seto, call your security team or something. Get us out!" Seto murmured something into his tux but Lindsey couldn't make out the words.

"Shut up! All of you!" There was an unknown voice heard over the gyms speakers. The gym silenced and the students stood still. A spotlight formed at the front of the gym that everyone immediately turned to.

There stood a tall slender woman. She had sandy blonde that went down to her mid-back. Her skin was tan, and she possessed her very own pair of radiant green eyes. She was dressed in a business skirt suit.

"Now. Who can tell me where my lying bitch of a daughter is?" There was murmuring amongst the crowd.

"Lindsey? Is that who I think it is?" Seto asked.

"Yes Seto." She took a deep breath. "That's my mother."

_"I'm so thankful the reincarnation of me has such a fucked up life!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So a little insight into Seto's feelings and Lindsey's mom makes an appearance? Any guesses what role she will be playing? <strong>


	21. The Cabin on the Island

Chapter 21

**Lindsey POV**

The gym stood still. All eyes were on the blonde women at the front of the gym. The woman was revealed to be Lindsey's mother. Seto and Lindsey stood gaping in disbelief. The woman cleared her throat, ready to speak.

"I'll ask again. Where is my daughter?" Silence echoed through the room. Lindsey suspected it was because no one except Seto knew it was her mom. "No one? Hmm. I'll give you an incentive. Once I find her, she will be going straight home to New York, therefor, your boyfriends will stop drooling over her."

Loud murmuring chorused through the students of Domino. Some of the more jealous girls were searching through the crowd by standing on each other's shoulders. "Seto, get me out of here." Lindsey hissed. Seto nodded and discretely tried to escort her through the crowd.

The exit was in sight. "My team of security should have unlocked the doors. Just a little farther." Lindsey trusted Seto's word and strode towards the door. Almost home free, she of course was spotted.

"She's over here mom!" The crowd of people fell silent again. Lindsey shuttered at the familiar voice. She turned around to see the all to familiar green flames staring at her.

"Lilith." Lindsey spat.

"Good to see you to sis." Lilith narrowed her eyes.

"Sister?" Seto questioned.

"Let's just say she's named after a demon for a reason."

Lilith twisted her face into a scowl. "I go by Lili."

"No one cares demon." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not a liar!" She wailed.

"You're still a bitch!"

"GIRLS!" Their mothers voice echoed through the room. "Enough bickering!" The blonde made her way towards the two girls, pushing through the sea of people like a bullet. She reached them in no time. Lili flipped her dark hair back and smirked at Lindsey. Seto stood close to Lindsey's side, ready to protect her. She had noticed that her friends had gathered close by as well, Yugi present, rather than Yami. The student body had formed a circle around the scene.

Lindsey and her mother stared emerald daggers into each other. Lindsey finally spoke first.

"Katherine." A loud smacking noise radiated through the room before Lindsey had crouched holding her cheek, whimpering in pain.

"How dare you address your mother like that!" Katherine roared. Seto quickly picked her up and examined her face. She had a red handprint imprinted across her cheek.

Seto gritted his teeth. "Bad move Walsh." Katherine cackled.

"And just who do you think you are?" Seto smirked at her question.

"A very powerful person who could have you disappear without question." Katherine gave a wicked smile. She dismissed Seto and focused on Lindsey, the red mark on her face now faded.

"The boy cares for you. That's obvious. Why he cares is the real question. Who would care for someone as worthless as you?" Katherine spat her words with harsh undertone.

Lili giggled. "The funny part is that's not even her boyfriend. Word is she's dating the king of games, and if that news traveled all the way to New York, it must be true."

Katherine's eyes widened. "Two boys care for you? Well, isn't that just nauseating." Katherine was unamused.

"Mind explaining to me why you're so negative towards Lindsey?" Seto was curious but there was an edge to his voice.

Lindsey cleared her throat. "She blames me for dad leaving. She thinks I'm the reason we have a broken family."

"It only makes sense!" Katherine's voice echoed off the walls of the gymnasium. "You were the last one with him! He left at that bloody tournament that you didn't even win! He probably didn't want people to know he fathered a loser who served no purpose in life besides playing some stupid card game." Katherine's words stung and Lindsey began to tear up. This amused her mother. "That's right. Cry. Feel how I felt when Lance left. You deserve the same misery that you brought upon me."

Lindsey shook off her tears, took a deep breath, and then looked her mother in the eyes. "You wanna know something mother, I have seen dad." Her mother gasped. "Dad left to go serve the one person who possesses his true loyalty. That one person goes by the name of Lucian and he wants me dead." Her mother looked stricken. "He doesn't care about me, Lili, or you. He cares about power, and if I don't beat Lucian at some, _stupid card game_, he's either going to get that power, or Lucian will kill him. Either way, he's not coming back to you, and he never will." Lindsey's voice was cracking but she held her ground. "And now that you and Lili are here, Lucian will try to use you two against me so I advise you leave."

Katherine stared at Lindsey for a long time, and then began to cackle. "Did you really think that was going to work?" Lindsey lifted a brow. "To think I actually believed you for a minute. Nice excuse, but you are coming back to New York. You don't 16 for another month so legally, you are mine!" Seto stepped in front of Lindsey.

"Why is this so important to you? If you hate her so much, why force her to come home?"

"To ensure she stays miserable you idiot!"

"Yeah. That's logical."

"I assure you I won't be going back with you mom."

"And why do you think that!?"

A loud rumble vibrated through the city. The ground shook violently to the point where the lights at the top of the gym came crashing down. Screams of terror once again erupted through the gym and students scattered.

"Seto we need to move!" He nodded and pulled her towards an exit. His team of security had unlocked the gymnasium so now students filed out the gym.

"Get back here you bitch!" Lindsey's mom screamed after her. Lindsey and Seto moved faster. Eventually they got outside and Lindsey could see Seto's chopper waiting. He pulled her towards it.

Lindsey pulled back. "Wait! Where is Yugi and the rest of the gang!?"

"No time to think about that. We need to get you to safety. I'm willing to bet money this shaking isn't an earthquake." He tried to pull her but she rejected it.

"They are in just as much danger as I am! We have to find them!"

"Dammit Lindsey! Get in the chopper." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me Seto!?" She screamed. "Put me down now!" He said nothing. Instead he threw her in the chopper and climbed in beside her. "This is kidnapping!"

"This is saving your life. Shut up and buckle yourself." Seto turned to close the door behind him but he froze and his body went rigid.

Lindsey noticed and was about to ask what was wrong when she realized why Seto was frozen. Just outside the chopper stood Lucian and Lance. Lucian held Lili, with her hands bound by rope and her mouth taped shut. Lance held Katherine, hands positioned as if to snap her neck. Katherine had sheer panic in her eyes. Lindsey couldn't breathe.

Lucian smirked. "Do it."

Without a second thought, Lance twisted his arms, and Katherine went limp. The tape muffled Lili's screams, but Lindsey's pierced the cold night air.

The ground had stopped shaking, and it looked as if the students had escaped. Lindsey had tears spilling out of her eyes. She may have hated Katherine, but no child should ever have to witness the death of their mother. Lindsey feared Lili might be next.

"Don't worry child." Lucian spoke. "I shall spare your sister, but only if you can be a good little girl and follow some simple directions." Lindsey swallowed. Seto had recomposed himself and stood ready to defend Lindsey. "Both of you, out of the chopper." Seto jumped out first and lifted Lindsey down. "Good. Now I think we both agree that the feud between the shadow and the reflection needs to come to an end. Right?" Lindsey nodded in response. "Well, it just so happens that I am well aware you possess the Crystal Magician as well as the ring. I am no fool Lyris."

_'No. But you deserve all the pain coming your way. Stay strong Lindsey.'_

"It's time for war. A war that I will win, just as I have in the past. You want your sister back, you will come to me. You shall meet me at my domain. I would say alone, but feel free to bring as audience because the only one who can help you in yourself. You have exactly one week to oblige to these demands, or Lili here will die, and you will soon follow. Are we agreed?"

"Where is this domain of yours?" Lindsey choked out. Lucian smirked.

"That is for you to find on your own, but I will give you a hint. It is the place you dream of. The place you dream you and Seto Kaiba will one day possess. The place you dream will give you pure happiness. It is your future. I wish you luck Lyris." Lucian smirked until a thick purple smoke encased him, Lance, Lili and Katherine's body.

They were gone.

Seto had grabbed Lindsey as he noticed she was falling. She was clutching her chest and gasping for air. She was violently crying and Seto knew there was nothing he could do. He just stood there and held her till the tears stopped.

* * *

><p>"Ya gotta think Linds! Where is da place ya dreamt you and rich boy would live?"<p>

72 hours had passed since Lindsey's encounter with Lucian. Time was running out and Lindsey knew it. The gang plus Seto had met up in Yugi's living room. Yugi stayed switched with the pharaoh seeing as Lindsey had random breakdowns and the pharaoh could instantly calm her.

They had been trying for days to decipher Lucian's hint, but Lindsey was clueless. She was starting to lose hope, and the gang could see it.

"Linds?" Joey persisted.

"I don't know Joey! I didn't know yesterday, I don't know today, and I won't know tomorrow! I haven't dreamt of me and Seto Living anywhere together. The last dream I had of him he was trying to kill me with some non-existent duel monster."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "I should be concerned, but there's a bigger problem at hand."

'Think a little deeper Lindsey. Lucian said a place you and Seto possess. Not live at. Surely when you two were younger, there was some spark that made you have childhood fantasies." Mai was prompting Lindsey to think.

"I'll give you an example Linds." Tristan spoke. "When I was younger, Joey and I had built a fort out of the desks in our fourth grade class."

Joey snorted. "Heh. Mrs. Whipple was so pissed."

"I thought it was the greatest thing ever. I was convinced Joey and I were going to claim the classroom as ours and cancel school. Obviously, it didn't happen but it was dream."

Joey sighed. "A broken dream."

"That's your example Tristan?" Tea questioned. "That's a terrible example."

"Tea shut the fuck up." Lindsey held out her hand and Tea boiled. "Tristan just made me remember a place that could be where Lucian is."

"Mrs. Whipple's classroom?" Joey questioned.

"No Joey. The island!" The gang just looked confused.

"What island Lindsey?" Seto was skeptical.

"Dad would take me Lili and mom to this island every summer. It had a huge cabin there that we would stay in. The island has a volcano that we would hike up and a thick forest. The Cabin was in the middle of the woods. Looked like a real horror movie setting. The cabin is big enough to be a possible lair. I always loved it there and when Seto and I were little I dreamt we would own this island, and turn it into something for others to enjoy, just as I had so many times. But I haven't been there in years. Who knows if the cabin is even there anymore."

"Well, it's a start. It wouldn't hurt to check it out." Duke suggested.

"Lindsey, do you remember where this island is?" Bakura asked.

"Not to far from here I think. I remember on the way back from the Island we would stop off in Tokyo to go shopping and what not."

"So I'm sure if we fly around well find it eventually." Serenity chimed in.

"Or I have my team locate every island with a volcano around the Tokyo area." Seto countered. Serenity shrunk back.

"Either way works. But that's the only thing I can think of. I've never dreamed of anything else involving Seto."

"I'll get back to Kaiba Corp and have my employees search for the Island. I'll contact you when we have something." Seto left without another word.

"And now we wait. Seto works fast so I'm sure he'll have something by the end of the day. We'll most likely leave tomorrow so, whose coming with?" Yami responded by wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her temple.

"I'll be beside you the whole time."

"Don't forget me and Tristan!" Joey said proudly.

"Yeah! Joey and I will always have your back!"

"Well, as the best friend, I'll be there as well. No one messes with my girl!" Mai winked.

"You're kinda like the sister I've always wanted. Count me in." Serenity smiled.

"Bakura and I are on board! I'm sure my good looks will distract the enemy."

"Duke I highly doubt that but we'll still be there to support you Lindsey." Bakura said.

"That just leaves you Tea." Lindsey said smugly.

She took a deep breath. "'I'll go. But just to make sure everyone stays safe. Not because of you."

"Fair enough. Okay it's settled. As soon as I get word from Seto, I'll let you know. Now it's getting late. We should all head home and get some rest. Tomorrow could be a big day."

"Wait! What about school?" Bakura asked. "Won't it be suspicious is we're all absent the same day?"

Joey started to fake cough. "Oh damn. We all caught Ebola." The gang gave Joey a deadpan look. Mai went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't tell people that hun. It might cause some problems." Joey's face dropped and the gang laughed.

* * *

><p>"I'm assuming you're staying the night?" Yami asked.<p>

"There's no way I'm sleeping alone and Mai left with Joey so she probably wont be home tonight. Do you think Grandpa would mind?"

"What he doesn't know wont hurt. Come." Yami grabbed her hand and led her to Yugi's bedroom. Yami went to the drawer and pulled out a large T-shirt and threw it to Lindsey.

'Are these my pajama's?" Lindsey teased.

"Unless you prefer your uniform?" He teased back. Lindsey looked down to see she was wearing her school uniform. She had gone to Yugi's house straight after school.

She rolled her eyes and begun to change. Yami changed into a pair of black pajama pants. He left the shirt off which made Lindsey beam with delight.

She crawled into bed. Yami closed the door and shut the light, then joined her. He immediately pulled her to him and she didn't object. She snuggled into his chest.

_Lyris?_

_'Yes?'_

_I'm so afraid._

_'Of what? Everything will be okay. I have faith in you.'_

_What if this is my last night with Yami?_

_'Make it count.'_

_What does that mean?_

_'…'_

Yami looked as if he was sleeping. Lindsey shifted slightly to press her lips to his. He didn't react in any way.

"Yami?" She whispered. He stirred.

"Everything okay?" He whispered back. She responded by pressing her lips to his once more. She rested her hands on his chest as she deepened the kiss. He returned the favor as he tightened his arms around her and kissed her back.

She rolled on top of him, straddling him, then claimed his mouth again. Their tongues tangled into the others, while Lindsey clung to him. Lindsey and Yami had their fair share of hot Make-out sessions, but this was more.

'_Make it count'_ Lyris' words echoed in her head.

_It's now or never. That or the very near future. Mai was right. It's time._

Lindsey broke from Yami. She quickly slipped her shirt off to reveal her black lacey bra.

"Lindsey?" Yami questioned.

Lindsey nodded. "I'm sure." Yami pulled her to him in response and fiercely kissed her.

Love and passion filled the air leaving Lindsey and Yami completely lost in each other.

* * *

><p>Lindsey and Yami, tangled in each other's arms, were fast asleep. Well, Yami was asleep, Lindsey lay awake thinking how perfect this night was, and prayed there would be more. She loved Yami, but she had to save her sister and the world no matter what the cost.<p>

It was close to 3 in the morning. Thoughts drifted through her mind until she heard her cell phone beep three times. She carefully untangled herself from Yami's grasp, and went to her clothes lying on the ground. She found her phone in the inside pocket of her uniform blazer. She had a single message from Seto.

**Island Located.**

She took a deep breath.

_This is it Lyris. This all ends tonight._

_'See you soon.'_

_What?_

_'You'll find out later. Just focus. You'll be okay.'_

Lindsey walked to the bedroom window and looked out at a lit up Domino.

_Be ready Lucian._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Author's don't ask this often, but what would you like to see in future chapters? I write for y'all just as much as I do myself! Please review as well!<strong>


	22. Reflection vs Shadow

Chapter 22

**Lindsey POV**

Lindsey stood on the balcony of her apartment leaning against the rail, looking out on the city. Everything had been arranged. The gang would fly to the island in the evening, giving Lindsey adequate time to get things ready.

It was nearly time. She was dressed in her white trench outfit. Her deck, now including the Crystal Magician, was in a deck box fastened to her thigh, and her duel disk was at the ready.

The wind gently blew her hair. She closed her eyes as the breeze came through.

_This is going to be the toughest duel of my life isn't it?_

_"Yes."_

_Will you stay by my side?_

_"More than you think."_

A ghost of a smile graced Lindsey's lips. She found comfort knowing Lyris would be there with her, more comfort than having the gang by her side.

_"You can't be scared. You must never show a sign of weakness. That is exactly when he will attack. Keep in mind that this is a different duel than any you will experience."_

_Different how?_

_"I can't tell you that. That would give you too much of an advantage and you have to win on your own. I can tell you one last thing. Please keep your friends close. Never let them out of your sight."_

Lindsey didn't respond. It gave her more to think about. She was terrified, but Lyris said not to show fear. She had to stay strong.

A knock at the door broke her from her train of thought. She walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal Seto.

"Ready?" He asked, no emotion in his voice. Though he would never show it, Lindsey knew that he was nervous for her.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Seto put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out.

_Head up. The time has come._

* * *

><p>The chopper they took to the island was big enough to seat the nine of them. Lindsey sat in-between Seto and Yami and hadn't said a word the entire flight. Yami at one point reached over to grab her hand, but she withdrew, wanting to be to herself.<p>

_"You shouldn't alienate yourself. Let him comfort you."_

_I don't want comfort. What I want is to get this over with. I want everyone to be safe, and I want my sister away from dad and Lucian. Who knows what they're doing to her._

_"Lucian said they wouldn't harm her if you go to her before the week was up."_

_No he said he wouldn't kill her, not hurt. Not even a devil like her deserves this._

"Lindsey?" Yami whispered in her ear.

She turned her head towards him, but not completely. She had no desire to speak but knew a conversation was coming on.

"Please talk to me." Seto could hear the murmurs and tried to listen. "I know you're feeling…."

"You don't know how I feel at all." Lindsey snapped. "I know you want to understand, or you want to help me in some way, but you cant. Nobody can help me but myself, Lucian said so himself. This is my battle and my battle alone. Please accept it." Her electric green eyes stared straight into his violet eyes. She held his gaze and didn't notice the tear that escaped her eye.

Yami reached up and wiped the tear from her face. To react, Lindsey grabbed his head and held it to her face. She was crying hard now.

"I'm sorry." She barely whispered. He responded by hugging her close to him. They sat there in silence as she cried.

_"Lindsey. I told you to stay strong. You need to pull yourself together. We're nearly there."_

_I know, but I need this. I've kept everything bottled up for to long. I think it's best if I let it out._

_"Just finish fast."_

Several moments passed by until Lindsey lifted her head. The tears had finally stopped and they were quickly approaching the island.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. You didn't deserve that." Yami rubbed her arm.

"It's alright. Just do what needs to be done." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a moment until Seto spoke. "We're here." Lindsey lifted her head from Yami's shoulder to look out the window. She saw the familiar island looking just the same as it had so many years ago.

She saw the thick dense forest that her family would camp in, as well as the beach she and Lili would play at. The volcano they would hike up was just the same, dormant and beautiful.

"This is definitely it." She said to herself. The rest of the gang was all looking down at the island in awe as they landed.

The helicopter touched down and the gang quickly filed out. They all stood around looking clueless until Seto took control.

"Alright. We need to split up and find this so called cabin that could be a potential hide out for Lucian." Lindsey cleared her throat and Seto gave her an annoyed look.

"I should probably mention that this cabin is more of a mansion." A couple of jaws dropped and eyes widened. "It was more of a vacation home if anything, we just called it the cabin. It was castle like and stunning. You'll know it when you see it, but we shouldn't split up. I'm sure I'll be able to find it, just follow me." Lindsey started to walk into the forest. Seto followed immediately but the gang was reluctant.

"Either follow or go back home." Seto snapped.

"Asshole." Tea murmured.

* * *

><p>The gang had been walking for almost an hour. They were in the middle of the thick, dense forest and they were completely lost. People were growing restless. They were hungry and wanted to go home. The gangs constant complaining made things worse.<p>

"Are we almost there?" Duke complained. "I think I speak for everyone when I say, I'm starving."

"I agree with Duke. I could go for dat turkey sandwich in da fridge back home." Joey added.

"Dibs on half." Tristan chimed in.

"Will you all shut up!? Lindsey is doing the best she can!" Seto was highly irritated and knew Lindsey was to. He glanced over to see her holding Yami's hand but still looking vigorously around for the cabin. "Lindsey is there anything that can give us a clue as to where it might be?"

She stopped walking and thought a moment. "There was a path. A dirt path. It led from the cabin to what I think was a pier, with a light house."

"So we're supposed to wait till dark to see this lighthouse that will supposedly guide the way?" Tea snapped.

"Actually Tea," Bakura started. "That's not a bad idea."

"Does this light house even work anymore?" Serenity questioned.

"Well it's nearly dark. The Worst that can happen is it doesn't work. Then we just keep walking towards the other side of the island and walk along the coast." Mai was proud of her idea.

"Guess we have no choice since Lindsey decided she was a damn navigator." Tea rolled her eyes.

"You know what Tea, you didn't have to come along. In fact, I prefer you weren't here to begin with." Yami stepped in front of Lindsey to attempt to calm her down.

"Fighting won't solve anything." He looked deep into her eyes.

"I know that. I'm sick of her attitude. She…." Lindsey kept bickering to Yami while Seto worked some of his CEO magic. Within seconds, he had the cabin located thanks to his team patrolling the skies.

"Cabin located." He said aloud. "Follow me." The gang all stopped what they were doing and immediately followed.

After about 15 minutes of walking, a huge castle like building stood in front of them. A black wrought iron gate surrounded it. The building was definitely worn from the years, but still usable. The front doors were broken in, barely hanging off the hinges. The quick approaching of the night made it look eerie and creepy.

"Well, who volunteers ta go first?" Joey said nervously.

"Me of course." Lindsey pushed open the gate and started towards the cabin.

"Lindsey wait!" Yami demanded. She whirled around to face him. "Are you completely positive you're ready?"

"Ready or not, I don't have a choice." She responded. "My sister could be in there, and I couldn't avoid Lucian forever. If Lucian is inside, this all ends tonight. No more running away. Just stay out here till I give you all the okay." Yami said nothing. He gave a simple nod. Lindsey turned and walked towards the cabin. She entered through the broken doors to see the horror inside.

* * *

><p>It was fully dark outside, making the cabin even darker inside. Even with the lack of light, Lindsey could still see all her family belongings destroyed inside the large foyer. The floorboards were missing and parts of the walls had caved in.<p>

At the end of the foyer, Lindsey could see a huge white blob. She couldn't make out what it was but something drew her to it. The closer she got the stronger an unknown stench got. She crept closer, till she was able to make out that it was a white chair, facing away from her. She walked around to the front of the chair.

What she saw next was enough to make her cry out. Her hands flew to her nose and mouth, as it was clear where the stench came from. Sitting in the chair was her mothers decaying body. Tears started to pool in Lindsey's eyes.

_"Lindsey no! This is exactly what he wants. He wants you to be scared. He wants to throw you off guard. You can't let him have the advantage. You knew your mother was dead. You can't change that. Walk away from the body Lindsey."_

_Lyris I can't she's my mother. I can't leave her like this._

_"We'll get her later. Find Lucian."_

Yami and Seto came running in worry filling their eyes.

"We heard a cry." Seto said.

"Everything okay?" Yami added. Lindsey said nothing. Both boys noticed where she was looking and soon saw the horror for themselves. Yami tried to pull Lindsey into a hug, but she shook him off. She walked away from her mother's body to the center of the foyer.

"Seto, get your team to guide the rest of the group back to the chopper. This is going to be so much more dangerous than I thought. From now on, it's just us three." Seto muttered something into his collar, obliging to Lindsey's orders. They didn't hear from the rest of the group, which means they were safely out of the area.

"Okay Lindsey, where do you think Lucian would be in here. This place is huge. He could be anywhere."

"My guess is the creepiest part of the house Seto. That would be either the basement or…." She gasped at her realization.

"Or what?" Seto urged. Lindsey remained silent.

"Babe?" Seto scowled at Yami.

"The passage way." Both boys got confused looks on their faces.

"Passage?" Yami questioned.

Lindsey broke into a run across the cabin, and both boys quickly ran after. After some time they ended up in a large library. Lindsey stopped in the dead center and took in her surroundings.

"Mind explaining Linds?" Seto and Yami were looking around in confusion.

"This was daddy's study. Somewhere in this room is an entrance to an underground room. I discovered it by accident when I was 6 and I've never seen dad so mad before. I'm willing to bet everything that's where they are. Problem is, I don't remember where the switch is, but I do know that it's not a book so we don't have to take every book off the shelves."

"I'll try the desk. Secret switches on desks are always a must." Seto smirked.

Yami started feeling the walls and Lindsey checked the objects in the room. Seto found no secret switches and started to look elsewhere around the room.

Lindsey walked over to a trophy case on the wall and pondered a moment. She closed her eyes, trying to think how she opened the room the first time.

* * *

><p><em>"Lili! Give me back my doll!" Four-year-old Lili was running wildly through the cabin with Lindsey's favorite doll. What was supposed to be an afternoon of peace turned into absolute chaos.<em>

_"Catch me and it's all yours!" Lili taunted. Both girls continued to run through the cabin until they found themselves in their fathers study. Lili stopped and her eyes widened. Lindsey caught up and snatched the doll out of Lili's hand._

_"Don't ever touch her again you brat!" Lili slapped Lindsey's arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"_

_"Shh! This is daddy's study. He said we're not supposed to be in here. We could get in trouble."_

_Lindsey smirked. "Daddy would never yell at me. I'm his favorite." Lili stuck her tongue out as Lindsey proceeded to walk about the room. "Look at all this neat stuff." Lindsey was looking at a glass trophy case filled with all kinds of goods. She began to pick them up and examine them._

_"Lindsey! Are you trying to get us killed?" Lindsey rolled her eyes. She kept on picking up random items until she came across a mini replica of the Great Sphinx. She grabbed it but it wouldn't budge. It seemed as if it was stuck. She pulled harder but it never lifted._

_"Stupid statue." Lindsey muttered. Lili was tugging on her sleeve. Annoyed Lindsey slapped her hand away but Lili was persistent. "What do you want?" Lili pointed. Lindsey whirled around and her eyes nearly popped out of her head._

_One of the bookcases had disappeared to reveal a flame lit stone spiral staircase leading down into the earth. Lindsey slowly approached the staircase. Lili was scared, while she was intrigued. She almost had her foot on the steps, until a very livid Lance interrupted her._

* * *

><p>"The Sphinx!"<p>

"Son of a Bitch, not more Egypt shit."

"No Seto. The statue of the Sphinx is the key to the staircase." Lindsey walked up to the Sphinx and tugged it. It didn't budge, instead the bookcase moved and the flame lit staircase was revealed. Seto and Yami looked Awe struck. "Well, let's go." Lindsey made her way to the top of the staircase and the boys followed. They descended together.

"How far do you think we've gone down?" Yami asked. Lindsey shrugged her shoulders as a response. They had been climbing down stairs for ages. Lindsey was leading the way, trying to keep her courage up.

"I don't know. Can't be much longer though." Lindsey was right. They came upon the last step and soon a long hallway loomed in front of them. It was illuminated by wall torches, making it eerie looking. The three of them stopped at the bottom of the staircase. They stared down the hallway in silence.

_"You have to go down there."_

_Yeah…._

"Let's go." Lindsey started walking and the boys hesitantly followed. "I swear if Lucian isn't at the end of this hall I'm gonna lose it."

_"Calm yourself Linds."_

The three of them walked all the way to the end of the hall until they came across two wooden double doors that were as tall as the ceiling and had iron handles.

"Lance didn't mess around when it came to being dramatic did he?" Lindsey glared at Seto's remark.

"Now is not the time to be cracking jokes. Help me get this door open." But the doors slowly started to open on their own. They creaked as they opened. Lindsey peered in to see a large flame lit room. There were two statues in the room on the left and right side. One was a statue of the Crystal Magician, the other The Dragon of desolate shadows. At the end of the room, perfectly lined up with the doors was a large mirror. Lindsey stared at the mirror as she walked towards it.

She stood just inches from the mirror when the flames in the room went out. She gasped and her heart started to race.

_"Calm yourself! And promise you wont freak out."_

_What?_

The flames came back on. Lindsey turned to look at Seto and Yami. They were wide eyed and looked as if they just saw death.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"Y-You." Yami said with a shaky voice.

"Excuse me?" Lindsey said slightly offended.

The boys didn't respond but Seto pointed towards the mirror with a shaky hand. Lindsey whirled around and nearly fainted.

She was no longer Lindsey. She was Lyris. She had straight waist length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She touched her hair to make sure it wasn't just the mirror. She really was appearing as Lyris.

_Explain._

_"Time to duel."_

_That tells me nothing!_

"Lyris." It was Lucian's voice, but he was nowhere in the room. His laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Stop hiding Lucian. Come out and fight. I didn't come here to talk." Lindsey looked back into the mirror. It was quiet. Finally, the silence was broken as the mirror in front of her shattered into thousands of pieces, and Lucian, Lance, and a tied up Lili emerged from behind. Lindsey didn't flinch, she held her ground trying her best to stay strong.

"Lyris. Still so beautiful, yet I'm afraid I'm going to have to dispose of you." He took a couple steps towards Lindsey. "Ironic isn't it? How the mirror shattered, eliminating your reflection, when I myself am about to eliminate the reflection herself! Lyris. You don't stand a chance."

"That's what you think. I'm fighting for someone other than myself. I already have the advantage. You're the one who doesn't stand a chance."

Lucian walked closer to Lindsey. "You're fighting for what? Your two little boyfriends? Please humor me some more."

Lindsey gritted her teeth. "Enough talk. Let's duel." She grabbed her deck and loaded into her duel disk. The disk activated.

Lucian began to laugh. "This is a different kind of duel you naïve child. You're skills will be put to the test like no other. I only need one card to destroy you, but I will allow you three."

"Impossible. There's a specific monster you have to use to defeat me, and you can't summon it without at least three sacrifices."

"Wrong. There are no sacrifices. Why waste more time than needed? There's a reason why this is a duel like no other. I make the rules."

Lindsey's face twisted into a scowl. "That's completely unfair. Why can't you duel me like a normal villain?"

"Fine. Your entire deck, against my Dragon, and a card of my choice. Fair?" A dark smile spread across his face.

"_Don't agree. Take the first offer."_

_Stay out of this. This will make an easy win._

"Fine. But you just made this easier for me."

_"You idiot! This is how I lost last time! By agreeing to his rules!"_

_Well, you're not me!_

_"Uh….. YES I AM!"_

"Let the duel begin, and I think I'll be a gentleman and let you go first." A duel disk formed on Lucian's arm though it was all black not the standard design by Kaiba Corp.

"Duel!" They both cried. They both gained 4000 lifepoints. Lindsey drew five cards. She smirked.

_Perfect. The Crystal Magician, and Dark Magician Girl on my first turn. And he did say no sacrifices needed._

_"I'd play defensive if I were you."_

_I know how to duel!_

_I think I'll lay Swords of Revealing Light facedown and play Gemini elf in defense mode just to see what he's possibly got planned with one dragon._

"I play one card facedown, and I call Gemini Elf to the field in defense mode! I'll end it there."

"That was a shitty first move." Seto grumbled.

"I'm guessing she wants to see how Lucian is going to use this dragon of his Kaiba." Yami defended. Seto rolled his eyes in response.

Lucian began to laugh hysterically. "You fool. You should have never agreed to this."

_"Here it comes."_

"See, I said your entire deck against my dragon and a card of my choice." He smiled.

"I know what you said. I'm not retarded." Lindsey snapped.

"You see, my dragon and a simple magic card will bring you to your demise. You thought you would only have to defeat one dragon. Well now, you'll have to defeat three!"

Lindsey gasped. "What!?"

"I play Dragon of Desolate Shadows and combine it with the magic card, Multiple Shadows!"

"I've never heard of that card!"

"Taking out one dragon was going to be tough enough, now she has three. This is almost impossible."

"Kaiba. Those dragons attack and defense is the same as your three Blue Eyes White Dragons. It will be tough, but there is a way. Have faith in Lindsey." Seto ignored Yami.

"Multiple Shadows gives my dragon the ability to duplicate into three! You stand no chance!"

Three dragons as dark as night came roaring onto the field, each with 3000 attack points and 2500 defense points.

"And now, it all ends here! Dragon number one, attack Gemini Elf, Dark Shadow Pulse!" The first shadow dragon launched a dark beam at Gemini Elf and she was destroyed. "My remain dragons! Wipe out the rest of her lifepoints!"

Yami and Seto gasped. "She's done for!"

The two dragons launched their attacks and the room was filled with a thick smoke.

Seto and Yami were coughing due to the smoke when Joey, Tristan, and the rest of the gang ran in. "Yug! Took forever ta outsmart dose Kaiba Corp minions. What did we miss?!

"Joey?" Yami questioned. "You're not supposed to be here."

"We wouldn't miss dis for the world!"

"Well you came at a bad time dog." Seto growled. "She just lost."

The gang was shocked speechless. They looked around as the smoke was starting to clear. It eventually got faint enough to see Lucian and Lindsey standing there. The grin on Lucian's face immediately disappeared.

"Impossible. How are you still standing?"

"Did you forget about my facedown?" Lindsey smirked. "I played it just in time before your second attack. I still have 1000 lifepoints, and you're stuck for three turns." Lucian gritted his teeth.

"Yugi?" Mai started. "What's up with Lindsey's eyes and hair?"

"It's still Lindsey, but she's taken on the appearance of Lyris for some reason."

"Humph. How dramatic."

The grin formed back on Lucian's face. "No matter. You're just stalling the inevitable. You still stand no chance against my three dragons."

_He's right. I need a strategy and fast._

Lindsey drew.

_Polymerization? No good._

"Judging by the look on your face, you didn't draw very good did you?" Lucian smirked. "Well, go ahead and draw again. I have no cards anyway."

"Wait." Tea began. "I'm no dueling expert, but when you run out of cards, don't you automatically lose?"

"Not according to Lucian's rules." Yami replied.

"It sounds like his rules are only in favor of himself." Duke said. "It's no wonder he has yet to be defeated."

Lindsey drew another card.

_Dark Magician? Could be useful, but not what I need. _Lindsey gritted her teeth. "I play Dark Magician, in attack mode!" Dark Magician gracefully came forth onto the field.

"Did she just summon Dark Magician with making a sacrifice?" Bakura exclaimed.

"Another one of Lucian's rules" Seto responded darkly.

"That's the best you can do? Humph. One more chance Lyris." Lucian gave a dark laugh.

_Okay. I know this is kind of my boyfriends thing but, heart of the cards, please guide me._

Lindsey drew a final card. She took a look at it and began to beam.

"This duel's over Lucian."

"What makes you so certain little Lyris."

"My name isn't Lyris! It's Lindsey Walsh!" The smug look on Lucian's face vanished again, and stayed gone. "First I'll start by summoning my Crystal Magician to the field!" Lindsey threw the card onto her duel disk. The card and the ring began to glow so bright the room was filled with the blinding light.

The light dispersed and the gang gasped.

"Lindsey you're you!" Serenity chimed.

_What's the gang doing here? And what does she mean I'm me?_ Lindsey looked down to see her brown ringlets gathered at her waist. _I am me! Lyris! Why did we switch back?...Lyris?...Answer me?_

She was so busy frantically searching in her head for a sign of Lyris that she just now noticed the new duel monster standing in front of her with an attack of 3000 and defense of 2500. She bore long blonde straight hair, with crystal blue eyes. She was holding a crystal staff with matching boots. Her outfit was similar to Dark Magician Girl's, only this one was all white and had a long flowing train. No doubt this was Lyris in her true form.

"Lyris?"

She smiled in response. "Finish him."

Lindsey nodded. "Now I play the spell card Dark Magic Attack!"

"No!" Lucian cried. The gang cheered.

"When I have a Dark Magician on the field, I can play this card and destroy all trap and magic cards on your side. Looks like you now only have one dragon!" Lucian growled as three dragons turned into one. "And it's still my turn! Crystal Magician, attack Dragon of Desolate Shadows!"

"You Fool! They'll both be destroyed!" Lucian began to panic.

"I'm well aware! Crystal Magician, Reflection Aura Attack!" Lyris twirled her crystal staff and shot out a clear beam that sparkled like a crystal in the light. It engulfed Lucian's dragon, as the dragon shot out its own attack. Both monsters were destroyed with no damage to either duelist. Silence filled the air. It was quiet enough to hear the beating hearts of everyone in the room. "My turn isn't over." Lindsey said. Lucian gasped. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician attacked, leaving Lucian with 1500 lifepoints left. "And since you have no other means of defense, I might as well attack again." Lucian growled with anger. "Dark Magician, finish him!" The Dark Magician attacked once more and Lucian cried out as his lifepoints plummeted to zero.

The duel was over. All monsters were cleared from the field. Lyris walked up beside Lindsey and put a hand on her shoulder. She was dressed in the white magician attire.

"So this is the real you?" Lindsey asked.

"Yup. Sure is. Congratulations." Lyris' voice was similar to Lindsey's but a little higher pitched.

"This was almost to easy Ly. I feel like it's not nearly over." Lindsey was worried.

"Well, I've never beat him in a duel before, so you're kinda on your own from now on as far as guidance is concerned." She gave an apologetic smile.

Lindsey looked over to where Lucian was. He was kneeling down with his head hanging. She saw his body begin to shake. He was…. Laughing.

"You idiots think I can be defeated that easily?" He looked up at Lindsey. She gasped as she noticed his eyes were completely blacked out, no white at all. "Lance." Lindsey almost forgot about her father and sister standing off to the side. Lance brought the tied up Lili in front Lindsey. Fear was frozen on her face.

"Lili…" Lindsey whispered. "I came and I dueled you. I won fair. Let her go."

Lucian smirked. "What fun is that? I'm going to show you how a real duel is played. A shadow duel." Lindsey gasped. Lucian touched the black pendant he wore around his neck. It began to emit a black light.

"Lindsey! Look!" Seto was pointing at the statue of the Dragon of Desolate Shadows. It was emitting the same black light as the pendant. The stone on the statue began to crack and soon there was a pile of rubble on the ground. A black ball stood hovering where the statue stood. Lindsey turned to Lucian.

"What are you getting at Lucian? Explain. Now!" She was growing frustrated.

He chuckled darkly. "It works similar to Ra. Only you need this pendant," He dangled his pendant. "And the chant is far more simple." Lindsey gritted her teeth.

Lyris stepped in front of Lindsey. "This isn't a duel Linds. It's a battle. I'll be here to protect you."

"Lyris, I'm sure one of my magician's can do it. Get yourself out of here." Lyris snorted.

"I'm a duel monster Linds. I can't go anywhere. Besides, this a battle of light versus dark. I have to be the one to fight." Lyris had a determined look on her face.

"Dragon of Desolate Shadows, awaken from the darkness to serve thy master. Help me to shroud the light in darkness for all eternity!" The black ball begin to form into the familiar dragon. It soon emerged into a mini version of itself. Lindsey began to giggle.

"That's your impressive dragon Lucian?"

Lucian's smile grew wider. "Unleash your full potential my dragon." The dragon began to grow. It took up half of the room and stared to grow through the ceiling. The room was starting to come apart and the gang had to act fast or they would be trapped under there.

"Lindsey, Lyris! We need to move!" Yami grabbed Lindsey's hand and pulled her and Seto did the same to Lyris.

"My sister!" Lindsey wailed.

"I got her!" Duke said. He quickly charged Lance and threw a punch. He hit the nose just right to where he broke it. Lance released her to clutch his bleeding nose. Duke grabbed Lili and guided her seeing as he had no time to untie her.

They quickly ran down the hall and ascended up the staircase., taking two, sometimes three stairs at a time. After what felt like forever they made it up the staircase, but the floor was giving out as the dragon grew.

"Outside!" Joey shouted. They quickly ran for the exit, careful to dodge any fallen flooring.

They emerged outside. It was as dark as night, yet they could see the red eyes of the dragon rising higher and higher. It was colossal. Fear was building inside Lindsey, but Lyris remained confident, ready to fight.

"No time to be scared Linds. This dragon may be out of our league, but we'll find a way."

"How was he defeated the first time?" Lindsey asked

"I don't know. My soul was already sealed inside the ring. The only person who could remember would be the pharaoh, and he doesn't even know his real name." Lyris looked apologetic.

"Then I guess we're writing our own history." Lindsey said.

The dragon stopped growing. Lucian stood atop its head. "Attack." Lucian calmly commanded. The dragon began to launch its attack.

"Lyris!" Lindsey panicked.

"I've got this!" She waved her crystal staff and created a light barrier that stopped the attack.

"We can't keep defending. We need to fight back!" Lindsey began to think of a solution.

The dragon launched more and more attacks. The gang had taken cover in the trees while Seto, Yami, Lindsey and Lyris remained in the open.

"Lindsey! Ishizu didn't mention one power that I have."

_Powers? I almost forgot about those. Never had a reason to use them… until now I guess._

"What power Lyris?" Lindsey asked frantically.

"I'm not really sure what it is, but it can only be done once, and you have to be the one to do it." Lindsey was trying to make sense of Lyris' words, but there was none. She didn't want to go into something so blind, but she didn't have a choice.

She nodded after a while of thinking. "Do it." Lyris grabbed Lindsey's hand and muttered some chant in ancient Egyptian. The crystal ring on Lindsey's hand began to glow so bright, it engulfed her whole body. Lyris let go of her hand as the glow intensified.

In a few short moments, the light had faded to reveal Lindsey wearing the same crystal magician costume as Lyris "What is this?" Lindsey asked.

"My reflection." Lyris answered. "I've never had the privilege to use this power before, until you came along." She smiled. "We defeat Lucian together." Lindsey nodded in response. "Ready?"

"Let's do it." They linked together their Crystal staffs and began to charge power.

"Concentrate." Lyris said calmly. "I'll tell you when." Lindsey began to focus all her energy into the staff. A beam of white light began to form at the tip of it, growing the more she concentrated.

The dragon began throwing more powerful attacks now, Lucian laughing wildly. "You can't stop me reflection. Nothing you do will work!" He ordered his dragon to attack more, and this time it was beginning to break down the light barrier shielding them.

"Lyris! Anytime would be great!" Lindsey could physically see the barrier cracking and she was panicking.

"Almost time." She was so serene looking, almost as if none of the events phased her at all."

"Dragon of Desolate Shadows," Lucian began. "Attack once more with your full power! Finish them!" The dragon opened its mouth wide and a black beam began to form. Slowly the attack grew bigger and bigger, until it was ready to be unleashed. Lucian cried out as the attack was launched.

"Now!" Lyris shouted.

"Reflection Aura!" They both shouted. Within seconds, both beams contacted each other and it was now a battle of light and dark.

"Focus all your energy Lindsey! We can win this."

_Either we win, or I die. I need to remember what I'm fighting for. My friends, the man I love… the world…. I can't be scared. I need to succeed. I'm Lindsey fucking Walsh. I don't lose… and Lucian is no exception!_

Lindsey put all her power into the staff. The white light began to push back the dark, and Lucian's smile began to fade while Lyris' grew. The dark light was pushed farther and farther back until it was inches from Lucian's dragon.

Panic began to set on his face. "You can't defeat me! This world is supposed to be mine. I've waited for 5,000 years. It won't end like this!"

Lyris smirked. "It's already over." She shrieked and threw one last bit of power into the attack, and it made contact with the dark dragon. It roared in agony as the white light slowly destroyed it.

Bright white light radiated across the entire island, blinding the gang. Lindsey and Lyris kept their eyes shielded until it faded enough for them to make out some distant shapes. Lucian stood weak kneed a few feet in front of them. Both she and Lyris were still dressed as the Crystal Magicians.

"This. Isn't. Over." Lucian chocked out. He held out a hand, palm out towards Lindsey. He then closed it into a fist, and Lindsey began to choke. Her hand flew to her throat as she gasped for air.

"Lindsey!" Yami shouted from behind the trees. He began to run towards her.

"No!" Lyris yelled. She waved her hand and Yami was frozen. "Stay back. I'll handle him."

"One last person to die before I myself go!" Lindsey's face was turning red and she was fading away.

"The only person leaving is you Lucian!" Lyris twirled her staff like a baton, the threw it like a spear, straight towards Lucian. It impacted in the center of his chest, piercing through his black pendent at the same time.

Lindsey immediately began to take air back into her body. She coughed and gasped as she quickly began to breathe. Lyris released Yami, allowing him to assist her. The rest of the gang followed behind.

"Kaiba." Lyris called. She motioned for him to follow her to Lucian. He did as he was told. They approached Lucian's body. He was sputtering blood out his mouth and writhing in pain. Seto kicked him in the side hard. "What was the point of that?" Lyris questioned

"I'm a very busy man. This asshole wasted a good portion of my time." Lyris raised a brow. "He also tried to kill the women I love." He said in a lowered voice. A small smile formed on Lyris' lips. "So do we just wait for him to die?" He was still bleeding but not quite dead. Lyris walked closer to the body. She placed both her hands on the top of her staff the impaled his body. She forced pressure on the staff and stabbed it further into his body. Lucia gave one last breath before his body went still.

Seto stared at Lyris wide eyed. She shrugged her shoulders in response. "I've killed before. One more isn't going to make much difference." Lucian's body began to turn into a black tar like substance as it soaked into the ground.

"What the?" Seto questioned. Soon nothing was left except the broken pendent. Lyris bent down to pick it up.

"The shadow is no more." She threw the pendent up into the air and waved her hand. She showed no emotion of the remains of the pendent exploded in a ball of white light.

Lyris stood motionless as the dust from the exploded pendent rained down upon her. She closed her eyes with a small smile, then fell to the ground.

Seto ran to her and picked up her fainted body. He carried her over to Lindsey and the rest of the gang. Lindsey was sitting upright with Yami holding her close, the gang huddled around with concerned looks on their faces. She Seto carrying a limp Lyris and began to panic.

"She'll be fine." Seto assured. Lindsey relaxed a little

"Linds?" A small voice was heard. Lindsey looked over to see Lili, now untied. Her black hair was a tangled mess, but her eyes radiated green. Even in the night Lindsey could tell she had circles under her eyes and looked sickly. "Mom's dead." She choked out. "She's really gone." Lindsey scrambled over to her sister and pulled her into an embrace as the sobs began. "Why did dad do this?"

Lindsey stroked Lili's head, fully crying herself. She never got along with her sister, but she knew Lili needed her more than ever. Lili was the only family she had left, and she would hold on to her as long as she needed to.

"Don't cry girls." Lindsey's head flew up to lock with the all to familiar green eyes. She immediately got to her feet to shield Lili. Lance chuckled. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Lindsey snorted. "Look where we are dad. Mom's dead body is in that pile of rubble," She pointed to the where the cabin once stood. "Lili was nearly killed at your hands as well. Who knows how long she'll be traumatized for. Both of us watched you kill our mother." She was beginning to choke on her own tears. "You almost let Lucian kill me, and for what? For power he wouldn't even give to you? He used you to get to me."

"That's not true. We we're going to rule together. I was going to make a better life for all of you. We could have all lived together happily, but you insisted on trying to stop us. We couldn't let you win." Lance began to walk towards Lindsey.

"We already won." Tears were flowing down her face.

"No. I'm still here."

"There's nothing more you can do Lance!" Seto was by Lindsey's side. "Lucian is gone. It's us against you. You can surrender yourself to a life in prison or well take you in the hard way."

"No." Seto looked at Lindsey in disbelief. She slowly crept towards Lance, fiddling with her ring.

She got close enough to read out and caress her father's cheek. "You'll join me Lindsey?"

"You're my father, and for that I will always love you, but I will never forgive you." Lance got a confused expression on his face. Lindsey muttered a few words in Egyptian and before Lance could react, he was shrieking as his soul was being sealed inside the crystal ring.

The process was completed, and Lances body faded away. Lindsey's normal clothes returned to her body, and a white dress cloth belted with gold and accessorized with gold jewelry appeared on Lyris' body. Lindsey assumed it was the clothes she was in before her soul was sealed. Lindsey walked back over to the group, ring in hand.

She went up to Seto and placed the ring in his hand. "Lock it away, and take me home." Seto nodded. Lili ran up to Lindsey still crying and she quietly embraced her. Yami placed a hand on her shoulder and she nuzzled her face into it.

Seto walked over to the still faint Lyris and picked her up. He muttered something into his collar, and with seconds, a Kaiba Corp chopper was descending upon them.

The nightmare was over. They were finally on their way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So what did y'all think? Love the feedback.<strong>


	23. Love X2

Chapter 23

**Lindsey POV**

"Do you think our lives are finally going to be normal? Like, do you really think we can go one day without someone trying to kill us or take over the world."

With her head in Yami's lap, Lindsey lay on the couch thinking over the past couple hours. The helicopter ride back was silent, the only sounds being the sniffles from a crying Lili.

Lili was sleeping soundly in Lindsey's room next to Lyris, who was still unconscious, but breathing. She was set to fly back to New York to live with an Aunt Lindsey never speaks to, but Lili knows very personally. As for Lyris, Lindsey decided she would be taking the spare room in her apartment.

"Define normal please?" Yami joked. Lindsey playfully slapped his cheek and he grinned in response. "We should be okay for awhile. Maybe now we can be that normal high school couple you always talk about."

"Yeah. That would be nice. Halloween is in a couple days. We should be a famous Egyptian couple. I've never seen you in the whole pharaoh getup." Yami looked confused.

"What pharaoh getup?"

"You know? The clothing and the gold and stuff? I bet it's sexy." Lindsey winked at Yami.

"Joey and Tristan decided that the guys were gonna be the avengers. I don't know what an avenger is but it sounded like fun." Lindsey narrowed her eyes.

"Fine then. Mai and I will be sexy Batman and Robin. Tea can be the joker." Lindsey laughed at her joke, but clearly Yami did not understand. "Serenity will be poison Ivy and Lyris will be Cat woman. We win"

Yami chuckled. "On a more important note, your birthday is coming up. Now 16th? Correct?"

"No. I was born in Octvember!" Lindsey's eye widened as she realized her mistake of talking to fast.

"Nice try." He smirked.

"Don't do anything please! I really hate making a big deal out of it, plus I'd rather just spend the day with you." Her tone sweetened as she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. Yami pulled her hand up to his and kissed it.

"If that's what you want, then that's what I'll give you." She squeezed his hand in response.

"I'm ready for bed. We still have school tomorrow."

"I suppose that's my cue to leave." Lindsey sat up as Yami began to stand.

"You know I'd let you stay if I had my bed."

Yami gave a crooked smile, as Lindsey escorted him to the door. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She weaved her hands into his hair as he pulled her closer to him. Their tongues danced as Lindsey wrapped her legs around his waist. Yami broke away and touched his forehead to hers. "Remember Linds. You don't have a bed." She gave a wide grin in response.

"I've got a couch." Yami raised a brow. "But Lili and Lyris are in the next room so…" She slowly put her feet back on the ground as Yami guided her down.

He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. You need it. I'll see you in class tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you to." He gave her one last crooked smile and left.

_Wow… Maybe now that things are getting back to normal we can enjoy more moments like that… What do you think Ly?_

…

_Right… I forgot. You're not in my head anymore. Gotta admit. I already miss you…_

* * *

><p>"Lindsey! I'm going to miss my flight!" Lindsey woke to an annoying voice screeching in her ear and tiny hands shaking her.<p>

"Lili, Seto's private jet is flying you. It leaves whenever I say. Now go away." She pulled her blanket over her face.

"Okay, but just a heads up, its 7:45." She giggled.

"WHAT!" She threw her blanket off, jumped up from the couch and sped to her room. She immediately grabbed her uniform and threw it on. She pulled her hair in a high ponytail and put on a little mascara. She took a quick glance at herself in her bedroom mirror and noticed Lyris in her bed, still not moving. She cast a worried glance in her direction before walking back into the living room.

"Lili, I need you to watch Lyris. If she wakes up, anything in the cabinets and fridge is fair game. Text me as soon as she wakes. Help yourself as well." She grabbed her book bag, keys, and phone and began to leave. "Oh, and one more thing. Do not leave the apartment. And yes I will know because I'm pretty sure Seto has security camera's rigged around the place."

"So Seto will come after me if I'm bad?" She gave a flirty smile.

"Not going to happen!"

"Jealous?" She was still smiling. Lindsey said nothing in response, she just left for school.

* * *

><p><em>Jealous? Please. As if. Why would I be jealous of something that would never happen. I'm sure Seto finds her annoying. I mean, of course he finds her annoying. He finds everyone annoying. Why do I care so much? I don't care. I don't care at all. He can be with whoever he want's. I don't care. I have a boyfriend. And I love my boyfriend. I love Yami… I love Yami… I love…<em>

"Seto!" Lindsey gasped as she nearly ran into him in the school hallway. In the midst of all her thinking, she didn't even realize she was at school.

"You want to watch where you're going? Our class is the other way in case you're lost." He stared down at her with no emotion, just the flat emotionless face he always bore.

"I was just really deep in thought." She laughed nervously. "Come on. We're gonna be late!" She swiveled around and sped off towards first period. Seto walked normal and still caught up to her.

They walked into their first period O-Chem class right as the bell rang and they took their seats next to each other.

Their teacher began to speak. "Okay class, today we'll be testing the PH levels in various types of solutions. A very easy lab today. This doesn't happen often, so enjoy it while it lasts. Pick a partner, grab your lab manuals and get to it." He waved his hand and took a seat at his desk.

Seto stood up. "You're my partner." He declared. Lindsey reluctantly followed.

_Why am I acting so weird today? Is it cause I got insanely jealous at the thought of Seto catching the eye of someone else? He catches girls eyes all the time, doesn't mean they catch his. Wait. I'm not jealous. We're just friends. I. Love…._

"Mr. Kaiba!" The teacher began. "Please use safety goggles when dealing with chemicals." Seto grunted in response. He grabbed a pair of goggles for himself and one for Lindsey. He put them on and Lindsey giggled.

"What?" Seto questioned.

"You look so…"

"HOT!" Lindsey's eyes widened as she looked over at a student who had just burned themselves.

"Idiot." Seto muttered. "I'm finished with the experiment."

"It's only been 15 minutes." Lindsey said surprisingly.

"Your point? Grab your stuff and follow me. We have some things to talk about." The professor quickly looked over their experiment and dismissed them from class. Seto led Lindsey out to the courtyard behind the North wing. They took a seat under a large tree.

The weather had been slightly cooler than normal today. Seto draped his uniform jacket over Lindsey when he saw her shivering.

"So what do we need to discuss?" Lindsey asked.

"You seem a little jumpier than normal today. Are you alright after everything yesterday?" He was showing genuine concern in his eyes.

"I mean, besides the slight trauma, I'm doing okay. Lili should be flying home tonight, Lyris hasn't woken up, and you all haven't smothered me yet, so I'm good."

"There's something else." It wasn't a question. Lindsey heavily sighed.

"I want a service for my mother. I could care less, but I'm sure Lili would want it. She never saw what a bitch my mother was. She idolized her."

"And Lance?" Seto questioned.

"Fuck him. He's not even dead. His soul is sealed away. There's a difference."

"Okay. Well have a service for your mother here."

"No. In New York. It'll be fun. The gangs never been, and the last time you we're there you were…."

"Kissing you in your apartment." Seto interrupted. A silence fell between them. Lindsey looked straight at the ground.

"Yea…" She began to twiddle her fingers. "Um… Seto…"

"You don't have to say anything. I should have kept my mouth shut." He wasn't looking at her, just staring emotionlessly ahead.

"No. I'm glad you did." His head snapped up to look at her. "What I did to you was unfair, and we've discussed this before, but talking it out doesn't change what I did. I know you love me, and I know Yami loves me. Yami knows I love him, and you know I love you." Seto's brows twisted in confusion. "I lost you didn't I?"

"You love me?" Lindsey nodded. "But not as much as Yugi?" She nodded again. "But do you love me the same way, just not as much." This question stunned Lindsey. She could see Seto's facial features soften and she realized this was a side of him she rarely got to see. There was a sense of pleading in his eyes, as he slowly revealed his vulnerable side. Lindsey couldn't answer the question. Either answer was either going to piss him off or give him false hope. But was it false hope?

"I…" Lindsey was stumbling over her words. "I don't…" Seto's features began to harden again. She had to think fast. She took a deep breath. "I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes. Truth is, I feel like I don't know anything anymore." Seto's face was back to stone.

"We should go. Our next class is starting soon." He stood up and took his jacket with him.

"Our next class doesn't start for 20 minutes?" Lindsey questioned.

"Stay here by yourself then." He walked away without further word.

_Great. I tell the truth, he gets pissed. I lie, he gets pissed. There's no winning with this boy. Lyris… I need you!_

**Hey slut! You're friend is awake and she wont shut up. You wanna take care of it?**

Lindsey nearly squealed from excitement at the text message on her phone. She gathered her bag, and made way to her apartment.

* * *

><p>She slammed the door open, making Lili scream from terror. "Where is she?" Lindsey yelled.<p>

"In the bathroom. Don't you have school?" Lili questioned.

"Fuck school. My twin is awake." Lindsey ran into her room to pound on the bathroom door.

"Love you to, sis!" Lili rolled her eyes.

Lindsey began repeatedly knocking on the bathroom door. "Lyris. Open now!" A few seconds later, the Lindsey look alike opened the door. She was wearing Lindsey's skinny jeans, with a blue flowy top and silver sparkly flats.

"I borrowed your clothes. I figured they would fit." Lindsey threw her arms around Lyris and Lyris returned the hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake. You had me worried as hell!"

"Sorry! Didn't know that would happen. But what I do know is, I finally get to live out my life. It may not be in Ancient Egypt, but, it'll be here with you!" Lindsey smiled widely.

"We have everything to look forward to! Prom, graduation, spring break! You, me and Mai are going to be inseparable, that is if she can get away from Joey long enough." Lyris laughed at this.

"Forget that, can you and Yami keep your hands off each other? I may have been blacked out but I could still hear everything." Lindsey's face dropped. "Word of advice, the couch is for sitting, not screwing." Lindsey playfully pushed her in response.

"Hey! No one is supposed to know about that!" They both laughed.

"I mean, I don't blame you because I probably would to, but we sit on that couch!"

"OKAY! New topic!" Lindsey blushed as Lyris laughed.

"So how was school? You know, the one hour you were there?"

"Um…" The beeping from her phone interrupted Lindsey.

**Where did you go?**

"Whose it from?" Lyris asked.

"Seto." Lindsey answered. She stuck her phone in her blazer pocket without responding.

"I'm sensing some tension." Lyris raised a brow. Lindsey sighed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Wow. Less than 24 hours since you saved the world and you already found more drama. "After explaining the events from school Lindsey and Lyris sat on the couch, each holding a cup of tea. "So what do you really feel?" Lindsey shifted uncomfortably.<p>

"I'm with Yami. I feel I'm with who I'm supposed to be with."

"But?" Lyris questioned.

"No buts!" Lindsey quickly defended.

"You can't love two people at the same time Linds. It's not fair to them, and it's not fair to you."

"I don't love two people. I love Yami!" Her tone was becoming more aggressive but Lyris remained calm.

"You're positive?"

"No. Not at all." Lindsey's voice grew small.

"Well it's clear you're happier with Yami, but with Seto you get the sense of security Yami can't give you, plus Seto is six feet of something yummy I'd like to lick up." Lyris licked her lips and Lindsey let out a small laugh. "You were with Seto at one time, and you left him because it didn't feel right."

"I know. But why did I feel like murdering someone when my sister made me really realize that other girls want him? I've never felt that way before. Why now?" Her eyes were pleading, needing an answer.

Lyris sighed. "Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something. You may want to be with Yami, but maybe he isn't your forever." Hurt was seen in Lindsey's eyes. "Maybe one day, he'll be taken away from you, and there isn't a thing you'll be able to do."

"I feel like you know more than you're letting on." Lindsey said through thick forming tears. Lyris didn't respond.

The opening of the front door cut off the girl's conversation. Lili walked in with dozens of shopping bags. "Hey bitches I'm home."

"Lili?" Lindsey said surprisingly. "What the fuck? I thought you were in my room this whole time?"

"Nah. I went to the mall, but look who I picked up!" She quickly turned and pulled in Seto by his trench coat. He looked extremely irritated. Lindsey's eyes bulged.

"Seto! What are you doing here?" Lindsey said nervously.

"You disappeared from school and ignored my message. I'm making sure you're okay." His face was the usual stone sculpture.

"No ones trying to kill me anymore so I'm fine." Lindsey's voice was really small and it was trembling as well.

"Humph." He began to show himself out of the apartment. Lindsey followed quietly behind him. They both got into the elevator and made way to the ground floor. The entire elevator ride was silent, except for the horrible music playing throughout. They arrived on the ground floor and exited, Seto first, then Lindsey.

"Is there some reason you're following me?" Seto snapped. Lindsey flinched at the tone of his voice.

"I was just showing you out." Her voice was still small. She began to twiddle her fingers.

"I'm perfectly capable of showing myself out." Lindsey didn't reply. Instead, she just went up and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and quietly inhaled his scent. Seto slowly wrapped his arms around Lindsey and returned the hug.

If felt good to be in his arms. She felt safe, at home, the same way she felt about Yami. Lindsey's heart sunk at the realization. She stepped away from him. Seto simply nodded at her then left the apartment. She watched him till the front doors closed behind him and she couldn't see him anymore.

"FUCK!" She screeched. It echoed through the main lobby.

"Everything okay?" She whirled around to see a pair of grey eyes staring at her.

"Zane." She calmly acknowledged. "I'm in love." The words came out of her like vomit.

"Congratulations?" Zane said questioningly.

"With two people!" Zane lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"That sounds like a problem. Good thing I'm in eight grade and don't have to worry about something as ridiculous as love. It'll hold me back anyhow."

"One day you'll find someone you truly care about, and when you get have them, you'll understand how much it hurts. I love two people. I can only have one. I'll get hurt either way, and so will they." Lindsey strode towards the elevator and made way back to her place.

"Humph. Insane much?" Zane mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Teenage girls are so angsty. Is that a word?<strong>


	24. A Little Less Innocent

Chapter 24

**Lindsey POV**

Time had passed since the realization that Lindsey had about Seto. She had finally turned 16, and much to her dismay, Mai had thrown her a party that just about landed the entire gang in jail. Though Lindsey didn't want a party, she's grateful for the memories made that night. Lili had flown home to stay with her aunt, who Lindsey had the displeasure of interacting with at the memorial service. The entire gang had flown to New York for her mother's funeral. It was a good idea, until Lindsey experienced her first shit show funeral. The last two months of her life had been a shit show, and even though she was on break, she never got a break.

It was winter vacation now and the gang had an entire month off from school. Only it wasn't the winter break of a lifetime. Joey and Serenity had gone to stay with their mother, Duke had gone to California again to discuss more about Dungeon Dice Monsters, Bakura had gone to London to spend Christmas with some relatives, and Tristan was back home in Tokyo. As for Tea and Yugi, their families had arranged a joint trip to Rome, irritating Lindsey beyond measure, but Yami still called everyday. Mai had stuck around for a little while but ended up going home to her family, taking Lyris with her after her persistent nagging. This left Lindsey with Seto. You could count Zane, but it bothered Lindsey trying to figure that kid out.

Not wanting her to be alone, Mokuba insisted Lindsey spend Christmas with him and Seto. Heck, not just Christmas, most of the break. She had taken residence in the guest bedroom she used to live in. The all to familiar room felt foreign to her, like she didn't belong, but what choice did she have with a kid like Mokuba constantly bugging her?

She lay awake in her bed. It was nearly time for the regularly scheduled breakfast. Mokuba would be in soon to alert her. She decided to get dressed. She walked into the marble bathroom and began to undress for a shower. The hot water on her skin was total bliss, and it felt good to be that relaxed. She got out and dressed in a white top that hung off her shoulder and a pair of jean shorts. She then walked into the kitchen to join the Kaiba brothers for breakfast.

Mokuba, as usual, was the first to speak. "Morning Lindsey!" He got out his chair and ran to hug her. He was still in his pajamas.

"Morning Moki." She smiled and hugged him back. She scanned the kitchen. She and Mokuba were the only one's there. "Where's Seto?" She questioned.

"He was here, but he got an early business call. He's in his home office." Mokuba looked apologetic. Lindsey sighed.

She cupped Mokuba's face with her hands. "Why don't you save me and Seto a seat and I'll go get him." She widely smiled at him. He beamed with delight and went back to sit at the table. Lindsey made way to Seto's home office.

She found him standing with his back turned to her, talking angrily into the phone. "That should have been taken care of weeks ago!" Lindsey held her breath as he spoke but examined his body. He was wearing nothing except a pair of pajama bottoms that very loosely hung off his hips revealing the beautiful v that entranced Lindsey. She imagined running her hand along his perfectly sculpted back. "YOU DO AS I SAY! NOT ANOTHER!" Seto's rage snapped Lindsey out of her trance.

_What the fuck Lindsey? You're with Yami. Snap the fuck out of it!_

"Get it done! Now!" Seto snapped before hanging up. Lindsey cleared her thought to get Seto's attention. He turned to face her. "What do you want?" He questioned.

"Good morning to you to." She fired back. "Mokuba is waiting for us to eat breakfast with him."

"It's going to have to wait. I have work to do." He sat at his desk and fired up his laptop.

Lindsey grew angry. "Seto really? It's the day before Christmas. Odds are you're probably not even going to be around tomorrow so this is the least you could do for him. Did you even get him a present?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Several, and Mokuba is fully aware that my company doesn't take a day off." He continued to work from his laptop.

Lindsey grew agitated. She walked up to his desk and shut his laptop, nearly clipping his fingers. She bent over his desk to look him in the eye, revealing slight cleavage that distracted Seto. Lindsey narrowed her eyes. "You will be there tomorrow. How do you think Mokuba feels being without the one person he wants to be with on Christmas?" They held each other's gaze until Lindsey spoke, her tone softer. "Look, I don't want to fight, I just want Mokuba to be happy."

"Something tells me it's more than that." Lindsey immediately dropped her face. Seto stood up from his chair and slowly started to walk towards her. She slowly brought her eyes to his, and they stayed locked. "Why did you come into my office this morning Lindsey?" His voice was rough but had a sexy huskiness to it that would hypnotize any woman. Lindsey swallowed as Seto inched towards her.

"I told you." She tried to keep her voice from shaking. "Mokuba want's us to join him for breakfast." Seto's face was now inches from hers. He caressed her cheek with his hand and she sunk into it.

Seto smirked. "Good morning Lindsey." He leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers, only they never did. She opened her eyes to see Seto smirking at her. Lindsey looked at him in confusion.

"I always win." Seto said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lindsey whispered.

Seto just smirked in response. "Come. Mokuba is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>"LINDSEY, LINDSEY WAKE UP!" A screaming Mokuba had ran into Lindsey's room early morning. Lindsey barely opened her eye to see the time.<p>

She groaned. "Mokuba," She said groggily. "Its 6AM. Go back to bed." She rolled over the other way.

"But Santa came!" He exclaimed excitedly.

_Oh! That's right!_

24 hours had passed and it was finally Christmas morning. Mokuba was a little overly excited, but what kid isn't on Christmas? Knowing he wouldn't leave; Lindsey dragged herself out of bed. She was wearing a tight black tank top and plaid pajama shorts, but Mokuba didn't give her the chance to change into normal clothes. He immediately dragged her to the living room to reveal the giant present stuffed Christmas tree.

Lindsey looked in awe. Under the tree must have been a thousand presents. It was an endless sea of metallic wrapping, bows, and boxes. Mokuba was beaming with delight and looked ready to dive in at any given moment.

"Go get Seto, Lindsey! I can't wait!" He was jumping up and down and for whatever reason this put Lindsey in a really good mood.

"Office or bedroom?" Lindsey asked.

"I would check his bedroom first but if not, definitely his office! Hurry!" Mokuba nudged her and Lindsey laughed.

"Okay! I'm going!" She quickly made her way to Seto's room, just a couple doors down from hers. She lightly tapped on the door, but there was so answer. "Seto?" She heard stirring. She decided to open the door. Through a slight crack she saw him half asleep in his bed.

Lindsey sighed, and walked to his bed. She sat on the edge, next to him. "What time did you go to bed last night?"

"About 45 minutes ago. Get out." He rolled over and yanked his bed sheet hard so that it forced Lindsey to roll off the bed onto the ground. Her hip hit with a loud thud and soon she was boiling.

"Are you fucking kidding me Seto!?" She scrambled to her feet and rubbed her hip. Angrily, she stopped over to the other side of the bed. When she saw his face, she noticed the slight smile on his lips. "You think this is funny?" His smile grew. "I'll show you funny!" She quickly walked up to him to slap him but he reacted even quicker. He grabbed her wrists and threw her onto the other side of the bed. He then rolled on top of her, pinning her down, his face inches from hers. She was breathless, yet his smirk remained.

"Merry Christmas Lindsey." He murmured.

"Same to you." She whispered.

"Are you ready for your present?" He grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head. Her heartbeat intensified and her breathing grew irregular. She slowly nodded, and Seto kept smirking in response. He rolled off of her and walked into his walk in closet.

_What? Where are you going? Wait? Why do I care? If Yami knew what I was thinking, I don't think he'd ever forgive me. But I can't resist him anymore. My body craves the mere presence of Seto, but it also craves Yami. Love is one fucked up emotion. _

Seto returned with a small box in hand. He took a seat next to her on the bed. She sat up and he handed her the box. Lindsey just stared at the perfect gold wrapping with a sparkly red bow.

"Well open it." He said irritably. She obeyed and carefully unraveled the package. It was obviously some piece of jewelry but Lindsey had no idea what. Once the packaging was off, a small black box was revealed. She slowly opened it to reveal a necklace. It was a beautifully handcrafted L on a silver chain. The L was made up of crystals intertwined with the silver. It sparkled magnificently and reflected rainbows in the light. Lindsey was in awe.

"A reminder of who you are." She gave a small smile in response.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She pulled her hair up on top of her head and handed the necklace to Seto. "Put it on." She said as she turned her head and they made eye contact. He took the necklace from her and began to put it on her. Lindsey shuddered as his fingertips lightly brushed her skin. The necklace had been clasped and now the beautiful L took place on her chest.

Lindsey shifted her body so she could face Seto, purposely placing her lips very close to his. "I love it." She whispered. Her eyes were locked with his, and the sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Lindsey," Seto began a he lightly pushed her away. She looked him in confusion. "I know I've won, but I'm still honorable. As long as you're with Yugi, I will not touch you."

"At all?" Lindsey questioned.

"No. Not even Yugi deserves that." Lindsey's face dropped. "By wearing that necklace I think it's clear what you want. Do something about it." He got up from the bed and changed into day clothes. "Come out when you're ready, but make it quick. Mokuba is waiting." Seto exited from the room leaving Lindsey alone.

_Mai? Lyris? I need you in my life!_

* * *

><p>"I Know Lyris! I can't have two people at the same time! Give me some different advice." Lindsey was agitated. Mokuba had finished opening his million presents, and now they were all getting ready for Christmas Dinner. Lindsey took this opportunity to video chat Mai and Lyris and discuss her "issues."<p>

"Okay Linds," Lyris started. "Here's what you need to do." She paused. Lindsey motioned for her to keep talking. "Stay away from Seto." Lindsey gave an irritated sigh. "I mean you want him that's clear. You love him, and that's even clearer, but, you left him because every part of you said that you should be with Yami. I don't really believe that you have a future with…."

"Kaiba because he's a scumbag." Mai interrupted. "He's intelligent and beautiful but, he's heartless and has the personality of a board. Right Lyris?" Lyris' face twisted into an uncomfortable look.

"Ly?" Lindsey questioned.

"I was gonna say, I don't believe you have a future… with either of them."

"What!?" Mai exclaimed. Lindsey's jaw dropped. "What on earth makes you say that?"

"Think about it. Yami is a 5,000-year-old pharaoh. He can't just stick around forever." Lyris explained.

"You're the same age and here you are!" Lindsey snapped.

"I go where Yami goes." Lyris shrugged.

"What the fuck does that even mean? You know, I'm getting really tired of all these damn riddles you speak in!"

"Lindsey honey calm down." Mai urged.

"No! Yami would never just flat out leave me."

"You're planning to leave him!" Lyris shot back.

"No I'm not! I'm not planning anything!"

"Well, considering you're cheating on him, you probably should think about it!" Mai's eyes widened at Lyris' remark.

Rage began to build up inside Lindsey. "I haven't touched Seto. I've thought about it but I haven't done it! Why don't you get your shit together before you falsely accuse someone!"

Lyris let out a small laugh. "Well, if you're thinking about it, then it's only a matter of time. And then…"

"What?" Lindsey interrupted. "Then you and him will get together? You'll get the happily ever after you never got to have? News flash honey. If Yami wanted to be with you, he would be. You've been around for weeks, and he's still with me."

"You're the reincarnation of me you dumbass!"

"Yet we're still two very different people." Lindsey said calmly. "We're done here." Lindsey switched off her computer, ending the conversation. She let out a long irritated sigh. She sat in silence for a moment before she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. There was an answer on the third ring.

"What do you want bitch?"

"Tea? What the fuck are you doing with Yami's phone?"

"Oh we were just out to dinner together, and he stepped away to use the restroom. He left his phone on the table, so when you called, I answered." She had a snarky tone to her phone and acted proud.

"Did you make him leave his phone on the table so he'd be forced to come back?" Lindsey snickered.

Tea half growled. "Well, while you're laughing, Yugi and I are going for a romantic walk around the coliseum. I mean, it only makes sense he'd take me out again after what happened last night." You could hear the smirk in her voice.

Lindsey raised a brow but was still half smiling. "Oh and what happened last night?"

Tea snickered. "Let's just say I'm a little less innocent." Lindsey's face fell as Tea said the last word and she was shocked speechless.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tea POV<strong>

"Judging by the silence, I'd say this conversation is over. I'll tell Yug you called." Tea hung up on Lindsey. She put Yugi's phone back over on his side before he could see she had it. He returned a minute later. "Welcome back." She smiled. "So, we should definitely do something tonight. I was thinking a walk around the coliseum?"

"That sounds fun and all but Grandpa and I were gonna go to a Christmas festival so maybe some other time." Yugi looked apologetic.

"Oh! That's perfectly fine. I just thought after the fun we had last night we'd hang out again!"

"Sorry! Last night was fun! It was my first time tasting alcohol from Rome!"

"Mine to! It feels great to be less innocent!" Yugi gave her a weird look.

"Tea you've drank before?"

"Yea but it sounds so much more…. Intriguing this way." A wide smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

Lindsey screamed as loud as she could as she threw her phone at the nearest wall. It shattered into several pieces. She was so overcome with rage, she couldn't even find the tears. But she didn't want to cry. Crying meant Tea had won, Lindsey refused to show that kind of weakness.

The door burst open and Seto stood in the doorway. There was slight panic in his eyes as he scanned the room. He noticed the destroyed phone.

"What the hell happened in here?" He questioned.

"My phone broke. It fell into the wall at record speed." Her voice was monotone and her face lifeless and she talked to Seto.

Seto took a deep breath in. "What did he do?"

"He fucked Tea last night. In Rome. The most exotic place we ever screwed was…" Seto cleared his throat loudly. Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Sorry." Lindsey walked over to her dresser, began taking her clothes out, and packed them in a suitcase. Seto was watching skeptically.

"Are you going to Rome?" Seto teased. Lindsey stopped packing to look at him.

"You think this is funny? That little bitch cheated on me! With Tea! I mean if it was with some girl native to Rome, I would have been pissed but a little impressed at the same time! And no I'm not going to Rome. I'm going to my apartment. I just want time alone." She began to pack her things again. "You can tell Mokuba I'll be back for New Years." She dug through more drawers in the dresser and quickly packed everything. Within minutes she was ready to go. Seto Just watched her.

"Before I forget," Lindsey starting walking over to the bedside table and opened the single drawer. She pulled out a small box with a big white bow. "Merry Christmas." She handed it to Seto. He opened to reveal a crystal Blue Eyes White Dragon figurine with sapphires for eyes. "It's not much, but I thought you would like it." She gathered all her bags and started to head out the door. She stopped when she got to Seto. She looked him In the eye. "See you in a couple days." Seto merely nodded.

* * *

><p>"Delete. Delete. Delete…..Delete." After finally getting a new phone, Lindsey was now deleting every photo she had taken with Yami. Not the best way of coping, but it was Lindsey's way. It made her feel damn good, but that might just be the bottles of wine she was chugging down. She had been at this for 3 hours, and she was starting to feel a little drained.<p>

It was New Years eve and she was supposed to be at Seto's, but really all she wanted to do was drink her wine and listen to sappy love songs that make you depressed. Lindsey knew that wasn't the case. Seto would show up at her doorstep if she didn't show up. She decided to just text him and send for a limo.

The limo had shown up about an hour later, just enough time for Lindsey to finish off two bottles of wine. Roland had come up to get Lindsey. She opened the door to let him in. "Sup fucker?" Lindsey saw Roland's eyebrows shoot up form behind his sunglasses. She began to giggle.

"Ms. Walsh?" Roland questioned.

"Oh-Em-Geeee! That is so formal! My name is…um… Lindsey!" She smiled at him.

"Mr. Kaiba has instructed me to bring you to over immediately." Roland was trying really hard to keep his composure.

"Immediately? Ohhhhh. I get it." She snickered. "He wants me so bad!" She slapped her knee. "Okay let me grab something and well go." She trotted into the kitchen to grab two more bottles of wine. "One for the party, one for me! HA!" She skipped out of the apartment and towards the elevator.

Roland grabbed his collar and spoke into it. "We have a problem Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

><p>Lindsey arrived at the Kaiba mansion only to see a not so happy looking Seto standing on the porch. She got out, with her wine bottles and ran up to him.<p>

"Hey Seto! I brought you some wine!" She handed the half empty bottle to him." Sorry I drank some of it." She was smiling really big and snickering.

"What about the full bottle in your other hand?" Seto questioned.

"Pshh! This one is mine dumbass!"

"Lindsey?" A shrill voice said. Mokuba had opened the front door and peered out. Meanwhile Seto had taken both bottles of wine and handed them to Mokuba.

"Take these in the house now." Mokuba obeyed and walked off with the wine.

"Mokuba give that back!" Lindsey called. "Stop being a little bitch!"

"Lindsey!" Seto said furiously. "Don't you ever speak like that in front of Mokuba. I'm putting you to bed." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Seto proceeded to carry her to his bedroom. Once there he threw her in bed.

"But we have to count down!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"54321 Happy New Year." Seto said with an edge. Lindsey cheered with happiness. It was only 11:30 but a very inebriated Lindsey had no idea.

Seto began to walk away to go be with Mokuba when Lindsey called out. "Seto?"

"What?" He snapped. He was agitated.

"Stay with me?"

"No."

"Why not?" She was pouting.

"Because you are shit faced Lindsey! Just get some sleep." Seto eyes were blazing with annoyance, but Lindsey thought it was hilarious.

She huffed loudly. "Fine!" She curled up in the covers and rolled away from Seto. He just shook his head and exited the room.

* * *

><p>A wave of nausea woke Lindsey up around 2 AM. She slowly opened her eyes to realize she was in Seto's bed, and he lay, lightly snoring, next to her. She sat up but immediately regretted it, as she was sprinting to the bathroom. She flipped the lid up on the toilet seat and began to vomit. It burned her throat and tears began to leak from her eyes because of it.<p>

Her head was resting on the edge of the bowl and her eyes were almost completely closed. She regretted every decision she made. All she wanted was to go back to bed but she literally couldn't find the strength to get up.

Light fingers traced her skin as they pulled her hair back. She knew it was Seto without looking. "Get me mouthwash she mumbled." Seto helped her to her feet as he got her what she needed. She took the mouthwash and swigged it in her mouth, immediately taking the bad taste out of her mouth. Seto had also forced her to drink a glass of water, which made her feel better almost instantly.

"So, what happened?" Lindsey asked as Seto carried her back to her bed.

"Take a wild guess." He said in his monotone voice. He set her back on the bed. He jumped over her body and landed on his side of the bed.

"Was it that bad?" She said guiltily.

"You called Mokuba a little bitch."

Lindsey gasped in horror. "I did not!" She was shocked. Seto grunted in response. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Just get some rest." He snapped. Seto and Lindsey both settled under the sheets and the room grew silent.

Lindsey looked at Seto to see him lying on his back, eyes closed. "Seto." She whispered.

"What?" He said irritably.

Lindsey scooted closer to Seto and propped herself up on one elbow. In the same motion, she placed he hand on his chest and lightly kissed him. Her lips lingered a second before she pulled away.

"Happy new year." She whispered. She rested her head next to her hand on his chest.

"Lindsey." Seto began. "I can't."

"Yugi is dead to me." She said with force. "I deserve better." She could feel Seto's chest rise as he inhaled. "I choose you." She whispered.

Seto exhaled loudly. "Fuck it." He mumbled. In one swift motion he rolled on top of her and pinned her arms down above her head. He fiercely claimed her lips and she nipped his lower lip in response. He rolled again to place her on top and her legs straddled both sides of him. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt to begin taking it off.

"No!" Seto said forcefully. Lindsey froze and looked him.

"What?" She questioned. "Why?"

"You're still technically not single." He smirked.

"But you said 'Fuck It!'" She exclaimed.

"Yes Fuck _IT, _not I wanted to fuck you." He was still smirking.

"Do you want to?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, but not now."

She groaned in response. "Haven't you teased me long enough?"

"Not as long as you've teased me." His smirk only grew.

Lindsey began to pout. "You play dirty." He gave a short laugh.

"Happy new year Lindsey."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry to the YamiLindsey shippers... **


	25. Priorities

Chapter 25

**Lindsey POV**

In no time at all, winter break had ended and the gang was all back in Domino. It's the start of the new semester and everyone was ecstatic. Spring break, prom, and more were fastly approaching and plans were already being made. Winter break did have some events that would need attending to, and Lindsey was fully prepared to address those events. She debated whether to do it professionally or not, but with as much rage as she had built up inside of her, she wasn't in the mood to play nice.

The first two periods had flown by and it was time for the 15-minute break period. The gang met up in the courtyard confused as to where Lindsey was, no one knowing about the fight with Lyris, or about Yugi "cheating" on Lindsey. Joey was to one to speak first.

"Anybody know where Linds is?" Lyris discreetly rolled her eyes while the rest of the gang shook their heads. "Huh. Dat's not like her to just ditch us at break. Ya have any idea where she is Yug?"

Yugi nodded solemnly. "She hasn't answered her phone since Christmas. I don't know why."

"That's not like her either." Mai added. "I'll call her now." Mai dialed her number and called. Lindsey picked up on the second ring. "Hey girl where are you?... Why?...Okay?...See you later I guess. Bye." Mai hung up. "She's in the cafeteria with Seto working on some project." The millennium puzzle flashed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to see my girlfriend." Yami quickly dashed away and the gang followed close behind. Tea began to build with fear knowing the truth was about to come out.

They arrived at the cafeteria and spotted her sitting with Seto at a corner table. Yami immediately dashed over there, the gang close on his tail.

"Lindsey!" he called as soon as he got to their table. Seto stood up immediately as looking intimidatingly defensive. It caused Yami to take a half step back. "Something wrong?" Yami questioned Seto.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Something wrong? That's what you have to say?" Yami got an immediate look of confusion on his face.

"It's alright Seki." Lindsey slowly stood and calmly walked over to face Yami.

"Lindsey. What's-" Yami was cut off by the loud crack that erupted through the cafeteria. It became silent as every student turned their head toward the boy holding his cheek. He looked as Lindsey with shock, pain glistening in his eyes. It amused Lindsey guessing if the pain was from her slapping him, or giving him a taste of heartache.

Without a word, Lindsey walked over to face Tea. Tea said nothing as fierce green eyes seared into her blue, Lindsey's face a blank canvas. A lump caught in her throat as she tried to swallow. The cafeteria watched in silence. The group was to scared to move and Seto stood by the table still with his arms crossed, no emotion. Lindsey continued to stare until a wide grin appeared on her face. A few gasps were heard throughout the cafeteria. Tea eyes widened in response.

"Lindsey, play nice." Seto warned.

Lindsey scoffed. "The only reason you're still standing is because I can't be valedictorian if I get suspended. I also wont get into NYU." Tea quickly inhaled. "That's right. You and I both want to go to the same college." Lindsey smirked. "Although, NYU doesn't have a course teaching students how to keep their legs closed, so I would look elsewhere." Lindsey gave one final smile to the horror stricken Tea and calmly walked backed to Seto.

"You can all leave anytime." Seto snapped. The group remained.

Mai walked up to Lindsey. "Mind explaining?"

"Gladly." Lindsey smiled. "Or better yet, maybe Tea should explain. Go on honey. The stage is yours." Tea turned as white as a ghost. She stood in place, frozen in fear. "Well, go on. After all, you could explain it better than I could." Still not a word from Tea." I guess I'll have to do it then. Well, where do I begin." Lindsey paused to give a snarky smirk. "Oh! I'll start at the part where I was stupid enough to trust someone like the worlds beloved king of games." She stood on one of the lunch tables and announced to the entire cafeteria. "It all started when I first arrived here in Domino. I was out for Yugi's blood because as we all know, he knocked me down a rank, and in the world of dueling, that's kind of a big deal.

"Anyway, I hated him, but his friends were super cool, except for Tea, she hated me from the get go. So I started to befriend them, and I fake friended Yugi as well. Well, I fell in a little to deep and I did something to lose them as well as Seto. So I got pissed and decided to fly back to New York, but first I needed to do something, and that was defeat Yugi in a duel." Murmurs were heard throughout the crowd.

"As if you could defeat the king of games!" A student shouted.

"You may be Lindsey Walsh, but you can't even beat Seto Kaiba!" another student shouted. Seto narrowed his eyes.

"You bring up a valid point Spencer. I never have beat Seto Kaiba, but Yugi and Seto are two different people." She focused her attention on Yami. "Why don't you tell them who won our duel _honey_." She put a rough emphases on the honey part.

"You won." He said grimly. Gasps were heard throughout the room. The school bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Surprisingly, the principal of Domino high stood on a chair to make an announcement.

"Usually I'm in my office during break, but I got word something was happening in the cafeteria that needed attending to. The next class period is cancelled, Continue Miss Walsh." He stepped down from the chair. Usually there would be cheers and applause, but instead everyone's head snapped back to look at Lindsey.

"Thank you Principal Calex. As Yugi said, I won. After I won he convinced me telling the world he lost wouldn't make me feel better so I kept it on the down low. Well, I guess he wanted to keep it super quiet so he earned my trust, and eventually hypnotized me into falling for him. I was to blinded by my_ love _for him to realize he didn't care for me at all."

"Lindsey what are you talking about!?" Yami questioned.

"Don't interrupt me!" She stared daggers towards him. "I finally was able to realize this over Christmas break. I then proceeded to tear myself apart. Realizing I gave him everything. Every part of me. I told him everything about me, I was there for him through everything, and it was all a waste of time."

"Lindsey! What is going on!? Why do you think this!?" Yami shouted.

"WHY DO I THINK THIS!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Yami was taken aback. He looked more confused than ever. Lindsey's rage grew. "You know what, I'll just cut to the chase. Over break I got into a fight with a really close friend and after I really just wanted the comfort of my boyfriends voice, so I called him while he was on vacation in Rome with his grandpa and Tea's family. Well, that little box haired demon over there answered and told me an interesting piece of information."

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Students were actually leaning forward in anticipation. "What did she say?" one student asked.

"Long story short," Lindsey began. "She's a little less innocent." Lindsey smirked at Tea. The entire room erupted in talk. People gasped in horror, others praised Yugi for getting two girls at the same time. Lindsey stepped down from the table, walked over to Seto, and placed her hand in his. "We're done here." She murmured. She and Seto exited the room while everyone still remained in an uproar. The gang was silent, staring at Yami in disbelief.

Yami turned to look at Tea. "What did you do?" He growled.

She began to sweat. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"Did you have to be so dramatic?" Seto asked.<p>

"Always. You should know that." She winked at him. He rolled his eyes and went back to his computer.

Seto and Lindsey had left after the cafeteria scene and went back to Kaiba's office at Kaiba Corp. Seto sat in his chair working at his computer while Lindsey sat on his desk, her feet using his leg as a rest.

"So, what are you working on anyway?" Lindsey asked.

"It doesn't concern you." He said curtly. Lindsey gave an irritated huff and hopped down from the desk. Seto stopped typing to watch her walk to his office window that over-looked the city. She looked at the civilians below walking the busy streets of Domino.

She watched as a couple walked down the street hand in hand. Next to them a little girl smiled and laughed along with them. Lindsey couldn't help but feel a little envious of their happiness.

_The perfect little family… I may be 16 but I can't help but wonder when that will be me… if that will ever be me… _

Her eyes wandered to a boy she recognized. He was sitting at a café table deep, appearing deep in thought. It looked as if there were duel monsters cards scattered across the table. Lindsey smiled before whirling around and exiting the office.

"Where are you going" Seto asked.

"Doesn't concern you." She responded as she was walking out the door. Seto smirked and continued working on his computer.

* * *

><p>"Thought I recognized you!" Lindsey exclaimed cheerfully. The boy's head snapped up and Grey met green. "How have you been Mr. Truesdale?"<p>

"I'm trying to figure out a good dueling strategy. Know anyone who could help?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Punk." Lindsey joked. Zane motioned for her to sit in the seat next to him. She sat and began to look over his cards. "So, you're still fairly new to dueling correct?" He nodded as a response. "Interesting. And you want to be recognized as a champion someday right?"

"I want to be as good or better that the King of Games, that is my goal." Lindsey scowled.

"Go for better. Much better." Zane didn't respond as Lindsey sifted through his deck.

_Three Cyber Dragons…. _

"You ever tried fusing some of these monsters together Zane?" He shook his head. "Look into a monster called the Cyber End Dragon. You have a card in this deck that will make it lethal, but you better know how to use it."

"What does that even mean?" Zane had a confused look on his face. Lindsey smiled.

"That's for you to figure out! Champion duelists aren't champions cause we had someone holding our hand! We figured out our own strategies." She got up from the table, scraping her chair against the ground. "Anyway, I should get going. Seto will send a search party for me if I don't came back soon."

"Why does he care what you do?"

"Just being an overly concerned boyfriend. The usual." She smiled.

"You were with Yugi not two weeks ago." He raised a brow.

"Yeah. Things happen. You'll understand one day when you start dating."

"Sounds like you need to sort out your priorities." Lindsey's jaw dropped at his statement.

"I'd tone down that attitude if I were you. High schools gonna be one hell of a time for you if you don't." He smirked at her.

"I'll take my chances."

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Good luck with your deck." She walked away without another word.

"Luck?" He chuckled. "I'm just surprised someone else knew to summon Cyber End Dragon with Powerbond. You'll be tough to beat Lindsey Walsh."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review please!<strong>


	26. Invitation

**Authors Note: Hey y'all! So just a heads up, bit of a time jump in this chapter, but I had two options, execute it the way I did in the chapter or put out a bunch of filler chapters spanning over five months time. I chose the less painful option. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

**Lindsey POV**

"I'm so glad you decided to stay with us Linds!" The raven hair kid smiled adoringly at Lindsey.

"It's not permanent Moki. I just don't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment and my apartment is the first place people would think to look." Mokuba frowned.

"So, you and Seto aren't official?" Lindsey heavily sighed.

"I refer to him as my boyfriend but Moki, I don't really know what we are. I don't want you to be under the impression that your brother and I are going to live happily ever after because its way more complicated than that. What I can tell you is that I love Seto, and he loves me." Lindsey smiled at Mokuba. "But when it is officially official you'll be the first to know!"

Mokuba beamed. "Yay!" He hugged Lindsey tightly. "I'll let you settle in! See you at dinner."

Mokuba ran out of the room that Lindsey had resided in so many times before. She sat on the bed and sighed at the all to familiar room.

_No matter what I do, I always seem to end up in the same place I started. Maybe Zane was right. Maybe I should sort out my priorities…_

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in." Lindsey chimed.

The door opened to reveal the brunette that always made Lindsey smile. Lindsey checked the time on her phone. "Why are you here?" She questioned. "It's only 4 o'clock."

"Work was slow." He stated.

"That's a lie." Lindsey fired. "Your company is never slow. A person with the most minimal IQ knows that." Seto smirked.

"Smart girl."

"So why are you really here?" She mused.

"I have company coming over. Get dressed. You're my escort." Lindsey's eyes widened.

"What kind of company? I don't even have anything to wear!" Fear began to set in. Lindsey knew nothing about the business world. She wouldn't know the first thing about talking to important businessmen. They were far from her usual crowd, the crowd being professional duelists.

"Several associates. And if you'll look in the closet you'll see you have quite the collection of formal wear." He was giving her the 'you don't have a choice' look, and Lindsey knew she couldn't get out of it.

"Fine." She huffed. "But you owe me!"

"You're staying in my house. I owe nothing." He smirked.

Lindsey smiled. "Touché."

* * *

><p><em>Who are you?<em>

Lindsey was staring herself down in the mirror. Her wild curly hair was pulled into an elegant up do with a few tendrils hanging down. She wore a deep maroon gown that flowed to the floor. It bore a slit up to mid thigh on both sides, and the halter style top plunged down to reveal cleavage. She wore diamond-embezzled black heels upon Seto's request. She was unrecognizable.

"Lindsey." Lindsey face twisted into a scowl. She shook her head. "Lindsey Walsh." She shook her head again. She raised a brow. "Lindsey Kaiba?" She pondered a moment before shaking her head one last time. "Get it together. There's no proper way to introduce my name." She tilted her head. "Or is there?" She tapped her chin. "Lindsey Nevaeh Walsh." She smiled, then quickly frowned.

"You overthink things to much." Lindsey turned toward the icy voice. "Although Lindsey Kaiba has a nice ring to it." He smirked. Lindsey rolled her eyes. "We have guests to entertain. Come out soon." He left the room without another word.

Lindsey took one last look in the mirror before giving a large sigh. "Time to go make a fool of myself."

She exited the room and made way to the main room. There was a large crowd of businessman with escorts looking far more elegant than her. She felt underdressed and not good enough to be the escort of Seto Kaiba. Lindsey scanned the crowd for the brunette, not wanting to be alone.

"Ms. Walsh? Is that really you?" A plump man wearing a grey suit had approached her. She turned towards him; panic beginning to set in. "Eric Commer of Commer industries, so pleased to finally meet you." He held out a hand and she took it hesitatingly. "I assume you've heard of my company, yes?"

Lindsey had never heard the name Commer but knew it would reflect badly on Seto if she were to make a fool of herself. She decided to fake it till she made it. "Absolutely!" She replied a little to cheerfully. "Who hasn't heard of such a successful name such as yours!" He smiled in response.

"So I assume you know of our latest project?" He asked.

"You know," She chuckled. "I have, but I don't really have full details of it, so if you don't mind explaining this project more thoroughly to me, I would be more than happy to listen."

"I don't mind at all!" He beamed. Lindsey was shocked at how easy this was. "We are currently researching a way to make the game of Duel Monsters more realistic, meaning instead of holograms, it will be real life monsters! Neat huh?"

"Isn't that a little unsafe Mr. Commer?" Lindsey questioned. "I mean, I don't want to be on the other end of a White Lightning attack." He tapped his chin and thought a moment.

"That's a very good point Ms. Walsh." He boomed with laughter. "Well not every idea can be a good one. On another note, what's it like to be a champion such as yourself?"

"It's cool, I guess. Since the new King of Games came around a lot of people forgot about me but I still meet a fan every now and then." She weakly smiled.

"Who would ever forget a gorgeous creature such as yourself?" He reached out a twirled one of her tendrils. "Such grace, such beauty, such talent. You would make the ultimate prize." He stepped closer to her and her eyes widened.

"Sir, with all do respect could you please not step that close to me?" Her voice was shaky. "It's for your benefit not mine."

"Who's going to stop me?" He mused.

"That would be me." Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief as the brunette appeared at her side. His cobalt eyes blazed with rage. The businessman stepped back a few paces as Seto snaked his arm around Lindsey's waist. "You fools already know not to mess with me and my girlfriend is no exception. Now get out of my sight before your failing game company is off the map for good."

"Y- Yes Mr. Kaiba." He stammered. "My apologies Miss." He bowed before quickly scurrying off.

Lindsey looked up at Seto with a brow raised. "Girlfriend huh?"

"For tonight." He responded.

"Why?" She questioned. "Yugi and I are done. You and everyone else know that." He didn't respond. "What are we Seto?"

"We'll discuss this later. I have guests to attend to." He started to walk away before she caught his arm.

"No! I want answers now!" She moved in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a rebound." He simply stated.

"Rebound?" Lindsey was appalled. "You didn't have this attitude a couple weeks ago when you were reveling at the fact I chose you instead of him!" Lindsey had raised her voice and a couple people had turned to stare. Seto growled with frustration.

"Follow me." He grabbed her wrist and drug her to his home office. Once inside he closed the door and turned to her. He was beyond pissed at her actions and she very well knew that. She kept her mouth shut, trying not to make the situation worse. Seto took a deep breath then spoke.

"I knew I had won you back before you had been informed of Yugi's actions with Tea. Had you left him for me before that I wouldn't have questioned it but now I don't know if you're with me because you want to be, or if you're trying to fuck the pain away. That's why I haven't touched you since New Years." Tears sprang in Lindsey's eyes. "You need to heal on your own. Anyone can see it."

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not." Lindsey whispered.

"I'm always right." Lindsey looked up. Seto's face was like stone.

"Well, I'll just go then." She began to leave the room.

"Lindsey, that's not what I meant."

"No. You are right. I need to be alone. I need to," She paused a moment. "Sort out my priorities."

* * *

><p><strong>February <strong>

_I've moved back to my apartment. Mai checks in on me every now and then, but other than that I haven't had contact with the gang or Seto. It's just me. I've perfected some new dueling strategies, and I plan to implement them in a tournament next month. It's time to get my old drama free lifestyle back. _

**March**

_Still no contact with the gang. Tournament was a joke. Obviously I won but no one was near a experienced as me. On the plus side, I won $1,000! _

**April**

_I didn't attend prom, though I saw the fun everyone else had through social media. I still see Mai every now and then, but our relationship has become more distant. I'll receive the occasional text from Lyris, saying she misses her twin but I tend to ignore it. Yami left a voicemail saying we needed to talk, yet he'll never get a call back. Seto hasn't even tried to contact me. _

**May**

_Junior year is over. The gang had gone on some trip to California, meeting up with some Rebecca girl. Seto had been working on a line of Amusement parks to be named Kaiba Land. The first one is set to open next month. It's going to be a long summer…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joey POV<strong>

It was early in the morning and the gang was fully asleep. They had all been camping with Rebecca Hawkins and her grandpa Professor Hawkins. Rebecca and Yugi had met shortly after Duelist Kingdom, long before Lindsey was in the picture. They weren't on the best of terms at first, but now the little demon wont leave Yugi alone. She claims it's true love.

It had been awhile since they had caught up together, so the gang thought it would be fun to just get away for a while. Yugi especially was enjoying the peace. As the gang slumbered, he had escaped to the lake, not to far from their campsite trailer.

"Okay you slackers! Rise and Shine!" The small blonde beat a frying pan with a ladle, waking up Duke, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura with a start.

"All you guys do is eat and sleep." Tea commented.

"And? Your point is?" an angry Joey asked. Tea had confessed everything she had said to Lindsey way back over Christmas break. Yami was furious with her, as was the rest of the gang. While still a little stingy towards her, Yami had forgiven her being the nice guy that he was, but their friendship really was never what it was before. It has gotten better with time, but no one is fully trusting of her, as they shouldn't be.

"That reminds me," Duke chimed. "What's for breakfast?" Tea sighed.

"I rest my case."

"Wake me up when it's chow time will ya?" Joey yawned.

"I give up." Tea said.

Rebecca was frantically looking around. "Where's Yugi?"

"Huh? I guess he took off Bakura stated.

"I hate when he does that..." Tristan sighed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mai POV<strong>

The two girls we're walking calmly through the woods for a quick moment of peace. The light breeze softly blew their blonde hair and the only disturbance was the sound of birds chirping. The green scenery was soothing and the clean mountain air was refreshing.

"So what now?" Lyris asked. "Senior year is approaching, and we have a whole summer to kill."

"Just enjoy yourself. We're only gonna be here so long before Yugi decides to fulfill the pharaohs destiny." Lyris frowned, but not without Mai noticing. "Something's wrong. Spill it."

Lyris groaned. "No one knows this, not even Lindsey, but I don't want the pharaoh to go."

"You love him?"

"No!" She defended. "Well, in ancient Egyptian times yes, but I don't want him to go because if he goes, I go." She looked down, unable to face a gaping Mai. "When he goes, all the millennium items will be gone with him. Everything associated with the Pharaoh and his time, will cease to exist in this present. It'll be nothing but a memory."

"You never thought to mention this to Lindsey?" Mai questioned.

"She hasn't even found out the pharaoh is leaving soon. Why make the pain greater. Right now she hates both me and Yami so she might be spared a little."

"She doesn't even know about the pharaoh?" Mai was shocked as Lyris nodded solemnly. "She needs to know. She'll act like she doesn't care but this will break her. She'll be-"

"Driven straight into the arms of Seto Kaiba where she belongs." Lyris interrupted. Mai looked confused. "He can protect her. He wont hurt her like we have. It's for the best."

"She hasn't spoken to him in months. He told her she needed time to herself. Which I agree, but it's been months. How much time do you need?" Lyris giggled.

"She really is me." Lyris looked over to see Mai looking lost. Lyris smiled. "Back in ancient times, I went through a phase where I couldn't choose between the pharaoh and a peasant boy from the nearby town. In those times royalty was forbidden to be with the help, but I wanted what I wanted, and I wanted both of them."

"So how does this relate to Lindsey?"

"Obviously I could only have one, but I didn't know what one. So I shut down. I cut myself off from everyone. It's how I dealt with my problems, and she's the same way. When she feels she has things figured out, she'll come back around."

"How long before you came back around?"

"I had to bounce back pretty fast. The peasant boy was killed leaving me with Yami. I wasn't disappointed, but I wondered what life would have been like if I could have gone the other route. But considering I don't remember much of my life at all after the pharaoh disappeared, I guess it doesn't matter."

"So you remember everything up until he went M.I.A?"

"Almost. I can't remember his name." Lyris' face twisted and Mai laughed.

"Random." The two girls laughed but then grew quiet. "I miss her." Mai whispered.

"I do to." Lyris replied. "She's bound to come around sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner."

Lyris nodded in agreement. They walked in silence until they reached the lake. Mai noticed the familiar spiky haired boy on the other side, appearing to talk to himself.

"Hey isn't that Yugi?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yugi POV<strong>

The birds were chirping and Yugi was glad to have this moment to talk to the pharaoh. This has been a great trip and all, but finding silence with friends like Yugi's is a rare thing to come by. Yugi was staring at his reflection in the lake.

"Finally some peace and quiet" he said aloud. The spirit of the puzzle appeared beside him.

"_We need it." _He smiled.

"Yeah, after everything that's happened, it's nice to get away and think."

The pharaoh nodded in agreement but Yugi knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"_I sense a greater evil is waiting for us." _Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Whatever it is we'll face it together. That's what makes us stronger. Together there's nothing we cant accomplish!" The pharaoh seemed to relax but Yugi could tell he was still in deep thought. "Something else is bothering you." He stated. The pharaoh just nodded. "Don't worry. You'll see her again. I promise you." Yami gave Yugi a weak smile.

"There he is!" Yugi turned at the sound of the tiny blonde. She was running up to him and Yugi braced himself for the impact. She slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

"I was worried about you." Tea said.

"I was even more worried about you than Tea!" She laughed as she nudged Yugi's face and Tea growled furiously.

"Uh… Thanks I think?" Yugi said slightly frightened. "Can I get up?"

Rebecca kept laughing and Tea's rage grew. Through clenched teeth she said, "Come on you two lovebirds, everyone is waiting." Yugi and Rebecca got to their feet and the small girl huffed.

"Fine! But I get to hold his hand."

* * *

><p>Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Bakura, Mai, Lyris, Rebecca, and Professor Hawkins sat at a picnic table enjoying a nice afternoon brunch. They would soon be leaving no matter how much they wanted to stay. It was finally summer vacation, the perfect time to help the Pharaoh with unlocking the past.<p>

"Thanks for everything but we should all be getting home soon." The gang nearly dropped their forks in unison and stared at Yugi.

"What!?" Rebecca whined. "How can you leave when we haven't even gone out on one single date yet!?"

"Beck is right!" Duke interjected. "Well, not about the date part, but we should stay and relax!" The gang nodded in unison, agreeing with Duke. Yugi felt a little uneasy. He needed to help the pharaoh unlock his past, but he to wanted to stay. The pharaoh's voice rang in his head.

"_Yugi, I've waited 5000 years to unlock the secrets of my past. I really don't think another day or two is going to hurt." _

Yugi smirked. "Well guys, why not? We can stay for a little while longer!" The gang cheered as a response.

"You da best Yug!" Joey said with a mouthful of food.

* * *

><p>"Don't you guys get tired of being tired?" Tea asked the lounging boys.<p>

"Duh! Dat's why we take naps!" Tea rolled her eyes at Joey then focused her attention on the small blond sitting by the lake, clutching Yugi with a vice like grip. She couldn't help but not so subtly hide the irritation on her face.

"Hey guys? When is our flight home? Someone made plans right?" Joey, Tristan and Bakura's eyes snapped open. Tea froze in place, and Mai, Lyris, and Serenity stopped in their tracks.

"Uhhh…." Everyone said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"We all bought one way tickets." Joey said. "We can't afford a return flight."

"You're kidding me!" Tristan yelled. "Why did we let Joey handle the flights?"

"Hey! No one gave me a set amount of days we would be gone so I found us all some one-way tickets. No big deal!"

"Except we can't get home Joey!" Mai yelled.

"You didn't think to tell us this till now?" Bakura voiced.

"It neva occurred to all of you either!" Joey countered. The gang groaned feeling defeated.

Just then the wind whipped up. Everyone looked up to see a huge black chopper. "That's Kaiba's chopper!" Yugi exclaimed. The gang took cover as the chopper landed. They ran over to see the doors opening. Out popped the raven-haired kid everyone knew and loved. He smiled when he saw them.

"Looks like you could use a lift." The gang's eyes sparkled. "Under one circumstance of course." Mokuba smirked.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

Lindsey drug her feet across the floor as she made way to her mailbox on the ground floor. She hadn't checked the mail in a few days and she was waiting on a package containing a new deck box. She had the gold key in one hand, ready to open up her mailbox. She stuck the key in and unlocked it, revealing no package, but an array of letters. She sighed irritably. She locked the box again and walked to a trashcan. She sifted through the letters, throwing the junk in the trash.

"Junk….Junk….Junk….Ju… Seto?" She froze when she got to a letter with the all to familiar KC logo on it. She put the stack of remaining letters on top of the trashcan and opened the one in hand.

**Dear Lindsey Walsh, **

**You have been cordially invited by Mr. Seto Kaiba to attend a tournament in honor of the opening of Kaiba Land. This will be a tournament like no other. I myself have searched worldwide, tracking down the 14 best duelists the world has to offer in hopes of crowning a new King of Games. **

**Guests will arrive Sunday, June 10 at promptly 5PM for a formal dinner with the opening ceremonies following immediately after. If you are to be late it will result in immediate disqualification. **

**This tournament will be a once in a lifetime event you wont want to miss. Best of luck and we hope to see you there. **

**Sincerely, **

**Seto Kaiba, ****CEO Kaiba Corp**

"Unbelievable." Lindsey whispered.

_So this is your idea of bringing me back into the world Seto? Well, if it's a new King of Games you want, that's exactly what you'll get. I'm going to make you fell as lost and hurt and you made me Yami! _

_That's a promise I'm very well going to keep! _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yes. Lindsey is going to compete in this tournament, I am not just saying messing around like I did with Battle City. So since the oricalcos (did I spell that right?) arc never happened, Pegasus never flew the gang to California, so I had to improvise by making Joey an Idiot... <strong>

**Also, this Fic has hit 13,000 views! You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the support. **


	27. Opening Ceremonies

**Authors Note: Sorry for the 7 month wait... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

**Lindsey POV **

_Holy Shit _

Lindsey stood in awe at the gates to Kaiba Land. She knew it was going to be big but this was ridiculous. There were Blue Eyes themed roller coasters and statues throughout the park. Vendors were dressed in dark magician outfits. The tallest Ferris wheel Lindsey had ever seen loomed over her, but the real attraction that caught her eye was the giant silver dome, labeled the "Kaiba Dome."

Lindsey began to walk through the park. Everywhere she looked she saw joy, except she only felt determination. She wanted this tournament to start more than anything. She fought her way through crowds and stopped when she realized she had no clue where she was going. She bit her lip and her eyes wandered, looking for some sense of direction.

Lindsey jumped at the hand that was placed on her shoulder. She quickly turned to see a tall raven-haired man, with tan skin. He was dressed in jeans, boots, and wore a cowboy hat. A huge grin spread across her face.

"Last time I saw you I was kicking your ass in the Semi-finals of the world tournament." Lindsey smirked. The man chuckled.

"Things have changed since then Miss Walsh, considering I'm now one of the top 14 duelists in the world." He smirked.

"So I take it, Shane Jordan, our worlds favorite cowboy isn't here to ride the Ferris wheel?" Lindsey joked.

"That's correct. I've been invited to participate in Seto Kaiba's tournament. I'm assuming you're here for the same reason?" Lindsey nodded. "So I guess the whole parties here then."

A confused look appeared on Lindsey's face. "What do you mean?" Shane laughed.

"Abe's here." He smirked as Lindsey's eyes widened.

"That creepy ass monkey man?" Shane gave a thumbs up. "No way!" She began to laugh. "That little amateur really proved himself worthy if he got invited here!"

"That's what I said!" The two continued to laugh together.

"Who else do you think will be competing?" Shane asked.

"I know of three that will be here for sure. One is Yugi Motu. The other is a guy named Joey Wheeler, and obviously Seto himself will be competing."

"You know this Joey guy?"

"We used to be friends. I haven't talked to him in months. He may not seem like much, but he's good. Don't underestimate him." Shane nodded understanding. Lindsey was about to ask Shane a question until she noticed him stiffen. Her face twisted. "You okay?" She noticed him subtly flick his eyes to her left. She panicked when she realized someone was behind her, and she knew exactly who.

She took a deep breath, and slowly turned. Green met blue and the tension in the whole park thickened. "Hello Seto." He said nothing in response.

"This seems like a bad time." Shane said nervously. "I'm going to…. Leave. Quickly." With that he ran off into the park.

Lindsey sighed. "Whatever you need to say just get it over with. I don't have the energy to deal with your bullshit. I have a tournament to prepare for."

"You don't have the energy to deal with _my_ bullshit?" Seto replied in a low monotone voice.

"Oh god dammit here it comes." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Look I didn't bring you here to lecture you. I brought you here so you could show the world that you should be the true king of games. You've beat Yugi before. You'll do it again."

Lindsey's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe how calm and collected Seto was right now. She sensed there was so much more to this. "Why are you doing me a favor?" She plainly asked. "We haven't spoken in months, and now you just suddenly want to do me this favor?" She scoffed. "I'm not buying it." She cocked her hip and crossed her arms. Seto was unreadable.

"Is it so hard to believe I want to do something nice for you?" Seto Questioned.

"Yes." Lindsey's face twisted. "I don't know if you've noticed but you're not exactly a nice guy, and when you do shit like this, forgive me if it's a little suspicious."

Seto had no response. The two stared at each other with electric dagger until Seto's talking collar broke the silence. "Mr. Kaiba. We have a small issue at the Kaiba dome."

He grabbed his collar. "What kind of issue?" He said dryly.

"Several guests, Mokuba, and Yugi and his friends are trapped inside. Someone seems to have tampered with the system, but we can't find out who." Seto growled with displeasure.

"Figure it out!" He roared.

"Yes sir." Seto pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself.

He looked at Lindsey who had a skeptical look on her face. "You up for a walk to the Kaiba Dome?" Seto asked.

"No, but I have a feeling you're not giving me a choice." Seto smirked at her response, and the two made way across the park.

* * *

><p>Lindsey was nearly out of breath. They had just walked, but the distance was enough to leave anyone winded for a moment.<p>

"Did you need such a big park Seto?" She said with attitude.

"It was intended to be much larger, but the owner of the shopping complex across the street refused to sell me the space." Lindsey knew he was serious just from his tone. They were standing outside of the Kaiba Dome, thinking of a way to enter it. "You think you can fit into an air vent Lindsey?" Seto asked mockingly.

"Okay first off, fuck you, I was ten, and two, it's never going to happen." Seto chuckled while Lindsey fumed.

"You were really desperate to see me at that tournament." He kept teasing, slightly smiling at the childhood memory.

"Yeah, well a lot of shit went down that week. Remember the time you fell in love with me?" She batted her eyes and smirked as his face went back to stone.

"Seto!" Lindsey was about to make another snide comment when the raven-haired kid she loved to no end appeared.

"Mokuba!" Seto said, relief in his voice. "How did you get out?" Lindsey walked up, curious to hear the story.

"Yugi dueled the computer that was keeping us hostage. He won and the doors opened up! You should have seen it. It wasn't even his deck!"

Lindsey heard nothing after Mokuba said the word Yugi. She paled and she sensed the presence of several people behind her.

"Lindsey? Is dat you?" The familiar Brooklyn accent made her heart tight. She missed them all so much, but she was too stubborn to admit it, and there was no way she could be friends with Yugi's friends. She wanted nothing more than to see Yugi crushed in this tournament, something the gang would never condone. It was now or never. She had to face them sometime, and she couldn't exactly run away. She turned around to meet the friendly blonde's brown eyes.

"Hi Joey." She said softly. "How are you?"

"Been good. Just getting ready for the tournament. You?" This was probably the most awkward conversation of Lindsey's life, but an escape route was promising.

"Same." Tristan, and Duke walked forward. They playfully punched Lindsey on the arm. She smiled at the gesture, knowing they were still her friends. Sadness grew. Why was she so stubborn? She wanted everything to go back to normal. The group would be whole again, but it couldn't happen. She looked away from the boys to avoid crying only to catch eye contact with the one person she needed most.

Lyris' crystal blue eyes were filled with tears. Immediately Lindsey teared up and the two girls flew into each other's arms. They said nothing. Just cried. Lyris was the one person Lindsey couldn't be without. They were literally the same person. Seto cleared his throat.

"Hate to break this up, but you all have an opening ceremony to get ready for." Lindsey broke apart from Lyris to look at Seto. He made eye contact with her. "We'll talk later."

"No we won't." She backfired. Joey snorted while Mai and Lyris smirked. Seto looked stunned. For once he was speechless.

"Were leaving Mokuba." He snapped. Mokuba waved goodbye to the gang and the Kaiba brothers retreated into the park. Lindsey turned back to see the group smiling at her, all except for Tea and Yami who stood back, far from her.

"So Lindsey, what shall we do to kill some time?" Bakura asked.

"I could use a shopping assistant?" Serenity mentioned.

The gang was blurting out suggestions of activities to do together, and it only furthered Lindsey's pain. She held up her hands to silence them. "Guys, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you guys, but we shouldn't be hanging out. I have a tournament to prepare for." She thought it was a good enough excuse, and it was because the gang seemed to buy it. "Maybe later we can sort some things out, just not now." They nodded solemnly "I got to go. See ya at the ceremony." She began to walk away when the violet haired boy grabbed her wrist.

She whipped around and froze when she met his eyes. It wasn't Yugi, it was Yami. The two held each other's gazes for far to long.

She felt herself falling into him, but quickly caught herself. She quickly shook her head and retracted her wrist. "See you at the ceremony." She muttered.

She darted away leaving Yami standing there looking defeated.

* * *

><p>Lindsey walked through the crowd without bothering to talk to anyone. She thought about finding Shane but figured he'd be with a crowd of fans. She was in her signature white trench outfit, minus the duel disk.<p>

She stopped to scan the room. A lot of world famous duelists were here. Her eyes stopped on the pink haired creep talking to Seto. She thought the guy looked familiar but couldn't place who he was. She decided to walk over.

"I don't care who you are. You show some respect." Kaiba spat. The pink haired male simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Who was that?" Lindsey asked.

"Some idiot named Zigfried Lloyd. Why?" Lindsey raised her brow in alarm.

"Zigfried? Seriously?" She could see Kaiba's confusion at her outburst. Seto genuinely had no idea who this guy really was. _I would tell him, but let's see how long Einstein takes to figure it out._

"Seriously what?" He sounded annoyed.

"Uh…. Stupid name. I've never heard anything like it." She gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, why did you walk over here?" He asked in an icy tone. "If you want to talk now is not the time. You all need to be on stage." He walked away from her to go take his place.

"Don't worry." Lindsey mumbled to herself. "I won't be bothering you again."

"OMG! Isn't Seto Kaiba just the cutest little thing!?" A small Asian duelist wearing a long yellow dress ran up next to her. "I could just eat him up!"

"Touch him and die." Lindsey said softly without looking her way, though she could tell the girl was gaping at her. She smirked and walked up to the stage, as the tournament duelists were called to be in their places.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen," Rowland began, "Welcome to the most prestigious tournament ever to be organized! The KC Grand prix!" The crowd erupted into applause. Lindsey stood onstage over looking the crowd of people, as she stood side by side with the other duelists. She noticed the girl in the yellow dress a few people down from her. <em>She goes first. <em>Lindsey thought.

Rowland continued as the MC. "We have circled the globe, to bring you this all star congregation of duelists! We'll start with contestant number one! The dueling prodigy, leapin' Leon Wilson!" The crowd cheered as a small boy with deep pink hair waved. He had to have been not much older than 12.

"He's a mystery, He's a riddle, it's Fortune Salim!" A short man wearing an all black cloak gave a wave. "Next, he's straight out of the wild West. Please welcome, Shane Jordan!" A couple girls in the front row began to scream loudly. Lindsey clapped and cheered for her favorite cowboy.

"Next, he's al muscle, Sergei Ivanoff!" A blonde male stepped forward and rather than wave, flexed his very large muscles. Lindsey wondered why he was wearing a wrestling uniform. "Next we have the super sleuth, Paul McGregor!" An old man wearing a detective costume smiled at the crowd. "And of course, let's not forget the wild child, Abe the Monkey Man!" Lindsey shook her head at the guy parading around the stage like a monkey.

Stifling a laugh, Rowland announced on. "Up next, we have a man who scraps points away from his opponent with perfect precision, Dr. Richard Goat!" Lindsey clapped before realizing she was next.

Next we have an individual who has taken the dueling world by storm since the day she was born. The beautiful, master of magicians herself, Lindsey Walsh!" She didn't wave. She smirked as the crowd erupted into a thunderous applause. _Not bad for an introduction Rowland. _

"Seeing isn't always believing, just ask the dueling illusionist, Totani Lalos! And next we have the dueling wonder from down under, Ethan Shark!" _Ethan! No way! I love that Australian Beauty! _"Next we have the calm and collected, Jafar Shin!" A man in neutral colored robes sat meditating on stage, not even caring about his surroundings.

"Now we have the delicate flower with quite the kick, Vivian Wong!" The Asian girl from earlier stepped forward. Lindsey's eyes narrowed.

"And we also have the young and adorable, Rebecca Hawkins!" Rebecca didn't look at the crowd, she made eye contact with Vivian and anyone could feel the tension between them. "Next we have Jumpin' Joey Wheeler!" Lindsey cheered as Joey was in his signature battle stance, trying to wow the crowd. "Next have the mystery duelist, Apdnarg Otum!" A short plum man with a bandana stood proudly on stage. _You have got to be kidding. _Lindsey mused.

"And our final challenger, the always stylish, Zigfried Lloyd!" The pink haired duelist threw a rose into the crowd and several fans squealed. "And our defending champion, Yugi Moto!" The crowd cheered as Yugi Stepped onto stage. Lindsey watched as he walked out in front of them. He stopped to make eye contact with her and the crowd fell silent.

The room was so quiet you could hear Lindsey and Yami's shaky breaths. Thankfully, Rowland broke the silence. "Uh… These 16 duelists will face off in elimination rounds for their shot to duel our champion and gain the title of King of Games!" The crowd erupted once more. Lindsey was nothing but determined. Rowland continued. "To ensure fair play, matchups will be determined at random using a computer simulator right before the start of every duel! On behalf of the Kaiba Corporation we wish you good luck! You represent the top ranked duelists from across the globe, and only one of you will be crowned, world champion!" The crowd erupted for the final time as the duelists left the stage.

* * *

><p>Lindsey went in search of Seto. She found him talking to some business associates. She could care less about his colleagues, which is why she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He looked furious with her but she ignored it. "Why aren't you competing in this tournament?"<p>

"I have better things to do at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me I'm discussing business." His tone was short and clipped as he turned to go back to his colleagues. Lindsey grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"No. You're talking with me!" he didn't fight her. "I came here to claim MY title as king of games, but I don't want it if it means I can't beat you." Seto looked confused. "I've beat Yugi before, not you. I wont feel like a champion till I defeat you." Seto just stood there smirking. Suddenly it dawned on Lindsey. "You didn't invite me here so I could claim my rightful title. You brought me here knowing I would be King of Games when this all ended, and then right after the tournament, you planned to challenge me so you can take that title for yourself!"

"You're not as stupid as you act Walsh." He just kept on smirking.

"You are nothing but a narcissistic asshole Seto Kaiba!" She was furious and needed to leave the room before one of the reporters got the story of the year. She said nothing more. She stormed out of the room and made way to her hotel room.

* * *

><p>Lindsey had reached the Kaiba Land Hotel and made way to floor 19, where all the duelists stayed. She exited the elevator steaming with rage. She was almost to her room when the familiar Violet haired duelist exited his room. He and Lindsey made eye contact. "Lindsey." Yami stated.<p>

"Yami." She breathed. Without another word, she closed the gap between them and claimed his mouth. She fisted her hands in his hair and he did the same to her. She broke away momentarily to speak. "Your room. Now." Yami nodded as he kissed her once more. He grabbed her hand, led her into his room, and softly closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joey POV<strong>

_Was that… Yug…. And Lindsey… going into Yugi's room? No….. she hates him…. That is 100% impossible. But they did have that moment on stage… I gotta tell Mai…._

_But should I…. I mean I don't want to start drama. Wait….. yes I do! I picked a great time to come out of my room!_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! <strong>


	28. Making Things Right

**Authors Note: Mostly filler but a good tie in for loose ends. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsey POV<strong>

_What have I Done? _

_I am literally the definition of a train wreck. Why can't I get my emotions in order? I have a tournament to win! Well… hopefully this will be the last time I take the walk of shame…_

A million thoughts were going through Lindsey's head as she carefully snuck out of Yami's hotel room. She had gotten dressed, and then carefully checked to see if he was still sleeping. He was in a deep sleep, so Lindsey used this as an escape opportunity. She tiptoed out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She practically sprinted to her hotel room, and quickly got inside.

She stood with her back against the door, and her eyes closed.

_I can only imagine the consequences I'm going to face today. He'll tell all his friends… word will get around. Seto will hear…. Oh god…. Anyone but Seto! _

A knock on the door stopped her negative thoughts. Lindsey took a deep breath, and then answered. Mai and Lyris stood outside her door and both girls had very serious looks on their faces. Lindsey already knew why they were here.

"Come in." She breathed. The two girls entered the suite like room and sat on the couch. They motioned for Lindsey to sit across from them on the bed. She did as they asked.

"How ya feeling sweetie?" Mai asked.

"Just spit out whatever you're here to tell me guys." Lindsey urged. "Might as well get it over with." Mai and Lyris looked sympathetic.

Lyris cleared her throat. "Well, we are a little worried about your emotional state." Lindsey raised a brow. She motioned for Lyris to continue talking. "And, we know what happened last night."

"Joey saw you and Yugi before you went into his room." Mai continued.

_So… Yami didn't say anything… but how could he? He was dead asleep and I literally left his room not ten minutes ago. I'll have to kill Joey later. _

Lindsey sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to. I had a million different emotions running through my head and I needed my mind off of things. This seemed like the easiest way to do so."

"Using Yugi was your best solution?" Lyris questioned. "That's fucked up Linds."

"You don't even understand what I have been going through these last few months Lyris! Two people that I have loved very deeply have royally fucked me up to no return." Mai was about to interject but Lindsey continued to vent. "Seto literally could care less about me. He just wants to use me for his own personal gain. Some type of love that is! I mean yeah I just did the same thing to Yugi, but I didn't claim to love him. I believed Seto's lies!"

"What did Kaiba do?" Mai asked. Lindsey ignored her question and continued on.

"And Yugi. Ugh! FUCK YUGI!" The girl's eyes had widened. "I gave him everything! Literally everything! And that meant absolutely nothing to him! He threw everything we had away for some stupid box haired slut!"

"Lindsey…" Mai interrupted, but she was ignored.

"I should have known something would happen between those two. She only threw herself at him every 2 seconds!"

"Lindsey…" Lyris urged.

"And another thing! I put up with a lot of his shit! I have almost died several times because of him, and I still stayed around! Yet he still cheated on me with that spawn of Satan!"

"HE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU!" Both girls said forcefully in unison. The color drained from Lindsey's face as she stared at Mai and Lyris.

"What?" She said in a very small voice.

"You would know that if you hadn't been such a bitch for so long and ignored us!" Lyris stated.

"Little harsh Ly…" Mai commented.

"I'm sorry but this has gone on long enough." Lindsey blinked in disbelief. "All you do Lindsey is run from your problems rather than face them." Tears began to well in Lyris' eyes but she kept speaking with powerful words. "Just because you are a champion does not mean you can run around doing whatever. You are no god!" Mai was gaping as Lyris lectured her reflection. All three girls were tense and rigid. Lyris continued.

"You nearly destroyed several friendships and for what? Because you were dumb enough to believe Tea? Were you so insecure in your relationship that you had to go insane and throw away the one guy who loved and cherished you more than anything?"

Lindsey didn't answer. Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Answer!" Lyris said forcefully.

"I'm sorry!" Lindsey cried out. "It's all true. Everything. I'm just so sorry…" Mai moved next to her and put an arm around her in comfort. Lindsey stared straight at the floor.

"Don't tell me you're sorry." Lyris began. "Show it. Make things right." Lindsey lifted her head to meet her eyes. "Actions always speak louder than words."

Lindsey nodded in agreement. "You're right Ly." Lindsey stood up and wiped the tears away. "I'm going to make things right with Yami." Lyris and Mai gave her a wide smile. "and then, I'm gonna beat the ever loving shit out of Tea." She dashed out of the room before both girls could object.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>Lindsey knocked loudly on Yami's hotel room door. Little Yugi answered almost immediately. Without asking she entered the room and prompted for Yugi to close the door.<p>

"Lindsey what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Switch." She stated. Yugi didn't question it. His puzzle engulfed in light. Yami stood there with a concerned look on his face.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Lyris and Mai told me everything." Yami's eyes widened in surprise. "And," She bit her lip as she collected her thoughts. "I guess I'm here to apologize. I'm not here to say I forgive you because there's nothing to be forgiven. You did nothing wrong. I was the one who jumped to false conclusions." Yami gave a Lindsey a small smile.

"I was never mad at you, just a little disappointed in the lack of faith you had in our relationship." Lindsey looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. He cupped her chin and tilted her head back up. "But I forgive you." Lindsey's eyes glistened. "insecurities are normal. They are something we'll overcome together." He began to pull her into his arms but she stepped out of reach. A confused look formed on his face.

"Look I'm not about to jump back into a relationship. Last night happened for selfish reasons, and I have been so wrong to you these past few months. I still have incredibly strong feelings for you, but for the duration of this tournament I just need to focus on myself." Yami nodded understanding. "I am _so _glad we sorted things out and made peace, and I'm not completely closed off to being with you again, understand that. But as long as someone else stands in the way, it can't happen."

"You're still in love with Kaiba." It wasn't a question. Both Yugi and Lindsey knew it.

"I don't know why. He treats me like garbage but then he treats me like a queen. He's wrong for me in everyway possible, but I still crave him in my life." Yugi nodded solemnly. "But I crave you to. How messed am I? Be honest."

Yami chuckled. "You sound like an average hormonal teenager." They both laughed at that.

"Can I hug you now? Friend?"

Yami smiled. "Friend." He enveloped her into a tight embrace. Lindsey broke away quickly.

"Hate to cut this short, but I have one final thing to do."

"What would that be?" He raised a brow. "They're going to announce the first round duels soon."

"I just wanna talk to Tea." Lindsey smirked.

* * *

><p>Tea was grabbing lunch with Serenity at the Blue Eyes Café. The first round duels were set to be announced in a few hours and the park was booming with excited fans. The girls were finishing up their burgers when the real excitement began. A fiery girl in a white trench outfit approached the two girls with rage painted across her face.<p>

"Yo Gardner!" Tea looked in Lindsey's direction with wide eyes. Several spectators heard as well and began to circle around the trio. "If there is one thing in this world I can't stand, it's liars, and you happen to be a pretty experienced one."

The crowd gasped and "ooed" and Lindsey's remark. Serenity took small bites of her burger as she watched the scene in front of her. Close by, The entire gang fought its way through the crowd to monitor the drama.

"My only questions is, Why Tea? Why lie to break Yugi and I up? Clearly it didn't work out in your favor because he STILL DIDN'T WANT YOU!" Tea quickly stood up.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"You're pathetic. And just so you know, Yugi and I made up!"

"Alright!" A fan shouted. "She's back with the King! Yindsey forever!" Half the crowd wildly cheered while Lindsey smiled and rolled her eyes.

"NO! I am not back with Yugi guys! Sorry!"

"So that means she's with Kaiba!" another fan shouted. "KINDSEY!" The other half of the crowd cheered this time. Lindsey sighed.

"NO! I am not with Kaiba either! I am single!" Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief when the crowd silenced.

"Hell Yeah! Lindsey Walsh is single!" A male fan shouted. "May the best man win boys!" The male fan base erupted into cheers and claps. Lindsey just put her head in her hands as they celebrated her relationship status.

The cheers hadn't silenced. Lindsey stopped caring though, and began to finish what she came here to do. In one swift motion, she closed the gap between her and Tea, grabbed her drink off the table and showered her in the dark cola product. The crowd gasped as Tea wiped the pop out of her eyes. Mai and Lyris ran to throw themselves between the two girls.

"What the hell is going on?" A husky like voice boomed through the crowd. Lindsey turned to see the tall brunette coming at her with furious cobalt eyes. She smirked when she saw him. "Seriously? Why is it always you? Every time there is a scene, here you are."

Lindsey sweetly blinked her eyes. "Well since you're the cause of my emotional drama and distress I think you can answer that question yourself." The crowd was shocked that someone would say that to someone like Seto Kaiba.

Seto walked up to Lindsey and seized her wrist. She tried to pull away but she wasn't strong enough. "We're talking now." He stated. She tried to pull away again but she got the same result. He began to drag her away when his hand released her wrist. She was confused as to why when she noticed Seto holding his cheek and Yami standing furiously next to him, his knuckles red.

_Holy shit… Yami just decked Seto…._

Cameras were flashing and the crowd had their phones out recording the incident. Seto quickly recovered and had a look of murder in is eyes. Joey and Tristan ran out quickly to defend Yami but Seto threw them to side as if they were nothing. The crowd cheered encouraging the fight. Seto was about to return the favor to Yami when Lindsey ran in front of him. Seto froze, not wanting to hurt her.

"Bitch!" She shouted. She swiftly kicked him in the shin and he fell to the ground with a sharp pain. "And while you're down, this is for using me for your own personal gain!" She slapped him across the face. "Now do not speak to me! As of now I am erasing you from my life Seto Kaiba!" He looked stricken. He rose swiftly.

"Erasing me?" She nodded. " You're going to stand there and tell me you don't love me?" She sharply inhaled.

"Well you don't feel the same way back, so why should I waste my time?" Seto narrowed his eyes.

"And you think Yugi loves someone like you?" Seto taunted. Lindsey looked down without response.

"Unconditionally." A deep voice answered. Lindsey turned and gaped at the man who answered. Yami stood there, locking contact with Seto. Both men looked ready to fight again when Seto smirked.

"We all know I'll win in the end. I always do." Seto left the scene without another word.

Lindsey sighed in relief. She turned back to Yami. "You still love me?"

Yami smiled. "I never stopped." Lindsey bit her lip to keep a giddy smile from reaching her face.

"Umm…. I have a tournament to prepare for." She blushed as Yami smirked at her response.

"Uh! NO!" Tea interjected. "what did this entire scene accomplish Lindsey?"

"I don't know but it was fun." Lindsey laughed. "And you deserved it."

"I did not deserve this! I'm all sticky!" she huffed.

Lindsey snorted. "Just another casual Saturday night for you isn't it?" The crowd cheered a final time and Lindsey left the scene while Tea stood there fuming with anger.

* * *

><p>Lindsey held her deck in her hand and stared at it with determination.<p>

_For 7 years this deck has never disappointed me. We've been through everything together. This is going to be our toughest tournament to come. But I've never been more ready. The moment has finally come. Time to head to the Kaiba Dome. I may love Yami still, but I won't let it stop me from becoming number one. _

She smiled.

_Seems like I have another chance to fulfill the real reason I first came to Domino. Only this time, the stakes are higher. _

_May the best duelist win._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Next chapter will be straight from the show, just Lindsey subbed in. Hoping to have that up ASAP. Please review. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
